Die grüne Klinge
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Ein Serienmörder geht um. Die Polizei ist überfordert, und dem nächsten Opfer läuft die Zeit davon, aber das Vertrauen in Sherlock Holmes befindet sich auf einem historischen Tiefstand. Bis Sherlock rehabilitiert ist, müssen eine Menge alter Geschichten aufgearbeitet werden. Und dann ist da noch die Frage: Ist John tatsächlich nur der Mitbewohner?
1. Ein ruhiges Wochenende

**Anmerkungen:**

Dies ist die autorisierte Übersetzung von verityburns' "The Green Blade", zu finden hier auf FF-Net unter: s/7077614/1/The-Green-Blade.

Die Geschichte ist im Herbst nach den Ereignissen aus Staffel 1 angesiedelt.

Es gelten die üblichen Disclaimer: Weder Inhalt noch Charaktere sind meine, zu finanziellem Gewinn wird hie auch nichts genutzt.

Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
Ein ruhiges Wochenende**

„Ms. Pickering?"

Moira zögerte, während sie durch den Spalt, den die Türkette zuließ, zu dem Mann auf ihrer Türschwelle aufblickte. Hmm. Nicht direkt ihre Vorstellung von groß, dunkel und gutaussehend – aber er war wesentlich näher dran als die Avon-Vertreterin.

„Ms. Moira Pickering?"

„Das bin ich." Sie nickte, und ihre blonden Locken wippten mit.

Der Mann hielt seinen Ausweis mit der silbernen Polizeiplakette deutlich sichtbar hoch. „Detective Inspector Lestrade, New Scotland Yard. Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

Moira atmete scharf ein und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. War etwa … Nein – dann würden sie wohl kaum zu _ihr_ kommen. Das konnte nicht sein. "Worum geht es?", fragte sie mit rasendem Herzen. "Ist jemandem etwas zugestoßen?"

„Nein, nein, es ist nichts dergleichen. Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen." Er lächelte beruhigend. „Nur eine Routine-Befragung. Darf ich reinkommen? Ich werde nur ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit beanspruchen."

Moira atmete erleichtert aus und ließ ihre Hand auf die Brust sinken. „Sie haben mich erschreckt", sagte sie, noch immer etwas zittrig, als sie die Türkette löste und die Tür vollständig öffnete. "Kommen Sie rein." Sie machte einen Schritt zurück zur Wand, damit er an ihr vorbei ihren schmalen Flur betreten konnte. „Bitte, gehen Sie durch."

Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich aufs weiche Ende des Sofas setzte. Er sah leicht alarmiert aus, als seine Hüfte unter Kniehöhe rutschte.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Moira. Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck musste sie ein Lächeln verbergen. Er war offensichtlich kein Mann, der gerne unwürdevoll erschien. „Die Federn lassen nach. Ersatz steht auf meiner Liste mit Dingen, die ich kaufe, wenn ich mal Geld verdiene, das ich noch nicht ausgegeben habe."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte er. Er brachte ein Lächeln zustande und rutschte nach vorn, bis er auf der Sofakante saß. Er zog ein Notizbuch aus der Innentasche, räusperte sich und hustete. „Entschuldigen Sie. Sie hätten nicht zufällig eine Tasse Tee?" Sein Lächeln wurde hoffnungsvoll. "Es ist nur so, dass das hier mein sechzehntes Interview an diesem Nachmittag ist, und ich bin völlig ausgetrocknet."

Moira zögerte. Es war schon halb fünf, es waren also nur noch eineinhalb Stunden bis _Strictly Come Dancing_ lief, und eigentlich hatte sie ein Schaumbad eingeplant, bevor sie sich mit einer Flasche Wein und ihren flauschigen Slippern vor den Fernseher setzte.

Er hustete noch einmal ziemlich erbärmlich, und sie rollte mit den Augen, als sie im Geiste das Schaumbad auf nach der Sendung verschob. „Ich setz einen Kessel auf."

Reichlich erleichtert ging sie in die Küche. Wenn sie das sechzehnte Interview war, dann konnte es nichts besonders Persönliches sein. Jedenfalls konnte es nichts mit Robert zu tun haben. Also ging es ihm gut.

"Nehmen Sie Milch?", rief sie über die Schulter.

„Ja, bitte", hörte sie, als sie den Kessel aufsetzte und nach den Teebeuteln griff. Als sie vor der offenen Schranktür stand, bewegte sich ihre Hand automatisch erst in Richtung der Becher, aber dann hielt sie inne. Bis ein voller Becher Tee leer war, dauerte es eine Weile. In der Hoffnung, ihr schönes Schaumbad zu retten, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um an das oberste Regal heranreichen zu können, nahm die Tassen mitsamt den Untertassen heraus, auf denen ihre Mutter immer bestand, und stellte sie zusammen mit Löffeln und einer Zuckerdose auf ein Tablett.

Als der Tee fertig war, trug sie das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf das Kaffeetischchen.

Sie bekam ein „Vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", aber bevor sie sich setzen konnte, folgte ein weiteres hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.

„Sie haben nicht zufällig auch ein paar Kekse?" Das Lächeln wurde von einem Gesichtsausdruck begleitet, den man allgemein als Hundeblick bezeichnen würde. „Entschuldigen Sie", fügte er sofort hinzu. "Es tut mir leid, ich will keine Umstände machen." Das Lächeln wurde wagemutig, als er nach dem Zucker griff. „Ich hatte nur keine Zeit fürs Mittagessen, das ist alles."

Moira seufzte. „Das ist kein Problem", sagte sie und kehrte resigniert in die Küche zurück. Nun, er würde sich mit Vanillecreme-Plätzchen zufriedengeben müssen, beschloss sie, und schüttete den Inhalt der Packung auf eine Platte. Sie wischte die gröbsten Krümel ab, während sie sich fragte, ob diese Kekse wohl schon abgelaufen waren. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Die würden reichen müssen. Er würde nicht ihre Samstagabend-Fernsehkekse mit extra Schokolade kriegen, egal wie süß er war.

„Also, worum geht es?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz im rechten Winkel zur Couch setzte und ihre Tasse nahm.

Er rührte noch immer seinen Tee um und tippte dabei rhythmisch gegen das feine Porzellan. „Sind Sie vertraut mit dem … nun ja, die Presse bezeichnet ihn meist als _Wochenend-Killer?_", fragte er und setzte seinen Löffel ab, um nach einem Keks zu greifen. „Vielen Dank hierfür", setzte er hinzu und nahm einen Bissen.

„Der Serienkiller?", fragte Moira und rutschte in einem leichten Anflug von Nervenkitzel in ihrem Sessel nach vorne. Das war interessant. Ein paar Insider-Informationen würden den Klatsch im Büro am Montagmorgen mit Sicherheit beleben.

Ihre Frage wurde mit einer Grimasse beantwortet. „Wir ziehen es vor, diesen Ausdruck nicht zu verwenden, aber das ist der Fall, von dem ich spreche, ja. Was wissen Sie darüber?", fragte er. „Nur damit ich Sie nicht mit Wiederholungen langweile."

„Nur das, was in den Zeitungen gestanden hat", erklärte Moira. „Drei Leute wurden in ihrem Wohnzimmer ermordet, an den vergangenen drei Wochenenden. An den Sonntagen, wenn man der Regenbogenpresse glauben darf. Der _Mirror_ hat ihn den ‚Sonntagsschlitzer' genannt. Stimmt das, sind es immer die Sonntage?"

„Na ja, wir haben diese Information noch nicht offiziell herausgegeben, da es in zweien der Fälle schwierig war, den Todeszeitpunkt zu bestimmen – die Opfer haben alle allein gelebt, deshalb wurden die Leichen nicht sofort entdeckt." Er machte eine Pause und hob die Augenbrauen hoffnungsvoll in Richtung der Kekse.

„Oh, bitte bedienen Sie sich", bot Moira an. Sie wünschte, er würde endlich zur Sache kommen. Sie trank noch etwas Tee, während er geräuschvoll kaute. Gab es bei Scotland Yard nichts zu essen?

Ihr Blick landete auf seiner Brust, als er sich die Krümel von der Jacke klopfte. Er sah wirklich gar nicht schlecht aus. Vielleicht etwas dünn für ihren Geschmack, aber irgendwas hatte er definitiv an sich. Sie begann, ans Abendessen zu denken, und ging im Kopf den Inhalt ihres Kühlschranks durch. Immerhin war Robert ihr auch nicht treu, was immer er auch versprechen mochte, und _Strictly_ konnte sie genauso gut am nächsten Morgen auf ihrem iPlayer sehen.

Er nahm wieder sein Notizbuch zur Hand, und sie beobachtete, wie seine langen Finger den Kugelschreiber hielten. Diese Hände sahen wirklich talentiert aus.

„Aber, ja, wir sind jetzt sicher, dass der Tod in allen Fällen am Sonntag eingetreten ist."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Moira wieder in das Gespräch hineingefunden hatte. „Ah." Sie gab sich innerlich einen Ruck. „Und wie kann ich helfen?"

„Nun ja, wir haben Anlass zu der Vermutung, dass das nächste Opfer des Killers aus dieser Gegend stammen wird", sagte er. „Wir machen nur die Runde bei Leuten, die dem Opferprofil entsprechen."

„Und ich passe auf die Kriterien?" Das war nun mit Sicherheit nichts, was irgend jemand gerne hörte.

„Oh ja, sehr genau, fürchte ich."

Moira schauderte. Bei dieser Unterhaltung wurde ihr ein wenig unwohl. Sie nahm wieder ihre Tasse zur Hand und nippte am letzten Rest ihres Tees.

„Tja, ich plane nur ein ruhiges Wochenende", sagte sie. „Ich werde morgen ganz bestimmt meine Fenster und Türen verschlossen halten, da können Sie sicher sein." Sie überlegte, ob es nicht vielleicht besser war, für morgen zu ihrer Mutter zu fahren. Besser auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Ich fürchte, das reicht möglicherweise nicht aus", warnte er. „Bislang gab es nirgends Anzeichen für einen Einbruch." Er warf einen Blick in sein Notizbuch. „Zuerst dachten wir, die Opfer würden den Täter vielleicht kennen, aber wir konnten keine Verbindung zwischen ihnen finden, daher vermuten wir jetzt, dass er sich unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen Zutritt zu den Wohnungen verschafft."

Moira dachte einen Moment nach. „Sie meinen, er behauptet, er müsste den Gaszähler ablesen?"

„So etwas in der Art", erwiderte er lächelnd. Wirklich, sein Lächeln war nicht annähernd so attraktiv, wie sie zuerst gedacht hatte, entschied sie beiläufig. Er konnte sich selbst ein Abendessen besorgen.

Er beugte sich mit besorgtem Gesicht vor. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Pickering?", fragte er. „Sie sehen etwas blass aus."

Moira blinzelte ein paarmal und zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren. „Mir geht's gut", sagte sie. „Bin nur müde, es war eine lange Woche."

„Ich denke, wir sind so gut wie fertig", versicherte er in beruhigendem Ton. „Zum Abschluss, haben Sie Freunde oder Nachbarn, die nach Ihnen sehen?" Er lächelte wieder. „Frauen, die allein leben, machen uns besondere Sorgen."

Moira schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nicht besonders viel mit meinen Nachbarn zu tun. Und wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte ein ruhiges Wochenende geplant. Ich wollte nur etwas Hausarbeit nachholen, fernsehen, so was." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt, wo Sie mir das erzählt haben, besuche ich morgen vielleicht meine Mutter. Wie sicher sind Sie, dass er in dieser Gegend zuschlagen wird?"

„Oh, ich würde sagen, ziemlich sicher", erwiderte er, klappte sein Notizbuch zu und steckte den Stift weg.

Ein plötzliches Gähnen überraschte sie, und Moira hielt sich eilig die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, verzeihen sie. Ich gehe heute früh ins Bett, denke ich. Wenigstens muss ich mir jetzt noch keine Sorgen machen, oder? Immerhin ist erst Samstag." Sie lachte etwas nervös und fragte sich dann, ob das wohl unangebracht war.

„Natürlich", stimmte er zu. Er sah sie etwas seltsam an.

Moira wurde rot. Sie stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch, überrascht, sie auf dem Untersetzer klirren zu hören. Wirklich, diese Unterhaltung war äußerst beunruhigend, es war kein Wunder, dass sie nervös war. Er nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie vorsichtig ab.

"Nur eine letzte Frage noch, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Moira sah ihn fragend an. Ein Teil von ihr wunderte sich, weshalb sich seine Stimme entfernter anhörte, während er gleichzeitig näher zu kommen schien.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Sie jemand vermisst?


	2. Zeit der Frustration

**Kapitel 2  
Zeit der Frustration**

„Mir ist langweilig."

John saß am Wohnzimmertisch, seine Zeigefinger eifrig damit beschäftigt, beim Tippen die richtigen Tasten zu finden, bis ihn Sherlocks Beschwerde aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er atmete geräuschvoll aus und drehte sich um, um dem Hinterkopf seines Mitbewohners einen entnervten Blick zuzuwerfen. Sherlock war den ganzen Morgen über in der Wohnung hin- und hergelaufen und vibrierte jetzt praktisch in seinem Lehnstuhl.

„Stimmt nicht", sagte er, bevor er sich wieder seinem Laptop zuwandte.

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn neugierig an, vorübergehend abgelenkt von dieser unerwarteten Antwort. „Ich mag vielleicht nicht die volle breite an Emotionen erleben, die du für notwendig hältst." Sein Tonfall war verächtlich. „Aber glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich ausreichend mit Langeweile vertraut bin, um ihr allzu häufiges Auftreten erkennen zu können."

„Du bist nicht gelangweilt, du bist frustriert", erwiderte John, immer noch auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops fokussiert, während er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was er gerade hatte schreiben wollen.

Sherlock sagte nichts, aber das tat er auf eine Weise, die es John unmöglich machte, sich zu konzentrieren. Mit einem Seufzen gab er sein Blog fürs Erste auf und begegnete Sherlocks forschendem Blick.

„Wenn du wirklich gelangweilt wärst, hättest du dich nicht angezogen", stellte er fest. Er genoss es, wie Sherlock bei seiner Schlussfolgerung leicht die Augenbrauen anhob. „Du sitzt auf der Stuhlkante und wartest darauf, dass Lestrade einlenkt und dich in diesem Wochenend-Killer-Fall um Hilfe bittet, bereit loszulegen, sobald er es tut." Er lächelte, als er dafür einen empörten Blick erntete. „Natürlich nach der obligatorischen Show, die du abziehen wirst, um zu demonstrieren, wie uninteressiert du bist", fügte er hinzu.

Sherlock war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Stolz und Trotz. Selbstverständlich hätte er weder das eine noch das andere zugegeben. Er wandte sich wieder ab, machte es sich betont bequemer in seinem Stuhl und zwang seine rastlosen Gliedmaßen zur Ruhe.

Das hielt zweieinhalb Minuten an.

„Eine Leiche mehr sollte reichen", verkündete er, während er mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne klopfte. „Die Medien drehen nach den ersten dreien schon durch, und die Polizei speist sie nur mit Plattitüden ab. Einer mehr sollte den Ausschlag geben!" Er beugte sich wieder nach vorn, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. „Ist das zuviel verlangt?"

John war sich auf unangenehme Weise darüber im Klaren, dass ihn so eine Aussage früher schockiert hätte. Manchmal befürchtete er, dass ihre fortgesetzte Bekanntschaft nicht Sherlocks Verständnis für akzeptables Verhalten vergrößerte, sondern sein eigenes verringerte.

„Wir hoffen jetzt also tatsächlich, dass jemand erstochen wird, ja?", fragte er, da er das Gefühl hatte, wenigsten symbolisch protestieren zu müssen.

„Hoffnung ist irrelevant", erwiderte Sherlock und wedelte gereizt mit dem Arm. „Heute ist Montag. Der Mord ist schon geschehen. Wir warten nur darauf, dass jemand die Leiche findet."

„Vielleicht gibt es keine?", entgegnete John. „Es könnte aufgehört haben."

Sherlock schnaubte. „Serienkiller _hören_ nicht _auf_", sagte er spöttisch. „Wirklich, John, hast du gar nichts gelernt? Und da die Polizei noch kein Stück weiter ist, obwohl sie drei Leichen und drei Tatorte zum Spielen hat, wird das hier offensichtlich Spaß machen."

John schloss die Augen, zählte bis fünf und atmete aus.

Sherlock lächelte, ohne John anzusehen. „Früher hast du bis zehn gezählt", bemerkte er. „Du gewöhnst dich an mich."

„Gott steh mir bei", sagte John.

Schritte auf der Treppe lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab, und Mrs. Hudson erschien. Sie klopfte wie immer an die offene Tür, obwohl sie deutlich sehen konnte, dass beide Männer sie ansahen.

„Morgen, meine Lieben", sagte sie und schenkte ihnen ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Peter ist gerade zurückgekommen und will auf einen Sprung zum Supermarkt_._ Brauchen Sie irgendwas?"

Johns Augen weiteten sich, und er sprang auf die Füße und in Richtung Küche. Wenn Sherlock recht hatte – und John würde sicherlich nicht gegen ihn wetten – dann würden sie womöglich in Kürze mit einem großen Fall beschäftigt sein, was bedeutete, dass herzlich wenig Zeit für alles bleiben würde, was der große Detektiv für „unbedeutend" hielt … wie beispielsweise das Einkaufen von Lebensmitteln.

„Wie geht's Ihrem Peter?", fragte er, als er den Inhalt des Kühlschranks prüfte. „Hatte er schon Glück bei der Jobsuche?"

Mrs. Hudson seufzte. In gewisser Hinsicht war es nett, ihren Neffen dazuhaben. Er leistete ihr abends Gesellschaft, und sie fühlte sich wirklich sicherer mit einem Mann im Haus. Wer konnte schon sagen, wo diese beiden sich die immer herumtrieben? Sie warf Sherlock einen liebevollen Blick zu, als sie dem Arzt in die Küche folgte.

Auf der anderen Seite war es nicht einfach, sich wieder eine Wohnung zu teilen, nachdem man sich einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, tun und lassen zu können, was man wollte, und dass der Fernseher andauernd auf den Sportkanal eingestellt war, zehrte an ihren Nerven.

„Bis jetzt nicht", erwiderte sie bedauernd. „Er ist jetzt einen Monat in London. Ich glaube, der arme Junge findet es schwieriger, als er erwartet hatte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Meiner Meinung nach ist die Regierung schuld."

Sherlock lächelte. „Ich werd's ihm sagen", murmelte er, und Mrs. Hudson schenkte ihm ein weiteres liebevolles, wenn auch verwirrtes, Lächeln.

„Auf jeden Fall Milch", verkündete John, seine Stimme leicht gedämpft, während er den Kühlschrank durchforstete und seinen geübten Blick über diverse nicht essbare Gegenstände gleiten ließ, ohne die Details aufzunehmen. „Brot auch. Und eine Packung Speck, und …" Er tauchte wieder aus dem Kühlschrank auf und öffnete die Schranktür, die mit „Nur Essen" gekennzeichnet war. „Ja, etwas Honig. Ist egal, welche Sorte."

Sherlock, in seinem Lehnstuhl glücklicherweise außer Sichtweite, verdrehte die Augen. Als John irgendwann aufgefallen war, dass sich in den Regalen eine unverhältnismäßig große Anzahl von Büchern über Imkerei befand, hatte er daraus den vollkommen unlogischen Schluss gezogen, dass Sherlock Honig mochte, und sorgte seitdem für einen stetigen Vorrat.

Es war lächerlich. Es gab absolut nichts, was nahelegte, dass nur Menschen, die Honig mochten, an Bienenhaltung interessiert waren, genauso wenig wie man annehmen konnte, Milchbauern würden ungewöhnlich gern Milch trinken. Sherlock hatte John natürlich darauf hingewiesen, dass seine Schlussfolgerung absurd war, aber John hatte ihn ignoriert. Er kaufte das verdammte Zeug weiterhin und holte es raus, wann immer er der Meinung war, dass nicht genügend Kalorien verbraucht wurden.

Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock Honig tatsächlich mochte, machte die ganze Angelegenheit nur umso ärgerlicher.

Unfähig, noch länger stillzusitzen, stand er auf und trat ans Fenster, um auf den bemerkenswerten Mangel an Polizeifahrzeugen unten auf der Straße hinabzustarren. Hinter ihm räusperte sich John.

„Äh, Sherlock", begann er.

„Hintere Tasche." Es entstand eine Pause, während der Sherlock keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine Brieftasche selbst herauszuholen.

John schnaubte, als er die leichte Ausbuchtung in Sherlocks Anzug bemerkte. Sherlock wusste verdammt noch mal genau, dass sie kein anderes Bargeld im Haus hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es absichtlich eingesteckt, um zu testen, was passieren würde. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis John bemerkt hatte, dass zwischen ihren Fällen an ihm experimentiert wurde. Manchmal ließ er seinen Tag Revue passieren und versuchte zu zählen, durch wieviele Reifen er gesprungen war.

Na gut. Er trat einen Schritt vor, riss Sherlocks Jackett hoch und zog die Brieftasche aus seiner Hosentasche. „Unangebracht!" zischte er, bevor er zu Mrs. Hudson zurückstampfte, die breit lächelte.

Sherlocks Lippen zuckten, aber das Lächeln verblasste, als er sich wieder in seinen Gedanken verlor. Die Transaktion, die hinter ihm stattfand, nahm er nur vage wahr, ebenso wie Johns Herumwirtschaften in der Küche, als Mrs. Hudson die Treppe hinunter verschwand.

Die Haustür knallte, und er blickte hinunter auf Peters dunklen Haarschopf, als er das Haus verließ und in Richtung der Geschäfte schlurfte. Es war kaum verwunderlich, dass dieser Mann keinen anständigen Job finden konnte. Er sah unweigerlich so aus, als wäre der Ort, an dem er sich gerade befand, der, an dem er am allerwenigsten sein wollte.

„Was glaubst du, weshalb Mrs. Hudson immer darauf besteht, mich Dr. Watson zu nennen?", fragte John und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken. „Immerhin nennt sie dich ‚Sherlock'." Es kam keine Antwort. Er stützte das Kinn auf die Hände und grübelte darüber nach. „Dich kennt sie natürlich länger", überlegte er, „aber was ist mit den Nachbarn? Sie wohnt seit Jahren neben Mrs. Turner und nennt sie immer noch ‚Mrs. Turner', aber Tim spricht sie mit Vornamen an, genauso Adrian, also bist nicht du die Ausnahme."

Immer noch nichts. „Sherlock?", hakte er nach. „Sherlock, hörst du mir zu?"

„Hmm?" Sherlock wandte sich vom Fenster ab, während er mental zurückspulte und Johns Worte diesmal bewusst registrierte. „Oh, es geht um Status", antwortete er, drehte sich wieder um und starrte niedergeschlagen auf die leere Straße hinab.

„Status?"

Sherlock seufzte und kehrte zu seinem Lehnstuhl zurück. Erklärungen. Langweilig. „Anhaltende Rivalität", führte er aus. „Mrs. Turner hatte letztes Jahr einen Universitätsdozenten als Mieter, und es hieß immerzu ‚der Professor dies' und ‚der Professor das'." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich zitiere natürlich."

„Natürlich."

Er verengte die Augen, sprach aber weiter. „Als du eingezogen bist, wohnten bei Mrs. Turner ein Friseur und ein …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, was war der andere? Muss ich gelöscht haben."

„Adrian hat bei Barclays gearbeitet", erwiderte John.

„Na, da hast du's. Ein Arzt trumpft einen Bankangestellten. Punkt für Mrs. Hudson." Er nahm sein Mobiltelefon in die Hand und betrachtete es hoffnungsvoll. „Man sollte meinen, dass die Leute nach drei in Verbindung stehenden Morden darauf achten würden, ob am Montag ein Kollege nicht zur Arbeit kommt", beschwerte er sich. „Soviel zur Menschlichkeit der Leute."

John verdrehte die Augen. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir. Wie auch immer, woher weißt du, dass das nächste Opfer heute bei der Arbeit hätte sein müssen? Bisher sah es so aus, als wären sie nach dem Zufallsprinzip ausgewählt worden."

Sherlock sah ihn finster an. „Nichts ist zufällig", fauchte er. „Dieser Killer ist organisiert – nur weil die Polizei das nicht sehen kann, heißt das nicht …" Er unterbrach sich und legte den Kopf schief. „Bist du absichtlich begriffsstutzig, um mich abzulenken?"

John sah ihn ausdruckslos an und hob dann die Augenbrauen. „Funktioniert es?"

Sherlock stöhnte, lehnte sich vornüber und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich sollte an diesem Fall arbeiten", jammerte er. „Endlich was Interessantes, und ich sitze hier nur rum. Es ist unerträglich!"

„Tja, daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du halb Scotland Yard gegen dich aufgebracht hast, nicht wahr?", erwiderte John. Er ignorierte Sherlocks Knurren. „Ursache und Wirkung, Sherlock, du bist nicht immun."

Er erhielt keine Antwort. John betrachtete den gesenkten Kopf des Verrückten, mit dem er zusammenwohnte. Sherlock sah elend aus. Bei ihm gab es kein halb volles oder halb leeres Glas – es floss immer entweder über oder war komplett ausgetrocknet. John ertappte sich dabei, wie er nach Möglichkeiten suchte, Lestrade dazu zu bewegen, seine Meinung zu ändern, aber als ihm Mycrofts Name durch den Kopf ging, verwarf er schnell die gesamte Idee.

Er streckte sein Bein aus und stieß Sherlocks Fuß an. „Hey", beschwichtigte er, „wie du schon sagtest, ich bin sicher, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Sherlock grunzte nur, aber John blieb beharrlich. „Also, was ist die Verbindung, wenn es eine gibt?", fragte er. „Bislang hatten wie einen Büroleiter Mitte zwanzig, eine fünfunddreißigjährige Rechtsanwaltssekretärin und einen genesenden Alkoholiker in einem Call-Center. Ein Mann, eine Frau und noch ein Mann, einer schwul, zwei hetero, zwei –"

„Ja, schon gut", unterbrach Sherlock. „Einer weiß, einer schwarz und einer fast gelb – so könnte man den ganzen Tag weitermachen."

„Ich glaube, das Gelb kam wahrscheinlich von einer Gelbsucht", bemerkte John. „Entweder das, oder es war ein wirklich schlechtes Foto."

Sherlock stöhnte wieder. „Genau das ist es, ich brauche exakte Informationen! Es wäre schon hilfreich, die Leichen zu sehen." Er blickte hoffnungsvoll auf. „Meinst du, Molly würde …"

„Du machst Witze, oder?" John starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Nach der Nummer mit den vertauschten Organen? Nicht mal Molly würde sich so kurz nach dieser Geschichte deinem zweifelhaften Charme ergeben."

„Aber ich brauchte _frische_!", protestierte Sherlock und ließ sich fallen, so dass er in seinem Stuhl ausgestreckt war. „Und mein Charme ist nicht zweifelhaft", fügte er hinzu.

„Versuch's mal mit fiktiv", murmelte John, bevor er erleichtert ausatmete, als das Fenster vorübergehend in flackerndes blaues Licht getaucht war. Er warf einen Blick auf Sherlock, der mit seinem zurückgelehnten Kopf und den geschlossenen Augen dasaß wie der Inbegriff von Verzweiflung.

„Zeit, diese geheuchelte Höflichkeit vorzukramen", sagte er, angespannte Erwartung in der Stimme. „Du willst ja nicht von dem Fall ausgeschlossen werden, bevor du dich überhaupt daran versucht hast."

Sherlock öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere. Er richtete sich auf, spannte sämtliche Muskeln an, und John sah zu, wie sich jede seiner Hirnzellen plötzlich neu ausrichtete und in den „An"-Zustand schaltete. Seine Haut schien unter Strom zu stehen, als sie Mrs. Hudson die Haustür öffnen hörten.

Sherlock zügelte den Drang, aufzuspringen, und beugte sich stattdessen vor und griff nach Johns Unterarmen, sein Gesicht strahlend vor sündhaftem Entzücken. „John", sagte er, seine Stimme leise und durchdringend, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten.

John nickte, sein Blick leuchtend, aber ruhig. „Benimm dich", warnte er, als Sherlock seine Arme kurz drückte und dann losließ, um sich wieder zurückzulehnen und die Freude von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, gerade als Lestrade im Türrahmen erschien.

Für eine Weile starrten sie einander an, dann hob Sherlock eine Augenbraue.

„Sie haben sie also gefunden.


	3. Gefährliche Verlockung

**Kapitel 3  
****Gefährliche Verlockung**

„Was macht _der_ hier?"

Lestrade blieb in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Sherlocks Präsenz hinter seinem Rücken war ihm mehr als bewusst.

„Sally, wir haben Arbeit, also lassen Sie uns einfach zur Sache kommen, ja?"

„Aber, Sir …"

„Donovan …" Eine weniger motivierte Untergebene wäre von Lestrades warnendem Ton gestoppt worden, aber Sally verkrampfte nur die Finger um den Laptop, den sie hielt. Sie stellte ihn auf den Beistelltisch und machte einen Schritt auf Lestrade zu, ihre Bewegungen steif und ruckartig vor Zorn.

„Aber, _Sir_ …"

„Sergeant Donovan!"

Lestrades erhobene Stimme hallte durch die Wohnung des Opfers, und Schweigen senkte sich, als Kollegen ihre Köpfe durch die Türen angrenzender Räume streckten.

Von seiner Position an der Biegung des L-förmigen Flurs aus blickte er um sich. „Unsere Priorität ist es, diesen Killer zu finden und diese Morde zu stoppen. Wir werden jedes Mittel nutzen, das ich für notwendig erachte." Sein Blick landete auf Sally. „_Jedes Mittel_", wiederholte er, „um unser Ziel zu erreichen. Ist das klar?"

Sally öffnete den Mund.

„Jeder, dem das style type="italic"]_nicht_ klar ist, kann sich mit sofortiger Wirkung der Tür-zu-Tür-Befragung anschließen."

Eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als würde Sally nachgeben, aber dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen und schob sich an ihnen vorbei. Sie warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu, als sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke hochzog, um sich dem heftigen Regen zu stellen.

John, der neben Lestrade stand, wandte sich um und stieß Sherlock mit dem Ellbogen an. „Sieh mich an", sagte er.

Sherlocks Kopf flog herum, als er sich widerwillig von der Analyse seiner Umgebung losriss. „Was?", schnappte er und sah John ungeduldig an. Er ignorierte Sally, als sie vorbeistakste.

„Nichts", erwiderte John, als Sally durch die Eingangstür verschwand. „Ich stelle nur sicher, dass du dich nicht selbst sabotierst."

Sherlock schnaubte und wandte sich an Lestrade. „Gut, wenn wir das Theater jetzt hinter uns haben, wo stehen wir?", fragte er, machte dann aber eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Vergessen Sie's." Er schritt ins Wohnzimmer. John und Lestrade blieben zurück und sahen einander an.

„Versuchen Sie um Gottes Willen, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten", flehte Lestrade. „Ich musste praktisch mein Erstgeborenes verpfänden, damit ich ihn zu diesem Fall hinzuziehen durfte."

„Da Ihr Alter und Ihr Lebensstil es unwahrscheinlich machen, dass Sie Kinder haben werden, ist das kaum ein bedeutendes Angebot", dröhnte Sherlocks Stimme, als er wieder ins Zimmer trat und dann in die Küche verschwand. John machte einen Schritt nach vorn und beobachtete, wie Sherlock in den Schränken herumstocherte und sich die Notizen am Kühlschrank ansah. Als nächstes verschwand er kurz im Badezimmer, bevor er auf die offene Schlafzimmertür zeigte. „Sollen wir?"

Lestrade holte tief Luft und trat vor. „Okay, alle raus. Raus aus dem Raum, bitte."

Eine Reihe Beamte verließ im Gänsemarsch das Schlafzimmer, bis nur noch Anderson übrig war. „Der Superitendent hat gesagt, wir sollen _ihn_ nicht mit der Leiche alleine lassen", erklärte er Lestrade und blieb mit verschränkten Armen stehen, wo er war. Sherlock ignorierte ihn. Sein Blick schweifte durchs Zimmer, während er sich der Leiche näherte, die mit dem Gesicht nach oben auf dem Bett lag.

John blieb im Türrahmen stehen und ließ die Szene von dort langsamer auf sich wirken. Vor ihm stand eine Kommode mit einem aufrechten Stuhl und einem dieser Spiegel mit Lampen an allen Seiten. Diese Spiegel erinnerten ihn immer irgendwie an Ballet, was zweifellos daran lag, dass er als Kind gezwungen worden war, Harrys Tanzstunden mitanzusehen.

Der Gedanke an Harry begleitete ihn, als er das Doppelbett in der Ecke betrachtete. Das Mädchen war winzig. Mit ihren blonden Locken, der weichen rosa Strickjacke und den Jeans, die in passende flauschige Pantoffeln gesteckt waren, sah sie aus wie eine Puppe und nur ein wenig zu sehr wie Harry in ihrer kurzen mädchenhaften Phase, bevor sie sich die Haare abgeschnitten und eine Einstellung entwickelt hatte, die in keinem Verhältnis zu ihrer Statur stand.

„Moira Pickering", las Lestrade vor. „Dreiundzwanzig, alleinstehend, hat als Sekretärin bei einer Versicherung gearbeitet. Sie wurde heute morgen von einem Mitarbeiter der Hausverwaltung gefunden, der eine routinemäßige Inspektion vornehmen sollte. Die Hausverwaltung hat das bestätigt, es war alles so geplant. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, hier jemanden anzutreffen."

Lestrade ging zu der Kommode und griff nach einer Tüte mit Beweisstücken. „Es gibt einen Abschiedsbrief, wie in den drei anderen Fällen auch." Er hielt den Brief hoch, ein weißes Blatt mit den Worten „_Es tut mir leid_". „Jedes Mal dieselben Worte", sagte er.

„Der Killer hat nicht mal versucht, es wie Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen. Soll das seine persönliche Entschuldigung sein?", fragte John angewidert.

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das haben wir uns im ersten Fall auch gefragt, aber wie sich herausgestellt hat, war es die Handschrift des Opfers." Er winkelte das Handgelenk an, um selbst einen Blick auf den Brief werfen zu können. „Und diese hier sieht ziemlich feminin aus, die Buchstaben sind ganz schnörkelig." Er hob den Blick zu Sherlock, der zustimmend nickte.

„Also los", warf Anderson ein, sein Ton triefend vor Sarkasmus. „Ziehen Sie Ihr Ding durch. Ziehen Sie Ihre Schlüsse. Wir warten voller Spannung."

Sherlock warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Nun, da wir uns in der Wohnung des Opfers befinden, würde ich annehmen, dass sogar Sie in der Lage wären, den Großteil der relevanten Details in Erfahrung zu bringen. Informationen über den Mörder wären doch sicher wesentlich hilfreicher." Während er sprach, untersuchte er die Leiche. Er schob ein Augenlid nach dem anderen hoch.

„Doktor?", wandte er sich an John. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Lestrade nahm John seine professionelle Haltung ein und trat auf die Leiche zu.

„Also gut", sagte er und führte ein paar Routineprüfungen durch. „Sie wurde offensichtlich erstochen, durch einen Stich in die Brust. Kaum Blut und …" Er deutete mit dem Arm auf den Rest des Zimmers. „ … kein Anzeichen in der Umgebung, dass eine Arterie verletzt wurde, also hat er die Waffe nicht entfernt, bevor sie tot war, und das Blut hat sich im Brustkorb gesammelt."

„Effizient", murmelte Sherlock anerkennend.

John ignorierte ihn. „Sie ist tot seit … hmm, zwölf bis achtzehn Stunden. Sie wurde anscheinend nicht bewegt, mit Sicherheit nicht heute morgen." Er nahm ihre Hand, die sogar in seiner winzig wirkte, und presste die Lippen zusammen, als ihr Ärmel nach oben rutschte.

„John?" Als Sherlock sein Gesicht sah, trat er etwas näher an ihn heran als gewöhnlich.

„Was ist?", fragte Lestrade.

John drehte sich um. „Sie war gefesselt." Er deutete auf ihr Handgelenk und griff nach dem anderen, um es sich anzusehen. „Mit etwas Weichem. Es hat nicht in die Haut geschnitten, aber man sieht die Hämatome. Sie hat sich gewehrt." Er legte ihre Hand sanft ab. „Sie hat sich heftig gewehrt."

Lestrade sah auf die Uhr. „Also wurde sie gestern abend zwischen sechs und Mitternacht getötet", rechnete er. „Das passt zu dem, was wir von den anderen Opfern wissen." Er wandte sich an Sherlock. „Was können Sie mir sagen?"

Sherlocks Hand lag einen Moment lang unauffällig auf Johns Schulter, bevor er herumfuhr.

„Der Mörder war offensichtlich männlich, wahrscheinlich überdurchschnittlich groß und gutaussehend, jedenfalls nach herkömmlichen Standards." Er warf einen Blick auf Anderson. „Und wenn ich herkömmlich sage, sollte ich spezifizieren, dass ich meine ‚herkömmlich nach den Standards des Opfers'. Über Geschmack lässt sich natürlich streiten."

Er kehrte Anderson den Rücken zu und konzentrierte sich auf Lestrade. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, daß sie ihn kannte, aber selbst wenn, hat sie ihn nicht erwartet. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass er einen gefälschten Ausweis benutzt hat. Sie ließ sich leichter täuschen als die meisten Leute."

„Äh … weil?", fragte Lestrade, der nach einem Blick auf John festgestellt hatte, dass der ebenso den Faden verloren hatte.

„Bin ich der Einzige hier, der Augen im Kopf hat?", fragte Sherlock. „Die Brille", sagte er. „Ihre Brille liegt auf dem Tisch im Flur – Sie alle sind daran vorbeigekommen, bin ich der Einzige, der sie bemerkt hat?"

Er seufzte angesichts der leeren Gesichter um ihn herum. „Kontaktlinsen sind im Badezimmer, aber im Moment trägt sie keine." Er schwenkte den Arm in Richtung der Leiche. „Minus drei auf beiden Augen, was bedeutet, dass sie sich in vertrauter Umgebung zurechtfinden, aber weder fernsehen noch am Laptop arbeiten konnte, also hat sie ihre Brille getragen." Er ging hinüber zu der Kommode und zeigte auf die Auswahl an Produkten dort. „Sie hat für jeden Tag des Monats einen eigenen Lippenstift. Eine derart eitle Frau, die ihre Brille getragen hat – sie hat keinen Besuch erwartet. Also … es klingelt an der Tür, sie sieht durch den Türspion und nimmt _dann_ ihre Brille _ab_. Sie bittet den Mörder herein, lässt aber ihre Brille auf dem Flurtisch liegen. Warum sollte sie das tun?"

Er sah sich hoffnungsvoll um und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich verschwende meine Zeit", murmelte er.

John meldete sich zu Wort. „Du meinst, sie fand den Mörder attraktiv?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Sherlock warf beide Hände in die Luft. „_Danke_, John!", rief er mit einem stolzen Grinsen. Er drehte sich zu Lestrade um. „Weswegen sonst sollte sie nicht mit Brille gesehen werden wollen?"

Er deutete auf den Nachttisch. „Der Mann auf dem Titelbild dieses Buchs sieht aus, als wäre sein Oberkörper aufgeblasen …"

Lestrade, der das Buch nicht sehen konnte, sah John an und hob eine Augenbraue. John formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Groschenroman".

Sherlock fuhr ohne Pause fort. „Und die liegen hier stapelweise auf dem Boden. Die Fotos im Wohnzimmer zeigen das Opfer mit einer Vielzahl von Partnern, aber sie sind alle männlich und groß, also ist ihr ‚Typ' wohl ziemlich offensichtlich."

John blickte traurig auf Moiras Körper hinab. „Sie hat durch den Spion geschaut, ihr hat gefallen, was sie gesehen hat, also hat sie ihre Brille abgenommen …"

„Wodurch es unwahrscheinlicher wurde, dass sie einen gefälschten Ausweis erkennen würde", beendete Lestrade den Gedanken.

„Eitelkeit, dein Nam' ist Weib", zitierte Anderson salbungsvoll.

„Äh, es heißt ‚Schwachheit'", tönte eine Stimme von der Tür her, und Sherlock fuhr zu dem Eindringling herum. Es war ein jung aussehender Constable, der augenblicklich respektvoll den Hut seiner Uniform abnahm und dabei leuchtend rotes Haar zum Vorschein brachte.

Lestrade sprach als Erster. „Hopkins, was machen Sie hier?", fragte er in resigniertem Ton. „Gehen Sie zurück an die Tür."

Der junge Mann zögerte und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sein Gesichtsausdruck nervös, aber auch aufgeregt. „Kann ich nicht einfach …"

„Gehen Sie!" Lestrade wies ihn mit einer Geste hinaus und schob dann die Tür zu. „Tut mir leid", sagte er und wandte sich wieder Sherlock zu. „Ich fürchte, Sie haben einen Fan."

Die Wirkung dieser Worte war überraschend. Sherlock atmete scharf ein und verschwand blitzschnell durch die Tür, die hinter ihm in den Angeln hin- und herschwang.

John und Lestrade wechselten einen Blick und folgten ihm dann. In der Tür prallten sie kurz zusammen, bevor sie in den Flur platzten, wo sie Sherlock fanden, der gerade den jungen Constable gegen die Wand drückte. Der Junge wirkte etwas erschrocken, aber hauptsächlich begeistert.

„Was zum Teufel …" Lestrades Tonfall war wütend, und John ging auf Sherlock zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Lass ihn los", zischte er, „oder du bist aus dem Fall raus."

Sherlock bewegte sich nicht. „Ich mache keine Witze", beharrte John mit leiser Stimme. „Jetzt lass ihn gehen."

Einen Augenblick später trat Sherlock einen einzigen Schritt zurück und betrachtete John analytisch von oben bis unten, bevor er sich schließlich zu entspannen schien.

„Das war meine Schuld, Sir", verkündete Hopkins an Lestrade gewandt. „Ich bin gestolpert, und Mr. Holmes hat mich festgehalten."

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist erbärmlich", sagte er. „Sie müssen der schlechteste Lügner der gesamten Truppe sein. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie es überhaupt versuchen."

„Tut mir leid, Sir." Hopkins sah beschämt aus, aber sein Blick wanderte wieder und wieder zu Sherlock. „Kann ich jetzt reinkommen, Sir?"

„Was haben Sie gemeint?", fragte Sherlock, und Hopkins salutierte beinahe. „Schwachheit", erinnerte Sherlock, als Hopkins offenbar nicht verstand, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Oh, das ist ein Zitat, Mr. Holmes", erklärte er. „Aus Hamlet. ‚Schwachheit, dein Nam' ist Weib'. Wird oft falsch zitiert." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Anderson, der ihn vom Türrahmen aus finster ansah. „Als ‚Eitelkeit', aber das kommt an der Stelle, wo Hamlet genug hat, weil seine Mutter weniger als einen Monat nach dem Tod seines Vaters seinen Onkel geheiratet hat."

Sherlocks Augenbrauen hoben sich angesichts dieser Flut trivialer Informationen, und er sah sich um.

„Was siehst du mich an?", sagte John. „Ich weiß nur, dass Mel Gibson da mitgespielt hat."

Lestrade öffnete den Mund, überlegte es sich dann aber anders, um nicht auch in diesem Sumpf aus Bildungslücken steckenzubleiben. „Können wir jetzt wieder an die Arbeit gehen?"

Sherlock erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment lang und wirbelte dann zum Schlafzimmer herum. Er nickte Hopkins zu und bellte über seine Schulter „Bringen Sie ihn mit", als Anderson hastig weiter in den Raum hinein zurückwich. Anscheinend befürchtete er, Soziopathie könnte ansteckend sein.

„Hab ich die Schlussfolgerungen verpasst?", murmelte Hopkins John zu, als sie endlich alle wieder im Schlafzimmer waren. John sah ihn nur an, unsicher, was er mit diesem recht ernsthaften jungen Mann anfangen sollte, oder mit Sherlocks bizarrer Reaktion auf ihn.

„Ich muss die anderen Tatorte sehen, all die Fotos und die Leichen", erklärte Sherlock. Sein Blick schweifte automatisch durchs Zimmer, um sicherzugehen, dass es all seine Geheimnisse preisgegeben hatte. „Es muss eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern geben."

Lestrade grunzte. „Als ich im Pink-Fall etwas Ähnliches gesagt habe, haben Sie sämtlichen Reportern getextet, dass ich falsch liege."

„Da war die Verbindung, dass sie alle ins falsche Taxi eingestiegen sind, ohne zu wissen, wohin es gehen würde", entgegnete Sherlock. „Nichts, was mit ihrem eigenen Leben zu tun hatte, nichts, was sich hätte vorhersagen lassen." Er tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab. „Nein, dieses Mal kommt der Mörder zu _ihnen_, also muss es einen Grund geben, dass er gerade diese Leute auswählt."

Er rief seine mentale Karte von London auf, markierte die vier Tatorte und untersuchte die Positionen aus jedem denkbaren Winkel, aber es gab kein offensichtliches Muster.

„Gibt es sonst noch was, was Sie uns über dieses Opfer sagen können?", fragte Lestrade, und John zuckte beinahe zusammen, als Hopkins neben ihm begann, vor Erwartung praktisch zu zittern.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Heutzutage muss man nicht mehr den Müll der Leute durchsuchen – sie waschen ihre schmutzige Wäsche ganz von selbst öffentlich. Facebook, Twitter, all diese Seiten. Wochenendpläne, anstehende Termine, Hoffnungen und Träume … all die kleinen Details, die ein Serienkiller braucht, präsentiert auf dem eigenen Computerbildschirm."

Er sah sich nachdenklich noch einmal die Ecke an. „Das Bett sagt uns, dass sie keinen Freund hatte, der regelmäßig hier übernachtet hat, sonst hätte sie das Bett umgedreht. Niemand schläft gern direkt an der Wand – kein Platz, um das Handy abzulegen, kein Tisch für ein Glas Wasser."

Er öffnete die oberste Schublade des Nachttischs und sah sich flüchtig den Inhalt an. „Offensichtlich sexuell aktiv, also entweder eine Kette von One-Night-Stands oder ein Liebhaber, der hier nicht übernachtet hat." Er öffnete die zweite Schublade. „Mehr Spielzeug als Kondome, also wahrscheinlich Letzteres."

Lestrade war etwas verstört, als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er einen Blick mit Anderson tauschte, und sah überallhin, nur nicht in Johns Richtung. „Sonst noch irgendwas?", fragte er.

„Nichts besonders Relevantes", erwiderte Sherlock. „Sie hatte eine Erkältung fast hinter sich, aber das ist wohl kaum hilfreich."

Constable Hopkins sah verzweifelt um sich, während er versuchte, das nachzuvollziehen. John erbarmte sich seiner. „Wie kommst du darauf, Sherlock?"

„Hmm?" Sherlock kniete vor dem Stuhl, den er gerade inspizierte, und antwortete geistesabwesend: „Oh, die Box mit Taschentüchern im Wohnzimmer ist fast leer, aber das ovale Stück Pappe aus der Verpackung ist immer noch im Papierkorb in der Küche, und laut der städtischen Bekanntmachung am Kühlschrank wurde der Müll am Dienstag abgeholt."

„Das muss nicht heißen, dass sie erkältet war!", widersprach Anderson. „Taschentücher kann man aus allen möglichen Gründen benutzen."

Sherlock warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Es mag sein, dass _Sie_ eine Box Taschentücher innerhalb einer Woche verbrauchen würden, wenn Sie nicht regelmäßig gewisse … _Dienste_ von gewissen Personen in Anspruch nehmen würden, Anderson, aber lassen Sie uns das nicht für alle anderen auch annehmen, hmm?" Er ignorierte das Luftschnappen, das darauf folgte.

„Außerdem steht eine Schachtel mit Grippemittel angebrochen beim Teetablett, aber der Rest ihrer Medikamente steht im Regal. Es sind nur zwei Päckchen übrig, aber sie hat keine neuen auf die Einkaufsliste gesetzt, die ebenfalls am Kühlschrank hängt. Also _hatte_ sie eine Erkältung, hatte sie aber fast überstanden."

Er richtete sich auf, die Augen immer noch unglücklich auf den Stuhl gerichtet. „Wie ich schon sagte, nicht besonders hilfreich."

„Was, wenn sie betäubt wurde?", fragte Constable Hopkins. „Wenn sie erkältet war, hat sie es vielleicht nicht geschmeckt." Er sah Sherlock hoffnungsvoll an, und John kam plötzlich der Gedanke, dass Hopkins – wäre er ein Hund gewesen – jetzt mit dem Schwanz gewedelt hätte.

„Wurden die anderen Opfer betäubt?", fragte er, aber Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Drogentest war negativ", erwiderte er. „Allerdings waren die anderen Leichen auch nicht so frisch wie diese."

Sherlock sah sie ungeduldig an. „Irrelevant, da der Mörder sich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Geschmacksnerven seiner Opfer beeinträchtigt sein würden", stellte er fest. „Es sei denn, Sie deuten an, _das_ wäre die Verbindung und das Motiv des Killers wäre ein außerordentlich ineffektiver Versuch, den Erkältungsvirus auszurotten."

Er bewegte sich Richtung Tür. „Ich muss diesen Laptop sehen", verkündete er und rauschte dramatisch hinaus.

Lestrade eilte ihm nach, mit einem Blick zurück auf Constable Hopkins. „Zurück an die Arbeit!", befahl er, und der junge Mann sank in sich zusammen.

John schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, als sie Anderson allein ließen. Er war dabei, den anderen ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, als Hopkins ihn ansprach.

„Dr. Watson?", sagte er zögerlich. „Dr. Watson, kann ich Sie was fragen?"

John blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Ein Blick Richtung Sofa sagte ihm, dass Sherlock bereits in den Laptop des Opfers vertieft war. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem jungen Mann zu, der jetzt unbehaglich im Flur stand und an seinem Hut herumfummelte.

„Sie können fragen", sagte er. „Aber sollten Sie nicht sehen, dass Sie an die Arbeit kommen?" Er nickte in Richtung der Wohnungstür.

„Ja, Sir. Tut mir leid, Sir", erwiderte Hopkins und machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Aber es geht um Mr. Holmes, Sir."

„Ja?", sagte John vorsichtig.

„Ja, Sir." Hopkins scharrte mit den Füßen, dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. „Sehen Sie, ich habe mich wegen Mr. Holmes um diese Stelle beworben, Sir. Mein Freund Ryan – Sie kennen ihn nicht, er ist sehr neu. Na ja, nicht so neu wie ich, aber niemand, den Sie oder Mr. Holmes kennen würden, Sir. Aber er war bei einem Fall dabei, der unlösbar schien. Ich meine, niemand konnte sich einen Reim drauf machen, nicht mal D.I. Lestrade, und der ist wirklich gut, Sir. Also haben Sie Mr. Holmes hinzugezogen, und Ryan hat erzählt, er hat den Fall direkt gelöst. Er hat einfach so gewusst, was passiert war, und sie haben den Mörder gefasst und die Kette wiedergefunden und alles. Ryan meint, es war wie Magie, Sir. Na ja, er hat gesagt, Mr. Holmes sei ein … ach, vergessen Sie den Teil, aber wie auch immer, es hat sich phantastisch angehört, und ich, äh, hab die Unterlagen der anderen Fälle, bei denen er ausgeholfen hat, in die Finger gekriegt, und er ist so brillant, die Dinge, die er getan hat, einfach unglaublich, und ich hab mich um eine Versetzung beworben, und vor ein paar Wochen wurde ich endlich angenommen, daher bin ich jetzt Trainee Detective Constable." Er machte eine Pause, eine Andeutung von Stolz auf dem Gesicht.

„Atmen", instruierte John.

„Ja, Sir. Aber als ich hierher versetzt wurde, hat man mir gesagt, Mr. Holmes arbeite nicht mehr mit der Polizei zusammen, aber niemand wollte sagen, warum, Sir. Also habe ich Sergeant Donovan gefragt, aber sie hat gesagt … na ja, vergessen Sie's. Aber sie hat es nicht erklärt. Und ich versteh das nicht, Sir, er ist so ein Genie, und wenn er bereit ist zu helfen, warum …" Er schien endlich zum Ende gekommen zu sein.

John seufzte. Er wollte wirklich nicht darüber reden. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was passiert ist", sagte er. Er beobachtete, wie sich Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes ausbreitete. Er seufzte wieder und gab ein wenig nach. „Vor einigen Monaten gab es einen … Vorfall." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war zu der Zeit verreist." Er machte eine Pause, als ihn das vertraute Schuldgefühl erfüllte. „Wie auch immer, das Ganze hat zu einer Untersuchung geführt, bei der es um den Zugang von Privatpersonen zu Tatorten, Beweismittelketten, fehlenden Akten und solche Dinge ging. Das Ergebnis war, dass der Assistant Commissioner entschieden hat, dass Sherlock nicht mehr zu Rate gezogen werden darf." Während er gesprochen hatte, war sein Blick zu dem betreffenden Mann hinübergeschweift. Er sah zu, wie Sherlock mit den Armen wedelte, während er lebhaft mit Lestrade sprach. „Das ist alles", sagte er und wandte sich wieder Constable Hopkins zu.

Der Junge sah aus, als wollte er weiter protestieren, aber John unterbrach ihn. „Und jetzt, denke ich, haben Sie Arbeit zu erledigen?", erinnerte er. „Ich jedenfalls schon."

„Das war nicht richtig", beharrte Hopkins, aber er setzte sich gehorsam seinen Hut auf und ging mit nachdenklicher Miene Richtung Tür.

John blickte ihm nach und fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt Sherlock mit diesem Grad an Redseligkeit zurechtkommen würde, denn irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass sie noch häufiger von diesem jungen Mann zu tun haben würden. Er schien außergewöhnlich hartnäckig. John lächelte leicht – könnte interessant anzusehen sein.

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wartete, während Sherlock den Laptop analysierte. Er sah zu, wie Sherlock tiefer und tiefer ins Sofa einsank, bis er aufhörte zu reden und aussah, als wäre er überrascht, sich zusammengeklappt wie ein Liegestuhl wiederzufinden.

Sherlock sprang mit seiner üblichen Beweglichkeit auf, strich sein Jackett glatt und hob an John gewandt eine Augenbraue. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Bestens", erwiderte John. „Fertig?" Begleitet von Lestrades Versprechen, Kopien der Akten und Fotografien zur Baker Street bringen zu lassen, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg, wobei es ihnen gelang, auf dem Weg nach draußen sowohl Hopkins als auch Sally aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sobald sie im Taxi saßen, wusste Sherlock, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis John ihn nach dem neuen Constable fragen würde. Seine fragenden Blicke nahmen schon jetzt an Häufigkeit zu. Sherlock probierte eine Ablenkungstaktik.

Er behielt Johns Gesichtsausdruck im Auge und fragte: „Warum hat dich dieses Opfer so mitgenommen? Du hast Schlimmeres gesehen, sogar hier in London, und normalerweise zeigst du keine so heftige Reaktion. Nicht so wie Lestrade."

John war erfolgreich abgelenkt. „Was meinst du?", fragte er. „Wegen Lestrade, meine ich."

Sherlock sah ihn an. „Komm schon, es muss dir aufgefallen sein. Ein Verbrechen drückt sich schon in Lestrades Körpersprache aus, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hat, es zu beschreiben."

Er schielte in Johns Richtung. „Nein?", hakte er nach. „Wirklich nicht?" Er sah enttäuscht aus. „Lestrades Anspannung verhält sich proportional dazu, in welchem Maß das Opfer seinen Beschützerinstinkt anspricht", erklärte er. „Bei Kindern ist es am offensichtlichsten, aber Frauen, besonders junge, kommen nur knapp an zweiter Stelle."

„Ah." John nickte. Das erklärte, woher Sherlock sofort gewusst hatte, dass das Opfer weiblich war. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Sherlock lediglich geraten und einen Glückstreffer gelandet hatte.

„Ich rate nicht", sagte Sherlock, der Johns Gedankengang mit der üblichen Leichtigkeit folgte.

„Dafür liege ich immer noch vorn beim Erraten der Glückskekse."

Sherlock murmelte irgend etwas Unverständliches.

John seufzte. „Sie hat mich an Harry erinnert", gab er zu. Es zu verheimlichen, hatte keinen Sinn. Sherlock würde sowieso darauf kommen.

„Aber du verstehst dich nicht mit Harry."

„Sie ist meine Schwester."

„Du siehst sie kaum, und wann immer du sie doch mal siehst, kommst du verärgert und aufgebracht zurück."

„Sie ist meine Schwester."

Sie starrten einander an. Sackgasse, stellte Sherlock fest.

„Und was war mit dir?", fragte John. Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. Das würde nicht gut enden.

„Warum bist du auf Constable Hopkins losgegangen? Weshalb bist du rausgestürmt, als Lestrade gesagt hat, du hättest einen Fan?"

„Das letzte mal, als ich das gehört habe, kam es von dem Taxifahrer in dem Fall, den du so schön ‚Studie in Pink' genannt hast." Er drehte den Kopf zum Fenster. „Und der Fan, auf den er angespielt hat, war Moriarty."

Die Stille war drückend, aber kurz.

„Du kompletter Vollidiot.


	4. Die Ruhe einer Tasse Tee

**Kapitel 4  
Die Ruhe einer Tasse Tee**

„Es tut mir leid, okay?"

Es kam keine Antwort. John zog die Schiebetür ein Stück weiter auf.

„Ich wollte dich nicht Vollidiot nennen."

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte ein wenig, als er davon absah, eine schneidende Bemerkung zum Thema Versprecher zu machen.

John schlüpfte durch die Öffnung der Tür in die Küche. „Sherlock, würdest du _bitte_ aufhören zu schmollen? Du tust ja so, als würdest du _mich_ nicht schon vor dem Frühstück mit fünf schlimmeren Ausdrücken belegen."

Er sah zu, wie Sherlock sich im Sitzen umdrehte und eine neue Akte aus der Kiste von Scotland Yard nahm und sie auf den Tisch legte, der ausnahmsweise frei von Experimenten war.

„Lass mich helfen. Ich will helfen." John kam näher und stoppte Sherlocks Bewegungen, indem er eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Sherlock blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einer Miene äußerster Geringschätzung auf die Hand hinab, die ihn behinderte. John war verunsichert, blieb aber beharrlich. „Ich will helfen", wiederholte er. Langsam schlich sich eine Spur von Verzweiflung in sein Gesicht.

Sherlock befreite seinen Arm, griff nach einer neuen Akte und warf sie auf die andere Seite des Tischs. „Du kannst die Autopsieberichte der ersten drei Fälle durchsehen", sagte er. „Such nach Ähnlichkeiten, die uns einen Hinweis auf die übliche Vorgehensweise des Täters geben, und versuch, was über die Waffe rauszufinden, die er benutzt hat."

Sherlock sah eine eigene Akte durch, während er sprach, und John sank erleichtert auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich sehr unklug verhalten hatte. Sherlock war sich offensichtlich darüber im Klaren, dass er bei Constable Hopkins überreagiert hatte, und wenn John ruhig geblieben wäre, hätte er vielleicht endlich das Druckmittel gehabt, das ihm gefehlt hatte, um die Diskussion zu erzwingen, die er schon seit zwei Monaten immer wieder hatte beginnen wollen. Stattdessen hatten seine verärgerten Worte Sherlock die ideale Entschuldigung geliefert, auf sein hohes Ross zu steigen, und er hatte entschieden schlechte Laune.

Zu behaupten, Sherlock könne nicht gut mit Kritik umgehen, wäre sogar für englische Standards eine Untertreibung gewesen. Er hatte nicht unbedingt etwas dagegen einzuwenden, „Idiot" genannt zu werden, wenn er es mit „unkluge Tapferkeit" oder auch nur mit „nicht nachvollziehbar" übersetzen konnte, aber seine Toleranz für Spott war sehr gering. John konnte sich unter dem Mantel von Scherzen und Neckereien eine Menge erlauben, aber niemand konnte sich über Sherlock Holmes ernsthaft lustig machen, ohne verbal zerlegt zu werden oder wie John ignoriert, was ihn unweigerlich an seine ersten einsamen und sinnlosen Wochen zurück in London erinnerte.

John schlug die Akte auf und begann zu lesen. Von der anderen Seite des Tischs warf Sherlock einen verstohlenen Blick auf seinen gesenkten Kopf und wurde sich eines seltsamen Gefühls bewusst. Es war verdächtig wie ein _Schuldgefühl_, was er seit Jahren nicht wirklich erlebt hatte, und wenn doch, dann immer im Zusammenhang mit Mummy.

Er erstickte das Gefühl, sobald er es erkannte. John verhielt sich in dieser Sache unvernünftig, und Angriff war die beste Verteidigung. Mit Sicherheit. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Fotos, die er in der Hand hatte.

Eine Weile war es still in Nummer 221b. Die einzigen Geräusche hatten ihren Ursprung im Umblättern einer Seite, dem Rascheln eines Ordners oder dem Kratzen von Johns Stift auf seinem Notizblock.

„Wir haben eigentlich nie richtig darüber gesprochen."

Sherlock musste sich zwingen, nicht den Kopf zu heben, als er von Johns Worten überrascht wurde. Dieser Mann war wirklich hartnäckig. Es war offensichtlich, dass es John bedrückte, wenn es zwischen ihnen Unstimmigkeiten gab, aber er schien dennoch gewillt, das zu riskieren, um seinen irrigen Standpunkt klarzumachen.

„Und das werden wir jetzt auch nicht." Sherlocks Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen.

„Er ist nicht der einzige Kriminelle in London."

Sherlock sagte nichts.

John entschied sich, dass er es jetzt genauso gut loswerden konnte, solange er ohnehin in Ungnade gefallen war, also versuchte er es noch einmal. „Okay, er ist ‚der Eine, den du nicht gekriegt hast', aber meinst du nicht, dass du unverhältnismäßig auf ihn fixierst bist? Tatsächlich hatte er nur bei einem Bruchteil unserer Abenteuer die Finger im Spiel."

„Abenteuer?", spöttelte Sherlock. „Was sind wir, die Stars in einer Ausgabe von _Boys' Own_?" [*]

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Na gut, in wieviele unserer _Fälle_ – ganz abgesehen von den Fällen, die du hattest, bevor ich dabei war – war er verwickelt? Und trotzdem hältst du überall nach ihm Ausschau."

Er näherte sich dem kritischen Punkt, und sein Instinkt warnte ihn, dass er sich besser zurückziehen sollte wie bisher jedes Mal, aber er zwang sich vorwärts. „Sherlock, das im September …"

„Lass es gut sein, John."

„Das _kann_ ich nicht." Er war inzwischen zu weit gegangen, um es nicht durchzuziehen. „Kannst du nicht sehen, dass du von ihm besessen bist? Es war schon während des eigentlichen Falls schlimm genug, aber seitdem ist es nur immer schlimmer geworden." John hoffte, dass seine Worte durchdrangen, aber Sherlock sah ihn nicht an.

„Sobald du feststellst, dass er mit etwas _nichts_ zu tun hat, verlierst du das Interesse, und beim kleinsten Anzeichen einer Spur lässt du alles andere stehen und liegen. Das, was im September passiert ist – diese arme Familie – wir wissen beide, dass das nicht passiert wäre, wenn du nicht plötzlich auf einer sinnlosen Moriarty-Jagd verschwunden wärst."

Bei diesen Worten hob Sherlock den Kopf. „Noch wäre es passiert, wenn du nicht so versessen auf einen Quickie gewesen wärst, dass du dafür ganz nach Yorkshire gefahren bist."

John wurde blass. „Glaubst du, ich wüßte das nicht? Kein Tag geht vorbei, an dem ich mir nicht wünsche, ich wäre hier gewesen."

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Es war nicht deine Schuld", räumte er ein. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du zwei Monate danach immer noch deswegen Trübsal bläst. Du kannst nicht jeden retten."

„Nein, aber ich sollte in der Lage sein, _dich_ zu retten", erwiderte John. „Und wenn es nur vor dir selbst ist."

Bei diesen unerwarteten Worten hoben sich Sherlocks Brauen fragend. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass John ihn für das, was passiert war, verantwortlich machte. Jedenfalls schien das sonst jeder zu tun.

„Du hast es geschafft, dass sie dich _rausgeworfen_ haben, Sherlock", erklärte John. „Die letzten zwei Monate waren ein Albtraum, und jetzt wo sie endlich verzweifelt genug waren, dich dazuzuholen, riskierst du wieder alles! Und warum? Aus demselben verdammten Grund – Moriarty!"

John lehnte sich zurück, Frustration und Besorgnis klar erkennbar in seinem Gesicht.

Sherlock sah ihn einen Moment lang an und senkte dann den Blick. „John, ich …" Er hielt inne und begann von neuem. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Natur deiner Besorgnis falsch eingeschätzt habe", sagte er, während er unbewusst die Fotos vor sich glättete. „Aber obwohl ich deine … Sorge um mich schätze, muss ich dennoch deutlich machen, dass Moriarty weiterhin höchste Priorität für mich haben wird."

John unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als er sich plötzlich an ihre erste Unterhaltung erinnert fühlte, die sie vor all diesen Monaten bei _Angelo's_ geführt hatten. Sherlock wurde immer hochtrabend, wenn er betroffen war.

„Na gut", sagte er. Er fühlte sich unsagbar viel besser, jetzt da er endlich seine Meinung dazu gesagt hatte. „Aber ich werde hier sein, um dafür zu sorgen, dass du nicht alles andere aus den Augen verlierst."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Sherlock zu und schob wieder Papiere hin und her. „Gut." Er blickte auf und wartete mit einem leichten, fast schüchternen Lächeln auf.

„Tee?", bot John an.

„Gern."

ooOOoo

Eine halbe Stunde später bemerkte Sherlock, dass Johns Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr ausschließlich auf die Berichte vor ihm gerichtet war, sondern von häufigen Seitenblicken zum Kühlschrank abgelenkt wurde. Ein Grummeln führte zur offenkundigen Schlussfolgerung, und Sherlock entschied, dass eine Ablenkung vonnöten war, damit der Tag nicht in einem Abgrund kulinarischer Exzesse endete.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Fünfzehn Uhr", verkündete er, „perfekt." Er notierte eine Adresse und schob den Zettel über den Tisch. „Du musst für mich zu Moira Pickerings Büro gehen und mit ihren Kollegen sprechen", wies er John an. „Finde raus, wie ihr Tagesablauf aussah, wohin sie zum Mittagessen gegangen ist, wie sie zur Arbeit gekommen ist, mit wem sie regelmäßig Kontakt hatte, solche Dinge eben. Wenn du dich jetzt auf den Weg machst, solltest du es schaffen, bevor sie für heute Feierabend machen."

John nahm die Adresse zögernd an sich. „Ich mach mir nur schnell ein Sandwich, bevor ich gehe", sagte er.

„Keine Zeit!", erklärte Sherlock und bedeutete ihm gestikulierend aufzustehen. „Die Hälfte des Essens, das Billy gestern mitgebracht hat, ist noch im Kühlschrank. Du kannst später essen."

John sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Das Beste, was Angelo zu bieten hat", lockte Sherlock. „Etwas, worauf du dich freuen kannst, wenn du zurückkommst."

Ein ziemlich durchtriebener Ausdruck huschte über Johns Gesicht. „Okay", erwiderte er. „Ich warte bis später – wenn du dann auch was isst."

Sherlock öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, machte ihn dann aber wieder zu. Es würde ihn nicht umbringen, John diesen Sieg zu lassen. „Ich werde dann auch eine Kleinigkeit essen", versprach er.

John las die Adresse, die glücklicherweise nicht weit entfernt war, während er die Treppe hinuntertrottete, daher sah er Peter nicht, bis er ihn fast umgerempelt hätte. Er blieb abrupt stehen und fand sich auf unangenehme Weise Nase an Nase mit dem mürrischen Mann wieder.

„Oh", sagte er, in dem Versuch, seinen erschrockenen Aufschrei in eine Art Gruß zu verwandeln. „Hallo, Peter, lassen Sie mich eben vorbei?"

„Einkäufe", erwiderte Peter, der die Philosophie des „Mannes der wenigen Worte" zu personifizieren schien.

„Einkäufe", echote John. Bislang fehlte ihm die Erleuchtung, worum es in dieser Unterhaltung ging. In der Hoffnung, er könnte sich vorbeiquetschen, bewegte er sich nach rechts, aber Peter rührte sich nicht. Dann ging John ein Licht auf. „Oh, richtig – die Einkäufe. Ja. Vielen Dank. Ähm … kann ich die vielleicht nachher abholen? Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen." Er wedelte mit dem Arm in Richtung der Tür. „Wenn Sie vielleicht …"

„Peter, mein Lieber, jetzt _steh_ da doch nicht so bedrohlich", ertönte Mrs. Hudsons Stimme durch die Vordertür, und Peter wandte sich halb um, als sie näherkam.

„Ich war gerade bei Mrs. Turner, und ich habe eine wundervolle Idee", fuhr Mrs. Hudson fort. Sie sah in der Tat ungewöhnlich aufgekratzt aus, als sie ihren Neffen betrachtete. „Du kannst die Kellerwohnung herrichten!", sagte sie auf eine Art, als würde sie ihm einen riesigen Leckerbissen anbieten. „Es wird dir guttun, dich nützlich zu machen, und du könntest da unten sogar eine Weile einziehen, bis du dich zurechtgefunden hast." Sie wirkte entzückt von dieser Vorstellung. „Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht allzu viel Arbeit sein. Tim hat gesagt, er würde dir zur Hand gehen, und da sind noch Möbel im Lager, die genau das Richtige sein sollten …" Ihre Stimme verhallte, als sie Richtung 221a ging. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Na, komm schon, mein Lieber, lass uns keine Zeit verlieren."

Für einen Augenblick schien es so, als würde der Gedanke an richtige Arbeit Peter aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit herausreißen, und John schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Aber der Moment ging vorüber, und Peter schlurfte hinter seiner Tante her, wodurch John endlich von der Treppe herunterkam. Mrs. Hudsons Strom von Vorschlägen war immer noch zu hören, als er nach seinem Mantel griff, und er lächelte vor sich hin. Es war vielleicht manchmal schwierig, mit Sherlock zusammenzuwohnen, aber John hätte ihn nicht eingetauscht.

ooOOoo

Es war fast achtzehn Uhr, als John endlich wieder zu Hause war, was eine verdammt lange Zeit seit dem Frühstück war. Allein der Anreiz, Sherlock zum Essen zu bewegen, hatte seine Füße in Bewegung gehalten, als er an der Frittenbude vorbeigekommen war. Normalerweise wäre das nicht seine erste Wahl fürs Abendessen gewesen, aber der Geruch, wenn man an so einem Stand vorbeiging, hatte etwas, das einen inhärent englischen Instinkt anzusprechen schien. Das Aroma von Essig, der salzige Geruch, der Assoziationen mit Ferien am Meer hervorrief … _Fish and Chips_ stand bei vielen englischen Soldaten auf der Liste der Dinge, die sie am meisten vermissten, ganz oben.

Sherlock sollte besser sein Wort halten, dachte John grimmig, als er die Treppe hinaufstapfte. Er trat ins Wohnzimmer, aber es war leer. Nun ja – es war wie immer mit Müll übersät, aber es war entschieden frei von Sherlock.

„Hier drüben, John", tönte es aus der Küche, und er ging hinüber, um festzustellen, dass Sherlock noch genauso dasaß, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, obwohl er sich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt bewegt haben musste, denn jetzt stand Johns Laptop aufgeklappt auf dem Tisch.

„Wo ist deiner?", erkundigte sich John, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, Empörung in seinen Tonfall einfließen zu lassen.

Sherlock machte eine wedelnde Geste, die entweder bedeuten konnte „irgendwo da hinten" oder einfach „Deine Frage ist irrelevant".

„Moira Pickering war überraschend zurückhaltend, wenn es darum ging, Details über ihr Privatleben auf ihrer Pinnwand zu posten", stellte er fest. „Aber auf denen von anderen Leuten war sie hoffentlich weniger diskret." Er drückte die Enter-Taste und drehte den Kopf. „Irgendwas Interessantes?"

John stellte sich hinter ihn, um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen. „Facebook?", fragte er. „Was machst du auf Facebook?" Er sah noch einmal hin und sah ein Bild von Moira, das ihn anlächelte. „Wie hast du …?"

Sherlock schnaubte. „Lestrade wollte mich ihren Laptop nicht mitnehmen lassen", sagte er angewidert. „Aber sie hatte sich schon in ihren Facebook-Account eingeloggt, also habe ich mir eine Freundschaftseinladung geschickt, bevor ich ihn zurückgegeben habe, und jetzt habe ich selbst Einladungen an die Leute geschickt, mit denen sie am häufigsten gechattet hat."

John trat näher und klickte auf den Link zum Profil. „Kelli Jones? Wer zum Teufel ist Kelli Jones?"

„Ich hab sie vor sechs Monaten erfunden. Sie war von unschätzbarem Wert, um Dinge über das Leben anderer Leute herauszufinden." Er drehte sich zu John um und bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck, der besagte: „Ich verstehe kein Wort". „Ich kann wohl kaum unter meinem eigenen Namen so tun, als wäre ich besessen von Kleidung und Dates, oder?", sagte er herausfordernd und strich sich ein Staubkorn vom Ärmel seines tadellosen, maßgeschneiderten Jacketts. „Was?", fragte er scharf, als Johns Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Nichts", erwiderte John und brachte seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle, bevor ein neuer Streit ausbrach. Er sah wieder auf den Bildschirm, und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ist das …" Er blinzelte ein paarmal. „Nein, kann nicht sein." Er beugte sich vor, um sich das Foto aus der Nähe anzusehen, das seinen Blick auf sich gezogen hatte, und zerquetschte Sherlock dabei beinahe an der Tischkante. „Sie ist es", sagte er. „Sie ist es, verdammt noch mal. Das ist Janet."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und deutete wütend auf das Bild der fiktiven Kelli Jones. „Erklär mir, warum dein Alter Ego genauso aussieht wie meine Freundin aus Studienzeiten."

„Ich habe es etwas unscharf gemacht", protestierte Sherlock. „Ich brauchte ein Bild, und es war passenderweise auf deinem Computer. Wie auch immer, es ist uralt, niemand wird sie erkennen."

„_So_ alt ist es nun auch wieder nicht", wandte John empört ein.

Sherlock schnaubte. „Es hat mich sechs Minuten gekostet, einen Schnappschuss zu finden, der nicht grauenhaft altmodisch aussah", beschwerte er sich. „Wirklich, John, dein Geschmack in Bezug auf Frauen ist kaum weniger fragwürdig als dein Sinn für Mode. Und was die Haare betrifft …"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass irgend jemand Freundschaftseinladungen von einer Frau akzeptiert, die er überhaupt nicht kennt?", unterbrach John. „Besonders von einer mit einer merkwürdigen Frisur", fügte er hinzu.

„Du wirst überrascht sein", antwortete Sherlock und deutete auf die linke Seite des Bildschirms. „Sieh dir das an – 347 angebliche Freunde, von denen keiner auch nur die geringste Ahnung hat, wer ich bin. Manche von denen akzeptieren jede Anfrage, nur um beliebter zu erscheinen, und wenn man _ein_ Mitglied eines Bekanntenkreises hat, ist man ein ‚Freund eines Freundes', und das reicht den meisten. Es ist Irrsinn." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber es ist nützlicher Irrsinn."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Janet hat den Captain der First Fifteen geheiratet", warnte er. „Das ist ein Rugby-Team, falls du Ausdrücke aus dem Bereich Sport gelöscht hast. Und Doug ist gebaut wie ein Panzer. Sollte er von dem hier erfahren, solltest du besser um dein Leben rennen. Und erwarte nicht, dass ich ihn für dich erschieße", fügte er hinzu. „Ein Monat im Streckverband ist dir vielleicht mal eine Lehre."

Er sah Sherlock an, der ihn offenkundig nicht im Geringsten beachtete, und seufzte. Wem wollte er hier was vormachen? Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendwer diesem arroganten Sack auch nur ein Haar krümmte, egal wie sehr er es verdient hatte. John gab sich damit zufrieden, sich durch die Haare zu fahren, was das übliche Schnauben und Handwedeln hervorrief, und ging dann zum Kühlschrank.

„Können wir essen?", erkundigte er sich. „Ich bin am Verhungern."

„Was?", fragte Sherlock geistesabwesend, während er mit einer Hand seine Locken glattstrich. Das Klappern der Kühlschranktür erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er sprang auf, durchschritt die Küche, griff um John herum und schlug die Tür wieder zu.

„Erst Notizen", verkündete er.

Johns Schultern sackten in sich zusammen, und er lehnte sich vorwärts, bis seine Stirn den Kühlschrank berührte. „Aber ich habe _Hunger_", stöhnte er.

„Und du nennst _mich_ melodramatisch", schnaubte Sherlock. Er legte seine Hände auf Johns Schultern und schob ihn aus der Küche und weiter durch die Wohnung, bis er vor dem Kamin stand.

„So, ich will ein paar Notizen zu den vier Fällen durchgehen", sagte er. „Du kannst sie für mich an die Wand hängen."

„Dafür hab ich mir für mein Medizinstudium den Arsch aufgerissen", grummelte John. „Zum Zettel-an-die-Wand-kleben. Zum Glück hab ich in den Vorlesungen zugehört."

Sherlock stellte sich an seine linke Seite und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig. „Du hältst noch eine Weile durch", entschied er. „Eine Stunde, dann Abendessen."

John drehte den Kopf, sah Sherlock an und versuchte, etwas von Sherlocks überschüssiger Wir-haben-einen-Fall-Energie auf sich zu transferieren. „In Ordnung", stimmte er letztendlich zu. „Aber du wirst mitessen." Er klammerte sich an den einen Sieg, den er heute errungen hatte.

„Ja, Doktor." Sherlock hielt ihm einen Block großer Klebezettel hin, und John nahm sie schicksalsergeben entgegen.

„Also", begann Sherlock. „Fall 1: Richard Simpson. Seine Leiche wurde am Mittwoch, den 27. Oktober, gefunden. Der Todeszeitpunkt wurde auf den vorangegangenen Sonntag geschätzt." Er warf eine Blick auf John. „Schreib das nicht auf, ich hab schon eine Notiz gemacht." Er reichte sie John.

„Ist das Geheimsprache?", fragte John. Sherlock sah beleidigt aus. „Vergiss es", sagte John. „Der Einheitlichkeit halber werd ich sie lieber alle selber schreiben." Und für den Fall, dass die tatsächlich mal irgend jemand lesen will, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

Sherlock sah ihn misstrauisch an, fuhr dann aber fort. „Achtundzwanzig Jahre alt, weiß, schwul, Single, in London geboren und aufgewachsen, lebte allein im Haus der Familie in Putney. Ursprünglich anglikanische Kirche, ist aber nicht mehr zum Gottesdienst gegangen, seit vor zwei Jahren seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Er war Büroleiter bei einer Marketing-Firma."

Er sah John beim eifrigen Kritzeln zu. „Hast du das?", fragte er.

John klemmte seine Zunge in einen Mundwinkel, als er sich konzentrierte. „Hab's", sagte er schließlich, fügte „Fall 1" als Überschrift hinzu und klebte die Notiz an die Wand.

„Zweiter Mord", fuhr Sherlock fort. „Philippa Saunders: Leiche gefunden am Dienstag, den zweiten November, geschätzter Todeszeitpunkt wieder der vorangegangene Sonntag. Fünfunddreißig, schwarz, auch aus London. Sie hat als Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin bei einer Kanzlei mit einem unnötig langen Namen gut verdient."

John lachte in sich hinein. „Das ist etwas unpräzise für deine Verhältnisse, oder?", fragte er.

„Solange es nicht wahrscheinlich ist, dass es relevant sein könnte, werde ich meine Festplatte nicht mit einer Liste der überbezahltesten Leute in London vollstopfen", erklärte Sherlock. „So langsam, wie du schreibst, wären wir sowieso längst verhungert, bis du am Ende wärst. Ich denke hier nur an dich."

Er ignorierte Johns Schnauben und machte weiter. „Seit fünf Jahren geschieden, keine Kinder. Sie hat in einem Studio-Appartement in West Hampstead gewohnt. Soweit bekannt, kein religiöses Bekenntnis, und den Ex-Mann hat die Polizei noch nicht gefunden."

Er wartete, bis John fertig war. „Dritter Fall, eine Woche später: Neil Benson. Zweiunddreißig, weiß." Er fing Johns Blick auf. „_Nicht_ gelb – es war tatsächlich ein schlechtes Foto. Ursprünglich aus Dorset, ist mit Mitte zwanzig nach London umgezogen. Keine lebenden Angehörigen, hat zwei Jahre in einer Entzugsklinik verbracht, nachdem er seine Frau an ein Krebsleiden verloren hat. Scheint clean zu sein, seit er vor ungefähr einem Jahr rausgekommen ist."

„Armes Schwein."

„Sie wurden _alle_ ermordet, John."

„Schon gut, arme Schweine."

Sherlock hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm etwas entging, aber er sprach weiter. „Hat regelmäßig an Treffen der anonymen Alkoholiker teilgenommen. Da ist die Aussage seiner Betreuerin."

„Also nicht _übermäßig_ anonym", bemerkte John.

„Sie hat die Leiche gefunden."

„Moment, sie?", wiederholte John. „Das ist ungewöhnlich – Betreuer und Betreute sind normalerweise vom gleichen Geschlecht."

Sherlock ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Er hatte eine recht unbedeutende Position in einem Call-Center, die sie ihm besorgt hat. Sein Vorgesetzter hat sie angerufen, als er am Montag, den achten November, nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist. Sie hat ihn am selben Abend in seiner Erdgeschoss-Wohnung in Acton gefunden. Todeszeitpunkt wurde auf früh am Sonntag, den siebten, geschätzt."

„Religion?", fragte John, um einheitliche Notizen bemüht.

Sherlock gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich. „Irgendwie christlich, soweit ich das herausfinden konnte. Okay, den letzten kannst du später machen – erzähl mir, was du in ihrem Büro rausgefunden hast."

John klebte den dritten Zettel an die Wand und zog sein eigenes Notizbuch aus der Tasche. „Okay, also … Ich hab mit ihrem Chef gesprochen." Er warf einen Blick in seine Notizen. „Robert Thompson", las er vor. „_Nicht_ besonders hilfreich. Einer dieser großen, prahlerischen Männer. Ausgesprochen übereifrig. Meinte, er hätte schon mit der Polizei gesprochen, und dass Moira der ruhige Typ war, hat keinen Ärger gemacht, mehr hätte er dazu nicht zu sagen."

„Wenn du sagst ‚groß'…"

John ging der Hut hoch. „Nein, ich meine _nicht_ im Vergleich zu mir! Kannst du es mal gutsein lassen? Ich habe mich _ein Mal_ geirrt, und dieser Schläger hätte auf dich auch groß gewirkt, wenn du mit Gehirnerschütterung an einen Stuhl gefesselt gewesen wärst, als du ihn gesehen hast."

„Er war 1,76 Meter."

John biss die Zähne zusammen. „Nun, Mr. Thompson war mindestens 1,80 Meter", sagte er. „Vielleicht sogar 1,85 Meter, womit er größer wäre als _einige_ Leute, die durch ihre Frisur und ihr Herumstolzieren die Illusion von Größe erzeugen."

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Notizbuch zu, während Sherlocks Lippen unbemerkt „Herumstolzieren" formten.

„Er hatte auch eine robuste Statur, aber er ist wahrscheinlich nicht so alt, wie er tut. Von der wichtigtuerischen Sorte. Wie auch immer, die Frauen aus ihrem Büro waren wesentlich freundlicher." Er lächelte.

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. „Wann?", fragte er.

John sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Du hast dich offensichtlich mit einer von ihnen verabredet, also wann? Wann diese Woche werde ich plötzlich versetzt werden?"

„Es ist keine Verabredung", verteidigte sich John. „Ich hab sie nach Moiras Liebesleben gefragt, und sie haben gesagt, darüber wüssten sie nichts, aber sie haben sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zugeworfen, also ist da offensichtlich irgendwas. Ich dachte, wenn ich eine von ihnen allein erwische, würde sie vielleicht mehr sagen."

„Wie aufopferungsvoll", kommentierte Sherlock. „Wenn das mit Facebook klappt, bleibt es dir vielleicht erspart, dich mit …"

„Vanessa."

„… zu treffen am …"

„Mittwochabend", gab John widerwillig zu. „Und nein, du kannst nicht mitkommen. Ich bin sicher, ich bin auch allein in der Lage, eine kleine Information in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Das wäre zu hoffen."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung, was vermutlich ganz gut so war. „Ich habe die Einkäufe mitgebracht", rief Mrs. Hudson. „Ich stell sie einfach in der Küche ab, ja?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Klebezettel, als sie hereinkam. „Oh, ein neuer Fall, mein Lieber? Wie schön." Sie tätschelte Sherlock im Vorbeigehen die Schulter, und er ließ sein ruchloses Lächeln aufblitzen. John überlegte, ob jeder, der regelmäßig mit Sherlock in Kontakt kam, diese verzerrte Wahrnehmung von schweren Verbrechen entwickelte oder ob man tatsächlich mit ihm zusammenwohnen musste, damit das passierte.

„Einige von diesen Fotos sollten Sie vielleicht wegräumen, falls Peter raufkommen sollte", rief sie aus der Küche. „Er mag den Anblick von Blut nicht, wissen Sie."

John warf einen schockierten Seitenblick auf Sherlock und rannte in die Küche, um eilig die Bilder der Autopsien einzusammeln. „Tut mir sehr leid, Mrs. Hudson, die hätten wir nie offen rumliegen lassen sollen."

Sie lächelte. „Oh, machen Sie sich meinetwegen keine Gedanken, mein Lieber", sagte sie. „Ich vertrage wesentlich mehr."

Sie betrachtete den Laptop. „Warum buchstabieren die Leute ihre Namen heutzutage so merkwürdig?", fragte sie. „So würde ich ‚Kelly' niemals schreiben."

„Anscheinend ist ‚i' das neue ‚y', Mrs. Hudson", rief Sherlock aus dem Wohnzimmer herüber. „Das habe ich aus sicherer Quelle."

„Sicherer Quelle?", wiederholte John. „Warte – sagtest du nicht, du hättest das alles schon vor sechs Monaten angefangen?" Er dachte zurück. „War das, als wir mit diesem Diebstahl in der Oberstufe dieses Colleges beschäftigt waren?"

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um. „Man sollte nie den Rat von Experten ignorieren, John", sagte er. „Es gab nichts, was diese Mädchen nicht über Facebook wussten."

„Ich nehme an, die Tatsache, dass sie alle von deinem ‚Byron-haft umwerfenden Aussehen' geschwärmt haben, hat auch nicht geschadet."

Sherlock gelang es, gleichzeitig desinteressiert und selbstzufrieden auszusehen, was John ihm nicht wirklich übelnehmen konnte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sherlock gewöhnlich in einer Atmosphäre von beinahe ungemilderter Feindseligkeit arbeitete, war etwas Bewunderung eine nette Abwechslung gewesen, nachdem er den Angstfaktor überwunden hatte.

„Adrian von nebenan hat andauernd versucht, mich dazu zu bewegen, bei Facebook mitzumachen", sagte Mrs. Hudson, als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich keine Lust habe, Leute anzustupsen."

Sie seufzte. „Er schien immer so ein netter junger Mann zu sein", sagte sie bedauernd. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass er die ganze Zeit was mit diesem Künstlertypen hatte? Und die Vorstellung, Sherlock, dass es vielleicht niemand je bemerkt hätte, wenn Ihnen nicht die Farbe an seiner Hose aufgefallen wäre."

„Sie war nicht an seiner Hose, sie war innen am Kragen."

Mrs. Hudson nahm die Verbesserung gleichmütig zur Kenntnis.

„Tim ist jetzt natürlich sehr einsam, der arme Junge." Sie musterte Sherlock abschätzend, was er nicht im Geringsten zu bemerken schien. John verbarg ein Lächeln. Mrs. Hudson war eine unverbesserliche Romantikerin. Sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, eines Tages ein eigenes „verheiratetes Pärchen" zu haben.

Er beobachtete, wie Sherlock noch ein paar Notizen hinzufügte und dann rasch alles mit seinen langen Fingern zu seiner Zufriedenheit umsortierte, in glücklicher Unkenntnis dessen, dass seine Vermieterin pläneschmiedend hinter ihm stand. Mit diesem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck, in seiner eigenen Welt versunken, war er fast hypnotisierend. John hätte ihm stundenlang zusehen können.

Nach einer Weile schüttelte sich John und riss sich von dem Anblick los, nur um festzustellen, dass Mrs. Hudsons Blick auf ihm gelandet war, und ihre Augen funkelten regelrecht. Er hustete, dann lächelte er so nichtssagend wie möglich und versuchte es mit Tradition.

„Tee"?

ooOOoo

**Anmerkungen:**

[*] B_oys' Own_ ist eine Mitte des 18. bis Mitte des 20. Jhdts. erschienene Zeitschtriftenreihe für Jungen, die in gleichem Maße unterhaltsam und informativ sein sollte. Zum Inhalt gehörten beispielsweise Anleitungen zu Pfadfinder-Aktivitäten, Artikel über Sport und das Leben an Knabenschulen, aber auch Abenteuer- und Detektivgeschichten


	5. Der Sturm in der Teetasse

**Kapitel 5**  
**Der Sturm in der Teetasse**

„Entschuldigen Sie das Chaos."

Lestrades Schreibtisch war so hoch mit Akten und Kartons vollgestapelt, dass er selbst kaum sichtbar war, als Sherlock und John am Dienstagmorgen sein Büro betraten.

„Ich hoffe bei Gott, dass Sie was für mich haben", grüßte er sie, während er aufstand. „Mehr Leichen sind nämlich nicht dasselbe wie Fortschritt. Die Presse belagert uns, und die Bevölkerung fängt langsam an, in Panik zu geraten. Wir sind dem Mörder seit der ersten Tat kein Stück näher gekommen."

Er sah sich um, als hoffte er, dass einige der Papierberge von selbst verschwinden würden.

„Oh, das würde ich so nicht sagen", erwiderte Sherlock. „Sie sind wesentlich näher dran als gestern um diese Zeit."

Lestrade sah ihn einen Moment an und verdrehte dann die Augen. „Weil _Sie_ jetzt daran arbeiten."

„Exakt."

Johns Aufmerksamkeit war von einer äußerst femininen Teetasse gefesselt, die auf dem dichtesten Aktenstapel balancierte. „Nicht ganz ihr üblicher Stil", bemerkte er mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Tasse.

„Was?" Lestrade sah verwirrt aus, doch dann begriff er. „Nein, und normalerweise stecke ich mein Geschirr auch nicht in Tüten für Beweisstücke. Die ist vom Tatort gestern, es sind noch Spuren drin. Donovan hat sie im Wohnzimmer in diesem Hocker gefunden und dachte, es könnte vielleicht ein Hinweis sein, den das Opfer da versteckt hat. Wir wollten sie auf Drogen untersuchen."

„Ich hab's doch gesagt, _Drogen_!" , kam eine aufgeregte Stimme von der Tür her.

Lestrade stöhnte. „Hopkins …"

„Tut mir leid, Sir. Kann ich helfen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sergeant Donovan wiederkommt. Sie hat mich gerade auf der Treppe fast umgerannt."

„Und das hat Sie darauf gebracht, dass Sherlock hier ist?", fragte Lestrade und hob eine Augenbraue.

Hopkins sah beschämt aus. „Es gab da vielleicht … Gemunkel", gab er zu. „Aber ich hab's gesagt, das mit den Drogen, Sir, weil sie doch eine Erkältung hatte."

„Tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen", sagte Lestrade, „aber da sind keine Drogen. Der Bluttest des Opfers war negativ, also ist die Tasse irrelevant."

Hopkins wirkte enttäuscht, aber Sherlock war plötzlich hochaufmerksam. „Weshalb war sie in dem Hocker?"

„Sitztruhe."

Drei Köpfe drehten sich ungläubig in Hopkins' Richtung. Der junge Mann schluckte nervös, sprach dann aber weiter. „Ein Hocker ist einfach eine Sitzgelegenheit, Sir. Wenn man Sachen darin verstauen kann, ist es eine Truhe."

Sherlock sah ihn an. „Gleiche Frage", sagte er.

Hopkins scharrte mit den Füßen, antwortete aber. „Na ja, manchmal wenn meine Mum vorbeikommt und ich sie nicht erwartet habe – was sie andauernd macht, seit Dad durchgebrannt ist mit dieser … Wie auch immer, manchmal, wenn das passiert und meine Wohnung unaufgeräumt ist, schiebe ich eventuell hin und wieder schmutzige Teller …" Er machte eine Pause und senkte den Kopf ein wenig. „ … unter das Sofa, Sir." Die Farbe seiner Wangen glich inzwischen der seiner Haare. „Aber ich hol sie immer gleich wieder raus, wenn sie weg ist, ich meine …"

„Ja, danke", unterbrach Sherlock. „Aber so faszinierend dieser Einblick in die Hygiene in ihrer Wohnung ist, die Beweislage deutet darauf hin, dass das Opfer ihre Gewohnheit nicht geteilt hat." Er wandte sich stirnrunzelnd ab. „Ich befinde mich tatsächlich in der ungewöhnlichen Situation, dazu zu tendieren, Sergeant Donovan zuzustimmen."

„Keine Sorge, ich werd's ihr nicht verraten", warf Lestrade trocken ein. „Aber wie ich schon sagte, der Bluttest des Opfers war negativ – es waren keinerlei Drogen nachweisbar."

Sherlock nickte trotzdem in Richtung der Tasse. „Kann ich die mitnehmen?"

Lestrade machte eine weit ausholende einladende Armbewegung. „Nur zu."

Sherlock nahm die Tasse vorsichtig auf, warf einen Blick hinein und reichte sie an John weiter. „Wir gehen zu _Bart's_, wenn wir hier fertig sind", sagte er. „Kipp sie nicht aus."

„Phantastisch", sagte John, während er sich fragte, wie er das machen sollte, während sie durch London rannten.

Lestrade versuchte, das Gespräch wieder in die Bahn zu lenken. „Also, Sherlock, Sie haben die Unterlagen zu den drei vorangegangenen Fällen. Was können Sir mir dazu sagen? Denn so wie ich das sehe, sind wir noch kein Stück weiter. Wir haben nicht nur immer noch keine Verbindung zwischen den ersten drei Opfern gefunden, wir finden auch nichts, was dieses neueste mit irgendeinem der anderen verbindet. Wir sind ihre Schulen, Universitäten und Arbeitgeber durchgegangen, sogar so was wie Jury-Verpflichtungen, Urlaubsziele und so weiter. Es gibt nichts, was darauf hinweist, dass diese Leute sich gekannt haben, und wir können keine Gemeinsamkeiten finden."

„Und was sagt Ihnen das?", fragte Sherlock, während er seine Handschuhe auszog und näher an John herantrat. „Steh still", wies er ihn an, als er seine Handschuhe benutzte, um die Tasse in John Tasche zu schieben.

Lestrade hob die Hände in einer Geste, die zeigte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. „Abgesehen davon, dass alle Opfer Erwachsene waren, einen Job hatten und jetzt tot sind, sagt es mir, dass ich gar nichts habe!"

„John?" Sherlock zeigte auf die Pinnwand, die eine kompliziertere Version ihrer eigenen Übersicht zu Hause zeigte. „Sieh dir die Fotos an, denk an die Fakten, über die wir gestern Abend gesprochen haben, und sag mir, was dir auffällt."

Eine Weile war es still, während alle die Wand anstarrten. Schließlich begann John zögernd. „Unterschiede?" Er wandte sich um, aber Sherlock nickte nur.

„Sie sind völlig verschieden", fuhr John fort. „Alter, Geschlecht, sexuelle Orientierung, Hautfarbe, Glaubensrichtung, Wohnort – alles wirkt vollkommen beliebig."

„Nicht beliebig … irrelevant", korrigierte Sherlock.

„Tja, sie haben alle allein gelebt", bemerkte Lestrade, „aber das könnte auch Zufall sein. Dieser Typ könnte genauso gut einfach am Samstagabend durch die Straßen schlendern und sich irgendwen aussuchen, der gerade allein zu Hause ist."

„Ach, kommen Sie schon", spottete Sherlock. „Das ist kein unorganisierter Amoklauf, sonst wäre er nie so lange damit durchgekommen. Nicht mal Ihre Truppe ist dermaßen inkompetent." Er tippte sich mit den Zeigefingern an die Unterlippe. „Nein, was immer er in seinen Opfern sucht, es hat nichts mit den Dingen zu tun, die Sie aufgelistet haben, was darauf hindeutet, dass die Verbindung im Verhalten der Opfer zu suchen ist anstatt in festen Merkmalen. Es hat nichts mit ihrer Lebensgeschichte zu tun; es ist irgendwas, was sie tun." Er machte eine Pause und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Getan _haben_. Und es ist etwas, was dem Mörder nicht gefällt, warum sollte er sie sonst Entschuldigungen verfassen lassen?"

Lestrade dachte über die Entschuldigungsnotizen nach, die an jedem Tatort gefunden worden waren. „Okay, raus damit. Was ist es?"

„Keinen Schimmer", erwiderte Sherlock fröhlich. „Aber ich habe einige Nachforschungen laufen in Bezug auf den aktuellsten Fall, und John wird sich morgen für denselben Fall edel aufopfern, also legen wir los! Sie sagten, die Frau, die dem dritten Opfer am nächsten stand, kommt heute morgen?"

Lestrade warf John einen fragenden Blick zu, erhielt als Antwort jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln. Er wandte sich um und nahm eine Akte vom Schreibtisch. „Ja", bestätigte er. „Helena Bagshaw. Sie war seine Betreuerin bei den Anonymen Alkoholikern. Der ernste Typ." Er sah Sherlock durchdringend an. „Sie können mit ihr sprechen, aber mit Sonntagsmanieren. Und mit John jederzeit in Arschtritt-Reichweite."

„Äh…" Aus Angst, Lestrade könnte ihn hinauswerfen, war Hopkins so still gewesen, dass sie beinahe vergessen hatten, dass er immer noch in der Ecke stand. „Äh, entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, aber halten Sie es für möglich, dass einige der Morde nur eine Ablenkung waren? Wie in den _ABC-Morden_, meine ich?"

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um. „Die_ ABC-Morde_? Ich bin sicher, dass ich mit allen Serienmorden der jüngeren Vergangenheit vertraut bin, aber von so einem Fall habe ich noch nie gehört." Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was? Oh, nein – es ist ein Buch", erklärte Hopkins eilig. „Von Agatha Christie. Der Königin des Verbrechens", fügte er – etwas ungeschickt – hinzu.

„Die Königin des … Ach, du liebe Güte!" Sherlock wandte sich ab, um einen angemessen dramatischen Abgang zu inszenieren, musste aber feststellen, dass John im Weg stand.

„Iocane-Pulver", sagte John und verschränkte die Arme.

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich, als er ignorierte, wie Hopkins hinter ihm rief: „Oh, das kenn ich! Iocane-Pulver, das ist aus _Die Braut des Prinzen_!" Sherlock erwiderte Johns Blick für einen Moment, schnaubte dann und drehte sich wieder um.

„In Ordnung." Er zeigte auf Hopkins. „Erklären Sie, was Sie meinen. Dreißig Sekunden oder weniger. Ab jetzt!"

„Es sah nach einem Serienmörder mit einer Vorliebe für das Alphabet aus. Zuerst hat er Alice Irgendwas-mit-A in Andover umgebracht hat, dann jemanden mit BB in Bexhill. Dann Sir C-irgendwas Clarke an einem Ort mit C, bevor er sich in Doncaster verraten und jemanden mit E anstatt mit D getötet hat."

Sherlock sah betont auf die Uhr, als Hopkins Luft holte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Aber es war alles eine Täuschung: Der Killer war der Bruder des dritten Opfers. Er wusste, dass er ein offensichtlicher Verdächtiger sein würde. Er hat bemerkt, dass Name und Wohnort seines Bruders eine Alliteration waren und hat die anderen getötet, damit es nach einem Irren aussieht. Er hat bei jedem Opfer einen ABC-Bahnführer zurückgelassen und einfach eine beliebige Person in Doncaster erstochen, weil er wusste, dass ein ‚D' in der Nähe sein würde." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Sherlock betrachtete seinen hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck. „Die Fälle sind vollkommen verschieden", begann er, bevor er von Johns „Sei nett"-Hüsteln unterbrochen wurde, an dem sich Lestrade drei Monate lang versucht hatte. Sherlock seufzte. „Aber … die Idee ist nicht schlecht, und Sie haben damit nur achtundzwanzig Sekunden verschwendet." Er wandte sich um und verließ das Büro.

John schenkte Hopkins ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und folgte Sherlock. Er war überrascht, ihn am Fahrstuhl wartend zu finden. „Würde es dich umbringen, ein bisschen netter zu sein?", beschwerte er sich. „Der arme Kerl wollte nur helfen."

„Ich _war_ nett", protestierte Sherlock. „Ich habe gewürdigt, dass er sich kurz gefasst hat."

„Gib mir Kraft", murmelte John. „Und weshalb nehmen wir überhaupt den Fahrstuhl? Sind die Treppen zu voll von Idioten für deinen Geschmack?"

Sherlock zuckte nur die Schultern in der Weise, die besagte „Ich muss mich nicht erklären" und sah bewusst nicht hin, als John gedankenverloren sein verletztes Bein rieb.

Er seufzte, als sie auf dem Weg hinunter zu den Befragungsräumen waren. „John, spuck's einfach aus. Auf so engem Raum sind deine Gedanken ohrenbetäubend."

„Na ja, diese ABC-Geschichte schien mir nicht so völlig abwegig", gab John zurück. „Bist du sicher, dass du das nicht nur ausschließt, weil es nicht nach Moriarty klingt?"

„So sieht es aus, wenn du mich in der Spur hältst, ja?"

„Es war nur eine Frage."

Sherlock sah ihn an. Es war ärgerlich, aber Johns Mundwinkel waren unglücklich nach unten gerichtet, und es war klar, dass seine Besorgnis aufrichtig war. Er ergab sich in sein Schicksal und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Also gut. Die grundlegende Voraussetzung dafür, dass Serienmorde als Ablenkung für einen ‚echten' Mord benutzt werden, ist, dass die Verbindung offensichtlich ist – wie in diesem fiktiven Fall, wo zur Verdeutlichung sogar noch ABC-Führer bei den Leichen zurückgelassen wurden."

„Ich glaube, an Poirot wurden auch Buchstaben geschickt", sagte John. „Das Buch hab ich vor Jahren gelesen."

„Wer ist Poirot?"

„Vergiss es." John wedelte mit der Hand. „Er ist nicht so gut wie du."

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Sherlock, wirkte aber zufrieden. „Wenn du also jemanden umbringen willst, stellst du eine oder mehrere Charakteristiken fest und tötest zuerst andere Leute, die ins Schema passen."

„So was wie Ex-Militärärzte zum Beispiel?"

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Ich meine, ja – so was. Eine ganz offensichtliche Verbindung zwischen den Opfern, nicht wie in diesem Fall. Wenn man also eine Schönheitskönigin umbringen wollte, würde man zuerst andere Schönheitsköniginnen umbringen."

„Vorausgesetzt natürlich, man wäre komplett amoralisch."

Sherlock machte sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten.

ooOOoo

Helena Bagshaw schien zu … _schweben_, entschied John, als er einen Blick durch die Scheibe in der Tür zum Befragungsraum warf. Sie war eine große, schlanke Frau, üppig mit Schals geschmückt. Sie schwebte hin und her, während sie wartete. Die Unterlagen, die Lestrade ihnen gegeben hatte, besagten, sie sei vierzig, aber sie hatte ein gewisses altersloses Etwas an sich; John hätte ihr Alter schwer schätzen können. Sie wandte sich um, als sie eintraten, und ihre großen grünen, leicht hervorstehenden Augen glitten über jeden von ihnen.

Sherlock drehte seinen Charme auf, als er in den Raum trat und auf die Stühle deutete. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Bagshaw, sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich bin Sherlock Holmes, und das ist mein Kollege, John Watson."

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ, und schob ein paar feine blonde Haarsträhnen zurück, die aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gerutscht waren. „Ich würde es vorziehen, das Ganze nicht noch einmal durchzugehen", sagte sie in einer überraschend angenehmen Altstimme. „Ich habe meiner Aussage nichts hinzuzufügen."

„Es geht nicht um die Ereignisse der letzten Woche", versicherte Sherlock, während er eine Packung Taschentücher zur Seite schob, die schon auf dem Schreibtisch bereitstand, und seine Unterlagen ablegte. „Was uns interessiert, ist Mr. Bensons Alltag." Er bedachte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln von der Sorte, die es John immer kalt über den Rücken laufen ließ. Auf Helena schien es eine ähnliche Wirkung zu haben, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie wandte sich an John.

„Was genau wollen Sie wissen?", fragte sie.

John warf einen raschen Blick auf Sherlock. Er schien etwas pikiert, nickte aber. „Oh, nur seinen Tagesablauf, was für ihn eine gewöhnliche Woche wäre, solche Dinge", erwiderte er.

Helena schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann legte sie beide Hände flach auf den Tisch und sah auf sie hinab. „Er hat montags bis freitags gearbeitet, ist mit der U-Bahn gefahren, hat mittags in der Kantine gegessen, wenn er ans Essen gedacht hat, und ist meist für sich geblieben. Abends hat er sich ein Fertiggericht von dem Stapel in seiner Kühltruhe aufgewärmt, oft hat er davon aber das meiste weggeworfen. Wenn ein AA-Treffen angesetzt war, ist er hingegangen, ansonsten hat er sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, sich alte Briefe und Fotos anzusehen, sein Hochzeitsalbum immer zum Schluss."

Sie blickte auf. „Alle ein oder zwei Wochen hat er sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel genommen und mich von der Bar aus angerufen. Wenn ich ankam, hatte er immer einen Drink vor sich, hat ihn aber nie angefasst. Dann bin ich mit ihm auf sein Zimmer gegangen und habe die ganze Nacht bei ihm gesessen, während er über Sarah gesprochen hat."

Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Sie haben nach seinem Leben gefragt – tja, er hatte keins. Er hat nur überlebt, wie alle Menschen, die nur noch eine leere Hülle sind. Es ist achtzehn Monate her, dass Sarah gestorben ist, und die ersten vier davon hat er in einem Alkoholkoma verbracht, um ihren Tod zu vergessen. Als er aufgewacht ist und sich nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht erinnern konnte, hat er sich in eine Reha-Klinik einliefern lassen. Er würde keinen …" Sie unterbrach sich. „… _hat_ keinen Tropfen getrunken seitdem."

Johns Miene war mitfühlend, aber Sherlock hatte Fragen. „Mr. Benson hat in einem der preiswerteren Stadtteile gelebt und hatte einen Niedriglohn-Job. Wer hat das Hotelzimmer bezahlt?", fragte er.

„Die Gesellschaft, bei der Sarah ihre Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen hatte", erklärte Helen. „Neil hatte Geld, aber kein Interesse daran, es auszugeben. Der Job war nur zur Beschäftigung. Mein Mann hat ihm geholfen, die Stelle zu bekommen. Er arbeitet im gleichen Gebäude."

Sherlock warf einen Blick auf die Akte vor sich. „Soweit ich weiß, hat Neil als Teil des AA-Programms die Religion entdeckt", sagte er. „Hatte er mit irgendwelchen Gruppen oder Aktivitäten zu tun?"

Helena schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sein Glaube war ziemlich wechselhaft, und er hatte große Zweifel deswegen." Sie sah Sherlock abschätzend an. „Ich fürchte, das Christentum hat gute und schlechte Seiten für Menschen, die Verluste erlitten haben, Mr. Holmes", sagte sie. „Auf der einen Seite bietet es die Hoffnung, letztlich wieder mit geliebten Menschen vereint zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn Selbstmord eine Todsünde ist und ewige Trennung bedeutet, kann man es nicht riskieren."

Sie beugte sich vor. „Neils Tod macht mich sehr betroffen", sagte sie. „Und ich bin immer noch äußerst mitgenommen von den Umständen und davon, dass ich ihn so gefunden habe." Ihre Selbstbeherrschung schwand, und John schob die Taschentücher etwas in ihre Richtung. Sie nahm sich eins, lächelte ihn etwas wackelig an und richtete ihren Blick dann auf Sherlock.

„Ich hoffe, Sie fassen diesen Mörder, Mr. Holmes, wirklich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Neil sich besonders gewehrt hat."

ooOOoo

Der Weg im Taxi auf dem Weg zu _Bart's_ war still, die Atmosphäre gedrückt nach Helenas Worten. Nach einer Weile bemerkte John, dass er gemustert wurde, und wandte den Kopf. „Was?", fragte er.

„Das ist es, was du gemeint hast, oder?" Sherlock sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an. „Gestern, als ich die Fälle durchgegangen bin und du sagtest ‚armes Schwein' – du hast nicht die Tatsache gemeint, dass er ermordet wurde."

„Nein."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist lächerlich, eine Person so sehr zum Mittelpunkt seines Lebens zu machen, dass deren Verlust einen leer zurücklässt. Was soll das überhaupt bedeuten?"

John sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Mit etwas Glück wirst du das nie herausfinden." Dann lächelte er. „Ich würde mir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Immerhin bist du ja mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet, und die geht nirgendwo hin."

ooOOoo

Das Labor im _Bart's_ war frei, und Sherlock verlor keine Zeit, die Teetasse aus Johns Tasche zu holen und seine Analyse zu beginnen. „Was ist dir gestern an den Autopsieberichten aufgefallen?", fragte er, während er die notwendigen Werkzeuge zusammensuchte.

John hatte sich auf einen der hohen Laborhocker gesetzt und schwang die Beine auf eine Weise hin und her, die Sherlock immer zum Lächeln reizte, was er natürlich nie tat. John stand auf und zog sein Notizbuch hervor, während er unbewusst eine förmlichere Haltung einnahm, um seine Funde zu berichten. Der Drang zu lächeln wurde so ausgeprägt, dass Sherlock Mühe hatte, ihn zu unterdrücken.

„Also, die Wunden scheinen immer gleich zu sein, das heißt, entweder verwendet er jedes Mal dieselbe Waffe oder er hat eine Wagenladung von was immer es ist", sagte John. „Die Waffe sieht aus wie ein symmetrisches Messer, etwa elf Zentimeter lang, aber nach den Hämatomen zu urteilen, ist sie nicht besonders scharf." Er blickte auf. „Das passt zu deiner Großer-Mann-Theorie, denn hinter diesen Stichen steckt eine Menge Kraft. Die ersten beiden Leichen haben sogar eine zusätzliche Stichwunde, die eine Rippe gebrochen hat, bevor die tödliche Verletzung zugefügt wurde."

„Die könnte ich mir ansehen, wenn ich schon mal hier bin", entschied Sherlock. Er zückte sein Telefon und schickte schnell eine Textnachricht ab. Eine Minute später runzelte er die Stirn über die Antwort. „Ein Termin am Donnerstag?", sagte er. „Das ist in zwei Tagen, ist die Frau verrückt geworden?"

Johns Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich nehme an, dein Charme ist per SMS weniger wirksam", bemerkte er.

Sherlock sah ihn finster an. „Mach's doch besser", gab er zurück und unterbrach sich dann. „Eigentlich ist das keine schlechte Idee", sagte er. „Warum klopfst du sie nicht weich, während ich mich um das hier kümmere? Tisch ihr deine Leier von den ‚echten Menschenleben' auf, das sollte ziehen bei Molly."

„Meine _Leier_?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine." Sherlock winkte ab.

„Ich fürchte, das weiß ich", sagte John, ging aber.

Zehn Minuten später war er zurück. „Okay, Molly sagt, du kannst jetzt kurz runterkommen, aber sie hat nur eine Viertelstunde, ansonsten musst du bis Donnerstag warten", berichtete er. „Und sie macht keine Witze, da unten stapelt sich die Arbeit", fügte er hinzu, da Sherlock unentschlossen aussah.

„In Ordnung", sagte Sherlock schließlich gereizt. Er legte die Pipette zur Seite und prüfte, ob er eine Weile alles so liegenlassen konnte. „Geh voraus."

ooOOoo

Molly kniff grimmig die Lippen zusammen und presste ihr Klemmbrett eng an die Brust, als Sherlock die Leichenhalle betrat. Ihre gesamte Haltung spiegelte ihre feste Entschlossenheit, sich in keiner Weise von ihm einwickeln zu lassen.

Er ging mit einem vollkommen professionellen Lächeln an ihr vorbei, und Molly atmete aus. Sie schloss die Augen vor Erleichterung darüber, dass ihre kühle Fassade der Hürde des ersten Treffens standgehalten hatte. Normalerweise war sie in so einem Moment ein quasselnder Idiot.

„Sie sehen gut aus, Molly." Die leise Stimme sprach direkt in ihr Ohr, als Sherlock hinter sie trat. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihren Nacken hinunter, während sie vor Schreck die Augen weit aufriss.

Nur Sekunden später war er weg und schritt geschmeidig zur ersten der Leichen, die sie bereits für ihn geholt hatte.

„Mist", murmelte sie und wartete, bis sich ihr Puls beruhigt hatte. Als John eine Minute später hereinkam, stand sie immer noch da.

„Äh … Ich hab Ihnen einen Kaffee mitgebracht", sagte er und hielt ihn ihr hin. „Ist nur aus dem Automaten, aber Sie sahen vorhin so beschäftigt aus, dass ich nicht sicher war, ob sie dazu kommen würden …"

Sie lächelte. „Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, John, danke", sagte sie und nahm die Tasse, nur um sie beinahe fallenzulassen, als Sherlocks tiefe Stimme sie von der anderen Seite des Raums ansprach. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie und reichte John die Tasse zurück. „Könnten Sie vielleicht … Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie drehte sich um und ging auf Sherlock zu. Der vertraute Sprechchor _Nicht seine Hände ansehen, nicht seine Hände ansehen_ spulte sich in ihrem Kopf ab, als sie sich ihm näherte.

„Molly, könnten Sie sich das ansehen?" Er stand über das zweite Opfer gebeugt, eine Lupe in der Hand. „Ich bin sicher, das ist Ihnen bereits aufgefallen, aber da ist ein metallisches Schimmern, wo die Rippe getroffen wurde. Haben Sie in der Wunde irgendwas gefunden?"

Er zeigte auf die Stelle. _Scheiße, du hast seine Hände angesehen. Weggucken. Jetzt. Nicht an seine Hände denken. Oder seine Finger. Scheiße, du hast an seine Finger gedacht!_

„Molly?"

„Richtig, ja, das Metall." Endlich konzentrierte sie sich auf die betreffende Rippe. „Oh, ich weiß, was Sie meinen." Sie sah es sich genauer an. „Das hier war nicht mein Fall, lassen Sie mich in der Akte nachsehen. " Sie hob ihr Klemmbrett. „Genau, ja, da war eine Spur Metall, die ins Labor geschickt wurde …" Sie überflog die Seite. „Vor fast zwei Wochen." Sie überprüfte den Eintrag noch einmal. „Hm, die brauchen wirklich immer ewig – ich kümmere ich drum."

„Besteht eventuell die Möglichkeit, dass Sie jetzt gleich kurz anrufen?", fragte Sherlock.

Sie hob den Blick. _Mein Gott, dieser Mund, dieser Mund ist einfach … Scheiße. Verdammt. Verdammter Mist. Krieg dich wieder ein. Guck woanders hin!_

„Das wäre wirklich sehr nett", fügte er hinzu, als ihr Blick weiter nach oben wanderte und seinem begegnete.

Seine Augen waren hypnotisch. Sie hatte dieses Schwindelgefühl im Magen, als würde sie fallen und fallen … _Ob er mich auffangen würde? Oh mein Gott, es ist hoffnungslos … Rückzug. Rückzug_! „Gut, in Ordnung."

John hielt ihr den Kaffee hin, als sie an ihm vorbeihuschte, und sie nahm ihn entgegen, bevor sie in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Sherlock sah unerträglich selbstzufrieden aus. „Meine Güte, du kannst einem Angst machen", sagte John, während er hinüberschlenderte. „Es ist wie bei so einem Schlangenbeschwörer, es ist auf übelkeiterregende Weise fesselnd, dabei zuzusehen, wie du das mit Menschen machst."

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief. „Ich könnte es mit dir machen", sagte er, fasziniert von dieser Idee.

„Nein, danke." John schüttelte sich. „Ich bevorzuge den echten Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock blinzelte.

„So, also was gibt's?", fragte John und senkte den Blick auf Philippa Saunders. „Vergiss es – ich seh schon." Er beugte sich vor, um die Wunde besser sehen zu können. „Du glaubst also, das Metall ist von der Mordwaffe?", fragte er. „Weil der erste Stich diese Rippe mit einer Menge Kraft getroffen haben muss."

„Genau", bestätigte Sherlock. „Die Analyse bringt uns vielleicht nicht besonders viel weiter, aber es sind alles Daten." Er sah über Johns Schulter. „Sie kommt zurück. Geh und rede mit ihr, damit ich das hier zu Ende bringen kann."

„Sie schicken die Ergebnisse morgen früh", rief Molly, aber Sherlock nickte nur und machte mit der nächsten Leiche weiter.

John seufzte und nahm sich seiner Aufgabe an. „So, Molly … wie geht's Ihnen?", fragte er. „Wie geht's …" Er machte eine Pause, da ihm der Name absolut nicht einfallen wollte. „…Toby?" So hieß ihre Katze, er war sich fast sicher.

Toby ging es anscheinend gut. John lächelte und nickte und hielt Molly an einer Seite des Raums auf, während Sherlock weiter herumstocherte und sie beide ignorierte.

„Hab Sie und Sherlock in letzter Zeit gar nicht bei der Quiz-Nacht gesehen", meinte sie, als Tobys Abenteuer irgendwann erschöpft waren. „Nicht seit diesem einen Abend im Sommer, genaugenommen."

John verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an einen weiteren seiner Versuche, einen Abend in Gesellschaft zu verbringen. „Sherlock hasst Quizspiele", erklärte er. „Man kann eigentlich nicht behaupten, wir wären zusammen dagewesen, es war eher so, dass ich da war und er versucht hat, mich zum Gehen zu überreden."

„Ah, verstehe." Sie wirkte enttäuscht. „Ich hatte mich gefragt, wohin Sie verschwunden waren. Ich erinnere mich daran, weil ich an dem Tag gerade ein neues Kleid gekauft hatte."

„Das in Pink", sagte John und versuchte, bei dem Gedanken daran nicht zusammenzuzucken.

Molly sah entzückt aus. „Oh, das ist Ihnen aufgefallen?" Sie senkte Stimme. „Meinen Sie, es hat Sherlock gefallen?"

John zermarterte sich das Hirn nach einer passenden Antwort. „Er hat gesagt, Sie sehen süß aus", brachte er schließlich heraus, was Molly erstrahlen ließ. Sie versprach, die Testergebnisse gleich am nächsten Morgen per SMS zu schicken, als Sherlock fertig war und aus dem Saal rauschte.

„John, das war eine dreiste Lüge", bemerkte er scheinheilig, während sie gemeinsam den Korridor entlanggingen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich gesagt habe, sie sehe aus wie ein Pudding."

„Nah genug dran", erwiderte John.

ooOOoo

Vierzig Minuten und diverse Textnachrichten später kehrte John zum Labor zurück, ein halb aufgegessenes Sandwich in der Hand. „Es gibt keinen Grund, mich mit Nachrichten zu bombardieren", beschwerte er sich. „Ich war nur in der Kantine, du wusstest, dass ich bald zurück sein würde." Er hatte immer noch nicht die neueste Aufforderung zu Ende gelesen. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wie du überhaupt so schnell tippen kannst."

„Du solltest versuchen, mit den Daumen zu schreiben", erwiderte Sherlock, während er seine Ergebnisse ausdruckte. „Wesentlich effizienter als ein einzelner Finger und ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck."

„Nun, da bin ich", schnaubte John, und da du – und ich zitiere – ‚mich jetzt brauchst', was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sherlock zog ein Blatt aus dem Drucker und winkte ihn zu sich. „Sieh dir das an."

John las sich die Seite durch, und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Aber ich dachte, Lestrade hätte gesagt, der toxikologische Befund wäre negativ gewesen?"

„Das hat er." Sherlock lächelte.

„Aber dieses – dieses Sedativum ist in Tests mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden lang nachweisbar. Das ist aus der Teetasse?"

Sherlock nickte.

„Aber sie war erst zwölf bis achtzehn Stunden tot, als wir sie gefunden haben, das bedeutet also …" Er brach ab und versuchte, sich einen Reim auf die Ergebnisse zu machen. „Heißt das, sie hat es nicht getrunken? Sie hat es weggeschüttet?"

Sherlock seufzte. „Sieh dir die Tasse an, John." Er deutete zum Schreibtisch, auf dem die Teetasse stand, wieder zurück in ihrer Tüte. John nahm sie in die Hand.

„Siehst du?" Sherlock packte sein Handgelenk und drehte es, bis die leichten Lippenstiftspuren deutlich erkennbar waren. „Das ist Clinique Long Last in _Pink Spice_", sagte er. „Nicht frisch aufgetragen, wahrscheinlich vom selben Morgen. So einen hatte sie auf ihrem Frisiertisch."

Es überraschte John längst nicht mehr, wie bewandert Sherlock in Sachen Schönheitspflege für Frauen war. „Also hat sie es getrunken." Er dachte nach und wurde blass, als ihm die Blutergüsse an den Handgelenken der zierlichen Frau wieder einfielen.

Sherlock nickte. „Ja, sie wurde mindestens sechs bis zwölf Stunden, bevor sie getötet wurde, betäubt."

John hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Und wenn die Dosis so gering war, dass sie inzwischen nicht mehr nachweisbar ist, war sie den größten Teil dieser Zeit wach." Er blickte auf.

„Großer Gott, Sherlock. Was hat er gemacht?


	6. Der Tatbestand

**Kapitel 6**  
**Der Tatbestand**

„Großer Gott!"

John machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und stolperte dabei fast von der Treppe vor dem Eingang herunter. Der Fairness halber, er hatte nicht erwartet, an einem Mittwoch zur Teezeit von der Arbeit nach Hause zu kommen und direkt in ein 1,80 m hohes Regal zu laufen.

Er rieb sich die schnell anschwellende Stelle, wo seine Stirn mit dem seltsam platzierten Möbelstück Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Beleuchtung half allerdings auch nicht, die Situation zu erklären. Das Regal war fast so hoch wie der Flur und versperrte den Eingang vollkommen.

Er hörte ein Niesen und spähte um die Ecke, wo er eine Gestalt aus dem Keller kommen sah. „Peter", rief er. „Peter, können wir das vielleicht woanders hinstellen? Ich komm nicht rein."

John hörte rasche Schritte, dann erschien das bedauernde Gesicht seines Nachbarn in dem Spalt. „Tut mir leid, John, ich bin's nur", sagte er und nahm die Baseball-Kappe ab, die sein kunstvoll zerstrubbeltes blondes Haar verdeckt hatte, das sofort wie übllich über ein Auge fiel. „Mrs. H. konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wo sie es haben wollte."

„Hm, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das hier nicht ihre endgültige Wahl sein wird, Tim", bemerkte John. „Meinen Sie, wir kriegen es wenigstens umgedreht?"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Tim und packte eine Ecke. „Fertig?"

Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, das Ding an die Wand zu schieben.

„Sie helfen also bei dem Projekt ‚221c-Verschönerung'?, fragte John. Er dachte voller Sehnsucht an seinen Sessel, wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Tim. „Ich war bei der Arbeit etwas früher fertig, und Mrs. Turner hat mich direkt rübergeschickt." Er zuckte gutmütig die Schultern. „Wenn Vermieterinnen gemeinsame Sache machen, ist da nichts zu machen."

„Stimmt." John nickte.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wo Peter ist, er sollte eigentlich helfen", fuhr Tim fort. „Für jemanden, der nur am Wochenende arbeitet, ist er sehr selten da."

John deutete auf das Bücherregal. „Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so dumm."

„Gutes Argument."

Johns Handy summte in seiner Tasche, und er zog es heraus. „Tut mir leid", murmelte. „Nur eine SMS."

_Warum bist du immer noch unten?" SH_

Nun, das beantwortete die Frage, ob Sherlock zu Hause war oder nicht.

_Hat Mrs. Hudsons Feng Shui wieder den Flur blockiert? SH_

John rieb die Beule an seinem Kopf, während er zusah, wie sich jede Chance auf eine weniger peinliche Erklärung dafür in Luft auflöste.

_Ich benötige Hilfe. SH_

John seufzte. „Ich muss los. Tut mir leid, Sie damit allein lassen zu müssen."

„Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung." Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, aus dem Haus zu kommen", gestand er. „Adrian ist auf Besuch bei Mrs. T."

John lächelte mitfühlend. „Unangenehm", stimmte er zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe.

Bevor er ankam, öffnete sich Mrs. Hudsons Tür. „Bist du das, Peter?", rief sie und trat auf den Flur hinaus. „Oh, Dr. Watson." Sie wirkte enttäuscht.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Hudson, ich bin's nur."

_Bist Du unter etwas Schwerem eingeklemmt? SH_

„Wo steckt dieser Junge nur? Wir müssen den Teppich rausreißen." Sie runzelte die Stirn und fixierte dann John. „Sie könnten nicht zufällig eine helfende Hand leihen, Doktor?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Wenn wir es alle gemeinsam angehen, sollte es nicht lange dauern."

_Muss ich Dich abholen kommen? SH_

Das gab John den Rest. Mit störrischer Miene tippte er seine Antwort.

_Bin in einer Stunde da_

„Zu Diensten, Mrs. Hudson."

Sie hatten es noch nicht einmal bis zur Tür der Kellerwohnung geschafft, als es oben einen Knall gab, und dann schien Sherlock hinter ihnen aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf John.

„Du bist den _ganzen Tag_ weg gewesen!" Sein Blick schweifte über die Beule, und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war nicht _weg_, ich war bei der Arbeit", verteidigte sich John. „Irgend jemand muss ja deine Taxirechnungen bezahlen. Dass du jeden Fall ablehnst, der keine Verbindung zu einem kriminellen Genie aufweist, hat die letzten Monate nicht gerade lukrativer gemacht."

Sherlock winkte ab. „Du bist nicht für mich verantwortlich, John."

„Das sage ich mir auch immer wieder", gab John zurück. „Aber dennoch …" Er hielt sein Handy hoch, das die Liste der fordernden Nachrichten immer noch anzeigte.

Mrs. Hudson und Tim, die die Unterhaltung verfolgten, sahen aus wie Wimbledon-Zuschauer. Jetzt drehten sich beide zu Sherlock, der aussah, als hätte er genug.

John seufzte. „Komm kurz mit runter und rede da mit mir", schlug er vor. Fall oder nicht, er konnte sich Sherlock nicht beim Teppichaufrollen vorstellen. Nicht, wenn nicht wenigstens eine Leiche drin war. „Du brauchst mich sowieso nur als Publikum. Ich kann zuhören, während ich arbeite."

Sherlocks Augenbrauen hoben sich, aber er folgte John die Treppe hinunter, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er dozierend im Wohnzimmer von 221c auf und ab ging und im Weg herumstand.

„Beim dritten Fall ist Trauer ein offensichtliches Thema, aber bei den anderen?", murmelte er. „Zum vierten fehlen mir immer noch Informationen, aber das erste Opfer hat vor zwei Jahren seine Eltern verloren … Das könnte es vielleicht sein, andererseits haben sie ihm ein Haus hinterlassen. Man sollte meinen, das würde den Schmerz lindern …"

„_Lindern_?", murmelte Tim John zu, während sie sich an den Wänden entlang vorarbeiteten und den Teppich aus seiner Befestigung zogen.

„Ignorieren Sie ihn einfach", empfahl John. „Er meint es nicht immer so, wie es sich anhört."

„Aber beim zweiten Fall war nichts dieser Art", fuhr Sherlock fort. Er ging immer noch auf und ab. „Außer man zählt Scheidung mit, aber das kommt überall ständig vor …"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, Sherlock", mischte sich Mrs. Hudson ein. „Einige Leute nehmen das ungeheuer schwer. Sie haben da was vergessen, mein Lieber." Den letzten Teil richtete sie an Tim, während sie auf die Ecke beim Kamin deutete.

„Peters Bruder hat versucht, sich umzubringen, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hat", sagte sie. „Absolut selbstsüchtig natürlich. Seiner armen Mutter hat's fast das Herz gebrochen."

„Das tut mir leid, Mrs. Hudson", sagte John. „Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein."

„Ach, na ja. Das ist jetzt schon lange her", erwiderte sie. „Peter war noch ein Teenager, zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder liegt ein ziemlich großer Altersabstand. Also gut, nehmen Sie beide jeweils eine Ecke? Ich gehe in die Mitte."

Sie begaben sich in Position und begannen zu rollen, John und Tim auf Knien, während Mrs. Hudson die Mitte mit dem Fuß anschob. Sherlock machte einen geschmeidigen Schritt über die Rolle hinweg, als sie bei ihm ankamen. John versetzte ihm einen Schlag ans Schienbein und zeigte bedeutungsvoll auf Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock schniefte, stellte sich aber zu ihr und trat abgelenkt gegen den Teppich.

„Hat er sich wieder erholt?", fragte Tim. „Peters Bruder, meine ich."

„Hmm? Oh ja, mein Lieber", erwiderte Mrs. Hudson. „Peter hat ihn gefunden. Hat ihm das Leben gerettet, genaugenommen. Deswegen ist er jetzt so komisch, was Blut angeht – David hat versucht, sich die Kehle durchzuschneiden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war immer sehr dramatisch."

Sie erreichten das Ende des Zimmers, und John und Tim sahen einander an. Tim zog eine Grimasse. „Jetzt hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihn Griesgram genannt hab", sagte er. „Auch wenn es nur vor mir selbst war."

Sherlock lief wieder hin und her und murmelte dabei kryptisch über Selbstmordneigungen vor sich hin, als sein Telefon klingelte und er es schwungvoll aus der Tasche zog. „Ja!", rief er und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Einen Augenblick später streckte er den Kopf noch einmal um die Ecke. „Kommst du, John?", fragte er. „Kelli hat eine neue Freundschaft geschlossen." Er zwinkerte und war verschwunden.

ooOOoo

Als John ein paar Minuten später 221b betrat, saß Sherlock bereits in seinem Sessel, Laptop auf den Knien, vermutlich versunken in der Welt seines Facebook-Alter-Egos.

John setzte sich ihm gegenüber, aber nachdem er fünf Minuten lang komplett ignoriert worden war, stand er wieder auf und schlenderte hinüber in die Küche, um sich Toast mit Bohnen zu machen. Erfahrung lehrte ihn, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Sherlock jetzt zum Essen bringen zu wollen. Als er fertig war und das Geschirr gespült hatte, lehnte Sherlock sich in seinem Sessel zurück, die Hände zusammengepresst, die Augen geschlossen. Er sah aus wie ein schlafender Mönch, der es die letzten acht Monate nicht zum Friseur geschafft hatte.

„Moira Pickering hatte eine Affäre mit ihrem Vorgesetzten", verkündete er, als John näherkam. „Schon seit über einem Jahr."

„Tatsächlich?" John war überrascht. „ Mr. … Wie war sein Name?" Er ging hinüber zur Wand, an der all ihre Notizen hingen, und warf einen Blick darauf. „Robert Thompson." Er rief sich ihre Unterhaltung vom Montag ins Gedächtnis. „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Er schien nicht besonders interessiert daran, ihren Mörder zu finden."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sich mehr darum gesorgt, dass seine Frau es herausfinden könnte", erwiderte Sherlock, und John fiel das Familienfoto wieder ein, dass auf Thompsons Schreibtisch gestanden hatte.

„Kein Wunder, dass die Mädels aus ihrem Büro so ausweichend waren, als ich nach Moiras Liebesleben gefragt hab."

Sherlock öffnete ein Auge. „Vanessa wird am Boden zerstört sein."

John sah ihn verwirrt an, doch dann fiel der Groschen. „Ich gehe trotzdem", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Ich bin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr weggegangen - und sag _nicht_, ich wäre den ganzen Tag weggewesen, das hatten wir schon."

„Du sagtest, es wäre keine Verabredung."

„Und _du_ hast gesagt, ich wäre nicht für dich verantwortlich, also gibt es keinen Grund, weshalb ich nicht gehen sollte."

Sherlock öffnete auch das zweite Auge und sah John neugierig an. „Empfindest du das wirklich so, John? Als müsstest du meine Taxirechnungen bezahlen?"

John wurde rot. „Nein. Na ja, nicht direkt." Er setzte sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Aber irgend jemand muss der Verantwortungsbewusste sein, sonst werden die Rechnungen nicht bezahlt. Ich meine –" Er zögerte. Er wollte Sherlock nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. „Es ist super, dass wir überall in London kostenlos essen können – wirklich, das ist genial, aber du hast seit Ewigkeiten keinen Fall mehr angenommen, der Geld eingebracht hat und –" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche nur sicherzustellen, dass die Miete rechtzeitig bezahlt wird. Ich weiß, heute war nicht der günstigste Tag, um dich alleinzulassen, aber dieser Vertretungsjob heute stand schon ewig fest, und so wie der Stellenmarkt im Moment aussieht, nehmen sie mich nicht noch mal, wenn ich die da hängenlasse. Tut mir leid, Sherlock, das Risiko kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Du solltest das knicken, dann könntest du mit mir arbeiten, wann immer ich dich brauche", entschied Sherlock. Er verdrehte die Augen, als er Johns ungläubige Miene sah. „Ich habe Geld, John. Ich habe immer Geld gehabt. Dieser Anzug ist nicht vom Flohmarkt, das solltest sogar du erkennen können."

„Ja, und warum brauchtest du dann einen Mitbewohner?", fragte John verwirrt. „Du hast mit Sicherheit so was gesagt wie ‚zusammen sollten wir es uns leisten können' oder so. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ah, nun ja." Sherlock wirkte, als sei ihm die Angelegenheit unangenehm. „Geld zu _haben_ ist nicht immer das gleiche wie Zugang zu Geld zu haben."

John sah noch immer verwirrt aus.

Sherlock schnaubte verärgert. „Mir wurde der Geldhahn zugedreht, okay?", erklärte er. „Es gab – Zweifel an der Sinnhaftigkeit meiner Ausgaben." Er sah ausgesprochen missmutig aus.

„Mycroft?", erkundigte sich John vorsichtig.

Sherlock schnaubte erneute. „Mycroft _hätte_ gern derartige Macht über mich."

John ging gedanklich die seiner Ansicht nach sehr kurze Liste von Leuten durch, die Mycroft an Einfluss ausstachen. Er war gerade beim Premierminister angelangt, als ihm die Antwort dämmerte. „Du meinst –"

„Mummy." Sherlock nickte. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ich erzähle dir das nur, damit du nicht deine Zeit damit verschwendest, dir unnötige Gedanken über nicht-existente Probleme zu machen", warnte er. „Das ist kein Thema für allgemeine Konversation." John schien von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit angemessen beeindruckt, daher sprach er weiter. „Wie auch immer, meine Geldmittel sind mir inzwischen wieder zugänglich, da ich jetzt offenbar einen _‚stabilisierenden Einfluss_' in meinem Leben habe ." Er zog sarkastisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es ist also nur fair, dass du davon profitierst."

An irgendeiner Stelle dieser Enthüllungen hatte John sich ausgeklinkt. „Eigentlich brauchst du also gar keinen Mitbewohner mehr", erkannte er. „Du könntest hier genauso gut alleine wohnen."

Sherlock starrte ihn an. „Wie sehr hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?", fragte er. „Hast du auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?" Er verspürte den Drang, John an den Schädel zu klopfen, wie Mycroft es mit ihm gemacht hatte, als sie Kinder gewesen waren. „Lass mich noch mal die entscheidenden Punkte durchgehen." Er rutschte in seinem Sessel nach vorn.

„Du …", er zeigte auf John. „gehst arbeiten, weil du dir Sorgen um Geld machst. Ich …", er deutete auf sich, „_habe_ Geld und brauche häufig deine Hilfe. Daher …", er hob beide Hände, als wäre sein Argument offensichtlich, „solltest du aufhören zu verschwinden, wenn ich dich brauche, und ich bezahle die Rechnungen." Er lehnte sich mit seinem Bin-ich-nicht-genial-Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Es folgte langes Schweigen. Enttäuscht bemerkte Sherlock, dass John zählte und schon weit über zehn hinaus war. Seine erwartungsvolle Haltung begann zu schwinden.

Schließlich holte John Luft. „Ich werde mich nicht aufregen, da es offensichtlich nicht deine Absicht war, dass ich mich wie eine Nutte fühle", sagte er, was Sherlock für eine lächerliche Feststellung hielt, sowohl vom Inhalt her als auch angesichts der Tatsache, dass John sich offensichtlich sehr wohl aufregte und das nicht sehr erfolgreich verbarg. Er entschied sich jedoch dagegen, diese Erkenntnis mitzuteilen.

„Ich werde dich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass ich tatsächlich Arzt bin und du dir nicht die Teile von mir aussuchen kannst, die du nützlich findest – wie zum Beispiel meine Bereitschaft, Leute für dich zu erschießen oder die Tatsache, dass ich dich neunzig Prozent der Zeit für absolut genial halte – und den Rest ignorieren. Denn glaub mir, so funktionieren Menschen nicht."

„Und mein Angebot –„

„Würde unter die zehn Prozent fallen, ja."

Es schien nicht der richtige Moment zu sein, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Tatsache, dass John Arzt war, genau eine der Eigenschaften war, die Sherlock nützlich fand.

„Das zweite Opfer, Philippa Saunders, hatte auch eine Affäre mit dem Mann, für den sie gearbeitet hat", verkündete Sherlock.

John stürzte sich eifrig auf das Thema. „Das ist ein komischer Zufall, nicht?", fragte er. „Oh – ist es das? Ist das die Verbindung?"

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht genug Informationen", jammerte er. Er stand auf und begann, hin- und herzulaufen. „Zwei und Vier hatten was mit ihrem Arbeitgeber, aber Drei mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht."

„Ah, richtig. Nein, natürlich nicht", stimmte John zu und rief sich das Gespräch mit Helena in Erinnerung. „Es klang nicht so, als wäre er an irgendwem außer seiner verstorbenen Frau interessiert."

„Exakt. Drei hat auf jeden Fall über Selbstmord nachgedacht, was vielleicht etwas ist, was der Mörder verwerflich findet, und Eins und Zwei haben beide traumatische Erfahrungen gemacht, die sie möglicherweise auf ähnliche Weise beeinflusst haben, aber bei Vier gibt es keine Spur von so etwas. Ich habe ihre Facebook-Seite mehrere Jahre zurück durchsucht. Außerdem war sie erst dreiundzwanzig, wieviel Trauma kann sie durchlebt haben?"

John entschied sich, nichts dazu zu sagen.

„Wie hast du das über Philippa Saunders jetzt rausgefunden?", frage er.

Sherlock sah ihn an. „Ich habe hier nicht den ganzen Tag herumgesessen und Däumchen gedreht, während du in …", er warf einen Seitenblick auf die Matschreste an Johns Schuhen, „ … Hampstead herumspazierst bist. Ich war bei der Anwaltskanzlei mit dem lächerlichen Namen und habe ein paar Erkundigungen eingezogen."

John rollte mit den Augen. „Pass bloß auf, dass Lestrade dich nicht erwischt", warnte er. „Er hat den Kopf hingehalten, damit du an diesem Fall mitarbeiten darfst, und seine Vorgesetzten haben sehr deutlich gemacht, was passiert, wenn du Alleingänge versuchst."

Es herrschte Stille. John sah Sherlock an, aber Sherlock erwiderte den Blick nicht. John setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„Oh nein, das hat er _nicht_!"

Sherlock schnaubte. „Es war reines Pech, dass er auch da war", sagte er. „Glücklicherweise war ich gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen und hatte daher schon die Informationen, die ich brauchte."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich den Fall vergessen kann, wenn ich das noch mal mache, und ausnahmsweise hat er es tatsächlich ernst gemeint, daher habe ich immer noch nicht genügend Hintergrundinformationen über das erste Opfer. Lestrade wollte mich nicht alleine zu seinem Arbeitsplatz gehen lassen, und zu der Zeit, zu der er hätte mitkommen können, wäre da schon niemand mehr gewesen." Er klang angewidert. „Ich habe sogar angeboten, Hopkins mitzunehmen."

John verspürte einen Stich von etwas, was er nicht sofort zuordnen konnte. Sherlock hatte keine derartigen Probleme. „Du bist eifersüchtig", verkündete er.

„Was? Das bin ich nicht!"

„Doch, das bist du. Es gibt aber keinen Grund dafür. Sogar Lestrade fand, Hopkins wäre nutzlos – auch wenn er das in Bezug auf meine Überwachung meinte, nicht in Sachen praktische Hilfe."

John fühlte sich ein wenig besänftigt. „Armer Hopkins", sagte er. „Dank dir würde er innerhalb einer Woche getötet oder entlassen."

„Wahrscheinlich." Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es wundert mich, dass Lestrade ihn in seinem Team hat, wenn er ihn für so hoffnungslos hält", überlegte John. „Er scheint immer entnervt zu sein, wenn der Junge auftaucht." Ihm kam eine Idee. „Ist sein Vater der Commissioner oder so was?"

„Darf ich daraus schließen, dass dir die neue Trophäe auf Lestrades Aktenschrank entgangen ist?"

John sah ihn ahnungslos an. Sherlock seufzte. „Von diesem Quiz-Liga-Ding, zu dem du mich vor ein paar Monaten geschleppt hast."

„Ich habe dich nicht mitgeschleppt – du bist mir einfach gefolgt!"

Sherlocks Miene sagte eindeutig „Wie auch immer". „Lestrades Team hat fast zwei Jahre lang nicht gewonnen, und jetzt kriegen sie plötzlich die Trophäe? Hopkins hat Trivialwissen am laufenden Band parat, die Verbindung ist offensichtlich."

„Hm. Also hat Lestrade jetzt wahrscheinlich noch schlechtere Laune als gestern, nachdem du ihn beleidigt hast", sagte John.

Sherlock schniefte. „Tja, er _war_ nun mal ein blinder Idiot", verteidigte er sich. „Dass das Opfer mehrere Stunden vor ihrem Tod betäubt wurde, ist wichtig. Dass wir noch nicht wissen, weshalb, heißt nicht, dass wir es ignorieren sollten."

„Oh, da stimme ich dir zu", sagte John schnell. „Aber in aller Fairness, ich bezweifle, dass es ihm besonders dabei weiterhelfen wird, den Mörder zu finden." Sherlock sah ihn finster an, daher wechselte er das Thema. „Hast du von Molly gehört?"

„Ja, aber es ist kein großer Durchbruch", antwortete Sherlock. „Das Metall ist Edelstahl, wird verwendet für Bohreraufsätze, Sägen und so weiter, aber auch für Meißel, teure Küchenmesser – alles, was eine belastbare, scharfe Schneidefläche benötigt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird nützlich sein, um zu beweisen, dass es sich um die Tatwaffe handelt, wenn wir sie gefunden haben, aber es hilft uns nicht wirklich, sie zu finden."

Sein Handy piepste wieder, und nach einem raschen Blick darauf stürzte er sich wieder auf Facebook. John ließ ihn allein, um duschen zu gehen. Eineinhalb Stunden später kam er wieder herunter, umgezogen und bereit für seine Verabredung, und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er eigentlich zum letzten Mal eine gehabt hatte.

„Ist zufällig Vanessa _Simons_ heute abend die glückliche Rezipientin deiner Aufmerksamkeiten?", fragte Sherlock, als John das Wohnzimmer betrat.

John erstarrte nahe der Tür. „Wieso?"

„Du meinst, du kennst ihren Nachnamen nicht", schlussfolgerte Sherlock. „Na gut, ist sie rothaarig, hat einen schlammigen Hautton und ein leichtes Schielen?"

„Was?", fragte John empört. „Was siehst du dir da an?" Er durchschritt den Raum, stellte sich hinter Sherlock und sah über seine Schulter auf den Laptop, der offen auf seinen Knien stand. „Sie schielt nicht!"

„Auffällig, dass du nicht versuchst, ihren Hautton zu verteidigen."

Vanessas eher langes Gesicht kam auf ihrer Facebook-Seite vielleicht nicht gerade vorteilhaft zur Geltung. „Wie bist du da rangekommen?"

„Ach, na ja … ‚Freunde von Moira müssen in dieser tragischen Zeit zusammenhalten'", zitierte Sherlock.

John spürte, wie sich Enttäuschung in ihm auszubreiten begann. „Sie hat sich mit dir angefreundet?"

„Allerdings. Und nachdem ich mir einige dieser Fotos hier angesehen habe, glaube ich, dass eine mäßige Menge Alkohol ausreichen wird – Miss Simons ist wohl, was man als ‚sichere Sache' bezeichnet."

„Ich werde mich wohl kaum auf Tipps von jemandem verlassen, der seit der Dämmerung der Menschheitsgeschichte kein Date mehr hatte", gab John zurück. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und versuchte, seine Haare glattzustreichen, die am Hinterkopf in einem lästigen Pinsel abstanden.

„Sie hat eine beeindruckend breite Auswahl von … Neigungen", fuhr Sherlock fort. „Im Interesse deiner fortgesetzt guten Gesundheit wäre es wahrscheinlich ratsam …Ich glaube, der umgangssprachliche Ausdruck ist ‚doppelt hält besser'."

„Hörst du jetzt auf?" John sah ihn schockiert an. „Hör einfach auf." Er blinzelte ein paarmal und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiegel zu. „Für jemanden, den das nicht interessiert, scheinst du ganz schön entschlossen, dich in mein Liebesleben einzumischen."

Sherlock grinste. „Nun, nach ihren bisherigen Posts zu urteilen werde ich morgen um diese Zeit alles über deine Performance nachlesen können – einschließlich Bewertungen von eins bis zehn auf verschiedenen Gebieten." Er stellte den Laptop ab und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Ich glaube kein Wort davon!", rief John ihm nach. „Ich werde heute Abend ausgehen, und du wirst es mir nicht verderben. Und wenn irgendwelche Noten vergeben werden, dann werden das alles _Elven_ sein!" Er gab es auf, seine Haare zu richten, und zog seine Jacke an. „Mindestens!", rief er, wandte sich zur Tür um und erschrak, als Sherlock plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Kein Grund, so zu schreien", sagte Sherlock und machte dann eine kreisende Geste mit dem Finger. „Dreh dich um."

John war verwirrt, gab aber nach, was eine deprimierend vertraute Kombination war, wann immer er in Sherlocks Gegenwart war. Er beobachtete im Spiegel, wie Sherlock seine Fingerspitzen aneinander rieb und sie dann über das widerspenstige Haarbüschel strich, bis es flach anlag.

„Ich nehme an, du denkst, sie wird glauben, dass ich schwul bin, jetzt wo ich Gel in den Haaren habe", grummelte er.

Sherlock lächelte ihn im Spiegel an. „Gern geschehen", sagte er. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend."

Johns Augen verengten sich.

ooOOoo

Unglücklicherweise waren erst eineinhalb Stunden seiner Verabredung mit Vanessa vergangen, als klar wurde, dass Sherlock tatsächlich keine Witze gemacht hatte. Das Lächeln, das am Montagnachmittag charmant gewirkt hatte, wurde nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit geradezu raubtierhaft, und allem Anschein nach stand ein Arzt – selbst ein arbeitsloser – ziemlich hoch auf Vanessas Weihnachtswunschliste. Außerdem hatte sie offenkundig keinerlei Hemmungen, ihre Geschenke verfrüht auszupacken.

So kam es, dass er sich, als eine vertraute Hand ihn an der Schulter packte, einen Moment lang erleichtert dagegenlehnte. Er fing sich beinahe sofort wieder, trotzdem grinste Sherlock, als er aufblickte.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie in einem Taxi, nachdem sie eine entrüstete Rothaarige zurückgelassen hatten.

„Also, wo geht's hin?", fragte John. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, so zu tun, als hätte er etwas dagegen, schon wieder aus einer Verabredung herausgerissen zu werden.

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich konnte heute nicht mit den Kollegen des ersten Opfers sprechen", erinnerte er, wobei sein Tonfall unterstrich, dass das ausschließlich Johns Schuld war. „Daher können wir es jetzt mit seinem Bekanntenkreis versuchen. Wir besuchen die Lokalität, die er abends am liebsten aufgesucht hat."

„Ah, okay." John rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was er über das erste Opfer wusste. Richard Simpson, achtundzwanzig, weiß, schwul, Single, aus Putney … Plötzlich zog er die Notbremse und spulte zurück. „Oh, auf keinen Fall", sagte er und betastete das Gel in seinen Haaren. Er streckte einen Arm aus und zupfte an Sherlocks Mantel, wobei er enge, schwarze Jeans enthüllte. „Auf gar keinen Fall", wiederholte er und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

„Problem?"

„Wenn du glaubst, ich würde mit dir in eine Schwulenbar gehen, hast du dich geschnitten", verkündete John.

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich, John, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du solche Vorurteile hast", sagte er. „Was ist denn aus ‚Ist alles okay' geworden?"

„Ich habe keine Vorurteile – ich bin mit Harry und auch mit anderen Freunden in massenhaft Schwulenbars gewesen, und ich hatte jede Menge Spaß, aber ich gehe nicht mit _dir_ in eine!"

„Was stimmt nicht mit mir?" Sherlock klang tatsächlich etwas verletzt.

„Wieviel Zeit haben wir?", erwiderte John schnippisch. Dann seufzte er, obwohl er wusste, dass Sherlock nur so tat, als wären seine Gefühle verletzt. „Es ist lediglich der endlose Strom von Beleidigungen aus deinem Mund, der die Leute abschreckt", sagte er. „Wenn die Musik laut genug ist, dass man nicht verstehen kann, was du sagst, und bei deinem Aussehen …" Er wedelte mit der Hand in Sherlocks Richtung. „Es wäre wie Fütterungszeit im Zoo."

Sherlock nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um das ungewohnte Gefühl ehrlicher Überraschung zu genießen. Dann fuhr er fort, John aufzuziehen, ein Zeitvertreib, der in den letzten Monaten zu einer unerwarteten Quelle der Unterhaltung geworden war.

„Du willst also sagen, du findest mich attraktiv?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe", erwiderte John mürrisch. „Das nutzt du doch täglich aus. Ich mag vielleicht hetero sein, aber ich bin nicht blind!" Er sank resigniert in seinen Sitz. „Lass mich wenigstens meine Waffe holen."

Sherlock lachte in sich hinein.

ooOOoo

Als das Taxi hielt, stieg John langsam und voller Unglauben aus.

„Das ist eine Bowling-Bahn", verkündete er und drehte sich zu Sherlock um, bevor er Zeit für eine bissige Replik hatte. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!", sagte er anklagend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Sherlock. „Du hast mich absichtlich in die Irre geführt."

Sherlock lächelte unschuldig. „Du bist derjenige, der davon ausgegangen ist, dass schwule Männer an nichts außer anderen schwulen Männern interessiert sind. Mach nicht mich dafür verantwortlich."

John knurrte, seufzte dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein faires Argument", gab er zu. „Hast du dich jetzt genug dafür gerächt, dass ich dich heute alleingelassen hab?"

Sherlock zögerte, doch dann lächelte er Johns Lieblingslächeln und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Komm schon", sagte er und ging voraus.

„Richard Simpson war ein begeisterter Bowler, der sich regelmäßig mittwochs mit seinem Team getroffen hat", erläuterte er, als sie die Eingangsstufen erklommen. „Seine Mannschaft hat auch Alarm geschlagen, als er vor drei Wochen nicht zum Training gekommen ist, woraufhin seine Leiche gefunden wurde." Er hielt John die Tür auf. „Wie gut bist du in Sachen Bowling?"

„Absolut umwerfend", erwiderte John.

Er hatte nicht übertrieben. Es war Sherlocks Charme, der ihnen Zugang zu der Gruppe verschaffte, aber es war John, den sie gleich dabehalten wollten. Als sie andeuteten, dass in ihrem Team ein Platz frei sei, ging Sherlock geschickt auf das Thema ein, und John überließ ihn sich selbst, während er solange eine Ablenkung bot, indem er einen Strike nach dem anderen warf.

Schließlich wurde die Forderung laut, auch Sherlock solle zeigen, aus welchem Holz er geschnitzt sei. Sein Protest, er würde nicht bowlen, stieß auf taube Ohren. Er verbrachte fünfzehn Sekunden damit, John in Aktion zu beobachten, stand dann auf und kopierte seine Bewegungen.

„Split!", wurde hinter ihm verkündet, und Sherlock wandte sich fragend an John.

„Du hast einen Sieben-Zehn-Split", sagte John leise. „Das heißt, die beiden Pins in den hinteren Ecken sind noch übrig. Hast du das schon mal gemacht"?

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Na ja, das war verdammt gut für einen ersten Versuch", sagte er, in der korrekten Annahme, dass Sherlock verärgert war, nicht völlig erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. „Du wirst mit der zweiten Kugel nicht beide erwischen können, als such dir einfach einen aus und ziel auf den."

„Könntest du's?" Sherlock musterte ihn neugierig.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, aber da bräuchte man schon einen außergewöhnlichen Hüpfer, oder die Kugel müsste irgendwo zurückprallen." Sherlock wog die Kugel in der Hand, sein Ausdruck seltsam konzentriert, und plötzlich schien es John traurig, dass Sherlock noch nie zuvor bowlen gewesen war. „Hast du Lust, mal wiederzukommen?", fragte er. „Nach dem Fall, mein ich."

Sherlocks Kopf schnellte herum. „Wozu?"

„Um deine Fähigkeiten zu vervollkommnen?", schlug John vor. „Man weiß nie, wann die Fähigkeit, mit einer Kugel ein entferntes Ziel zu treffen, sich mal bezahlt machen könnte." Er lächelte, um Sherlock klarzumachen, dass das Angebot ernst gemeint war und nicht ein Versuch, sich irgendwie über ihn lustig zu machen. „Nur so eine Idee", fügte er hinzu. „Wirfst du jetzt oder nicht?" Er wedelte in Richtung der Pins.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Sherlock zu. John wusste nur nicht, welche Frage er damit beantwortete.

Als Sherlock das nächste Mal dran war, drehte John sich um und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber stattdessen fand er sich in seine Jacke gezwängt wieder und konnte sich nur noch eilig entschuldigen, während Sherlock ihn zum Ausgang schob.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er, als er in Laufschritt verfiel, um Schritt zu halten.

„Neil Bensons Wohnung."

ooOOoo

„Wirst du mir das erklären?", fragte John, sobald sie in einem der Taxis saßen, die sich immer zu materialisieren schienen, sobald Sherlock an die Straße herantrat.

„Richard Simpson hatte eine Affäre mit jemandem aus dem Büro nebenan", erwiderte Sherlock. „Aber er hat es nicht offiziell gemacht, weil der andere Mann verheiratet war."

John verdaute das. „Das macht also schon drei. Kann das Zufall sein?"

Sherlock schien nicht geneigt, das als Frage aufzufassen.

„Warum gehen wir dann zu Neils Wohnung?", fuhr John fort. „Meinst du, er hatte doch eine Affäre, dass Helen sich geirrt hat?"

„Er ist derjenige, der nicht ins Schema passt", erwiderte Sherlock. „Es ist offensichtlich, weshalb, aber dadurch ist er weiterer Ermittlungen würdig."

John öffnete den Mund, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass es für ihn nicht offensichtlich war, änderte aber seine Meinung. Sherlock grinste trotzdem. „Ich will mich umsehen", sagte er. „Sehen, wie er gelebt hat, seine Kühlschranktür überprüfen, solche Dinge."

„Du bist besessen von Kühlschranktüren", stellte John fest, dem wieder einfiel, was Sherlock alles von Moiras Kühlschrank hergeleitet hatte. „An _unserer_ Kühlschranktür ist gar nichts."

„Die Leute hängen ihr gesamtes Leben am Kühlschrank auf", meinte Sherlock. „Das ist der schnellste Weg, ihren üblichen Tagesablauf herauszufinden. Was sollte ich an unseren dranschreiben? ‚_Die Milch nicht trinken' _oder_ ‚Die Drogen sind im Totenkopf_' – das wäre eine nette Hilfe für Lestrade, nicht?" Er fing Johns Seitenblick auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, es sind keine Drogen im Totenkopf, das war nur ein Beispiel." Einen Augenblick war es still. „Du wirst den Totenkopf überprüfen gehen, oder?"

John bewahrte würdevolles Schweigen.

Sie gelangten problemlos in die Wohnung, allerdings gab es nicht viel zu untersuchen. Neil war nach seiner Entziehungskur hier eingezogen, und alles war recht kahl, nur ein Minimum an Möbeln, ein Regal mit Fotoalben im Wohnzimmer und noch einige weitere auf einer Kommode im Schlafzimmer, zusammen mit ein paar Chips von Treffen der Anonymen Alkoholiker.

„Hier, John", rief Sherlock aus der Küche, und John kam dazu. Er bemerkte die handgeschriebene Liste der Termine mit den AA-Treffen, die an der Kühlschranktür klebte. Typisch.

Sherlocks Augen leuchteten, als er ein Stück Papier von einem nahen Block nahm und ‚_Es tut mir leid_' darauf schrieb. „Ich habe den Zettel nicht dabei, aber das hier ist eine ungefähre Kopie der Notiz, die am Tatort gefunden wurde", sagte er, und John bemerkte, dass die Handschrift nicht Sherlocks war. „Und jetzt sieh dir die Schrift am Kühlschrank an."

„Die ist völlig anders", stellte John sofort fest.

Sherlock nickt mit einem freudigen Lächeln. „Neil Benson hat nicht seine eigene Entschuldigung geschrieben", bestätigte er.

John sah ihn an.

„Wer dann?


	7. Auf der Suche nach dem Warum

**Kapitel 7  
Auf der Suche nach dem Warum**

„Affären?"

Lestrade nahm den Becher, den John ihm hinhielt, mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" entgegen, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht von Sherlock ab, der träge in seinem Sessel ausgestreckt war, noch immer nicht begeistert davon, dass Lestrade in der vergangenen Nacht nicht dabei gewesen war, um seine Brillanz zu bewundern.

„Das sagte ich gerade", erwiderte er gedehnt. „Drücke ich mich unklar aus?"

Lestrade warf einen Blick auf John, der sich daraufhin seiner erbarmte. „Richard Simpson, Philippa Saunders und Moira Pickering hatten alle Affären, die sie geheim gehalten habe, weil ihre Partner verheiratet waren", erklärte er.

„Kein Freund, der regelmäßig über Nacht geblieben ist", erinnerte sich Lestrade und wandte sich zu Sherlock um. „Das haben Sie in Ms. Pickerings Wohnung gesagt, weil ihr Bett an der Wand stand."

„Ja", bestätigte Sherlock. „Seltsamerweise weiß ich selbst noch, was ich vor nur drei Tagen geäußert habe."

John ging hinüber zum Kamin und trat Sherlock auf dem Weg gegen den Fuß, wofür er einen vorwurfsvollen Blick erntete. John deutete auf die Kopien der Entschuldigungsnotizen, die nun auch an der Wand klebten. „Alle drei haben vor ihrem Tod eine Entschuldigung verfasst", sagte er.

Lestrade trat neben ihn und überflog die übrigen Zettel. „Du meine Güte, Sherlock, Ihre Handschrift wird tatsächlich immer schlimmer. Ich hätte ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist."

Sherlock lachte schadenfroh, seine Stimmung deutlich aufgehellt durch Johns empörtes Gesicht. Er erhob sich. „Nicht nur erkennen Sie die typisch unleserliche Handschrift eines Arztes nicht", wandte er sich an Lestrade, der John mit einer entschuldigenden Grimasse ansah, „ihr gesamtes Team hat außerdem nicht bemerkt, dass diese Notiz nicht vom Opfer geschrieben wurde." Er deutete auf den Zettel, der am Tatort von Neils Ermordung gefunden worden war. „Sie haben nur die erste überprüft, oder?"

Lestrade starrte ihn an. „Wer hat sie dann geschrieben?"

Sherlock lächelte sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Warten Sie eine Sekunde", sagte Lestrade langsam. „Ich habe mit Helena Bagshaw und mit Neil Bensons Kollegen gesprochen – für mich hat es sich nicht so angehört, als hätte er eine Affäre mit irgendwem gehabt."

„In der Tat", bestätigte Sherlock. „Was er aber getan hat, ist, regelmäßig mit einer verheirateten Frau in einem Hotel zu übernachten, nicht wahr?"

Lestrades Miene war der Moment anzusehen, in dem ihm ein Licht aufging – der Moment, den John bereits hinter sich hatte. „Also hat der Mörder …"

„Einen Fehler gemacht", beendete Sherlock den Satz. „Was einige interessante Fragen aufwirft, finden Sie nicht?"

John und Lestrade nickten beide, in der Hoffnung, keine nennen zu müssen.

Lestrade kehrte zu seiner ursprünglichen Frage zurück und deutete wieder auf die merkwürdige Entschuldigung. „Wer hat das also geschrieben?"

„Das ist doch sicher offensichtlich?"

„Ach, komm schon zur Sache", seufzte John.

Sherlock schnaubte. „Was _ist_ die Botschaft?", fragte er und beantwortete sogleich seine eigene Frage. „Es ist eine Entschuldigung. In drei Fällen wurde das Opfer gezwungen, sich für ein ehebrecherisches Verhältnis zu entschuldigen. Aber bei Neil Benson _gab_ es kein Verhältnis. Neil Benson hat noch um seine verstorbene Frau getrauert, was der Mörder mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar gutheißen würde."

Er tigerte auf und ab, während John und Lestrade ihm mit Blicken folgten. „Aber als er schließlich seine Unschuld bewiesen hatte – mit seinen AA-Chips und den Fotoalben – war es zu spät." Er unterbrach sich und sah sie anderen an. „Er hatte den Mörder gesehen und musste daher sterben. Also – wer musste sich entschuldigen? Wer hat einen Fehler gemacht und fühlte sich möglicherweise sogar schuldig?"

Aller Augen richteten sich auf die Wand, als könnte die Notiz selbst plötzlich Mordabsichten entwickeln.

„Also haben wir die Handschrift des Mörders", vermutete Lestrade. „Aber das hilft uns nicht wirklich, ihn zu finden, oder?"

Sherlock setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. „Leider nein, allerdings sollte es bei der Verurteilung behilflich sein. Aber das Nützliche in diesem Stadium ist, dass wir jetzt sein Opferprofil kennen. Die abweichende Handschrift beweist, dass Neil Benson tatsächlich nicht ins Schema passt. Wir haben also mit Sicherheit das richtige Motiv. Der Mörder hat es auf Leute abgesehen, die eine sexuelle Beziehung zu verheirateten Partnern haben, obwohl sie selbst vermeintlich Singles sind."

In diesem Moment knurrte Johns Magen unüberhörbar, und er rieb ihn sich kläglich, wobei er Sherlock ignorierte, der die Stirn in Falten zog angesichts dieser menschlichen Schwäche, die seine Ausführungen unterbrach. „Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?", fragte John an Lestrade gewandt. Lestrade nickte.

„Das hier reicht mir, danke." Er hob seinen Becher.

John wandte sich an Sherlock. „Ich bin jedenfalls am Verhungern", sagte er entschieden. Er verschwand in die Küche, und schon bald war das Klappern der Kühlschranktür zu hören, unterbrochen vom Zuschlagen von Schranktüren und einer Vielzahl von Flüchen. "Verdammt, wir werden Toast essen müssen. Und auch noch mit Süßkram drauf", grummelte er.

„Hm?", machte Sherlock und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Toast, süßer!", rief John über das Geräusch des Kessels hinweg. „Kann ich den Honig nehmen?"

„Sicher."

Lestrade war höchst überrascht, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ist der Honig rationiert?", erkundigte er sich betont unbeteiligt, während er sich in dem anderen Sessel niederließ.

„Es war ein Adjektiv, kein Substativ", erwiderte Sherlock herablassend und fuhr fort: „John glaubt, ich hätte eine besondere Vorliebe für Honig." Er wartete, während Lestrade das zu verstehen versuchte. „Der Honig gehört angeblich mir. Ich kaufe ihn nicht, aber John versucht, mir eine Art Konzept von Besitz und Respekt vor anderer Leute Eigentum anzuerziehen." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf Sherlocks Gesicht, was Lestrade an ihm ziemlich befremdlich fand. „Er hat nicht besonders viel Erfolg damit."

Kurz darauf erschien John mit einem Teller in der Hand. „Keine Marmelade mehr", erklärte er und biss von seinem Toast ab, während er zum Kamin hinüberschlenderte. Er stellte den Teller auf Sherlocks Armlehne ab und nahm einen Stift, um ein paar Punkte zu den Details bezüglich Neils Wohnung zu notieren, bevor er wieder in die Küche ging.

„Es gibt also zwei Arten von Verbindungen", sagte Sherlock und nahm geistesabwesend eine Scheibe Toast. „Die erste – wonach er in seinen Opfern sucht – haben wir gefunden." Er biss gerade in den Toast, als John zurückkehrte und ihm einen Becher in die andere Hand drückte.

„Genau", stimmte Lestrade zu, während er zusah, wie der Toast mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit verschwand.

„Die andere Verbindung ist, wie er sie findet", fuhr Sherlock fort. Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher und verzog das Gesicht. „John, das ist Tee", beschwerte er sich.

„Tatsächlich, du bist ein Wunderkind", meinte John.

Sherlock sah ihn finster an. „Ich wollte ausdrücklich Kaffee.

„Tja, das hast du nicht _ausdrücklich_ gesagt."

„Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich Tee will."

„Gib her." John tauschte ihre Becher. „Sie noch was?", fragte er Lestrade mit einem Nicken auf seinen Becher.

„Oh, nein danke", antwortete Lestrade rasch und trank aus, bevor John sich entschließen konnte, den Rest Sherlock zu geben. Er hatte den Eindruck, in ein eingespieltes Theaterstück hereingeplatzt zu sein, in dem er als einziger seinen Text nicht konnte.

„Es muss in London tausende von Leuten geben, die auf seine Kriterien passen", fuhr Sherlock fort und stand wieder auf, „aber wie findet er raus, wer sie sind?" Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und stellte ihn dann auf den Kaminsims. „Die drei tatsächlichen Affären wurden alle mit äußerster Verschwiegenheit behandelt, und die andere war nicht existent, also wie erfährt er davon?"

Lestrade überlegte. „Na ja, wir haben ja schon festgehalten, dass es keine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern gab, also ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Mörder sie persönlich kannte – besonders nicht Neil Benson, sonst hätte er gewusst, dass der nicht ins Schema passt."

John sah sich wieder die Notizen an. „Sie haben alle bei verschiedenen Firmen gearbeitet, aber ihre Büros liegen eigentlich gar nicht so weit auseinander", bemerkte John. „Ich meine, nicht in derselben Straße oder so, aber sie haben alle im Stadtzentrum gearbeitet."

„Büros …" murmelte Sherlock. „Büros … ja!" Er packte John bei den Schultern. „Genial!", verkündete er und strahlte ihn an. John konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Tee nicht zu verschütten, und Lestrade erhob sich. Es fühlte sich falsch an zu sitzen, wenn es offenbar Zeit für Überschwang war.

„Kein Rauch ohne Feuer, heißt es, aber bei einem von ihnen hatten sie unrecht", sagte Sherlock, ließ von John ab und machte ein paar lange Schritte.

„Wer ist ‚_sie_'?", fragte Lestrade.

Sherlock wandte sich um und starrte ihn an. „Die Klatschmäuler!", erwiderte er in seinem „Haben Sie ihr Hirn heute morgen im Bett vergessen?"-Tonfall. „Dieser Mörder hatte Zugang zu Büroklatsch." Er marschierte zurück zur Wand und deutete auf das Foto von Richard Simpson. „Eins war Büroleiter und hatte eine Affäre mit jemandem aus dem Büro nebenan." Sein Finger wanderte weiter und deutete noch zweimal. „Zwei und Vier haben beide in großen Betrieben gearbeitet und hatten ein Verhältnis mit ihrem Vorgesetzten." Schließlich zeigte er auf Neils Foto. „Was hat Helena Bagshaw uns über Drei erzählt?", fragte er John. „Über seinen Job, meine ich."

John rief sich die tragische Geschichte ins Gedächtnis. „Sie hat gesagt, dass er den Job nicht brauchte, dass er ihn nur hatte, um beschäftigt zu sein", erwiderte er. Sherlock bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste weiterzusprechen. „Und dass ihr Mann ihn ihm besorgt hat … Oh – weil er im gleichen Gebäude gearbeitet hat!"

„Exakt!", bestätigte Sherlock. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum zum Schreibtisch, beugte sich über Johns Laptop und begann zu tippen. „Okay", sagte er, während er eine Seite mit Informationen über eine Firma hinunterscrollte. „Helenas Mann ist sogar der Geschäftsführer." Er drehte den Laptop, um ihnen das Bild eines gesetzt aussehenden Mannes Mitte fünfzig zu zeigen. „Man kann sich vorstellen, was es für Gerede gab, als _seine_ Frau mit dem Neuen im Büro gesehen wurde."

„Phantastisch!", sagte John, der jetzt wieder einen Teller mit Toast in der Hand hatte. Er kam näher, um den Bildschirm sehen zu können, und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch. Sherlock trug seinen Stolz offen zur Schau, da John ihm versichert hatte, falsche Bescheidenheit wirke an ihm einfach nur seltsam. Er richtete sich auf, nahm das letzte Stück Toast und ging hinüber zu ihrer improvisierten Pinnwand, um über die Standorte der Firmen nachzugrübeln.

Lestrade zwang sich, sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren und sich nicht von dem verstohlenen Fütterungsritual ablenken zu lassen, das sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. „Wie finden wir ihn also?", fragte er.

„Lauferei", erwiderte Sherlock und stellte sich vor, wie Mycrofts Gesicht ausgesehen hätte, hätte man ihn mit dieser Idee konfrontiert. Ein Blick auf John zeigte ihm, dass sie beide dasselbe dachten, und sie lächelten.

„Nehmen Sie sich verdammt noch mal endlich ein Zimmer", murmelte Lestrade.

„Wir wohnen hier", bemerkte Sherlock, als John den inzwischen leeren Teller nahm und ihn zurück in die Küche brachte. Auf dem Weg warf er Lestrade einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Sie haben die Verbindung zwischen den Opfern gesucht, aber was wir finden müssen, ist die Verbindung zwischen den Firmen, für die sie gearbeitet haben. Haben alle den gleichen Sicherheitsdienst engagiert? Kümmert sich bei allen derselbe Techniker um die Kopiergeräte? Da muss es irgendetwas geben." Er nahm seinen Kaffee.

„Gut", stimmte Lestrade zu. „Tja, dann werden wir uns mal drum kümmern." Er tastete seine Manteltaschen ab, um zu überprüfen, ob er noch alles hatte, womit er gekommen war, und streckte dann noch einmal kurz den Kopf durch die Küchentür. „Danke für den Kaffee, John", sagte er. „Bleiben Sie an ihm dran, ja?"

„Auf jeden Fall", erwiderte John und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Soll ich mir Ihr Knie ansehen, bevor Sie gehen?"

Lestrade erschrak. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er humpelte. John wurde langsam so schlimm wie Sherlock, wenn auch vielleicht nur in medizinischen Fragen.

„Ist nichts Schlimmes, er hat es sich nur im Flur an diesem Bücherregal gestoßen", berichtete Sherlock. „Farbspuren an Ihrem Ärmel, wo Sie sich abgestützt haben", erklärte er, als Lestrade ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Verdammt!" Lestrade sah sich verärgert seine Manschetten an. „Warum stehen auf Ihrem Bücherregal auch Farbeimer anstelle von Büchern?"

„Mrs. Hudsons Neffe richtet sich neu ein", erwiderte John. Er deutete auf den Bluterguss auf seiner Stirn. „Sie sind nicht das erste Opfer."

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, weshalb sie ihm dieses Regal besorgt hat", grummelte Sherlock, der plötzlich aus unerklärlichen Gründen gereizt war. „Peter liest nie irgendetwas außer Autozeitschriften."

ooOOOoo

Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden verbrachten sie damit, Fragen zu stellen, ohne brauchbare Antworten zu erhalten. Als Sherlock und John am Freitagmorgen Scotland Yard betraten, war das Einzige, was näherrückte, das Wochenende.

Hopkins' Stimme war zu hören, als sie sich der Einsatzzentrale näherten. „Aber die anderen Detectives tragen Zivilkleidung, Sir."

Lestrade antwortete, als sie gerade durch die Tür traten. „Tut mir leid, Hopkins, aber ich habe es Ihnen ja schon mal gesagt – Sie sehen einfach zu jung aus. Niemand glaubt, dass Sie bei der Polizei sind, wenn Sie nicht in Uniform sind."

„Und selbst dann halten viele Sie einfach nur für ein besonders billiges Kissogramm", fügte Anderson boshaft hinzu.

Hopkins ignorierte ihn. Er ließ ein wenig die Schultern hängen, als Lestrade seine Bitte abschmetterte, bis er die plötzliche Stille bemerkte. Er drehte sich um, und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Sherlock sah. Diese Art Reaktion war ungewöhnlich. Das gesamte Team war anwesend, und John bemerkte, dass Sally sich so weit wegbewegte, wie der Raum zuließ, während sich leises Gemurmel unter den Beamten ausbreitete.

Lestrade erhob die Stimme. „Also gut, Pressekonferenz", verkündete er und wartete, dass es still wurde. „Die in einer halben Stunde stattfindet. Diejenigen von Ihnen, die damit nichts zu tun haben – machen Sie bitte weiter mit dem, was Sie gestern gemacht haben. Sonntag rückt näher, und wir müssen diesen Kerl finden." Der Raum leerte sich bedeutend.

„Kommen Sie und sehen es sich an?", fragte Lestrade an Sherlock gewandt. „Die Profiler meinen, das wäre eine Gelegenheit für den Killer aufzutauchen. Werden Sie zusehen? Falls Ihnen jemand auffällt?"

Sherlock verzog den Mund bei der Erwähnung kriminalistischen Profilings. Er hielt es für die reinste Zeitverschwendung, nickte aber. „Welche Informationen werden Sie veröffentlichen?", erkundigte er sich.

Lestrade zuckte frustriert mit den Schultern. „Was für Informationen haben wir? ‚Falls Sie eine Affäre haben, lassen Sie am Sonntag niemanden in Ihre Wohnung'? Viel ist das nicht."

„Ist das klug?", fragte Sherlock in einem Tonfall, der eindeutig sagte, dass er es für dumm hielt. „Wenn Sie das Opferprofil bekanntgeben, wird es Nachahmungstäter geben."

„Das Risiko besteht, aber was können wir sonst tun? Wir müssen diese Leute warnen."

„Müssen wir?"

Hopkins hatte sich zu John durchgeschlängelt. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken, dass er immer noch da war. „Verstehen Sie das?", murmelte er, während Sherlock und Lestrade weiter stritten.

„Denken Sie mal nach", erwiderte John leise. „Leute, auf die diese Beschreibung passt, werden wahrscheinlich sowieso schon von einigen sehr speziellen Personen gehasst." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Hopkins, der offensichtlich zuhörte, den Blick aber auf Sherlock gerichtet hielt. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären verheiratet und wüssten, dass Ihr Partner untreu ist", meinte er. „Oder sogar die ältere Generation", fügte er nach einem Augenblick Bedenkpause hinzu. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Ihre Tochter hätte eine Affäre und Sie würden fürchten, Ihre Enkelkinder zu verlieren, wenn die Ehe in die Brüche geht. Diese Art starker Emotionen kann Leute zu Verzweiflungstaten hinreißen. Wenn die in den Nachrichten hören, dass ein Serienkiller es auf genau die Art von Leuten abgesehen hat, die sie verabscheuen, werden nicht alle von denen sich damit begnügen, auf ein ganz bestimmtes Opfer zu _hoffen_."

„Einige könnten glauben, dass das die Gelegenheit ist, damit davonzukommen." Hopkins begann zu nicken. „Eine einmalige Gelegenheit – wie bei den ABC-Morden, nur dass sie die Situation ausnutzen, anstatt sie zu erzeugen."

„Genau", sagte John. „Das ist es, was Sherlock Sorgen bereitet."

Hopkins atmete aus. „Er ist genial, nicht?"

„Der Meinung war ich jedenfalls immer."

„Es gibt allerdings einen Punkt, den unser Lieblingspsychopath – Verzeihung, _Sozio_path – nicht erklärt hat", ließ sich Anderson lautstark und hämisch vernehmen. „Woher wusste der Mörder, dass die Opfer am Sonntag alleine sein würden?"

Sherlock warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Versuchen Sie, beide Hirnzellen gleichzeitig zu verwenden? Sie wissen doch, dass das nie gutgeht."

„Na, immerhin weiß ich, dass sich die Erde um die Sonne dreht!", erwiderte Anderson schnippisch, mit dem ihm eigenen Mangel an Originalität. John zuckte zusammen. Jedes Mal wenn dieser verdammte Anderson diesen ausgelutschten Spruch brachte, wurde Sherlock an die Geschichte erinnert, die er immer noch als persönlichen Verrat empfand. John wünschte, er hätte das nie in seinem verdammte Blog erwähnt.

„Sagt der, der auf die Frage nach einem Land mit ‚Q' Kuba gesagt hat", ertönte Hopkins' Stimme. Es gelang ihm, komplettes Schweigen zu erzeugen.

„Der war gut", flüsterte John, als Lestrades Mundwinkel zuckten. Sogar Sherlock sah ein wenig beeindruckt aus, bevor er ihnen allen mit einem Schwenk der Hand bedeutete, dass er fertig war.

„Die Opfer hatte alle Beziehungen zu Verheirateten, einige hatten sogar Kinder", sagte er, um die ursprüngliche Frage zu beantworten. „Wenn Sie jemandes dunkles Geheimnis sind, kriegen Sie keine Wochenenden." Bei dem bitteren Klang seiner Stimme hoben sich einige Augenbrauen, und Sherlock lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit ungeduldig von sich ab. „Oder ist das bei Ihnen anders, Sally?" Er wandte sich um, um sie zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, direkt anzusehen, und sie zischte praktisch vor Wut.

Lestrade ging sofort dazwischen. „Großer Gott, klären Sie zwei das endlich!" Er wandte sich an Sally. „Ich habe Ihnen eine Menge nachgesehen, angesichts dessen, was passiert ist, aber Sie werden darüber wegkommen müssen. Und jetzt gehen Sie und sehen Sie nach, ob im Konferenzzimmer alles vorbereitet ist."

Sally nahm ihre Papiere und stelzte hinaus, Anderson auf den Fersen.

Lestrade seufzte schwer. „Okay", sagte er und wandte sich wieder an Sherlock. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Ideen bezüglich der Tatzeit? Die Profiler sagen, dass Sonntage irgendeine psychologische Bedeutung für den Mörder haben müssen."

„Das könnte sein", räumte Sherlock ein. „Es könnte aber auch einfach sein freier Tag sein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das vierte Opfer wurde zwischen achtzehn Uhr und Mitternacht getötet, aber definitiv vor zwölf Uhr mittags betäubt, während das dritte Opfer morgens gestorben ist. Sonntagabend mag seine normale Tötungszeit sein, aber er kommt früher an seine Opfer ran."

„Also was macht er?", fragte John, dem die Frage nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war seit der verstörenden Erkenntnisse über den mit Drogen versetzten Tee. „Muss er sich erst darauf einstimmen, oder ist es eine Art Ritual, das den ganzen Tag dauert?"

„Es gibt keine Hinweise auf sexuelle Übergriffe oder auf körperliche Folter, wenn man von den gefesselten Handgelenken absieht", erinnerte Lestrade.

„Nein, aber irgendwas muss er in der Zeit tun", sagte Sherlock. „Das würde erklären, weshalb das dritte Opfer morgens getötet wurde. Sobald seine ‚Unschuld' feststand, wurde das Ritual abgekürzt."

Lestrade rieb sich eine Hand über die Stirn. „Wir können also allein lebende Leute warnen, die zwischen – was, achtzehn und vierzig sind …?" Er sah sich um und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. „… und die in einem Büro arbeiten, sie sollen am Sonntag wachsam sein, keine Fremden ins Haus lassen und nach Möglichkeit den Tag mit Freunden oder Familie verbringen."

„Wenn das die Presse beruhigt", stimmte Sherlock zu. „Aber es wird keinen Unterschied machen." Die anderen sahen ihn an, und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt immer ein paar Paranoide, die ohnehin wachsam gewesen wären, aber die Mehrheit wird einfach weitermachen wie gewöhnlich, überzeugt davon, dass ermordet zu werden etwas ist, was nur anderen Leuten zustößt." Er hob die Hände in einer „Was soll man tun?"-Geste. „So ist die menschliche Natur. Auch gut, sonst würden wir ihn nie kriegen."

ooOOoo

Bei der Pressekonferenz fiel ihm nichts Verdächtiges auf, abgesehen von einem Kameramann, der, wie sich herausstellte, fünf Gramm Koks in einer Filmrolle bei sich hatte. Lestrade und John waren gleichermaßen erleichtert, dass Sherlock nicht allein war, als er diese Entdeckung machte, und beide atmeten auf, nachdem die Drogen konfisziert und weit, weit weggeschafft waren.

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Schon den Schädel überprüft, John?", fragte er sarkastisch und stöhnte auf, als er Lestrades Kopf herumschnellen sah. „Wundervoll, jetzt seid ihr gleich beide an der Sache dran."

Es war später Vormittag, als sie nach Hause konnten. John packte Sherlock am Arm, bevor er eins der Taxis heranwinken konnte, die sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu reißen scheinen. „Können wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen?", fragte er. „Ich weiß, es ist kalt, aber es ist schön heute, und ich könnte etwas frische Luft gebrauchen."

Sherlock zog eine Grimasse, stimmte aber zu. Er zog seinen Schal fester und klappte seinen Kragen hoch. „Dann wirst du mir meine Handschuhe wiedergeben müssen", verlangte er. „Die, die ich dir am Dienstag geliehen habe. Mein anderen sind zu Hause."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis John folgen konnte, doch als er verstanden hatte, war er außer sich. „Die hast du mir nicht geliehen, du unverschämter Arsch! Du hast sie benutzt, um mir die Teetasse in die Jacke zu stecken, um sie nicht selbst tragen zu müssen!"

„Hast du die Handschuhe oder nicht?"

John brummelte vor sich hin, holte sie aber aus der Tasche und sah Sherlock leicht neidisch zu, wie er sie überstreifte.

„Wo sind deine?"

„Ich brauch keine." John schob die Hände in die Taschen.

Sherlock seufzte. „Wozu kaufe ich dir wiederholt Handschuhe, wenn du sie dann doch nur weggibst? Muss ich deinen Namen einnähen lassen? Oder ein Band durch den Kordelzug deiner Jacke ziehen und einen an jedes Ende binden?"

„Hattest du als Kind solche?", fragte John. Er sah plötzlich einen kleinen Jungen mit unordentlichen Locken und leuchtenden Augen vor sich, dick eingepackt für den Schnee.

Sherlock warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Was auch immer du dir gerade vorstellst, ich bin sicher, dass ich so nie ausgesehen habe", sagte er. Unerwartet drängte sich ihm ein Bild von einem kleinen John auf – nun ja, klein_er_, korrigierte er sich – komplett mit roter Nase und begeistertem Lächeln, wie er Schneebälle stapelte, bevor er seine winzigen Truppen zum Sieg führte. Er blinzelte, um die lächerliche Vorstellung abzuschütteln, und machte ausladendere Schritte.

John fügte im Geiste ein Grinsen zu seinem Bild des kleinen Sherlock hinzu, der das Band an seinen Handschuhen jetzt für einen Hinterhalt benutzte. Allerdings wirkte das Grinsen eher spitzbübisch als überlegen. Der Hinterhalt musste für Mycroft sein, aber seine Vorstellungskraft streikte, als er versuchte, sich _ihn_ als Kind vorzustellen. Das Beste, was er zustande kriegte, war eine etwas kleinere Version, aber immer noch in einem dreiteiligen Anzug und mit einem Hut, der ihm etwas zu tief in die Augen rutschte.

Inzwischen gingen sie durch den Green Park. Johns Gedanken schweiften ab. „Meinst du, wir wären Freunde geworden, wenn wir uns gekannt hätten, als wir jünger waren?"

Sherlock dachte stirnrunzelnd darüber nach. „Ich schätze …"

„Das heißt übrigens auch ‚raten'", fiel John ihm ins Wort.

Sherlock reagierte ohne Zögern. „Anhand einer Reihe von Faktoren, die ich dir jetzt nicht alle erklären kann, würde ich urteilen, dass es … unwahrscheinlich ist", sagte er in einem seltsamen Tonfall.

John sah ihn neugierig an. „Gib mir ein paar dieser Fakten", verlangte er.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sherlock antwortete. „Als ich Mitte zwanzig war", begann er, offensichtlich widerwillig, „hättest du an mir nicht viel zu bewundern gefunden." Er schwieg wieder und hatte offenkundig auch nicht vor, das noch weiter auszuführen. „Außerdem …" Er warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf John. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dich erkannt hätte."

„Mich erkannt?" John war verwirrt, aber Sherlock sagte nichts weiter. „Was ist mit noch jünger?", fragte John schließlich. „Zur Schulzeit."

„Wie kommst du plötzlich darauf?", wollte Sherlock wissen. „Normalerweise neigst du nicht zu so philosophischen Überlegungen."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich nehme an, ich habe über Schicksal und so was nachgedacht. Du weißt schon, was wäre, wenn wir uns nicht begegnet wären? Oder was wäre, wenn ich nicht zur Army gegangen wäre? Dann hätte ich nicht schießen gelernt. Ich wäre dir nicht so nützlich …"

„Und ich wäre tot. Du hast zuviel _Doctor Who_ gesehen. Das ist die Episode, wo es darum geht, an der Weggabelung die andere Richtung einzuschlagen, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht begreifen, weshalb Harry dir ein derart infantiles Geschenk macht."

„Sie wusste, dass ich früher die alte Serie gesehen habe, und dachte, ich würde vielleicht gerne die neue versuchen", verteidigte sich John. „Und ich _mag_ sie. _Doctor Who_ ist klassisches Fernsehen, es ist sehr …" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „… britisch."

„Es ist eine Kindersendung."

„Na, dann sollte es ja für uns beide das Richtige sein", erwiderte John. „Ich bin übrigens überrascht, dass du die Folgen nicht immer sofort gelöscht hast, nachdem wir sie gesehen hatten."

„Das würde ich liebend gern, aber es wäre unpraktikabel, solange sie dein Verhalten beeinflussen."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend weiter.

„Du hast Lestrade also überzeugt, das Opferprofil nicht zu veröffentlichen. Das war gut", sagte John.

„Was?" Sherlock war tief in Gedanken versunken. „Oh. Ja. Wir sollten den wahren Mörder nicht verschrecken."

John blieb stehen. „Darum geht es dir? Du machst dir überhaupt keine Gedanken über Trittbrettfahrer?"

„Hmm?" Sherlock bemerkte, dass er seinen Begleiter abgehängt hatte und drehte sich um. „Komm schon, John. Du warst derjenige, der gehen wollte, und jetzt stehst du nur rum. Wie geht's deinen Händen?" Er machte zwei Schritte zurück in Johns Richtung und zog eine von Johns Händen aus der Tasche heraus. Er klickte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Hör auf, deine Handschuhe Obdachlosen zu geben", wies er ihn an.

„Die sehen aus, als würden sie mehr frieren als ich", erwiderte John, zog seine Hand zurück und ging weiter.

Sherlock folgte ihm und betrachtete von der Seite Johns harten Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh, es ist schon wieder das M-Wort." Er seufzte. „Darüber sollte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen müssen", beschwerte er sich. „Du hast genug Mitgefühl für ein Dutzend gewöhnliche Leute, also sollten wir im Durchschnitt immer noch einen Vorsprung haben."

„Du kannst dein Gewissen nicht auslagern", antwortete John störrisch.

„Ich sehe nicht, warum nicht", erwiderte Sherlock. „Ich dachte, das würde dich freuen. Ich höre dir zu, oder nicht? Das ist mehr, als die meisten Leute von ihrem Gewissen sagen können."

John sagte nichts, unsicher, wie er auf diesen neuen Titel reagieren sollte.

John hätte alleine etwa eine Stunde für den Heimweg gebraucht, durch den Hyde Park und entlang der Hauptstraßen. Mit Sherlock nahm man direktere Wege und trat häufig aus Seitengassen, um festzustellen, dass man viel dichter am Ziel war, als erwartet. Als sie sich nach nur fünfundvierzig Minuten Nr. 221b näherten, stellten sie fest, dass sie einen Gast hatten.

An den Stufen zum Eingang wartete Sally.

Sally, die im September ihren Stolz überwunden und Sherlock um Hilfe gebeten hatte, was in einem Desaster geendet hatte.

Sally, die vermutlich die treibende Kraft hinter Sherlocks Verbannung von Scotland Yard gewesen war.

Sally, die seit jenem Tag kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte und es nicht auch nur eine Sekunde länger in seiner Gegenwart ausgehalten hatte, als absolut unumgänglich war.

Sally, die jetzt das Kinn hob und Sherlock misstrauisch ansah.

„Wir müssen reden.


	8. Gefährliche Zweifel

**Kapitel 8  
Gefährliche Zweifel**

„Ganz und gar nicht."

Sherlock winkte ab und hastete an Sally vorbei. Sie blieb mit finsterem Blick zurück.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das der beste Zeitpunkt ist?", fragte John. Er musterte sie vorsichtig. „Er steckt mitten in einem Fall, wie Sie wissen."

Sally zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er kann nicht viel tun, bis wir eine Verbindung gefunden haben", bemerkte sie. „Und D.I. Lestrade hat gesagt, dass ich versetzt werde, wenn ich nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten kann." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. „Das werde ich auf keinen Fall akzeptieren, aber ich kann auch nicht einfach vergessen, was passiert ist. Ich werde es nicht gut sein lassen, bis ich nicht wenigstens meinen Teil dazu gesagt habe."

„Dann kommen Sie besser rein", stimmte John widerstrebend zu. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Passen Sie auf das – oh, es ist weg!" Er sah sich um, aber das Bücherregal war verschwunden. Von der Kellertreppe waren Schritte zu hören, dann streckte Peter den Kopf um die Ecke. Vermutlich hatte er sie kommen gehört. Er wirkte unbeeindruckt von John, aber dann hellte sich seine Miene auf, und er trat in den Flur.

„Hallo", sagte er und bot Sally seine Hand an, mit einem Lächeln, das John ziemlich erschreckend fand. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob Peters Gesicht zu so etwas in der Lage war.

Sally warf einen Blick auf die Hand, die großzügig mit Farbe des Tons Malve verschmiert war, und winkte stattdessen. „Hi", sagte sie und wandte sich an John. „Sollen wir?" Sie deutete auf die Treppe.

„Sicher. Alles in Ordnung, Peter? Wir haben Sie Mittwochabend vermisst." Sally schnaubte ungeduldig, aber John ignorierte sie.

„Brüder", erwiderte Peter knapp, und sein Gesicht nahm wieder den üblichen mürrischen Ausdruck an.

„Sie haben Ihren Bruder besucht?", schloss John. Er fragte sich, weshalb Peter bei seiner Tante wohnte, wenn er einen Bruder in der Stadt hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine eigene Situation mit Harry. „Wie nett. Lebt er in London?"

„Finchley."

„Ah. Tja, wir müssen wohl weiter", sagte John, als Sally ohne ihn die Treppe hochging, was zweifellos eine sehr schlechte Idee war. „Kein Helfer heute? Ist Tim bei der Arbeit?"

„Krank."

„Ah, okay." Weitere Gesprächsthemen fielen John nicht ein. „Bis später." Er sah, wie Peters Blick Sally die Treppe hinauf folgte und verspürte ein wenig Mitleid mit diesem offensichtlich einsamen Mann. „Viel Erfolg beim Renovieren."

Sally wartete am oberen Treppenabsatz auf ihn. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Sherlock stand vor dem Kamin, anscheinend in einige Fotos vertieft, die dort aufgehängt waren. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihnen um.

„Äh – möchte jemand was zu trinken?", bot John an. Sherlock antwortete nicht. Sally schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will mit Ihnen reden", sagte sie zu Sherlocks Rücken.

„Das beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit", erwiderte er und nahm eine Akte vom Tisch, aus der er weitere Fotos zog.

Sally kam direkt zur Sache. „Sie haben diese Familie getötet. Sie hätten genauso gut selbst den Auslöser betätigen können."

John zögerte in der Küchentür, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

„Sie mussten sterben, weil ihr Fall nicht interessant genug war", sagte sie. „Sie sind tot, weil Sie sich gelangweilt haben."

Sherlock begann, einige der Fotos an die Wand zu kleben, während Sally abwechselnd seinen Hinterkopf und sein Spiegelbild finster anfunkelte. Es war fast so, als hätte sie zwei Sherlocks zum Anbrüllen, und sie fühlte sich der Herausforderung mehr als gewachsen.

„Sie hatten die Information, aber Sie haben sich lieber um Ihr Lieblingsprojekt gekümmert. Wir hätten diese Leute retten können."

„Sind die verschiedenen Arten, auf die Sie immer dasselbe sagen können, begrenzt, oder soll diese Tirade ewig so weitergehen?", erkundigte sich Sherlock und steckte zwei der Fotos in den Rahmen des Spiegels, was Sallys Blick auf sein Gesicht blockierte.

„Fühlen Sie nicht das kleinste bisschen Reue? Sind Sie vollkommen unmenschlich?"

„Sally …" John sprach leise, aber die Warnung in seinem Tonfall war offensichtlich.

Sherlock warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu und wandte sich dann wieder ab. „Ich habe Ihnen eine SMS geschickt", sagte er tonlos. „Sie hätten sie lesen sollen."

„Eine SMS." Sally klang angewidert. „Es ging um Leben und Tod, und Sie haben eine SMS geschickt. Das ist erbärmlich!"

Sherlocks Blick landete auf John. Er sah seine Verunsicherung, als seine Loyalität zu seinem Freund mit der Tatsache kollidierte, dass er Sally recht gab. Sherlock wandte den Blick ab. „Warum sind Sie so wütend, Sally, hmm?", fragte er. „Ich meine nicht all die Rechtfertigungen, die Sie hier ausspeien, ich meine den wahren Grund." Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Warum haben Sie meine Nachricht nicht rechtzeitig erhalten?"

Sie starrten einander an, Sherlock mit leicht angehobener Augenbraue, Sally leicht vorgebeugt, als würde ihre Wut sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren lassen.

„Sie wissen, warum", sagte sie. „Sie wissen, warum, aber das entschuldigt Sie nicht. Sie haben sich nicht vergewissert. Sie haben nicht angerufen. Es war Ihnen _egal_!"

„_Sie_ haben Ihr Handy im Auto ihres Liebhabers gelassen, und vier Menschen sind deswegen gestorben."

Sally amtete scharf ein, und Sherlock nutzte, dass er die Oberhand hatte.

„_Deswegen_ sind Sie so giftig mir gegenüber und deswegen haben Sie diesen lächerlichen Verweis durchgesetzt – weil Sie sich selbst keine Vorwürfe machen wollen."

„Das stimmt nicht." Sherlock öffnete den Mund, aber sie kam ihm zuvor. „Ich _mache_ mir Vorwürfe", gab sie zu. „Ich fühle mich schuldig, das werde ich immer." Sie hielt inne und sah ihn fest an. „Aber _Sie_ nicht, oder?"

Sie machte einen Schritt nach hinten, wie um sich von ihm zu distanzieren. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich Ihnen je vertraut habe", sagte sie. „Ich war unachtsam und habe geglaubt, was _er_ in Ihnen sieht, wäre tatsächlich da." Sie deutete auf John, der sie bestürzt ansah, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

Sherlock machte einen warnenden halben Schritt in ihre Richtung. Wenn Sally versuchte, John Schuld zuzuschieben, musste sie gehen.

„Tut mir leid, John", sagte sie. „Sie sind ein guter Mensch, und ich sage nicht, dass es Ihre Schuld ist. Sie waren an dem Wochenende nicht mal hier." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wenn Sie nicht wären, wäre ich nie auf Sherlock zugekommen. – Ihretwegen habe ich an mir gezweifelt, und das war ein Fehler."

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Sherlock und lenkte damit Sallys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Was hoffen Sie zu erreichen? Ich wollte nie was mit dem Fall zu tun haben. Ich hatte ihn schon abgelehnt. _Sie_ sind zu _mir_ gekommen."

„Ja, das bin ich, und das war die schwerste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe", erwiderte sie. „Und die, die ich am meisten bereue."

„Angesichts Ihrer romantischen Beziehungen kann ich mir das schwer vorstellen", bemerkte Sherlock schnippisch und wandte sich wieder seinen Notizen zu.

„Ach, Sie sind so oberflächlich, Ihnen bedeutet nichts etwas, oder? Mr. Perfect. Es ist einfach, über solchen Dingen zu stehen, wenn einen sowieso niemand wollen würde!"

„Das reicht, Sally", mischte John sich ein. Sie war gekränkt, was er anerkannte, trotz seines Instinkts, Sherlock in Schutz zu nehmen. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie persönlich wurde.

Sie nahm sich zusammen. „Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen, weil ich verzweifelt war. Ich wollte diese Menschen retten, und ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass wir es rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Und ich dachte, vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen, oder vielleicht, nur vielleicht, haben Sie sich geändert. Ich dachte, Sie wären vielleicht in der Lage, der Mann zu sein, für den _er_ sie hält." Sie wedelte wieder in Johns Richtung. „Und ich bin ehrlich davon ausgegangen, dass Sie nein sagen würden. Der Fall hat Sie nicht interessiert, das hatten Sie dem D. I. schon gesagt … Ich habe zwanzig Minuten draußen rumgestanden, bevor ich geklingelt habe, wussten Sie das?"

„Natürlich." Sherlock stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, während er eine weitere Akte durchging.

„Natürlich", echote sie. „Natürlich wussten Sie das." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben Sie deswegen … Warum _haben_ Sie eigentlich ja gesagt?"

Sherlocks Hand verharrte auf der Akte, und er stand einen Moment da und führte eine innere Debatte. Sein Kopf drehte sich von selbst in Johns Richtung, aber er stoppte die Bewegung. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, was John wollen würde. „Sie hatten mich noch nie zuvor um Hilfe gebeten", sagte er schließlich. „Sie persönlich, meine ich", fügte er hinzu, immer noch abgewandt. Er strich mit dem Daumen über das Deckblatt der Akte. „Es … gefiel mir, gefragt zu werden", gab er zu.

„Sie meinen, Sie waren _geschmeichelt_", schnappte Sally. „Das Letzte, was Ihr verdammtes Ego brauchte."

Sherlock atmete aus und begann wieder zu blättern, während John den Drang unterdrückte, Sally zu schütteln. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich soeben ihre einzige Chance vergeben, Sherlock dazu zu bringen, offen mit ihr zu sein, in welch eingeschränktem Sinne auch immer. Jetzt verschloss er sich wieder, John konnte es sehen.

Sally seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Sie waren umwerfend an dem Nachmittag", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen, und John blieb der Mund offenstehen. „Das war er", sagte sie zu John, da Sherlock sie jetzt ignorierte. „Ich hab die Akte mitgebracht, und er ist sie mit mir durchgegangen und hat auf Dinge hingewiesen, die sonst keinem aufgefallen sind … hat mich alles aus einer anderen Perspektive sehen lassen. Er war trotzdem noch ein Besserwisser, aber er hat mich ihm folgen lassen, und es war … es war … ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll – wie es für _Sie_ ist, wahrscheinlich."

„Als wäre man zu nah an der Sonne", fügte John an.

„Ja." Sally nickte. „Genau so." Sie sank auf die Lehne von Johns Sessel, Sherlock immer noch den Rücken zugewandt, und sah John an, der in der Tür zur Küche stand. „Dann haben wir uns getrennt, um verschiedene Spuren zu verfolgen, und ausgemacht, uns am nächsten Morgen zu treffen, aber er ist nicht aufgetaucht, nicht ans Telefon gegangen, nichts." Sie atmete zitternd aus, als sie versuchte, die Erinnerungen zu verbannen, die sie noch immer fast jede Nacht weckten. „Und dann ist alles den Bach runtergegangen."

John war nicht sicher, ob er versuchen sollte, sie zu trösten, oder ob er lieber Abstand halten sollte. Immer wieder warf er Seitenblicke auf Sherlock, aber der schien versunken zu sein in was auch immer er sich ansah. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nichts trinken wollen?", fragte er Sally noch einmal. „Vielleicht sind noch ein paar Kekse da."

„Ich esse keine Kekse", erwiderte Sally geistesabwesend, bevor sie sich wieder sammelte. „Als ich an dem Abend mein Telefon wiederhatte, war da eine SMS, die er am Morgen geschickt hatte. Eine SMS, die diese Familie hätte retten können, und er wusste das. Er wusste, wo sie an diesem Morgen waren, aber er war einfach anderweitig unterwegs. Um irgendwas _Interessanteres_ zu tun." Sie sah John an. „Und wissen Sie, was das Komische ist?" Sie sah nicht amüsiert aus. „Ich hab mir tatsächlich _Sorgen_ um ihn gemacht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Können Sie sich das vorstellen? _Ich_ – besorgt um _ihn_. Ihn! Es war, als wäre ich in _Bizarro World_ gelandet."

Johns Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, und Sally zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Bruder war ein Comic-Geek", erklärte sie. „Ist er immer noch", fügte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

„Ah." John nickte. „Äh… ich weiß das alles, Sally", sagte er. „Sherlock hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist." Er hob hilflos eine Hand. „Es war eine furchtbare Tragödie. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern, dass ich hier gewesen wäre, genauso wie Sie sich sicher wünschen, Sie hätten ihr Handy bei sich behalten, und Sherlock, dass er angerufen hätte, aber wie können es –„

„Tut er das?", unterbrach Sally. „Sind Sie sicher?" Sie stand auf und erhob die Stimme, als sie wieder Sherlock ansah. „Natürlich wünsche ich mir, ich hätte mein Telefon bei mir gehabt, aber ich wünsche mir auch, ich wäre gar nicht erst herkommen. Denn wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre, mich nicht auf ihn _verlassen_ hätte, hätten wir den Fall vielleicht selbst gelöst."

„Unwahrscheinlich", sagte Sherlock. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, ohne aufzublicken. „In dem Fall wären die Leute ohnehin gestorben, also war meine Beteiligung irrelevant."

„Wie können Sie das sagen?", rief Sally und marschierte quer durch den Raum, bis sie direkt vor Sherlock stand, und baute sich über ihm auf. „Vielleicht hätten wir den Fall nicht gelöst, Gott weiß, wir waren nicht dicht dran, aber wenn wir es nicht geschafft hätten, hätten wir es immerhin versucht … unser Bestes getan. Zu wissen, dass wir sie hätten retten können und es nicht getan haben – dass der entscheidende Hinweis ganz nah war … dass er in einer SMS stand, auf einem Handy, das hinter einen Sitz gerutscht war. Das …" Ihr Mund verzog sich kurz. „Das bricht mir das Herz!"

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb", erwiderte Sherlock. „Tot ist tot. Sie sind irrational."

Sally bebte. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie gern ich Ihnen gerade eine reinhauen würde", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Davon würde ich abraten", meinte Sherlock und blickte endlich auf. „John neigt zu unangenehmen Reaktionen gegenüber Leuten, die das versuchen." Er wandte den Kopf Richtung Küche, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Johns Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, der eindeutig vermuten ließ, dass John es im Augenblick nicht ganz so eilig haben würde, Sally aufzuhalten. Sherlock fühlte sich umstellt und stand auf.

„Ich frage noch einmal, was wollen Sie? Denn wie Sie sehen, habe ich Arbeit zu erledigen."

Sally starrte ihn an. „Ich will, dass Sie dieser Mann sind", sagte sie. „Ich will, dass Sie die Menschen retten, die Sie retten können." Sie machte eine ausladende Geste mit beiden Armen. „Wenn ich das könnte, was Sie können, würde ich nie mehr aufhören. Sie könnten Menschenleben retten, aber es kümmert Sie nicht. Wenn sie nicht rätselhaft genug sind, sind sie Ihre Zeit nicht wert. Auf meinem Schreibtisch stapeln sich die Fälle – Mörder, die Sie fassen könnten, wenn Sie wollten. Ich würde alles dafür tun … _alles_, um das tun zu können, was Sie können. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie es können – und Sie _verschwenden_ dieses Talent einfach!"

Sherlock schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „Es wird immer Morde geben. Und Mörder. Ich könnte jeden Fall auf Ihrem Schreibtisch lösen, und nächste Woche wäre der Stapel wieder da. Es ist sinnlos. Ich arbeite nicht für die Polizei. Ich werde die Fälle übernehmen, die mich interessieren, was bedeutet, dass ich diejenigen Kriminellen fassen werde, die eine Art Herausforderung bieten. Die Opfer sind irrelevant, sie sind eine Konstante, nur insofern interessant, als sie mich zum Täter führen." Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und ging zurück zum Kamin. Er zwang sich, den Blick über Johns enttäuschtes Gesicht gleiten zu lassen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit diesen Fotos, irgendwas nagte am Rand seines Bewusstseins, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war.

Hinter ihm ging der Streit weiter. John versuchte, Sally zu beruhigen, aber es schien nicht zu funktionieren. Welches Foto hatte er sich angesehen, als diese verdammte Frau ihn abgelenkt hatte? Sherlock versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Er ist nicht _Spiderman_", sagte John. „Jetzt fangen Sie nicht an mit diesem „Mit großer Macht kommt große Verantwortung"-Kram. Wenn ihn alles so treffen würde, wie Sie es wollen, könnte er dann überhaupt tun, was er tut? Haben Sie darüber mal nachgedacht?"

Sherlock fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, um die beiden auszublenden. Es war eine der Frauen, er war sich fast sicher. Was auch immer nicht stimmte, es war etwas Feminines. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um sein Sichtfeld zu fokussieren.

„Wie halten Sie das aus?" Sallys Stimme wurde zunehmend schrill, während sie sich bei John beschwerte. „_Ihnen_ ist nicht alles egal! Ich sehe Ihr Gesicht, wenn er diese Sachen sagt, und trotzdem bleiben Sie bei ihm, obwohl er sie hängenlässt, obwohl er alle hängenlässt. Warum –„

„Können Sie nicht einfach den MUND HALTEN?" Sherlock fuhr herum. „Beide, einfach Mund halten!" John wirkte verletzt, was Sherlocks Ärger nur noch mehr befeuerte, und er funkelte Sally an. „Haben Sie nicht langsam genug gesagt? Ich versuche zu denken!"

„Ach, damit Sie wieder mal einen Mörder zu spät finden können? Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Sie dieser Fall auch langweilt? Vertreiben Sie sich nicht nur die Zeit, bis Sie wieder von diesem Moriarty hören? Sie können so nicht weitermachen!"

„Ich kann, wenn Sie endlich gehen und ich mich konzentrieren kann." Er versuchte, sich wieder den Fotos zuzuwenden, aber sie packte ihn am Arm.

„Die Opfer sind wichtig! Sie sind nicht nur Puzzle-Nachschub, das sind richtige Menschen. Sie müssen sie retten, wenn Sie können."

„Ich muss gar nichts."

„Aber dann werden Menschen sterben!"

Sherlock riss seinen Arm los. „Menschen sterben nun mal!"

Der schockierte Laut von John ließ sowohl Sallys als auch Sherlocks Kopf herumschnellen. Sally verstummte, während Sherlocks Blick automatisch die Wohnung nach der Ursache für Johns Qual absuchte, obwohl er längst registriert hatte, dass nur seine Worte ihn dermaßen verletzt haben konnten.

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, aber John wich zurück und streckte eine Hand hinter sich aus, um sich am Rahmen der Küchentür abzustützen.

„John, ich –„

„Nicht." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte sag nichts mehr." Er starrte Sherlock an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen, als würde er ihn nicht erkennen, als wäre er …

Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck wurde verkniffen, als der Moment andauerte. Sally blickte von einem zum anderen. Sie bemerkte, dass hier irgend etwas passiert war, verstand aber nicht, was.

„Gehen Sie", sagte John, und das tat sie.

Sherlock stand da und sah zu, wie John versuchte, die Abscheu zu überwinden, die seine beinahe buchstäbliche Wiederholung von Moriartys Worten verursacht hatte. Sherlock sah das tiefe Einatmen, das John eigentlich beruhigen sollte, aber nur alles zu verschlimmern schien, und fragte sich, ob auch John den schweren Chlorgeruch wieder im Hals spürte.

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt, als sich Johns Finger an den Türrahmen klammerten. Er erkannte die Zeichen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Johns verletztes Bein nachgeben würde, und bewegte sich instinktiv auf ihn zu, nur um von einer ausgestreckten Hand zurückgehalten zu werden, während John am Küchentisch zusammensank.

Sherlock erstarrte und wünschte fast, sein Freund wäre nicht so leicht zu durchschauen: John sagte sich, dass es keine Rolle spielte, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass Sherlock immer noch der Mann war, für den er ihn gehalten hatte – und Sherlock sah den genauen Moment, als er dabei versagte.

Er sah zu, wie sich John Gesicht verschloss, wie er den Blick senkte, als er sich an jedes verletzende, gehässige Wort erinnerte, das Sherlock je von sich gegeben hatte, und wie er sich innerlich dafür verfluchte, dass er die Augen vor dem verschlossen hatte, was alle anderen ihm schon die ganze Zeit gesagt hatten.

„John …" Sherlock analysierte automatisch jedes Detail, jede Nuance in Johns Haltung und seiner Anspannung, die die Gedanken preisgab, die ihm durch den gesenkten Kopf gingen, und Sherlock wünschte verzweifelt, er könnte die Uhr zurückdrehen und seine achtlosen Worte zurücknehmen.

„Nein." John räusperte sich, um die Emotionen zu verbergen, die ihm die Stimmbänder belegten. „Sherlock – nein." Er saß mit hängendem Kopf reglos da. Er wirkte geschlagen, als er sein Gewicht gegen den Tisch lehnte. Sherlock suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, aber sein Hirn schien sich im Leerlauf zu befinden, und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur auf der Stelle.

Er schritt auf John zu und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. „Stopp", befahl er, wobei er sich zwang, etwas von seinem üblichen Kommandoton anklingen zu lassen. „Hör auf damit. Es sind nur Worte, kein Zauberspruch. Sie können unser Leben nicht in Luft auflösen. Sie bedeuten nichts."

John reagierte nicht, hob nicht mal den Kopf. Sherlock verstärkte seinen Griff. „John! Das ist lächerlich. Komm schon …" Sein Blick huschte in der Küche hin und her. „Weißt du was, ich mach Tee. Willst du Tee?" Seine Finger verkrampften sich, als er instinktiv versuchte, den einzigen wahren Freund festzuhalten, den er je gefunden hatte. „Tu das nicht!" Er beugte sich vor und presste die Stirn an Johns Kopf. „John", flüsterte er, „_bitte_ tu das nicht."

John hob die Hände und packte Sherlocks Handgelenke. „Lass das", sagte er und versuchte, sich loszumachen, allerdings nicht heftig genug, um etwas zu erreichen. „Versuch nicht deine Schlangenbeschwörer-Tricks bei mir." Er hob den Kopf und zwang Sherlock, sich aufzurichten und seinem Blick standzuhalten. „Lass mich los."

Sherlocks Blick suchte Johns Gesicht ab, nahm die Wut in seinen Augen wahr, seine kalte Miene, jedes Details des Mannes vor ihm – er fand keine Spur seines Freundes.

Er ließ los und drehte sich um, blinzelte, nahm, ohne hinzusehen, seinen Mantel und ging durchs Wohnzimmer, die Treppe hinunter, durch den Flur und die Vordertür … hinaus in einen Tag, der plötzlich viel kühler war als noch vor einer halben Stunde, als John an seiner Seite gewesen war.

ooOOoo

Es war spät am Abend, als Sherlock zurückkehrte. Er versuchte, das ungewohnte Angstgefühl zu unterdrücken, das sich immer mehr verstärkte, während er die Treppe erklomm.

Er stieß die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf, und der seltsame Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich auf der Stelle ein wenig – John war zu Hause. Sherlocks Augen hatten sich noch nicht ausreichend an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, um ihn sehen zu können, aber es gab unzählige Anzeichen. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und zog seine Handschuhe aus.

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob du noch hier sein würdest." Es war kein leichtes Zugeständnis für ihn, aber er musste irgendeine Art von Gefühlen zeigen, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, noch zu John durchzudringen. Dies war nicht der passende Moment für Logik, soviel war klar.

„Da war ich auch nicht sicher", erwiderte John. Es klickte, als er die Lampe einschaltete. Das Licht enthüllte John, der in seinem Sessel saß, mit einem Glas in der Hand, in dem noch immer eine Spur … _Whiskey_ war – Sherlock entdeckte die Flasche auf dem Fußboden neben ihm – aber seine Hände und seine Stimme zitterten nicht. Der Blick, mit dem er Sherlock flüchtig musterte, war fest. Nicht mehr als ein Glas also, nicht genug, um ihn betrunken zu machen.

Sherlock holte tief Luft. „Ich brauche dich." Die Worte fühlten sich merkwürdig auf seiner Zunge an, und ein Teil von ihm überlegte, ob er sie jemals als Erklärung gebraucht hatte. Es schien unwahrscheinlich.

John seufzte und sah ihn wieder direkt an. „Ja, das stimmt", stimmte er zu Sherlocks Verwunderung zu. „Aber ich kann nicht zusehen, wie du das wirst, wovor mich jeder gewarnt hat."

„Du kannst mir helfen."

John schloss die Augen. Sherlocks Worte weckten seine tiefsten Hoffnungen. „Ich dachte, dass ich das könnte", gab er zu, erstaunt über seine eigene Arroganz. „Ich hatte gehofft …" Er unterbrach sich. „Abr das war dumm von mir." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich bin nicht genug."

„Doch, das bist du."

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich bin jetzt fast zehn Monate hier, und trotzdem hast du gesagt … was du gesagt hast." Er schluckte. „Ich kann das nicht, Sherlock, tut mir leid."

Sherlock durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich in seinen eigenen Sessel, beugte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien nach vorn und musterte John aufmerksam. „Was kann ich tun?", fragte er. „Es muss etwas geben. Es gibt kein Problem, für das es keine Lösung gibt. Ein paar gedankenlose Worte können doch unmöglich dermaßen viel Schaden anrichten."

John legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Was ist passiert mit Sally?", fragte er. „Es hat sich angehört, als ob ihr zwei euch fast … _angefreundet_ hättet an dem Tag. Sie war nicht einfach nur wütend, weil du sie hast hängenlassen, sie war verletzt." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaube, deshalb hat sie es jetzt so auf dich abgesehen", fügte er hinzu.

Er wartete eine Weile, aber Sherlock sagte nichts. Schließlich seufzte John. „Du kannst nicht mit mir reden, oder?", bemerkte er. „Du kannst nicht offen sein … nicht mal jetzt." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich geh ins Bett."

Seine Hände umfassten die Armlehnen seines Sessels fester, als er sich zum Aufstehen vorbereitete, und Sherlock wusste, daß Johns Entscheidung am nächsten Morgen gefallen sein würde. „Warte!"

John hielt inne.

„Ich werd's versuchen."

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, während Sherlock die richtigen Worte suchte. Er wurde zunehmend frustriert, als er keine fand.

Nach ein paar Minuten rührte sich John, und ein Anflug von Panik huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht, aber John lehnte sich nur zur Seite und nahm die Flasche Whiskey. Er füllte das Glas zur Hälfte und hielt es Sherlock hin.

Sherlock sah ihn alarmiert an. „Das wird mich beeinträchtigen."

„Ich will dich nicht abfüllen. Ich versuche nicht, dich in eine peinliche Situation zu bringen – ich will nur, dass du mit mir redest, und das könnte helfen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Der Gedanke, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, sich möglicherweise zum Narren zu machen, war Sherlock ein Graus. Er wollte das Glas nicht. Dann sah er John an und streckte die Hand aus. „Wieviel muss ich trinken?"

„Nur soviel, dass sich deine Zunge löst", versprach John. „Du kannst aufhören zu trinken, wenn du anfängst zu reden."

Sherlock trank den Whiskey mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Was jetzt?"

„Jetzt warten wir."

Es dauerte nicht lange. Als sich Sherlocks Wangen langsam röteten, begann John. Er fing mit etwas Einfachem an. „Wo warst du? Als du vorhin weggegangen bist, meine ich."

„Ich war meinem alten Dealer einen Besuch abstatten", antwortete Sherlock unverzüglich, und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Aber ich hab nichts genommen", fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Gut", sagte John. „Das ist gut." Er dachte darüber nach. „Wieso nicht?"

Sherlock war unbehaglich. „Jede Menge Gründe."

John runzelte die Stirn. Das war genau die Art ausweichende Antwort, die er von Sherlock andauernd bekam. „Nenn mir fünf davon."

Sherlock hob eine Hand.

„Ich wusste, du würdest es verurteilen." Er legte den Daumen an.

„Wenn ich gewartet hätte, bis ich wieder runter gewesen wäre, wärst du vielleicht schon weg gewesen." Der Zeigefinger dieses Mal.

„Wenn ich high nach Hause gekommen wäre, wärst du wütend gewesen." Er winkelte den Mittelfinger leicht an. „Du hättest möglicherweise dir die Schuld gegeben." Er knickte den Finger ein Stück weiter. „Du hättest denken können, ich wollte dich emotional erpressen, damit du bleibst." Der ganze Finger war angelegt.

„Ich _hätte_ dich emotional erpresst, damit du bleibst." Der vierte Finger.

„Es hätte nicht funktioniert, du wärst trotzdem gegangen, aber du hättest ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt." Der letzte Finger klappte um.

Sherlock blickte auf seine Faust, dann zurück zu John. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll", sagte er, sein Blick jetzt leicht unscharf. „Es _muss_ irgendwas geben, John … _Bitte_."

John seufzte. „Seit wir uns begegnet sind, haben mich Leute vor dir gewarnt. Manchmal offen …"

„Sally", grummelte Sherlock. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig.

„Was ist?"

Sherlock wandte sich ab, antwortete aber. „Sie hat mich an diesem Tag wie einen Menschen behandelt, sagte er. „Es war ein Samstagnachmittag, du warst nicht da, und ich war ein… ich war allein." Sein Blick wurde etwas ausweichend. „Sie war so in den Fall vertieft, dass sie vergessen hat, dass sie mit dem _Freak_ zusammengearbeitet hat." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ne… neu. Sie war nicht _du_, aber …"

John verspürte einen Stich, aber er verdrängte es. „Lestrade glaubt, du _könntest_ ein guter Mensch sein – eines Tages, wenn wir Glück haben", sagte er, „und Mycroft … die Art, wie er dich beobachtet, darin scheint immer eine Spur Angst zu liegen – als wäre er genauso bereit, dich aufzuhalten, wie dich zu retten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie benehmen sich alle, als wäre nicht klar, auf welcher Seite du stehst – als wüssten sie nicht, ob du Moriarty schnappen oder dich ihm anschließen willst. Und weißt du was? Ich dachte, das wären alles Idioten. Ich dachte, ich wüsste es besser, dass mein Bauchgefühl verlässlicher ist als ihr Verstand."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorn. „Sherlock, ich _will_ nicht gehen. Du hast mir genauso das Leben gerettet wie ich dir. Aber was du heute gesagt hast … _seine_ Worte aus deinem Mund …" John war bleich. „Ich habe zum ersten Mal gesehen, wovor die anderen Angst haben, wenn sie dich ansehen, und es hat mich …" Er atmete scharf ein. „…Gott, Sherlock, es hat mich halb zu Tode erschreckt."

„Aber es war nicht so _gemeint_!" Sherlock zog seine Knie an und schlang die Arme darum. „Es war nicht so gemeint." Es klang wie das wehleide Jammern eines Kindes, das nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass sein Goldfisch im Wasser bleiben sollte.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte John. „Ist das nicht _genau_ das, was du denkst? _Dieses Krankenhaus ist voll von sterbenden Menschen. Hilft es ihnen, wenn sie mir etwas bedeuten? Die Opfer sind irrelevant._ Das alles läuft auf diese wenigen Worte hinaus."

Sherlock sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der andere zitieren kann. Ich bin nicht wie du, aber an einige Dinge erinnere ich mich."

„Die Dinge, die dich aufwühlen", bemerkte Sherlock. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich kein Held bin. Ich hab's dir _gesagt_."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für mich warst du das."

Sherlock ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. So blieb er eine Weile sitzen, und John beobachtete ihn und fragte sich, was ihm wohl durch den Kopf ging.

Schließlich seufzte Sherlock und sprach weiter, etwas gedämpft, aber gut verständlich. „Du hattest recht mit dem, was du zu Sally gesagt hast. Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ich mich auf die Opfer konzentriere. Dass es mich nicht berührt, ist eine bewusste Entscheidung. Ist für mich wahrscheinlich einfacher als für die meisten anderen Leute", gab er zu, „aber es ist trotzdem ein bewusster Akt."

Er hob den Kopf, um John anzusehen. „Aber ich könnte es zulassen", versprach er. „Du solltest das am besten wissen."

John musterte ihn gründlich und nickte dann. „Ich mach Tee. Willst du auch einen?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann aus, als würde er diese Bewegung bereuen. John stand auf, ging zu ihm hinüber, kippte Sherlocks Kopf nach hinten und untersuchte ihn mit dem Blick eines Arztes. „Hast du seit dem Toast gestern morgen irgendwas gegessen?"

„Was für Toast?"

„Vergiss es. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sherlock runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, und John schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib hier", wies er ihn an und ging in die Küche. Er kehrte mit einem Glas Wasser zurück, nur um Sherlock auf halbem Weg zum Sofa vorzufinden, während er gerade seine übliche Allergie gegen Anweisungen zum Ausdruck brachte. John blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn. Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass Sherlocks Koordinationsfähigkeit nur geringfügig gelitten hatte – er war okay. Er wartete, bis Sherlock sich aufs Sofa fallengelassen hatte, und gab ihm das Wasser. „Trink das."

Sherlocks Gesicht nahm einen verschlagenen Ausdruck an. „Bleibst du, wenn ich das trinke?"

„Es ist ein Glas Wasser, keine Liebeserklärung", schnaubte John. „Trink einfach!"

„Ist es das, was du willst? Ich …"

„_Trink_ _es einfach_! Ich sage es nicht noch mal."

Er ging zurück in die Küche und setzte den Kessel auf, während er sich Sherlocks Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ und sie mit Erinnerungen an neue Handschuhe verknüpfte, die wiederholt auf seiner Kommode gelegen hatten, mit der Erinnerung an einen Nachmittag, den sie damit verbracht hatten, Mrs. Hudsons Armband wiederzufinden, das sie geerbt hatte, und damit, wie Sherlock an einem besonders verstörenden Tatort eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Er saß eine Weile am Küchentisch, während er seinen Tee trank, und ließ seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen.

Schließlich begann ihn die Stille aus dem Wohnzimmer zu beunruhigen, und er kehrte zurück, um Sherlock immer noch auf dem Sofa zusammengesunken vorzufinden, wobei er das kaum angerührte Wasser in seiner Hand anstarrte. Er blickte auf, als John nähertrat und stellte sein Glas mit übertriebener Sorgfalt auf dem Beistelltisch ab.

„Ich will, dass du bleibst." Seine Worte waren leicht nuschelig.

John seufzte, setzte sich seitwärts aufs Sofa und nahm das Glas wieder in die Hand. „Komm schon, du musst das hier trinken."

Sherlock schwenkte einen Finger in seine Richtung. „Du hast gesagt …" Seine Augen fixierten plötzlich seinen eigenen Finger, was ihn zu verwirren schien, und er fing an zu schielen, als er versuchte, seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest das nicht noch mal sagen." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.

John hielt einfach das Glas hin, bis Sherlock es endlich nahm. Sherlock leerte es und ließ sich dann mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen zurücksinken. „Wozu?", fragte er elend. „Wozu soll ich Dinge an mich heranlassen, wenn du sowieso gehst?"

John nahm ihm das leere Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch. „Warum legst du dich nicht hin?", schlug er vor. „Soll ich dir ins Bett helfen?"

„Geht nicht", sagte Sherlock. „Hab's versucht, als du in der Küche gegrübelt hast. Dreht sich alles." Er machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit dem Finger.

John sah ihn an. Dann streckte er einen Arm aus und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe genauso an mir selbst gezweifelt wie an dir", sagte er, während Sherlock ein Auge öffnete und den Kopf herumrollte, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich kam mir plötzlich wie ein Idiot vor, weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich geglaubt habe – und auch noch so schnell. Ich hatte dich gerade erst getroffen, und es ging ‚_Bamm_!' und all meine Prioritäten haben sich neu geordnet nach dem Muster ‚_Das ist Sherlock Holmes – folg ihm_'." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich habe alle anderen ignoriert und gedacht, das wären alles Idioten – sogar dein eigener Bruder."

„Er _ist_ ein Idiot."

John überging diese automatische Antwort. Er war nicht sicher, wieviel Sherlock gerade von alldem aufnahm, aber beide Augen waren jetzt geöffnet, und Sherlock runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Also habe ich das Vertrauen in meine eigenen Instinkte verloren, denn wie konnte ich recht haben, wenn alle anderen anderer Meinung waren? Besonders wo sie dich soviel länger kennen." Er verstummte für die ganzen drei Sekunden, die es dauerte, bis Sherlock die Geduld verlor.

„Aber?"

John lächelte reuig. „Aber wenn ich mich in dir getäuscht hätte, hätte ich mich in zu vielen Dingen geirrt", sagte er. „So … das wäre das. Diskussion vorbei, Entscheidung gefallen. Ich werde hier sein, um dir in den Arsch zu treten, solange du jemanden brauchst, der dir in den Arsch tritt. Du gehst voran, und ich folge." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auf deiner Seite."

Sherlock mühte sich, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Er verdrehte sich so, dass er John gegenüber saß, und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Hast du mir gerade … hast du mir _Gefolgschaft gelobt?_"

„Ich schätze, das habe ich."

Sherlock starrte ihn einen Moment an. „Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, ich sollte dich zum Ritter schlagen oder so was", scherzte er, um den Ausdruck absoluter Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht zu kaschieren.

John lachte leise. „Na ja, ich würde es nicht gerade jetzt versuchen. Du würdest mir wahrscheinlich ein Auge ausstechen."

Sie lächelten einander an, und dann streckte John plötzlich die Arme aus und zog Sherlock in eine kurze Umarmung, nach der Sherlock wie eine Katze wirkte, die von einem Rasensprenger erwischt worden war.

„In Ordnung", sagte er unbehaglich, während er versuchte, sich unauffällig abzuklopfen, als könnte der Drang, physisch Zuneigung zu demonstrieren, ansteckend sein.

„Freunde umarmen sich hin und wieder", erklärte John, der dieses Verhalten mit Belustigung beobachtete. „Hat dich doch nicht umgebracht, oder?"

Sherlock zupfte sein Jackett gerade und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. „Ich werd wieder Mist bauen", warnte er.

„Daran zweifle ich nicht."

„Aber du wirst nicht gehen?"

„Nicht, solange du mich brauchst."

Sherlock verzog durch pure Willenskraft keine Miene. „Ab und zu eine Umarmung wäre wahrscheinlich akzeptabel", räumte er ein. „Zu _sehr_ vereinzelten Gelegenheiten."

John lehnte sich gemütlich in die Kissen zurück und ließ seinem eigenen Lächeln freien Lauf. „Also weißt du, als Soziopath bist du ziemlich grottig."

Sherlock seufzte, schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück auf den Rand des Sofas.

„Sag das bloß keinem.


	9. Eine Frage der Zeit

**Kapitel 9  
****Eine Frage der Zeit  
**

„Hey, du."

„Du solltest mich nicht an einem Samstag anrufen", erwiderte Maggies verschlafene Stimme.

„Ist schon okay, Henry ist eine Zeitung holen gegangen." Kate drehte sich auf die Seite, das Mobiltelefon ans Ohr gepresst. „Hab ich dich geweckt?"

Sie konnte das Lächeln in Maggies Gähnen hören. „Jederzeit, Baby, jederzeit." Sie senkte die Stimme. „Obwohl ich es vorziehe, wenn du's persönlich machst."

Kate erschauerte wohlig. „Das war vielleicht einWochenende. Ich wünschte, ich könnte –„

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. „Ja, ich weiß."

„Was hast du heute so vor?", wechselte Kate das Thema.

„Tja, da ist natürlich immer noch der Postbote", erwiderte Maggie. „Ich bin sicher, er wäre dafür zu haben. Er scheint recht überzeugt davon, dass er mich umpolen kann."

Kate kicherte. „Ich weiß, du hast das Abonnement für diese Zeitschrift über lesbischen Lifestyle nur abgeschlossen, um ihn zu ärgern."

„Nur zu deiner Information, _Diva_ ist eine hervorragendes Magazin mit einem weiten Leserkreis."

„Gut möglich, aber nicht alle Leser verlangen ausdrücklich, dass es _nicht_ in einer unscheinbaren Verpackung geliefert wird."

Maggie lachte. „Ich glaube, bei mir zu klingeln, ist das Highlight des Tages für diesen armen Mann. Er versucht nicht mal, den Briefschlitz zu benutzen."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er einen anderen Schlitz im Sinn."

„Iihh!" Maggie machte ein würgendes Geräusch. „Das geht zu weit, Katie-Baby, das geht zu weit."

„Entschuldige."

„Also was macht ihr heute?", fragte Maggie und gähnte wieder. Kate stellte sich vor, wie sie sich auf diese träge Weise im Bett zurücklehnte und ihr langes, seidiges schwarzes Haar über ihre karamellfarbene Haut glitt …

„Mummy?"

Kate rollte sich rasch auf die andere Seite, als Alice im Türrahmen erschien, wie gewöhnlich Peter Rabbit hinter sch her schleifend, sein geknülltes linkes Ohr fest in der Hand.

„Ich muss los."

ooOOoo

John erwachte aus seinem Schlaf mit dem Gefühl, dass ihn irgend etwas aufgeschreckt hatte. Er streckte sich und erkannte Stück für Stück, dass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen sein musste, denn er war jetzt in einer Ecke zusammengekauert. Ein Bein lag halb auf dem Sofa, das andere war auf dem Boden ausgestreckt.

„Sherlock?"

„Hier", ertönte Sherlocks mürrische Stimme aus der Küche. „Auf der Suche nach irgendwas, um das wieder hinzukriegen, was du meinem Kopf angetan hast."

John stützte sich ab und richtete sich auf. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt, als du ins Bett gegangen bist?" Er rieb sich das Bein, das immer noch eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Er humpelte in die Küche, wo er Sherlock dabei vorfand, wie er die Schränke durchsuchte. Sein Anzug sah aus wie der vom Vortag, allerdings war es von hinten schwer zu sagen, und seine Haare waren vollkommen zerwühlt. „Bist du auch drüben eingeschlafen?"

„Wo bewahrst du deine Mittel gegen Kater auf?", wollte Sherlock wissen. Er gab es auf, das „Nur Lebensmittel"-Regal abzusuchen, wo ihm eine breite Auswahl an Marmelade aufgefallen war, trotz Johns erst zwei Tage zurückliegender Behauptung, dass sie keine mehr hätten. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich zu solchen Gelegenheiten ein widerliches Gesöff habe trinken sehen. Wo ist es?"

Er wandte sich zu John um, der abrupt die Augen weit aufriss. „Was?", fragte Sherlock herausfordernd.

„Nichts. Warum probierst du's nicht einfach mit Paracetamol? Ist im Badezimmerschrank."

John sah sogar noch zerknitterter aus als sonst, und jetzt biss er sich auf die Lippe. Sherlock verengte die Augen. „Ich weiß, wo die Paracetamol-Tabletten sind", bemerkte er und sank auf einen Küchenstuhl. „Warum holst du nicht ein paar, da du immerhin derjenige bist, der mir das angetan hat."

„Niemand hat dich gezwungen, Sherlock. Es war deine Entscheidung", korrigierte John. „Obwohl, wenn ich gewußt hätte, was für ein schreckliches Fliegengewicht du bist, hätte ich dir möglicherweise weniger gegeben", gab er zu.

Sherlock sah ihn finster an. „Alkohol war nie die Droge meiner Wahl."

„Was du nicht sagst." John lachte in sich hinein. „Mrs. Hudson könnte die doppelte Menge weghauen und trotzdem noch ihre Steuererklärung machen."

Sherlock hob eine Hand an die Schläfe und zuckte dramatisch zusammen. John verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut", sagte er und ging, um die Medikamente zu holen. Als er zurückkam, füllte er ein Glas mit Wasser und stellte es mit den Tabletten auf den Tisch. „Soll ich sie auch noch für dich schlucken?"

Sherlock hob den Kopf, und Johns Mundwinkel zuckten wieder, als Sherlock um den Tisch herumkam und sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte John.

„Bestens", schnappte Sherlock und warf die Pillen ein.

„Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, in deinen Straßenklamotten schlafen zu gehen", bemerkte John. „Du musst wirklich fertig gewesen sein."

„Offensichtlich."

„Aber du hast die Nacht durchgeschlafen", fuhr John fort. „Genauer gesagt hattest du sogar eine angenehme Nacht."

Sherlock starrte ihn an. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Warum gehst du nicht duschen?", schlug John vor. „Das wird dir guttun."

„Wenn die Alternative ist, hier zu sitzen und dir dabei zuzuhören, wie du dich wiederholst, kann ich das genauso gut machen", erwiderte Sherlock. Er stand auf und stolzierte zum Badezimmer, während hinter ihm etwas ertönte, das sich verdächtig wie ein Kichern anhörte.

Er drehte das Wasser auf und ließ seine unangenehm zerknitterte Kleidung auf den Boden fallen. Sein erster Blick in den Spiegel war flüchtig, aber dann erstarrte er, trat dichter heran und drehte den Kopf, um einen schwächer werdenden, aber deutlich sichtbaren Abdruck von Johns Pullover an der Seite seines Gesichts zu sehen. Das Muster war unverkennbar. Sherlock schloss die Augen und stöhnte.

„Alles klar bei dir?" John konnte vor Heiterkeit kaum an sich halten.

„Verschwinde." Sherlock rieb sich eine Hand durchs Gesicht. Es war außerordentlich ungewöhnlich für ihn, mit einem Kater aufzuwachen, aber mit einem Kater _und_ einem Gesicht voller Wollpullover war eine völlige Neuheit gewesen. Die einzige Erleichterung in dieser Situation war die Tatsache gewesen, dass John noch geschlafen hatte und es Sherlock gelungen war, sich davonzustehlen, ohne ihn aufzuwecken, obwohl jeder vernünftige Mensch bemerkt hätte, dass er für – er musterte noch einmal sein Gesicht – mindestens einige Stunden als Kissen gedient hatte.

„Davon werden wir nie wieder sprechen", sagte er entschlossen, laut genug, um über das Gekicher von draußen hinweg gehört zu werden.

„Nein, werden wir nicht", stimmte John zu, jetzt wieder in ruhigerem Ton. „Keine Sorge, ich hab's nicht darauf angelegt, dich zu blamieren."

Es folgte eine Pause, aber Sherlock hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war.

„Nur noch dieses eine –" Das Kichern war wieder zu hören, was ein unheilvolles Zeichen war. „Du wirst noch ganz schön knuddelig."

Sherlock warf die Nagelbürste gegen die Tür.

ooOOoo

John hielt sein Wort und kam nicht weiter auf ihr ungewöhnliches Schlaf-Arrangement zu sprechen. Als Sherlock schließlich zurückkehrte, sah er wieder wesentlich mehr wie er selbst aus, und ein Kaffee wartete auf ihn. „So, was ist der Plan für heute?", fragte John und reichte ihm den Becher. „Irgendjemand, den ich für dich erschießen soll?"

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sich dem Kaffee zuwandte. „Bis jetzt nicht", erwiderte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Allerdings war ich auch noch nicht draußen." Sie grinsten einander an. „Okay", verkündete Sherlock. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit diesen Fotos – komm mit und sieh sie dir mal an." Er führte John hinüber zum Kamin und zeigte ihm die Bilder, die er sich am vergangenen Abend angesehen hatte, bevor Sally alles durcheinandergebracht hatte.

Nach zehn Minuten des Suchens gab John auf und machte sich ein spätes Frühstück. Dabei gelang es ihm, Sherlock etwas Rührei einzuflößen, indem er behauptete, es sei ein Mittel gegen Kater. Er hatte gerade das Geschirr fertig gespült, als ein Ausruf aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören war.

„Wann stellst du deine Uhr um?", rief Sherlock ihm zu. „Wenn die Zeit zurückgestellt wird, wann stellst du deine Uhr neu ein?"

John legte das Geschirrtuch weg und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Du meinst, wenn die Sommerzeit zu Ende ist?" Sherlock nickte ungeduldig. „Na ja – dieses Jahr wurde ich, glaube ich, gerade durch die Kanalisation geschleift, als um zwei Uhr nachts die Zeit umgestellt wurde, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Also hab ich es wahrscheinlich irgendwann später am Tag gemacht."

„Normale Leute", erläuterte Sherlock, „wann würde normale Leute das machen?"

John war nicht sicher, ob sein Ausschluss aus dieser Kategorie eine Beleidigung oder ein Kompliment war, beantwortete die Frage aber trotzdem. „Na ja, in meinem Leben v. S. H.", begann er, wobei er Sherlocks Augenrollen ignorierte, „habe ich das gewöhnlich abends gemacht, bevor ich ins Bett gegangen bin, ansonsten gleich als erstes morgens oder sobald ich den Fernseher angeschaltet und gemerkt habe, dass da andere Sendungen liefen, als ich erwartet hatte."

„Das hab ich mir gedacht", verkündete Sherlock fröhlich. Er riss eins der Fotos von der Wand und steckte es sich in die Jackentasche. „Na los, komm schon!" Er hob Johns Jacke auf und warf sie ihm zu. „Lass uns was zum Bloggen für dich finden."

ooOOoo

„Was machst du?"

„Jetzt gerade, Liebes? Ich spiele mit einer Federboa und denke an dich …„

„Das tust du nicht!", protestierte Kate und kicherte ins Telefon.

„Na gut. Ich putze das Badezimmer und überlege, ob ich mir die Zehennägel ein- oder zweifarbig lackieren soll. Wenn dieses aufregende Programm beendet ist, werde ich Mittagessen machen – und dann eventuell das mit der Federboa noch mal überdenken."

„Du fehlst mir, Maggie", seufzte Kate. „Es ist so schwer! Besonders nach dem Wochenende letztens – es war wundervoll, aber irgendwie hat es alles nur komplizierter gemacht."

„Du hörst dich an, als würdest du es bereuen." Maggie klang vorsichtig.

„Auf keinen Fall! Nein, denk das nicht", beharrte Kate sofort. „Ich kann es nicht bereuen. Obwohl ich das eigentlich sollte."

Es war still am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Maggie? Maggie, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass es sich anhört, als ob –„

„Als wäre ich ein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis?" Maggies Ton war trocken. „Die böse Verführerin, die dich von Mann und Kind weglocken will?"

Kate lehnte sich auf ihrem Hocker nach vorn und stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Küchentresen ab, behielt dabei aber das Fenster stets im Auge. „Du musstest mich nicht locken", erinnerte sie. „Du warst einfach da, das war genug." Sie atmete aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist", gestand sie.

„Blicke sind sich über einen überfüllten Raum hinweg begegnet?", schlug Maggie vor, ihr Tonfall wieder beschwingter. „Oder in unserem Fall über einen kaputten Getränkeautomaten, der dein Kleingeld gefressen hat, hinweg." Sie lachte. „Du hast mich doch darum gebeten, dir was zu geben, falls du dich erinnerst – jetzt beschwer dich nicht, dass die Erkenntnis, dass du bisexuell bist, nicht das ist, was du haben wolltest."

Kate lächelte. Maggie konnte nie lange ernst bleiben. „Hast du die Nachrichten gesehen?", fragte sie. „Was machst du morgen?"

„Abgesehen von meinem Plan, die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen, meinst du?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du wohnst allein und arbeitest in einem Büro. Laut diesem feschen Polizisten, der im Fernsehen war, bedeutet das, dass du in Gefahr bist."

„Fesch? Sagt man das noch?", fragte Maggie. „Du klingst wie meine Mutter."

„Wechsel nicht das Thema." Kate konnte hartnäckig sein, wenn sie wollte. „Warum gehst du nicht zu Tony?" Maggie stöhnte schwer, aber Kate fuhr entschlossen fort. „Er hat auch einen Bürojob, _und_ er lebt allein – es wäre für euch beide sicherer."

„Du wirst mich nicht anrufen können, wenn ich bei meinem Bruder bin", warnte Maggie. „Er wird mir das ewig vorhalten, wenn er von dir erfährt. Er wäre total angewidert."

Kate hatte die Finger schon fast am Mund, als ihr einfiel, was Maggie von angekauten Nägeln hielt. Sie blickte einen Moment auf ihre Hand und setzte sich dann drauf. „Weil ich verheiratet bin, meinst du?", fragte sie leise.

„Was? Oh, nein, nicht deswegen", erwiderte Maggie rasch. „Weil ich dich auf die dunkle Seite gelockt habe, mein ich. Ich kann ihn schon hören." Sie senkte die Stimme zu einem Grummeln. „_Sind nicht schon genug Frauen auf deinem Ufer, ohne dass du die Hetero-Frauen umdrehst_?" Sie nahm wieder ihren normalen Tonfall an. „Das würde immer so weitergehen – das ist es nicht wert."

Kate lachte. Dann nahm sie draußen eine Bewegung wahr. „Ich muss in einer Minute aufhören, Liebling, sie sind gleich wieder da." Henry trug Peter Rabbit, als sie die Straße hinuntergingen, während Alice sich am kleinen Finger seiner anderen Hand festhielt. Sie schwenkte die leere Brottüte, also war „Operation Enten füttern" anscheinend ein Erfolg gewesen. „Ich wünschte, du würdest Alice mal treffen, du würdest sie lieben."

„Sie ist deine Tochter, natürlich würd ich sie lieben. Aber meinst du wirklich, wir wären überzeugend als ‚nur gute Freundinnen'?", fragte Maggie. „Kinder kriegen eine Menge mit, auch wenn sie erst vier Jahre alt sind, und wenn ich Alice treffe, treffe ich am Ende auch Henry – du hast gesagt, er sei nicht dumm."

„Er ist nicht im Geringsten dumm", stimmte Kate zu. „Du hast recht, ich weiß. Er würde garantiert was merken, wenn er uns zusammen sehen würde." Sie seufzte. „Er hat das nicht verdient. Ich hasse ihn, ihn zu betrügen."

Maggie war still.

„Aber dich zu verlieren, wäre noch schlimmer", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Tut mir leid, Schatz. Ich trete heute von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere – du weißt, dass ich dich liebe."

„Ich weiß. Aber Alice und Henry liebst du auch", bemerkte Maggie, „und das solltest du auch."

„Ich schätze, wenn es eine einfache Antwort gäbe, hätten wir sie inzwischen gefunden. Sie sind fast da – gehst du morgen zu Tony?"

„Ich werd drüber nachdenken."

„Maggie! Glaub nicht, ich könnte das nicht übersetzen, ich erkenne ein Nein, wenn ich eins höre. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!"

„Ciao, Liebes!"

ooOOoo

„Mr. Holmes!"

Sherlock und John durchquerten das Foyer von Scotland Yard, als Constable Hopkins auf sie zu getrottet kam.

„Ich hab sie!", zischte der junge Mann im Näherkommen mit einer lächerlich selbstzufriedenen Miene. „Ich habe die Uhr!" Sein Tonfall hätte besser zu den Worten „Aktivierungscode für Nuklearwaffen" gepasst als zu „Uhr".

„Gut gemacht", sagte Sherlock, und John fürchtete, sich jeden Moment um einen Krampfanfall kümmern zu müssen, da Hopkins' Aufregung sich zu einem Vibrieren steigerte. „Lassen Sie uns einen Blick darauf werfen."

Hopkins holte den Beutel mit dem Beweisstück heraus und reichte ihn Sherlock mit einer ausladenden Geste, die er sich bei seinem Helden abgeschaut hatte. Sherlock hielt die Tüte gegen das Licht und lächelte. „Ausgezeichnet", sagte er und steckte sie in die Tasche. „Okay, ich brauche die Laptops, Handys, Anruflisten fürs Festnetz und Details der Verhöre der Leute, die mit den Opfern an dem Tag, bevor sie umgebracht wurden, zu tun hatten."

„Am Tag _davor_?", fragte Hopkins. Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. „Tut mir leid, Sir. Ja, Sir. Äh – alle?"

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Sherlock, der schon auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter war. „Ich schreibe Ihnen per SMS, wohin Sie sie bringen sollen."

John folgte ihm. „Du bringst ihn doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten, oder?", fragte er, während sie die Treppe hinuntergingen. „Und ich nehme an, du hast ihm auf dem Weg hierher geschrieben – woher hast du überhaupt seine Nummer?"

„Er hat Anfang der Woche mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen und seine Hilfe angeboten", erwiderte Sherlock. „Er hat meine Nummer von der Webseite. Ich bringe ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten – er hat sich selbst reingebracht."

„Selbst wenn, was wird Lestrade sagen, wenn du mit dieser Uhr auftauchst?", beharrte John. „Die sollte eigentlich in der Asservatenkammer sein."

Sherlock begann, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal zu nehmen. Als John die Treppe hinter sich ließ, verschwand Sherlocks aufgebauschter Mantel gerade in Lestrades Büro. Er folgte. Als er das Büro betrat, sah er einen außerordentlich erleichterten D.I.

Lestrade wurde rot, als er bemerkte, dass seine Erleichterung zu offensichtlich gewesen war. „Sally hat gesagt, es hätte Streit gegeben", erklärte er entschuldigend und ließ seinen Blick von John zu Sherlock wandern. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob –„ Er wedelte mit der Hand zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Unsere Version von Beziehungstherapie war erfolgreich."

Lestrades Augenbrauen hoben sich, und John hob eine Hand vors Gesicht und schüttelte verzweifelnd den Kopf. Lestrade hörte einige gemurmelte Worte, konnte aber nur „nie" und „flachgelegt" verstehen.

„Beziehungstherapie?", wiederholte er zweifelnd.

Sherlock schwenkte ungeduldig eine Hand. „Sehen Sie sich das hier an", verlangte er und hielt Lestrade das Foto hin, das er mitgebracht hatte.

Lestrade nahm es ihm ab. „Schwarz und weiblich – das ist vermutlich Philippa Saunders, oder wenigstens ihr Arm", sagte er. „Was soll ich hier sehen?"

„Ihre Uhr, und das Datum und die Uhrzeit am Bildrand."

Lestrade sah sich beides an, während John um den Schreibtisch herumging, um ihm über die Schulter sehen zu können. „Da ist eine Stunde Unterschied, und?", bemerkte Lestrade. „Die Zeiteinstellung der Kamera könnte falsch sein."

„Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach Sherlock, beließ aber den Beweis für seine Behauptung in seiner Tasche. „Ihre Uhr geht eine Stunde vor."

„Sie steht noch auf Sommerzeit", sprang John ein, erleichtert, dass Sherlock mit dem Beleg für Hopkins' Aktivitäten nicht in Lestrades Büro herumwedelte.

„Exakt", bestätigte Sherlock. „Ich denke, er sucht sich seine Opfer wesentlich früher, als wir bislang gedacht haben", erklärte er. „Philippa Saunders wurde am 31. Oktober getötet, dem Tag, an dem die Uhren zurückgestellt wurden, aber sie hatte ihre Uhr noch nicht zurückgestellt, was sie wahrscheinlich morgens als Erstes getan hätte oder vielleicht sogar noch am Abend vorher. Ich will überprüfen, was die Opfer am Samstag getan haben."

„Wie?", fragte Lestrade.

„Ich benötige Zugang zu einigen der Beweismittel. Vielleicht könnte Hopkins sie zum … wohin? Zum Verhörraum bringen?"

Lestrade zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern.

„Ich schreibe ihm eine Nachricht", sagte Sherlock und tippte auf seinem Telefon.

Lestrade ließ die drei allein, während sie eine Zeitleiste aufstellten. John ging die Anruflisten durch, Sherlock wirbelte um alles herum, und Hopkins war anscheinend überglücklich, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, allerdings stellte Lestrade bei einer seiner häufigen Fortschrittsüberprüfungen interessiert fest, dass Hopkins ebenso zufrieden zu sein schien, Johns Anweisungen auszuführen wie Sherlocks, beinahe als würde er John als Erweiterung von Sherlock betrachten anstatt als Rivalen um dessen Aufmerksamkeit. Lestrade stand in der Tür und beobachtete, wie John ein Blatt Papier in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt und Sherlock im selben Moment danach griff, ohne dass einer von beiden sich umdrehte. Ihre Übereinkunft, wie auch immer die funktionieren mochte, war von einem psychologischen Standpunkt aus wahrhaft faszinierend.

Um fünf Uhr enthielt die Tafel eine Liste mit Namen, Zeiten und Ereignissen, alles in Hopkins' ordentlicher Blockschrift. An einigen Stellen hatte Sherlock etwas dazwischengekritzelt, aber es stand überall eine leserliche Übersetzung darunter. Lestrade ließ seinen Blick darüberschweifen. „Also, was haben wir?", fragte er.

Sherlock war mit seinem Handy beschäftigt und hielt einen Finger hoch, was sein Tippen jedoch nicht im Geringsten verlangsamte. Während er wartete, beobachtete Lestrade, wie John zu Sherlocks Rechter am Schreibtisch saß, während Hopkins sich in Bereitschaftshaltung zu seiner Linken postiert hatte.

„Okay", begann Sherlock und wandte sich der Tafel zu. „Das neueste Opfer hat ihre Facebook-Seite um zwanzig nach vier am Samstagnachmittag aktualisiert, bevor sie getötet wurde. Danach ist keine Interaktion mehr verzeichnet."

Er sah sich den nächsten Namen an. „Nummer drei ist hoffnungslos. Hat sich am Samstag mit niemandem getroffen, hat mit niemandem gesprochen, kein Computer, nichts." Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf über dieses derart unhilfreiche Opfer und fuhr dann fort.

„Nummer zwei hat den Nachmittag online verbracht, aber ihre Browser-Chronik zeigt keine Aktivität nach Viertel vor sechs."

Er kam zum letzten Namen auf der Liste. „Nummer eins ist am interessantesten." Er blickte lächelnd in die Runde. „Um fünf Minuten nach sechs hat er eine örtliche Pizzeria angerufen, eine Nummer, die er regelmäßig gewählt hat."

„Aber sie haben von dem Tag keine Bestellung von ihm", ergänzte Hopkins eifrig.

„Und der Anruf war nur –„ Sherlock sah zu John, der die Aufzeichnungen vor sich durchging.

„Acht Sekunden lang!", berichtete er.

Sherlock riss beide Hände hoch. „Sehen Sie es nicht?"

Lestrade sah ratlos aus. Sherlock stöhnte. „Ach, KOMMEN Sie schon! Ein Acht-Sekunden-Anruf – hatte er plötzlich keinen Appetit mehr? Weshalb hat er aufgelegt?"

„Türklingel?", versuchte es Lestrade.

„Halleluja!", rief Sherlock herablassend. „Die Türklingel. Danke." Er warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm seines Handys und griff nach dem Marker, den Hopkins in der Hand hatte, der ihn umgehend hinter dem Rücken verbarg.

„Äh, soll ich nicht lieber schreiben, Sir?", schlug er vor. John lachte in sich hinein, und Sherlock warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Bitte sehr", antwortete er Hopkins und wedelte majestätisch mit dem Arm. „Notieren Sie diese Zeiten neben den Namen, angefangen beim letzten Opfer." Er blickte auf sein Handy und las vor: „16:15 Uhr, 16:26 Uhr, 17:38 Uhr, 17:52 Uhr." Er blickte auf zur Tafel. „Gut."

Hopkins strahlte, während Sherlock vergeblich darauf wartete, dass jemand eine Verbindung herstellte. Schließlich seufzte er. „Sonnenuntergang in London an diesen Tagen", erklärte er. „Sehen Sie sich das Muster an." Er runzelte die Stirn, als ihm eine neue Idee kam, und er sah wieder etwas auf dem Handy nach. „Ich glaube, der Mörder könnte krepuskular sein", verkündete er.

„Krepus-was?", echote Lestrade.

„‚Krepuskular': zur Abenddämmerung und zum Morgengrauen", erläuterte Hopkins. „Hat nichts mit Vampiren zu tun", fügte er zu Sherlocks offenkundiger Verwirrung rasch hinzu. „Ich meine dämmerungsaktiv wie Hunde und Kaninchen."

Sherlock ignorierte die seltsame Referenz. Er vertraute darauf, dass John es ihm erklären würde, falls er es wissen musste. „Denken Sie nach", sagte er. „Wenn der Mörder den Anruf des ersten Opfers unterbrochen hat, dann war das dreizehn Minuten nach Sonnenuntergang, und der Abbruch aller Aktivitäten von zwei anderen Opfern deutet auf ein ähnliches Muster hin." Er tippte sich nachdenklich mit beiden Zeigefingern an die Unterlippe. „Es ist eigentlich genial – es ist gerade dunkel genug, um die Identifizierung zu erschweren, aber noch nicht so spät am Abend, dass die Leute vorsichtig dabei wären, einem Fremden die Tür zu öffnen."

Lestrade dachte darüber nach. „Okay, ich sehe die Logik darin, dass er am Samstagabend zur Dämmerung kommt, aber zumindest das letzte Opfer hat er nicht vor dem späten Sonntagabend getötet, also muss er über Nacht den Tatort verlassen."

„Muss er?", fragte Sherlock. „Wir haben schon einen Fehler bezüglich seines Timings gemacht, lassen Sie uns nicht in den nächsten hineinstolpern, hmm?"

„Krepuskular kann ja auch ‚aktiv während der _Morgen_dämmerung' bedeuten", warf Hopkins ein. „Und es sieht schon so aus, als wollte er das Wochenende mit ihnen verbringen. Er kommt samstags zur Abenddämmerung, tötet sie nicht vor Sonntagabend – mit Ausnahme des Fehlers – was, wenn er bis Montagmorgen bleibt?"

„Das ist eine Überlegung wert", fügte John hinzu. Lestrades Kopf fuhr wieder herum. Es war, als hätte Sherlock seinen eigenen Fanblock mitgebracht. „Wenn er so vorsichtig ist, wenn er ankommt, ist er das vielleicht auch, wenn er den Tatort verlässt. Ein Mann, der mitten in der Nacht den Ort eines Verbrechens verlässt, könnte auffallen, jemand könnte sich an ihn erinnern. Aber während der Morgendämmerung ist genug los, dass er nicht bemerkt wird, und es ist trotzdem noch nicht besonders hell."

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf über diesen Dreifach-Auftritt. Dann wanderte sein Blick mit einem Gefühl ängstlicher Vorahnung zur Uhr. „Wenn er für dieses Wochenende also schon ein neues Opfer gefunden hat …"

Sherlock blickte aus dem Fenster in den dunkler werdenden Abend hinaus. „Ja", bestätigte er in grimmigem Ton. „Das würde bedeuten, er ist schon bei seinem Opfer."

ooOOoo

„Maggie, gehst du jetzt vielleicht ans verdammte Telefon?" Kate hielt ihr Handy einen Moment vom Ohr weg und sah es wütend an. „Hast du wieder Kopfhörer auf und die Lautstärke auf Stufe elf?", flüsterte sie in so nachdrücklichem Ton wie möglich. „Hör zu, ich rufe dich vom Badezimmer aus an, _schon wieder_. Henry muss glauben, ich hätte Durchfall oder so was." Sie wartete, konnte aber nur ihren eigenen Atem hören, der Maggies Anrufbeantworter füllte. „Ich muss los. Jetzt ist es halb neun, ich versuch's in einer Stunde noch mal. Okay?" Kate stand noch einen Moment da und sah ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie konnte die Besorgnis in ihren grünen Augen sehen. „Bitte geh dann ran, Maggie. Ich liebe dich."

ooOOoo

„Das ist die letzte Nachricht, die ich hinterlasse, Magdalena Harris! Es ist halb zehn – wenn ich bis zehn nichts von dir gehört habe, komm ich rüber. Ist mir egal, was für eine Ausrede ich mir dafür ausdenken muss, mir wird schon was einfallen." Kate machte eine Pause. Ihre Finger umklammerten das Handy zu fest. „Ich hab vorhin nicht gemeint, dass ich bedaure, mit dir zusammen zu sein, das weißt du, oder? Es ist nur … Hör zu, sag einfach, dass es dir gut geht. Schick mir eine SMS." Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Oder ruf mich an. Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, ruf mich nicht an, wenn Henry hier ist, aber ruf mich an, okay? Ich … Bist du sauer? Hab ich dich verletzt? Ich weiß, du tust immer cool und beherrscht, aber man kann dich verletzen, das weiß ich …" Ihre Worte erstarben. „Eine halbe Stunde, Maggie. Ich mein's ernst."

ooOOoo

„Oh, Gott sei Dank! Maggie – du hast mir wirklich Angst gemacht." Kate drückte das Telefon ans Ohr, als sie von Erleichterung durchströmt wurde.

„Tut mir leid, Baby. Ich bin noch da."

„Geht's dir gut? Du klingst komisch." Kate ließ sich aufs Bett sinken.

„Mir geht's gut. Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin oben, hab gesagt, dass ich ein paar Briefe zu schreiben hab. In Wirklichkeit hab ich mir nur Ausreden überlegt, warum ich um diese Zeit noch rausgehen könnte, falls du nicht angerufen hättest." Kate seufzte. „Was hast du gemacht? Warst du sauer? Tut mir leid, was ich gesagt hab."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab nur das Telefon abgestellt, als ich in die Badewanne bin, und hab vergessen, es wieder anzuschalten. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt hab."

„GROSSER Gott!"

„Ich weiß. Entschuldige, Baby. Hör zu, ich werd deinen Rat annehmen und morgen zu Tony fahren, ruf mich also nicht an, ja?"

„Ich glaube, das ist das Beste. Ich weiß, es wird vielleicht nicht der spannendste Tag werden, den du je hattest, aber immerhin wirst du sicher sein." Es kam keine Antwort. „Ich geh wohl besser wieder runter. Was machst du heute Abend?"

Maggie gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich. „Ach, nichts Besonderes", sagte sie. „Ich bin ziemlich müde. Ich werd wohl früh ins Bett gehen, denk ich. Vielleicht wasch ich mir die Haare." Sie hörte sich etwas atemlos an.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Du bist irgendwie … komisch."

„Nur müde."

„Okay, ich ruf dich Montag an, ja? Das mit dem Telefon kann ich einfach nicht fassen, ich hatte Todesangst! Mach das ja nicht noch mal!"

Es gab eine kleine Pause.

„Werd ich nicht.


	10. Ein kurzer Auftritt

**Kapitel 10  
Ein kurzer Auftritt**

„Ich hab ihn gesehen!"

„In Ordnung, Mrs. …" Lestrade sah Sally an, die neben der schluchzenden Blondine auf dem Sofa saß.

„Kate Peterson", sagte Sally, währen sie weiterhin Taschentücher und Trost anbot, obwohl Kate keines von beidem zu bemerken schien. Die Tränen strömten ihr weiter ungehindert übers Gesicht.

Lestrade zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Kate", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Können Sie uns sagen, was passiert ist?"

Sie holte bebend Atem. „Ich war … Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", erwiderte sie. „Maggie sollte gestern bei ihrem Bruder sein, deshalb konnte ich sie nicht anrufen, aber ich hab sie letzte Nacht angerufen, und sie ist nicht rangegangen, und ich dachte, vielleicht übernachtet sie bei Tony, aber dann hab ich schlecht geschlafen, und ich hab sie heute morgen noch mal angerufen, weil ich wusste, dass sie nach Hause gehen würde, um sich umzuziehen, und immer noch …" Sie schnappte nach Luft und packte Sallys Arm. Sally tätschelte ihre Hand. „Da war immer noch … immer noch keine … Also hab ich Henry gesagt, dass ich zum Park fahre und eine Runde joggen gehe." Sie warf einen Blick in Richtung ihres Trainingsanzugs. „Aber dass ich rechtzeitig wieder da sein würde, um Alice zur Kindertagesstätte zu bringen."

Ihr schien klar zu werden, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Alice." Sie begann aufzustehen. „Oh Gott. Ich muss nach Hause." Ihr Blick huschte durch den Raum. „Wie spät ist es?"

Lestrade erhob sich halb von seinem Stuhl, nahm ihre Hände und drängte sie in beruhigendem Tonfall, sich wieder zu setzen. Sein Blick begegnete Sallys. „Haben Sie ihn angerufen?"

Sie sah finster aus, nickte aber. „Er ist auf dem Weg. Hat gesagt, er würde unterwegs John abholen."

Lestrade wunderte sich einen Moment, wo John war, dass er morgens um Viertel nach acht abgeholt werden musste, wandte dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kate zu. „Also sind Sie hierher gekommen …", soufflierte er.

Kate konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihn, als Sally ihr, diesmal etwas gewaltsamer, ein Taschentuch in die Hand drückte. „Ich bin hierher gekommen", echote sie. „Ja, ich habe am Ende der Straße geparkt, weil es hier nie Parkplätze gibt, dann bin ich die Straße runtergegangen, und da hab ich ihn gesehen." Sie blinzelte Lestrade an. „Ich hab ihn gesehen, aber mir war nicht klar …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kam gerade um die Ecke, und er kam durch das Gartentor, und ich _dachte_ noch, das ist Maggies Tor, aber dann dachte ich, ich muss mich irren, ich war nämlich noch ziemlich weit weg, und er kam auf mich zu … Ich bin direkt an ihm vorbeigegangen." Ihre Augen waren glasig. Sie schien wie eingefroren.

„Nur weiter …", ermunterte Sally sie.

„Ich kam beim Haus an, aber sie hat nicht geantwortet, also hab ich meinen Schlüssel benutzt. Aber es war still … es war so still." Sie unterbrach sich, als frische Tränen überquollen. Sie machte nicht den Versuch, sie wegzuwischen. „Maggie ist nicht still", erklärte sie. „Sie ist nie …" Kate versuchte wieder, Zeit zu schinden. „Aber jetzt schon." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich.

Lestrade sprach mit fester Stimme. „Können Sie mir etwas über den Mann sagen?" Kate sah ihn nur an. „Über den Mann, der vielleicht durch Maggies Tor gekommen ist. Können Sie ihn beschreiben?" Er nickte Sally zu, die Block und Stift hervorholte.

„Er war groß", erwiderte Kate, die Stirn vor Konzentration gerunzelt. „Größer als Henry … Oh Gott – Henry …" Ihre Stimme erstarb.

„Kate! Kate, Sie müssen sich konzentrieren", sagte Lestrade und griff wieder nach ihren Händen. „Was fällt Ihnen noch zu dem Mann ein?"

„Ähm … Er war dunkel. Wegen der Haare, meine ich, nicht seine Haut – die war blass."

„Er war also weiß? Ein weißer Man mit dunklem Haar …"

Kate nickte. „Ich konnte nicht richtig erkennen …" Sie befreite eine ihrer Hände und wedelte damit vage vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Ihre Augen wurden wieder unfokussiert.

„Warum konnte Sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen, Kate?" Lestrade erhob leicht die Stimme, und sie kam zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Er hatte seinen Schal sehr hoch gezogen, sein Kinn war drunter, und er hat eine Brille getragen. Eine dunkle Brille."

„Eine Sonnenbrille?"

Kate schloss konzentriert die Augen. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Das hätte komisch ausgesehen, es war ja immer noch nicht richtig hell. Ich glaube, es war eine normale Brille, aber mit getönten Gläsern. Ich konnte seine Augen nicht sehen."

„Um wieviel Uhr war das?", fragte Lestrade, aber Kate zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie hat um 7:25 Uhr angerufen", murmelte Sally. „Was hatte er an?" Sie wandte sich Kate zu, den Stift über dem Notizblock in Bereitschaft.

„Ich weiß nicht!" Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz normale Schuhe und eine Hose, nehm ich an, mir ist nichts Besonderes daran aufgefallen, aber sein Mantel hat alles bedeckt, es war einer von diesen langen, Wolle, irgendwie …" Sie suchte nach dem passenden Wort. „… wirbelig."

Sallys Stift erstarrte auf dem Papier, und sie warf Lestrade einen Blick zu, der sie ebenfalls anstarrte. Er schüttelte wegwerfend den Kopf.

„Welche Farbe hatte der Schal?", fragte Sally. „Und wie sahen seine Haare aus?"

Kate schien die plötzliche Anspannung in der Luft nicht zu bemerken. „Er war blau", erwiderte sie. „Und seine Haare waren gelockt, sie sind ihm irgendwie …" Sie deutete auf ihre Stirn.

Sally schrieb eifrig, als Lestrades Funkgerät knisterte und ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass Sherlock eingetroffen sei. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als Lestrade ihr den Notizblock aus der Hand riss, bevor er aufstand und Richtung Korridor ging.

„Warten Sie hier", wies er sie über seine Schulter hinweg an, während er die Tür hinter sich in Schloss zog.

Sherlock und John betraten gerade das Haus, als Lestrade herauskam, und Sherlock blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist neu", sagte er und beobachtete Lestrades Gesichtsausdruck interessiert.

Lestrade stand einen Moment lang da, den Rücken gegen die Wohnzimmertür gelehnt, die Hand immer noch an der Türklinke. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu und drückte ihm den Notizblock in die Hand.

„Wir haben ein weibliches Opfer, oben." Er sprach leise und schnell. „Die Freundin hat sie vor etwa einer Stunde gefunden, und sie glaubt, dass sie einen Mann hat gehen sehen, als sie gerade gekommen ist. Sie steht kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall, wenn Sie da jetzt reingehen …"

Sherlock hatte die Notizen bereits durchgeblättert und zog seinen Mantel aus. Er reichte ihn John, gemeinsam mit dem Notizblock.

Lestrade beobachtete unsicher, wie Sherlock das Gästebad betrat und den Wasserhahn aufdrehte, und entschied sich dann, dass er wohl fragen musste: „Sie waren wohl nicht zufällig … Das ist nur ein Zufall, oder?"

Sherlock erschien wieder, seine Haare zurückgekämmt, als wäre er ein Filmstar aus den 40ern. „Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass ich noch nie in dieser Straße gewesen bin", sagte er zu Lestrade, nahm seinen Schal ab und schlang ihn um Johns Hals. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass es ein Zufall ist."

John hatte gelesen. „Du meinst, jemand will absichtlich mit dir verwechselt werden?", fragte er empört, als er den Kopf hob und beim Anblick von Sherlocks dramatisch veränderter Erscheinung blinzelte.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Krimineller persönlich wird, oder?", meinte Sherlock, der Glanz in seinen Augen allzu vertraut. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich noch nie persönlich zur Zielscheibe geworden."

John und Lestrade sahen sich an. Beide bemerkten, dass Sherlock einen Gang hochgeschaltet hatte, und sahen das Schreckgespenst Moriarty drohend über sich schweben.

„Bleiben Sie um Himmels Willen bei ihm", sagte Lestrade, und John nickte und legte den Mantel über einen Stuhl im Flur.

Sherlock wartete schon ungeduldig an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Lestrade öffnete sie seufzend und geleitete sie zu Kate, die jetzt ausdruckslos ins Leere starrte. Ihr Blick schweifte desinteressiert über die Neuankömmlinge, als Sherlock auf sie zuging und sie musterte.

„Ich bin Sherlock Holmes, und das ist mein … Kollege, John Watson."

John fragte sich, ob er sich das kurze Zögern eingebildet hatte, aber Sherlock beendete die Vorstellung so wie immer. Die Frau auf dem Sofa reagierte sie nicht.

„Wann haben Sie die Verstorbene zuletzt gesehen?"

Kate zuckte zusammen, und Sally tätschelte ihr den Rücken, nachdem sie den Schock, Sherlock zu sehen, überwunden hatte. Sie sah ihn finster an.

„Magdalena Harris", flüsterte Lestrade. „Maggie."

Sherlock zügelte seine Ungeduld mit einiger Anstrengung. „Wann hatten Sie zuletzt Kontakt mit Maggie?", korrigierte er sich.

Kates Blick fokussierte ihn langsam. „Samstagabend", erwiderte sie.

„Abends?", hakte Sherlock sofort nach. „Wann genau?"

Kate atmete zittrig ein. „Es war fast zehn", sagte sie. „Ich hatte seit mittags nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, und ich hatte sie den ganzen Abend angerufen, aber sie hatte den Hörer daneben gelegt. Sie hat mich kurz vor zehn zurückgerufen."

„Warum sollte er … Ah", murmelte Sherlock. Er wandte sich wieder an Kate. „Sie haben Nachrichten hinterlassen? Gedroht, vorbeizukommen, falls sie nicht anruft?"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Soll das heißen …", begann Lestrade, aber Sherlock bat unmissverständlich um Ruhe, indem er warnend einen Zeigefinger hob. Die andere Hand hielt er John hin, der den Notizblock hineinlegte. Dann ging Sherlock vor Kate in die Hocke.

„Ich brauche eine Mitschrift Ihrer Unterhaltung", sagte er, seine Stimme tief und weich. Er schlug eine frische Seite auf dem Block auf und reichte ihn ihr und schnippte dann in Sallys Richtung, damit sie ihm einen Stift gab, was sie widerwillig tat. „Können Sie das für mich tun?", fragte er Kate. „Es ist wichtig."

„Ist es?" Ihre Stimme war brüchig, aber ihr Blick wich nicht von Sherlocks.

„Ich werde ihn kriegen …"

„Kate", murmelte Lestrade.

„Kate", echote Sherlock. „Wenn Sie mir helfen." Er sah den Block an, und ihr Blick folgte seinem. „Wort für Wort, wenn Sie können", bat er.

Sie blickte ein letztes Mal auf, senkte dann den Kopf und begann zu schreiben. Sherlock stand auf und ging zur Tür, Lestrade und John auf seinen Fersen.

„Bleiben Sie bei ihr", bedeutete er Sally geräuschlos. Sie sah nicht erfreut aus.

Sherlock war die Treppe hinauf verschwunden, wo er den Anzeichen von Aktivität zum Schlafzimmer folgte, wo Maggie gefunden worden war. Als Lestrade dort ankam, hockte Sherlock vor dem Schrank und stocherte an einem Rechteck aus vier Druckstellen im Teppich herum, wobei er die umherschwirrenden Beamten im Raum völlig ignorierte.

„Soll ich .…?" John deutete auf die Leiche auf dem Bett.

Lestrade nickte. „Legen Sie los. Geschätzte Todeszeit ist gegen Mitternacht, mit ein paar Stunden Spielraum zu beiden Seiten." Er folgte John in die Mitte des Zimmers, wo sie beide auf Maggies reglosen Körper hinunterblickten. „Siebenundzwanzig", sagte Lestrade. „Vater weiß, Mutter Spanierin, daher ihre Färbung. Sie hat in der Marketing-Abteilung einer der großen Banken gearbeitet. Ihre Freundin ist bei der Personalabteilung in derselben Firma."

Sie konnten hören, wie Sherlock hinter ihnen Schubladen öffnete und mit Schranktüren knallte, während John die Handgelenke untersuchte, die ganz klar gefesselt gewesen waren. „Das Motiv passt also immer noch", sagte er, da er Kates Ehering bemerkt hatte. „Das hier sieht mit Sicherheit nicht nach einem Nachahmungstäter aus." Er sah sich die Wunde in der Brust an. „Die gleiche Tötungsmethode, sehr wenig Blut." Er richtete sich auf. „Ich würde sagen, das war unser Mann."

„Offensichtlich", ertönte Sherlocks Stimme hinter ihm, und John schrak zusammen.

„Du brauchst verdammt noch mal eine Glocke um den Hals", murmelte er, aber sein Blick blieb auf Maggie gerichtet. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich weiß nicht recht, sieht ihre Haltung nicht irgendwie … gestellt aus?", fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Lestrade. „Sie wurde nicht einfach aufs Bett fallengelassen, sie sieht … drapiert aus. Es sei denn, sie wurde bewegt", fügte er hinzu.

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Freundin hat gesagt, sie hat sie nicht angefasst", erwidert er. „Und die anderen haben auch alle so ausgesehen." Er schwenkte eine Hand in Richtung auf Maggies gelassenes Gesicht. „Friedlich, kein Haar in Unordnung – fast so, als wären sie eingeschlafen, anstatt brutal ermordet worden." Er seufzte. „Wir müssen diesen Typen kriegen. Sherlock … was können Sie mir sagen?" Er wartete, aber es kam keine Antwort. „Sherlock?"

„Äh … er ist gegangen, Sir", berichtete einer der Techniker, als Lestrade und John sich umsahen.

„Verdammt!" John schoss durch die Tür, Lestrade dicht hinter ihm.

„Kümmern Sie sich um diese Glocke, ja?"

John grunzte nur, als sie sich am unteren Treppenabsatz umsahen und dann ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Sie fanden Sherlock vor dem Sofa stehend mit dem Notizblock in der Hand. Er las Kates Aufzeichnungen, während sie mit großen, feuchten Augen zu ihm aufblickte. „Haben Sie während der Unterhaltung irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Geräusche gehört?", fragte er. „Hat sie irgendwie undeutlich gesprochen, war irgend etwas ungewöhnlich?" Er hob den Blick zu ihr.

„Was?" Kate sah bestürzt aus.

„Es ist eine ganz einfache Fr…"

John machte zwei Schritte vorwärts und hob die Hand. Für die Frauen auf dem Sofa sah es so aus, als würde er Sherlocks Schulter tätscheln. Nur von hinten war zu erkennen, dass er Sherlock im Nacken packte, fast wie eine Katze, und Lestrade sah staunend zu, wie Sherlock umgehend verstummte.

Kate wandte sich an Sally. „Was meint er?", fragte sie. Sie blickte wieder auf den Block in Sherlocks Händen. „Wozu musste ich …" Schließlich schien sie die Teile zusammenzusetzen.

Sally legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich fürchte, es sieht so aus, als wäre Maggie nicht allein gewesen als sie diesen Anruf gemacht hat", erklärte sie behutsam. „Sie wurde dazu gezwungen."

„Wohl kaum das richtige Wort", bemerkte Sherlock, der Johns Hand abgeschüttelt hatte. „Sie hat wahrscheinlich darum gefleht, den Anruf tätigen zu dürfen."

Kate sah ihn an. „Gefleht?", wiederholte sie entsetzt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sherlock Johns Arm zucken, und er formulierte rasch um. „Sie hat versucht, Ihr Leben zu retten", erklärte er. „Sie hat Sie davon abgebracht, hier vorbeizukommen, und sie hat sichergestellt, dass Sie nicht erwarten würden, am Sonntag von ihr zu hören. Der Mörder hat sie zweifellos davor gewarnt, was passieren würde, falls Sie herkommen sollten."

„Er war also hier …" Kate Atem beschleunigte sich. „Er war hier, während wir miteinander gesprochen haben? Er war tatsächlich bei ihr, als wir telefoniert haben?" Es war offenkundig, dass sie die Unterhaltung gedanklich noch einmal durchging.

John nahm Sherlock den Block aus der Hand, las sich alles durch und reichte den Block dann Lestrade.

„Aber warum hat sie nichts gesagt?", schluchzte Kate, während sie mit den Fingern ih Taschentuch zerpflückte. „Ich hätte die Polizei rufen können, ich hätte …"

„Ich nehme an, dass er _Sie_ bedroht hat", sagte Sherlock. „Oder Ihr Kind", fügte er hinzu und senkte den Blick zu den Knetgummiresten an ihrer Trainingshose.

Seine Worte schienen Kate vor dem Zusammenbruch zu bewahren. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war abgelenkt. „Alice", sagte sie. „Oh Gott, ich muss Henry anrufen, er wird glauben, mir wäre was passiert." Sie lehnte sich zur Seite und streckte ein Bein aus, während sie in ihrer Hosentasche nach ihrem Handy suchte. Sie zog er hervor und starrte es an. „Was soll ihm sagen?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben ihm erzählt, Sie würden heute morgen joggen gehen?", erkundigte sich Sherlock und betrachtete ihre Turnschuhe.

Kate nickte, etwas beschämt.

„Und Sie haben diese Ausrede vorher schon verwendet?"

Kate nickte wieder.

„Und ist Ihr Mann ein Idiot?"

„Was? Nein!", rief Kate empört. „Er ist außerordentlich intelligent!"

Sherlock hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Dann weiß er höchstwahrscheinlich von der Affäre", stellte er fest. „Denn die Abnutzung Ihrer Schnürsenkel zeigt, dass die Schuhe nicht neu sind, aber die Aufkleber unter den Sohlen beweisen, da Sie nie darin gelaufen sind."

Kate drehte fassungslos ihren Fuß und präsentierte den Beleg für Sherlocks Behauptung.

„Sie ziehen sie zu Hause an und hier wieder aus", sagte Sherlock. Wenn Ihr Mann nicht dumm ist, können Sie ihm genauso gut die Wahrheit sagen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er allzu niedergeschmettert –"

John unterbrach ihn erneut und schob ihn Richtung Tür, die Lestrade mit perfektem Timing öffnete und hinter ihnen wieder schloss, wobei er das Gezänk im Flur ignorierte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich, Sherlock für den Moment aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, in der Hoffnung, dass Sherlock später mitteilen würde, welche Einsichten er gewonnen hatte.

Kate, die immer noch auf dem Sofa saß, begann, an den Nägeln zu kauen, riss dann aber augenblicklich ihre Finger weg und setzte sich auf ihre Hand. Dann sah sie sich an, was sie getan hatte, und brach erneut in Tränen aus, bis das Telefon in ihrer anderen Hand zu klingeln begann.

Sally seufzte, als Kate keine Anstalten machte, den Anruf anzunehmen. „Wollen Sie, dass ich mit ihm spreche?", bot sie an, als sie den Namen auf dem Display sah. Kate starrte sie einen Moment an, während es weiter klingelte, und streckte dann die Hand aus. Sally nahm das Telefon und stand auf.

„Mr. Peterson? Hier spricht Sergeant Donovan von Scotland Yard. Ihrer Frau geht es gut, sie ist nicht verletzt, aber sie hat etwas beobachtet – können Sie herkommen?" Sie hörte eine Weile schweigend zu. „Ja, es wäre besser, wenn Sie Ihre Tochter erst in den Kindergarten bringen würden", bestätigte sie. „Ja, es ist ernst." Eine weitere Pause. „Shoreditch. Nummer …" Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Das ist richtig", sagte sie und warf Lestrade einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Ja, ich fürchte, das ist korrekt. Wir erwarten Sie." Sie legte auf. „Sieht aus, als hätte der Frea…" Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr Kates Anwesenheit wieder einfiel. „Er hatte recht", sagte sie.

ooOOoo

„_Das_ war _kein_ Notfall", bellte Sherlock und schnappte sich seinen Mantel von dem Stuhl im Flur. „Du hast versprochen, das nicht zu tun, sofern nicht absolut unumgänglich."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", widersprach John. „Du hast _verlangt_, dass ich es nicht tue – das ist nicht dasselbe. Wie auch immer, ich würde sagen, diese Situation _war_ als Notfall zu werten." Er wischte sich die Hand an der Hose ab. „musstest du dir soviel Wasser über die Haare schütten? Es tropft dir denn Nacken runter."

„Niemand hat dich darum gebeten, meinen Nacken anzufassen!", parierte Sherlock und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Und mir war nicht klar, dass mein Leben gefährdet war durch zwei Polizeibeamte und eine heulende Frau."

„Dein Leben? Nein. Aber deine Freiheit?", gab John zu bedenken. „Dringt das nicht zu dir durch? Da draußen läuft ein Serienmörder rum, der sich absichtlich für dich ausgibt. Du bist so auf den Fall fixiert und auf den Nervenkitzel, dass _vielleicht_ Moriarty damit zu tun hat, dass du jedes Risiko für dich komplett außer Acht lässt, wie verdammt noch mal üblich!"

„Du hast es vor Lestrade getan!", zischte Sherlock. „Vor Sally!" Er packte seinen Schal, der noch immer um Johns Hals gewickelt war, und zog mit einem Schwung daran, der ihn normalerweise gelöst hätte, wenn er noch auf dieselbe Weise geknotet gewesen wäre, wie er es gewöhnlich war. Unglücklicherweise hatte John ihn neu gewickelt, so dass der Schal sich schmerzhaft um seinen Hals zusammenzog und John durch das Reißen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde und sich die Hüfte an einem Flurtisch stieß.

Sherlock hatte ihn in weniger als einer Sekunde wieder aufgerichtet und von dem Schal befreit. „Tut mir leid", sagte er steif. „Ich wollte nicht …"

John machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich bin auf deiner Seite, Sherlock", versprach er. „Immer. Und ich werde versuchen, dir nicht im Weg zu stehen und dich die Risiken eingehen zu lassen, die du eingehen musst – ich werde nicht anfangen, dich zu verhätscheln." Er trat ins Gästebad und kam mit einem Handtuch wieder heraus, das er benutzte, um rasch Sherlocks Hinterkopf abzutrocknen. Sherlock neigte sich etwas nach unten, um ihm behilflich zu sein, während er sich fragte, ob er seine Definition von „verhätscheln" überprüfen sollte.

„Aber zu verhindern, dass du dich völlig mit der Polizei überwirfst, wenn du dich gerade sowieso schon auf dünnem Eis befindest und jemand – möglicherweise ein genialer Jemand – versucht, den Verdacht auf dich zu lenken …" John rubbelte zunehmend ruppig. „Tja, das fällt auf jeden Fall unter meine Stellenbeschreibung", schloss er und trat zurück.

„Ich habe versucht, hilfreich zu sein", beschwerte sich Sherlock, während er versuchte, seine Haare in eine Art Ordnung zu bringen. „Wenn sich ihr Mann über die Neuigkeit freuen wird, sollte es das nicht einfacher machen, es ihm zu sagen?"

John seufzte und hängte das Handtuch wieder an seinen Haken. „Wie kannst du solche Brillanz kombinieren mit solcher …" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, als Sherlock ihn wütend anfunkelte. „Das steht auf einer Stufe damit, Molly zu sagen, dass ihr Freund schwul ist", erklärte er. „Was, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, nicht gerade eine deiner Sternstunden war."

Johns Argument wurde in seiner ganzen Tragweite deutlich. „Du kannst wirklich nerven", grummelte Sherlock.

„Willkommen in _meiner_ Welt", erwiderte John. „Sind wir hier fertig?" Er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als koste es physische Kraft, soviel Loyalität und schiere Starrköpfigkeit in einem so kleinen Paket zusammenzuhalten.

Sherlock sah sich nicht in der Lage, sein Stirnrunzeln aufrechtzuerhalten. „Ja, John."

ooOOoo

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Benachrichtigung über Lestrades Funkgerät rauschte, und er ging in den Flur. Seine ununterbrochenen Kopfschmerzen waren endlich verschwunden. Eine der uniformierten Beamten brachte Kates Ehemann ins Haus, und Lestrade bot ihm die Hand an. Der Mann sah außerordentlich erschüttert aus, aber sein Handschlag und seine Stimme waren fest.

„Wo ist meine Frau?", fragte er.

Lestrade musterte ihn. Er schätzte ihn auf ungefähr ein Meter achtzig, was bedeutete, dass der Mörder etwas größer war, wenn Kates Bericht stimmte. Er hatte dunkle Haare und Augen und eine leicht getönte Haut, was nahelegte, dass Kate sehr wohl einen bestimmten Typ bevorzugte, auch wenn sie flexibel war, was die Logistik betraf.

„Mrs. Peterson ist nichts passiert", betonte er. „Aber sie ist aufgelöst. Darf ich fragen, wieviel Sie …?"

„Diese Tür?" Henry schritt an ihm vorbei, und Lestrade folgte. So sehr es auch nach einem weiteren dieser Serienmorde aussah, ein derart starkes Motiv konnte er nicht ignorieren.

Kate wirkte starr vor Angst, als sie das Zimmer betraten, ihre Augen riesig in ihrem blassen Gesicht. Sally erhob sich vom Sofa und ging in Alarmbereitschaft, als Henry direkt darauf zuging, aber er setzte sich nur und nahm Kate in die Arme.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er und löste sich kurz darauf von ihr, hielt sie bei den Schultern und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du bist nicht verletzt?" Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, und er umarmte sie erneut.

Er hielt Kate an sich gepresst, während er sich an Sally wandte. „Soviel Polizei … Es muss …" Hundert verschiedene Emotionen schienen über sein Gesicht zu huschen. „Ist es dieser Serienmörder?", fragte er schließlich.

„Unsere vorläufigen Untersuchungsergebnisse legen das nahe." Sally nickte.

Er atmete zittrig ein. „Ist Magdalena … Ist sie tot?" Kates Weinkrampf beantwortete seine Frage. Er schloss die Augen, und umfasste mit einer Hand ihren Hinterkopf, während er sich hin und her wiegte, bis er schließlich die andere Hand unter ihr Knie schob und sie auf seinen Schoß zog, wo er ihr die Haare zurückstrich und sie über seinen teuren Anzug weinen ließ.

Er hielt sie lange so, während Lestrade und Sally mit einem Auge ein paar Notizen durchgingen, während sie mit dem anderen die Szene beobachteten, die sich vor ihnen abspielte.

Schließlich richtete Kate sich auf. „Henry …" Sie rang um Atem, und Sally schob ihr wieder die Schachtel mit Taschentüchern hin. Henry nahm ein paar, wischte ihr das Gesicht ab und brachte sie dazu, sich die Nase zu putzen, bis sie endlich wieder sprechen konnte. „Woher …? Wieviel …?" Sie schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wo sie anfangen sollte.

Ich wusste es so ziemlich von Anfang an", sagte er und zuckte die Schultern, als sie geschockt nach Luft schnappte. „Ich hab dieses Leuchten erkannt, das du an dir hattest, das hattest du nämlich mal meinetwegen." Er klang traurig, und Kates Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Er wischte sie weg.

„Ich weiß, wie sie heißt, ich kenne ihre Adresse, ich kenne ihr Durchwahl im Büro", gab er zu. „Ich weiß, wie oft ihr euch zum Mittagessen getroffen habt … und wie oft ihr euch später in der Pause ein Sandwich geholt habt." Er schloss kurz die Augen, seine Lippen zusammengepresst. „Ich hab keinen Privatdetektiv angeheuert, falls du das denkst", sagte er. „Aber die Leute lieben Tratsch." Er lächelte schwach. „Und du bist eine schreckliche Lügnerin, Katie. Wirklich grauenhaft. Du bist in deinem ganzen Leben noch kein einziges Mal Joggen gewesen."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Aber warum hast du's einfach hingenommen? Warum hast du nie was gesagt?"

Henry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, aber sein Kiefer war angespannt. „Ich dachte, wenn es raus ist, würdest du dich verpflichtet fühlen, dich zu entscheiden." Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich zum Weitersprechen. „Und ich dachte, du könntest dich für _sie_ entscheiden." Seine Stimme wackelte leicht, obwohl er sein Möglichstes tat, das zu verhindern. „Ich hab gehofft, es würde Gras drüberwachsen", fügte er hinzu. „dass du das Interesse verlieren würdest, dich entscheiden, dass Alice und ich mehr wert sind …" Er unterbrach sich, wandte sich ab und blinzelte heftig.

Kate hob zaghaft eine Hand und ließ sie eine Weile in der Luft schweben, bis sie sie schließlich auf Henrys Brust legte. Er drehte sich wieder um, packte sie und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Ich hatte solche Angst", flüsterte er.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie, als sie seinen fragenden Blick sah. „Einen Moment bitte." Sie zog das Kissen hervor, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, und begann, es nach einem Verschluss zu untersuchen.

Lestrade kehrte zu seinen Notizen zurück, immer noch an den Esstisch gelehnt.

„Sir?"

Sallys Tonfall hatte eine merkwürdige Färbung, und als Lestrade aufblickte, trug sie forensische Handschuhe und hielt eine kleine schwarze Brieftasche hoch, von der Sorte, in der man Kreditkarten oder – der Gedanke kam ihm plötzlich – _Ausweise_ aufbewahrte.

Sally hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einer komplexen Miene an.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie er sich Zugang verschafft.


	11. Anschuldigungen

**Kapitel 11  
Anschuldigungen**

„Wo warst du heute morgen?"

„Hmm?" Sherlock öffnete die Augen, als John zwei Tassen und einen Teller auf dem Beistelltisch abstellte und sich dann auf die Sofalehne setzte, von wo aus er auf Sherlocks ausstreckte Gestalt hinunterblickte.

„Heute morgen. Du bist hergekommen, um mich auf dem Weg zu diesem Tatort abzuholen. Ich hatte nicht mal mitgekriegt, dass du unterwegs warst."

„Oh, hab nur eine Spur verfolgt." Sherlock wackelte mit den Zehen und streckte dann die Beine aus, um sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Er zog die Knie an, um Platz zu machen, und John rutschte auf den freien Platz und griff nach seiner Tasse.

„Was für eine Spur?"

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Hat nichts mit diesem Fall zu tun", antwortete er widerwillig. „Nur eine laufende Ermittlung." Er griff nach seiner eigenen Tasse und versteckte sich dahinter.

„Du meinst Moriarty."

„Ich hatte mein Handy dabei." Sherlock legte verärgert die Stirn in Falten. „Und ich bin rangegangen … obwohl Sally dran war." Die hörbare Rechtfertigungshaltung in seinem Tonfall ärgerte ihn, und er streckte die Beine etwas weiter aus und drückte John gegen das Ende des Sofas.

„Au!" John zuckte zusammen, und Sherlock erinnerte sich zu spät daran, wie er John in den Flurtisch gestoßen hatte.

Er zog die Füße wieder ein, stellte seine Tasse ab und rollte sich auf der Seite ein. „Ich bin kein Kind", sagte er wütend. „Ich habe das Recht, alleine das Haus zu verlassen."

John betrachtete Sherlocks trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck und schüttelte den Kopf, als Zuneigung und Genervtheit einmal mehr um die Vorherrschaft kämpften.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ein Kind bist", sagte er. „Ich denke, du bist ein Genie …" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „… das sich manchmal kindisch _benimmt_."

Sherlock schnaubte. „Eine wichtige Unterscheidung."

„Entscheidend."

Sherlock drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken, nahm die Füße hoch und ließ sie in einer für ihn bedeutsamen Geste der Zerknirschung in Johns Schoß fallen.

John blickte hinunter. „Du musst wirklich scharf nachdenken, wenn du Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen hast", bemerkte er.

„Meine Füße stinken nicht, falls du das meinst", verteidigte sich Sherlock und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich _beobachtet_ habe", betonte John, „ dass du hin und wieder Schuhe und Socken ausziehst, wenn du nachdenkst."

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte. „Wäre ich Anderson, läge das daran, dass ich weiter als bis zehn zählen muss."

„Wärest du Anderson, würde ich nicht hier sitzen", erwiderte John. „Allerdings hättest du dann stattdessen möglicherweise Sally."

Sherlock riss die Augen auf. „Nicht das beste Thema, falls du vor hattest, mir heute irgendwelche Nahrung einzuflößen", bemerkte er mit einem Gesicht, als wäre ihm übel.

„Du hast von Anderson angefangen, schieb das nicht mir in die Schuhe", antwortete John. „Wie auch immer, ich hab nur ein Sandwich gemacht, und das ist meins. Falls du auch eins willst, musst du erst einkaufen gehen." Er nahm den Teller.

„Ich kann meine Zeit nicht mit Einkaufen verschwenden!", beschwerte sich Sherlock und beäugte das Sandwich, als John hineinbiss. Dann landete sein Blick auf der anderen Hälfte, die immer noch auf dem Teller lag.

„Kein Problem", murmelte John. „Du hast sowie so keinen Hunger. Ich geh morgen."

„Ich weiß, was du vor hast."

„Ich will zu Mittag essen. Sogar ein trainierter Affe wäre in der Lage, das festzustellen." Er stellte den Teller auf Sherlocks Schienbeinen ab.

„Ich esse nicht, wenn ich einen Fall habe."

„Wer sagt, dass du das sollst?" John nahm einen weiteren Bissen.

Sherlock sah ihm beim Kauen zu. „Na gut!", grummelte er und nahm die andere Hälfte. „Aber nur, weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil du meinetwegen blaue Flecken an der Hüfte hast."

John lächelte mit dem Mund voller Krümel, und sie kauten eine Weile in einträchtiger Stille.

„Das Problem ist", begann John, bevor er den letzten Rest seines Mittagessen mit einem Schluck Tee hinunterspülte, „dass jemand so getan hat, als wäre er du, als er den Tatort eines Verbrechens verlassen hat."

Er hatte den perfekten Zeitpunkt abgepasst, um sein Argument vorzubringen, denn Sherlock hatte gerade von seinem Sandwich abgebissen, und es war genug von seiner Erziehung haften geblieben, dass er nicht mit vollem Mund redete.

„Wenn du da reingegangen wärst und so ausgesehen hättest wie der Mann, den die Zeugin gerade auf der Straße gesehen hatte, wäre der gesamte Morgen entschieden anders verlaufen."

Sherlock sah das letzte Stück Sandwich in seiner Hand zornig an, als würde er vermuten, John hätte ihn absichtlich mittels Vollkornbrot zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, dass Lestrade da war und dir genug vertraut hat, um dich vorzuwarnen. Aber wenn er mich gefragt hätte, wo du heute morgen um Viertel nach sieben gewesen bist, was hätte ich sagen können?"

Sherlock schluckte endlich und öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten. Dann überdachte er die Frage, schenkte John ein kleines überhebliches Grinsen und aß stattdessen genüsslich den Rest seines Sandwichs.

Er war kaum fertig, als sie Mrs. Hudson an der Haustür hörten und es Unruhe im Hausflur gab. John stand auf, während Sherlock rasch seine Socken wieder anzog. Er stand mit einer Hand auf Johns Schulter gelehnt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er wieder in seine Schuhe schlüpfte, als Lestrade in der Tür erschien, hinter ihm Sally und weitere Gestalten draußen auf der Treppe.

Sherlock hob eine Braue. „Zwei neue Gesichtsausdrücke an einem Tag", stellte er fest. „Dieser hier sieht allerdings weniger vielversprechend aus."

Lestrade trat vor und griff in seine Jackentasche. Er suchte kurz herum, bevor er ein Dokument hervorzog.

„Durchsuchungsbefehl", rief Sally ihm entgegen, nahm Lestrade das Papier aus der Hand und hielt es Sherlock unter die Nase. Sherlock ignorierte sie, aber John nahm das Dokument, warf einen Blick auf die Einzelheiten und sah Lestrade an.

„Weswegen?", fragte er so scharf, dass Lestrade beinahe salutierte.

„Wir haben heute morgen am Tatort einen meiner Ausweise gefunden", erwiderte er. „Er war in einem Sofakissen im Wohnzimmer versteckt – wir können nur vermuten, dass es dem Opfer irgendwie gelungen ist, ihn dort zu verstecken."

John brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten. Wie furchtbar musste es für Lestrade sein, dass es das Vertrauen in _seine_ Identität war, dass zu all diesen Morden geführt hatte. „Das erklärt nicht, weshalb sie _hier_ sind", sagte er, obwohl er eine sehr ungute Vorahnung hatte, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde.

„Ja nun, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Sherlocks Fingerabdrücke drauf sind", berichtete Lestrade. „Und da wir den Ausweis erst gefunden haben, nachdem Sie dort gewesen sind …" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet. „Dazu kommt noch die Beschreibung der Zeugin von dem Mann, der heute morgen das Haus verlassen hat …" Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte, das hier ist unumgänglich."

Die drei uniformierten Beamten waren bereits in die Wohnung getreten. Sie teilten sich auf und begannen, das Appartement systematisch auseinanderzunehmen.

Sherlock ging auf und ab, während John versuchte, diese neueste Entwicklung nachzuvollziehen. Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er sich Sherlock in den Weg. „Der Mörder muss hier gewesen sein", sagte er leise. „In unserer Wohnung."

Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Nicht unbedingt", raunte er, so leise, dass nur John ihn verstehen konnte. „Ich habe normalerweise so einen Ausweis in meinem Mantel – es wäre möglich, dass ihn mir jemand aus der Tasche gestohlen hat, so wie ich es immer bei Lestrade mache."

„Du weißt also nicht mal, ob die einer fehlt oder nicht?" Johns Tonfall war ungläubig.

Sherlock zuckte gereizt die Schultern. „Lestrade sollte es einem eben nicht so einfach machen", schnappte er, diesmal etwas lauter. „Das ist seine Verantwortung, nicht meine." Er wandte sich von Johns Gesichtsausdruck ab und nahm sein Hin- und Herlaufen wieder auf.

John wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lestrade zu, der am Kamin stand und aussah, als wäre ihm das alles höchst unangenehm – mehr als John erwartet hätte, denn immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Wohnung durchsuchen ließ.

„Aber Sie können nicht ernsthaft _Sherlock_ dieser Verbrechen verdächtigen", erklärte er. „Was für ein _Motiv_ sollte er haben?"

„Dass er von unseren Ermittlungen ausgeschlossen war, hat ihn seines hauptsächlichen Zeitvertreibs beraubt", rief Sally aus der Küche. „Und Psychopaten fangen schnell an, sich zu langweilen."

„Er ist kein –" John gab den ewigen Streitpunkt verloren und wandte sich praktischeren Dingen zu. „Dieser Mörder verbringt seine Wochenenden mit seinen Opfern", stellte er fest. „Wer auch immer es ist, es muss jemand sein, der die letzten fünf Wochen von Samstagabend bis Montagmorgen nicht gesehen wurde – hunderte von Leuten haben Sherlock in diesem Zeitraum gesehen. Es ist einfach lächerlich!"

„John." Sherlock sprach leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als John sich umdrehte.

Sie sahen sich an, während Lestrade sprach. „Unsere Theorien über das Timing des Mörders basieren auf Sherlocks Schlussfolgerungen", sagte er. „Wenn Sherlock ein Verdächtiger ist, müssen wir die ignorieren."

John runzelte die Stirn, während Sherlock resignierend mit den Schultern zuckte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich das schon gedacht, lange bevor Lestrade es erwähnt hatte. „Aber –" Er wurde von einem Ruf aus Sherlocks Schlafzimmer unterbrochen, dann erschien eine Beamtin. Sie trug etwas in den ausgestreckten Händen vor sich her.

Als sie sich Lestrade langsam näherte, erkannten sie, dass ihr „Fund" eine Perücke war. Sie blieb mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen, ballte eine behandschuhte Hand zur Faust und stülpte die Perücke darüber.

Johns Blick wanderte von der Perücke zu Lestrades Haaren und wieder zurück, ebenso wie die Blicke aller anderen im Raum. Schnitt und Frisur waren beinahe identisch, und Sally atmete zischend ein, anscheinend ehrlich geschockt, dass sie tatsächlich etwas gefunden hatten, das ihre Anschuldigungen stützte.

„Ach, du liebe Güte!", rief Sherlock. „Das ist nur eine von einem Dutzend Perücken, die ich besitze, und außerdem ist diese nicht annähernd grau genug, um nach Lestrade auszusehen." John sah noch einmal hin, während Lestrade empört schnaubte. Es stimmte – das Haar der Perücke war deutlich dunkler.

Sherlock drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging raschen Schrittes in sein Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von John und Lestrade. Alle, die sich irgendwie ins Zimmer quetschen konnten, sahen einander über die Schulter. Sherlock griff unter sein Bett und zog einen großen Koffer hervor. Als er ihn öffnete, kam eine ganze Kollektion von Perücken, Make-up, Brillen und anderen Gegenständen zum Vorschein, um die ihn jeder Requisiteur am Theater beneidet hätte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du all so was hast", sagte John überrascht.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es eine Weile nicht benutzt, aber man weiß ja nie", erwiderte er. „Hin uns wieder ist es sehr effektiv gewesen."

„Diese Perücke gehört also Ihnen?", fragte Lestrade und zeigte auf die, die Constable Douglas in der Hand hielt.

„Nur eine von vielen", bestätigte Sherlock mit einer Geste auf den Koffer.

„Äh … die hier war nicht bei den anderen, Sir", sagte Constable Douglas. „Ich hab sie im Schrank gefunden."

Sherlock sah sich betont im Zimmer um, um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf die spektakuläre Unordnung um sie herum zu lenken. „Ich bin nicht gerade besonders ordentlich", gab er zu. „Sie werden vermutlich noch ein paar mehr an unwahrscheinlichen Orten finden, wenn Sie noch etwas weitersuchen."

Lestrade sah ihn eine Weile an, wandte sich ab und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Alle anderen marschierten hinter ihm her. John kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Er trat als Letzter durch die Tür und stellte sich neben Sherlock, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. „Aber noch mal wegen des Timings …", begann er.

Lestrade, breitbeinig vor dem Kamin aufgebaut, schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, John, aber das ist kein Argument. Solange Sherlock unter Verdacht steht, scheiden sämtliche Beweise, die mit ihm in Verbindung stehen, aus. Die Drogen in der Teetasse, die er gefunden hat, der Browser-Verlauf auf dem Laptop, zu dem er Zugang hatte, die Theorien über die Telefonate, die von ihm stammen, all diese Sachen fallen weg. Das Einzige, wonach wir im Moment mit Sicherheit gehen können, ist der Zeitpunkt des Todes, aber der ist in den meisten Fällen so vage, dass wir nur sagen können ‚irgendwann am Sonntag'. Falls er nicht an einem dieser Wochenenden physisch das Land verlassen hat, wird es schwierig zu beweisen, dass er nicht irgendwann am Tag oder in der Nacht diese Verbrechen begangen haben könnte."

„Aber …"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Sally, von ihrem Platz nahe der Küchentür aus. „Sie können die Perücke nicht ignorieren", verlangte sie von Lestrade. „Es passt perfekt dazu, wie er sich mit ihrem Ausweis Zugang verschafft hat. Was heißt es schon, dass er einen ganzen Koffer voll mit so was hat? Diese war nicht bei den anderen, und sie sieht Ihnen zu ähnlich, als dass es Zufall sein könnte. Besonders zusammen mit der Brille, die seine auffälligen Augen verstecken würde, wie es die Zeugin beschrieben hat. Und es sind nicht nur die Beweise, die wir heute gefunden haben. Er weigert sich, an Tatorten einen sterilen Anzug zu tragen, das gibt ihm eine Ausrede, wenn wir Spuren von ihm finden. Und Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass er wusste, dass das vierte Opfer weiblich ist, noch bevor er das irgendwoher wissen konnte."

Lestrade rollte auf den Fußballen hin und her. Er wirkte unbehaglicher als John ihn je gesehen hatte.

„Sie wissen, was der Superindentedent gesagt hat", fuhr Sally fort. „_Eine_ Kleinigkeit … falls wir nur _eine_ Kleinigkeit finden, die ihn mit den Morden verbindet – tja, hier ist sie." Sie nickte zu Constable Douglas, die immer noch die Perücke hielt, und Lestrade folgte ihrem Blick. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Er sah bedauernd aus, als er sich Sherlock zuwandte und in seine Jackentasche griff.

„Darf ich _bitte_ mal einen verdammten Satz beenden?", verlangte John lautstark.

Lestrade hielt inne, woraufhin Sally ungeduldig schnaubte.

„Danke", sagte John sarkastisch. „Das heißt, wenn bewiesen ist, dass Sherlock _eins_ dieser Verbrechen nicht begangen haben kann, dann ist er vom Haken und wir können nach dem richtigen Mörder suchen, ja?"

„Es sind Serienmorde", stimmte Lestrade zu. „Alle oder keiner."

„Na also", sagte John schulterzuckend. „Während des Zeitfensters für den Mord gestern war Sherlock bei mir." Er verschränkte entschieden die Arme. „Das Opfer wurde früher gefunden als die anderen, die mögliche Tatzeit ist also eingeschränkt – nur vier Stunden nach dem, was Sie heute morgen gesagt haben?" Er wartete auf Lestrades Nicken. „In dem Fall kann ich Ihnen garantieren, dass Sherlock dieses Verbrechen nicht begangen haben kann."

„Sie geben ihm also ein Alibi?"

„Nein", erwiderte John. „Ich gebe ihm gar nichts. Er _hat_ ein Alibi. Ich informiere Sie lediglich darüber."

„Von zehn Uhr gestern abend bis zwei Uhr morgens?", hakte Lestrade nach. „Sie waren tatsächlich bei ihm … Sie haben nicht nur nicht gehört, dass er die Wohnung verlassen hat – Sie waren die ganze Zeit im selben Raum?"

John zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wahrscheinlich sind wir zwischendurch mal zur Toilette gegangen", erwiderte er, „wenn Sie wirklich hundertprozentige Genauigkeit wollen. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass keiner von uns die Wohnung verlassen hat."

Sallys Blick huschte zu Lestrade, und sie stürzte sich auf das erste Anzeichen von Unentschlossenheit. „Sir, das ist doch Schwachsinn! Diese beiden sind doch auf keinen Fall …" Sie gestiklierte ungläubig mit dem Arm.

„Ach, kommen Sie schon", murmelte Constable Douglas. „Ich meine … das haben wir uns doch alle schon mal gefragt." Rundum wurde genickt.

„Ist ‚Voreilige Schlüsse für Fortgeschrittene' jetzt Teil der Polizeiausbildung?", fragte John in einer beeindruckenden Sherlock-Imitation. „Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen müssen, wir sind auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen." Er vertauschte im Geiste die Ereignisse vom Freitagabend mit Sonntag. „Der Punkt ist, dass Sherlock hier war, in seiner Wohnung, mit mir – und nicht in Shoreditch, um diese arme Frau zu ermorden."

Lestrade sah ihn an. „Tut mir leid, John, aber wenn Sie eingeschlafen sind, wie können Sie dann sicher sein, dass er die Wohnung nicht verlassen hat?"

John wand sich etwas, stellte aber sicher, dass seine Antwort keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ. „Weil er quer über mir lag", sagte er. Einmal in seinem Leben war er froh über die Farbe, die er in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen fühlen konnte, da die seiner Geschichte Glaubwürdigkeit verlieh. „Als er irgendwann aufgestanden ist, bin ich wach geworden, und mein Bein war eingeschlafen, also muss er für einige Stunden da gewesen sein. Außerdem hatte er … ähm …" Er unterbrach sich und gestikulierte vage auf seine Wange, aus Angst, Sherlock würde ihm niemals verzeihen, falls er diesen Satz beendete.

„Er hatte … _was_?", fragte Lestrade.

„Ich hatte einen Abdruck von Johns Pullover im Gesicht", schnappte Sherlock gereizt. „Der sich offensichtlich über einige Zeit gebildet hatte. Und ich bin heute um vier aufgestanden, falls das Ihr Bild von den Ereignissen vervollständigt." Er sah Lestrade finster an, wie um ihn herauszufordern zu lachen.

„Ich glaube kein Wort", protestierte Sally. „Kuscheln auf dem Sofa? _Er_? Sie nickte Richtung Sherlock. „Auf keinen Fall."

Lestrade warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Ein Pulloverabdruck im Gesicht, Sergeant – ist das Ihr Ernst? Können Sie sich ernsthaft vorstellen, dass Sherlock sich so was ausdenkt?"

Sie wandte sich an John. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie beide was miteinander haben? Dass Sie ein Paar sind?"

„Ich will nichts dergleichen sagen", erwiderte John, als er erkannte, dass etwas Vagheit bezüglich dieses Punkts die ideale Ablenkung war. „Ich spreche über Sherlocks Aufenthaltsort während eines Zeitraums von vier Stunden, nicht über Ihre Neugier, was das Sexualleben anderer Leute betrifft."

Es klopfte an der Tür, und Mrs. Hudson erschien. „Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Lieben?" Ihr besorgter Blick wechselte von Sherlock zu John und wurde missbilligend, als er auf den Polizeibeamten landete. „Nicht schon wieder eine von diesen fürchterlichen Drogenrazzien. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie sich die Mühe machen. Sie finden sie ohnehin nie."

Lestrade hüstelte.

„Welche, meine ich", korrigierte sich Mrs. Hudson rasch. „Sie finden nie welche." Sie sah nervös aus.

Sally nutzte die Gelegenheit. „Vielleicht können Sie eine Streitfrage für uns beantworten. Wissen Sie, ob einer Ihrer Mieter gestern nacht das Haus verlassen hat? Oder heute morgen?"

„Oh ja, meine Liebe", erwiderte Mrs. Hudson. „Ich habe sehr schlecht geschlafen letzte Nacht. Meine Hüfte, wissen Sie …" Sie rieb sie sich mit einer kleinen Grimasse.. „Daher habe ich gehört, wie Sherlock heute früh ausgegangen ist. Man erkennt ihn immer auf der Treppe", fügte sie hinzu. „Seine Beine sind soviel länger. Tut mir leid", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf John.

„Wieviel Uhr würden Sie schätzen?", fragte Lestrade angespannt.

Mrs. Hudson neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als alle im Zimmer sich leicht vorzubeugen schien. „Oh, wann mag das gewesen sein … lassen Sie mich nachdenken … so gegen sechs? Vielleicht halb sieben. So ungefähr."

Lestrade atmete aus, während Sally die Lippen zusammenpresste. „Was ist mit gestern Nacht?", fragte sie. „Zwischen zehn und zwei, um genau zu sein."

Mrs. Hudson überlegte. „Hm, Dr. Watson hat einen dieser lauten Actionfilme gesehen", sagte sie, „und Sherlock hat sich fortwährend darüber beschwert."

Sally sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Soviele Einzelheiten können Sie doch von unten unmöglich gehört haben. Das hier ist ein altes Gebäude, und es macht den Eindruck, als hätte es recht solide Wände."

„Da haben Sie ganz recht." Mrs. Hudson nickte. „Ich höre nur Einzelheiten, wenn jemand sehr laut spricht. Wie Sie am Freitag. Sie können ziemlich schrill sein, was?" Sally machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Aber Sherlock hat sich mithilfe seiner Geige beschwert", erklärte Mrs. Hudson, „und die war ziemlich … quäkig."

Trotz der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, konnte John ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er Sherlock schnauben hörte.

„Wie spät war es da?", fragte Lestrade wieder.

„Oh, das ging bis etwa halb zwölf", sagte Mrs. Hudson. „Ich habe meine heiße Milch gemacht, und als ich ins Bett gegangen bin, war oben wieder Ruhe, obwohl der Fernseher, glaube ich, immer noch lief."

Sally versuchte es noch einmal. „Und sind die beiden liiert?", fragte sie. „Ich meine, haben Sie irgendwelche physischen Zuneigungsbekundungen gesehen?"

Mrs. Hudson sah sie an, als wäre sie ein wenig zurückgeblieben. „Wenn Sie das nicht erkennen können, dann haben Sie eine Brille nötiger als ich", erwiderte sie. „Egal, was mein Optiker sagt." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde zärtlich. „Sie sind ausgesprochen liebevoll – wenn auch meist nur, solange es niemand sieht. Erst neulich …" Sie senkte die Stimme, was völlig ohne Effekt war, da in der Wohnung Totenstille herrschte. „Ich bin aus Versehen reingeplatzt", murmelte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Sherlocks und Johns Richtung.

John fand es überraschend einfach, keine Miene zu verziehen, da sein Gesicht eingefroren zu sein schien.

„Sie haben mich nicht gesehen", teilte Mrs. Hudson mit. „Völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt, die beiden, ganz und gar abwesend." Sie lächelte glücklich, und Sally sah zu, wie sich sämtliche verbliebenen Zweifel, die der Rest des Teams gehabt haben mochte, schneller in Luft auflösten als unbeaufsichtigte Doughnuts.

„Genug von diesem Zirkus", verkündete Sherlock und wandte sich Lestrade zu. „Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben jetzt ausreichend Beweise, um den Haftbefehl wegzuwerfen, den Sie zweifellos in der Tasche haben."

Er stellte sich hinter John, legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und ließ seinen Blick sorgfältig von einem zum anderen schweifen. „Ich möchte darum bitten, dass der gesamte Inhalt dieser Befragung vertraulich behandelt wird, um zu vermeiden, dass John zu einer noch größeren Zielscheibe wird." Sein Tonfall nahm eine raue Qualität an, die mehreren Anwesenden die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. „Sollte John zu Schaden kommen, weil jemand, der heute hier war, Gerüchte verbreitet hat – _wird der- oder diejenige es bereuen_." Niemand konnte daran zweifeln, dass er das ernst meinte. Er erntete zustimmendes Murmeln und Nicken aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

Lestrade bemühte sich, die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückzugewinnen, die Sherlock so mühelos an sich gerissen hatte. „Sie erwarten also, dass ich haufenweise Beweise ignoriere, die gegen Sie vorliegen, und davon ausgehe, dass jemand Ihnen die Sache anhängen will, und alles aufgrund der Aussage eines Mannes, zu dem Sie ganz offensichtlich eine sehr enge Beziehung haben?"

„Ich denke, das Wort eines dekorierten Kriegshelden hat ausreichend Gewicht für Ihren Superintendent, meinen Sie nicht?", tönte eine herablassende Stimme von der Tür her.

Sherlock schloss die Augen „Das hat mir heute noch gefehlt", verkündete er.

„Hallo, Mycroft", sagte John. Er war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass Sherlock immer noch seine Hände auf seinen Schultern hatte, traute sich aber nicht, sie abzuschütteln.

„John." Mycroft nickte ihm zu. „Nun, Detective Inspector?", fuhr er fort. „Sind wir fertig mit dieser …" Die Pause war so lang, dass jeder seine eigene Variation von „Idiotie" einfügen konnte. „… Untersuchung?"

John hielt den Atem an. Lestrade war ganz offensichtlich bestrebt, Sherlock nicht verhaften zu müssen – er suchte geradezu nach Gründen, es nicht tun zu müssen – aber auf die Holzhammer-Methode würde er nicht gut ansprechen. Mycroft und Lestrade sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bis Mycroft zu demselben Ergebnis zu kommen schien und seine Haltung auf eine Weise anpasste, die zu subtil war, als dass John hätte ausmachen können, worin die Änderung bestand, die seine Bemerkung aber irgendwie trotzdem von einer Drohung in eine Frage verwandelte.

Lestrade traf seine Entscheidung. „Okay, alle raus", verkündete er. „Und nichts von dem, was heute hier besprochen wurde, wird diskutiert, verstanden?" Er wandte sich an Sherlock. „Ich würde gern hören, was Sie über den Versuch, Sie verdächtig zu machen, denken", sagte er, als die anderen an ihnen vorbeigingen. Sally sah gleichzeitig mürrisch und entgeistert aus.

Sherlock nickte. „Ich schreibe Ihnen später", stimmte er zu.

„Äh, Sir?", ertönte Constable Douglas' Stimme, und Sherlocks Hände krallten sich in Johns Schultern. „Was soll ich hiermit machen, Sir?" Sie hielt noch immer die Perücke.

„John!", flüsterte Sherlock nachdrücklich, wenn auch mit Sicherheit nur für Johns Ohren bestimmt.

Lestrade wandte den Blick von den Getätschel ab, das sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, und wandte sich an Constable Douglas, erfüllt von einem starken Verlangen nach einer Tasse Tee und einem Keks. Vielleicht zwei. Er warf einen Blick zurück – ja, das hier war definitiv eine Zwei-Keks-Situation.

John räusperte sich und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, als er endlich verstand, dass Sherlock ihn in Erwartung genau dieser Situation festgehalten hatte. „Wenn Sie keinerlei Anschuldigungen gegen Sherlock erheben, kann er seinen Besitz ja wohl behalten, oder?", fragte er mit herausforderndem Unterton.

Lestrade seufzte. „Ja, in Ordnung", sagte er rasch und gestikulierte mit dem Arm. „Lassen Sie sie hier", wies er Constable Douglas an. „Gehen wir." Er riskierte einen Blick auf das Paar, erleichtert, die beiden jetzt wieder in einem normalen Abstand zueinander stehen zu sehen. „Wir sprechen uns dann später", sagte er und verschwand eilig durch die Tür.

In der Sekunde, als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, spießte Sherlock die Perücke mit einem Bleistift auf und trug sie in die Küche, während Mycroft es sich in einem Sessel bequem machte und Mrs. Hudson nervös hin und her flatterte und hier und da Kissen aufschüttelte. John konnte sich nicht entscheiden, mit wem er anfangen sollte, also folgte er gewohnheitsmäßig Sherlock.

„Also … Warum sollte ich verhindern, dass sie die Perücke mitnehmen?", fragte er, als Sherlock Latexhandschuhe überstreifte. „Ich dachte, es wär sowieso deine."

Sherlock warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Das ist natürlich nicht meine!", sagte er. „Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich eine Perücke haben, die aussieht wie Lestrade vor zwei Jahren?"

„Weiß der Himmel", seufzte John und rieb sich die Stirn. „Aber ich würde es dir durchaus zutrauen."

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte. „Das ist ein Argument", gab er zu, „trotzdem, sie gehört nicht mir."

John war müde, und langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen. „Warum hast du behauptet, es wäre deine?", fragte er, wobei ihm durchaus klar war, dass er wahrscheinlich dafür verlacht werden würde, dass er noch nicht selbst darauf gekommen war.

Sherlock starrte ihn an, kam in großen Schritten um den Tisch herum und drückte John auf einen Stuhl, während er im gleichen Moment den Kessel auf den Herd stellte. „Mrs. Hudson!", rief er. „John braucht Tee", erklärte er, als sie im Türrahmen erschien. „Wahrscheinlich auch Kekse, falls wir welche haben."

Mrs. Hudson widersprach nicht, und Sherlock ging wieder an die Arbeit. „Wenn ich zugegeben hätte, dass die Perücke nicht mir gehört", sagte er und hob sie auf, um sie von innen zu begutachten, „dann hätte die Polizei mir entweder geglaubt – und sie zur Untersuchung mitgenommen …" Er holte sein Mikroskop hervor und sah sich die Perücke genauer an. „Oder die Polizei hätte mir nicht geglaubt – und sie zur Untersuchung mitgenommen." Er sah John an. „Und zweifellos hätten sie _mich_ auch mitgenommen", fügte er hinzu. „Es hätte verdächtig wirken können, wenn ich selbst einen Aufstand gemacht hätte, wo das Ding doch angeblich nur hier herumgelegen hat. Du hast es sehr überzeugend so aussehen lassen, als ginge es dir ums Prinzip, nicht um den Gegenstand selbst."

John fühlte sich innerlich gewärmt durch das unerwartete Lob und nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee, den Mrs. Hudson ihm reichte. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu, während sie Sherlocks Tasse auf den Tisch stellte und Mycroft, der jetzt im Türrahmen lehnte, seine reichte. Dann sah er sie etwas schärfer an.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er. „‚Aus Versehen reingeplatzt' – wie sind sie _darauf_ gekommen?"

Mrs. Hudson setzte sich mit ihrer eigenen Teetasse neben ihn und faltete sorgfältig die Hände. „Nun ja, mein Lieber, ich dachte, Ihr Alibi könnte etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen", erklärte sie. „Ich habe Sie gehört, als ich die Treppe hochkam."Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne mich ein bisschen damit aus, wie man mit der Polizei umgehen muss, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Die wollen immer, das Aussagen von Dritten bestätigt werden." Sie nippte an ihrem Tee.

John sah sie fassungslos an.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, falls es das ist, was Ihnen Sorgen macht", versprach sie fröhlich. „Es ist immer besser, sich soweit wie möglich an die Wahrheit zu halten, ist es nicht so, Sherlock?"

„Nun, in Florida hat es funktioniert, nicht wahr?" Er grinste, hielt dann inne und sah sie an, seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Augenblick nicht auf der Perücke. „Sie haben da etwas, oder?", fragte er und beobachtete sie sorgfältig, als ihre Hand beinahe unmerklich zuckte. „Sie haben etwas in der Tasche … Oh!" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Zeigen Sie das NICHT Mycroft!", verlangte er. „Besser noch, löschen Sie es direkt." Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und seufzte dann. „Na gut – aber behalten Sie es für sich." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Mikroskop zu. „John können Sie es zeigen, wenn Sie wollen."

John fragte sich, ob er irgendwie einen großen Teil der Unterhaltung verschlafen hatte, ohne es zu bemerken. Er drehte sich zu Mrs. Hudson um und hob eine Augenbraue auf eine, wie er hoffte, fragende, vermutlich aber lediglich verwirrt aussehende Weise.

Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche, drückte ein paar Tasten und reichte es ihm. John sah es sich an und drehte es dann seitwärts. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was er da sah … Es war ein Foto von ihrem Sofa. John schlief in der einen Ecke, ein Bein über den Boden ausgestreckt, das andere auf den Sofakissen – jedenfalls war das zu vermuten, denn direkt sehen konnte man das keineswegs, da Sherlock darauf lag, eine Hand unter John, während die andere eine Handvoll von Johns Pullover umklammerte. Nur sein Hinterkopf war erkennbar, und Johns Arm war locker um ihn gelegt.

„_Ganz und gar abwesend_", wiederholte John leise. Er blickte auf, voller widerwilliger Bewunderung. „Sie hinterhältige …"

„Vorsicht, mein Lieber", warnte Mrs. Hudson lächelnd. „Ich hab nur vorbeigeschaut, um sicherzugehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist nach diesem großen Streit am Freitag, aber Sie beide schienen sich wieder versöhnt zu haben – wenn auch ohne Küsse." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

John drehte sich um und wedelte mit dem Handy in Sherlocks Richtung. „Hast du das gesehen?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, ohne aufzublicken.

„Willst du?"

„Sicher nicht", erwiderte er. „Und steck das weg, bevor Mycroft es in die Finger kriegt." Er musterte seinen Bruder. „Und versteck am besten auch die Kekse."

John fuhr zu Mycroft herum, der sich gerader aufrichtete. Er erwiderte Johns Blick.

„Bin ich dran?", fragte er, trat vor und zog sich den Stuhl am Kopfende heran. Er setzte sich und lächelte wohlwollend. „Ich wurde benachrichtigt, als der Haftbefehl für Sherlock ausgestellt wurde", erklärte er. „Das hat mich hierhergeführt. Eine Verhaftung wäre sehr schlecht fürs Geschäft."

Sherlock machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Du meinst, Mummy hätte einen Anfall gehabt", sagte er. „Und sie hätte dich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, hättest du es nicht verhindert." Er war noch immer über das Mikroskop gebeugt und untersuchte die Perücke gründlich.

Mycroft seufzte, aber John ging dazwischen, bevor die Streiterei losgehen konnte. „Also wissen wir jetzt, dass der Mörder definitiv in unserer Wohnung war", überlegte er. „Das mit dem Ausweis wäre auch so gegangen, aber die Perücke hier zu plazieren, ist etwas ganz anderes."

„Richtig", sagte Sherlock. „Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es Moriarty war. Wahrscheinlich ein Untergebener."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon wieder Moriarty?", fragte er. „Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Denk nach, John!", sagte Sherlock mit einem raschen Blick auf ihn. „Ich sehe ein, dass ein gewöhnlicher Serienmörder nichts mit ihm zu tun haben mag … aber wer sonst hätte solch ein Interesse an _mir_, hätte die Ressourcen, hier unbemerkt einzubrechen, würde sich solche Mühe geben, mich verhaften zu lassen, damit ich aus dem Weg geräumt bin? Es _muss_ Moriarty sein – oder jemand, der mit ihm in Verbindung steht."

John beschloss, sich jetzt nicht mit der Definition von „gewöhnlicher Serienmörder" aufzuhalten. Er rieb sich erneut den schmerzenden Kopf und sah Mycroft an. „Haben Sie hier nicht irgendeine Art von Überwachung installiert?", fragte er. „Ich meine, ich nehme an, das sollten Sie eigentlich nicht tun, aber sicher hat Sie das nicht aufgehalten? Vielleicht haben Sie ihn auf Video, oder so was."

Mycroft schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Das gleiche hast du auch schon gefragt, als im März Carl Powers' Turnschuhe im Keller aufgetaucht sind", erinnerte Sherlock. „Er darf mich nicht überwachen – das habe ich dir schon gesagt."

„Ach ja. Du hast allerdings nie gesagt, weswegen."

„Hat er nicht?", warf Mycroft ein. „Sie überraschen mich John – wo Sie ihm doch so _nahe_ stehen." Sein Lächeln besagte eindeutig „Rache für den Spruch mit den Keksen".

Sherlock knurrte. „Also gut", schnappte er und blickte wieder zu John auf. „Mummy hat dafür gesorgt, dass er es unterlässt. Sie ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass einige meiner eher selbstzerstörerischen Verhaltensweisen nur Show für Mycroft waren."

„Du meinst die Drogen?", fragte John.

„Unter anderem …", murmelte Mycroft finster.

„Das reicht jetzt!" Sherlock richtete sich auf und sah ihn wütend an. „Der Mörder, _wer immer er ist_", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Blick auf John, „ist offensichtlich an mir interessiert und sowohl in der Lage zu morden, als auch hier unbemerkt einzubrechen." Er wandte sich an Mrs. Hudson, und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Sie müssen gehen."

Sie schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. Sherlock ging um den Tisch herum, hockte sich neben ihren Stuhl und nahm ihre Hände. „Martha", sagte er sanft, aber bestimmt. „Nicht viele Menschen bedeuten mir etwas. John kann selbst auf sich aufpassen. Aber Sie sind mir wichtig."

Obwohl er gerade am selben Morgen gesehen hatte, wie Sherlock fast genau das gleiche Manöver bei Kate angewandt hatte, konnte John seine Aufrichtigkeit nicht anzweifeln.

„Nur für ein paar Tage", versprach er. „Ein kleiner Urlaub …"

„Auf dem Land", fügte Mycroft hinzu. „Sie müssen nicht das Geringste tun. Ein Wagen wird Sie hier abholen, in … einer Stunde?", schlug er vor. „Würde Ihnen das passen?"

„Oh, Sherlock …" Sie klang besorgt, und John legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bitte", sagte Sherlock, während er ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah. „Es wird besser funktionieren, wenn ich mir um Sie keine Sorgen machen muss."

Sie sah ihn lange an, dann Mycroft und dann John. Alle drei beobachteten sie voller Besorgnis und Zuneigung. Sie nickte, und Mycroft erhob sich, während er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche zog.

„Was ist mit meinem Neffen?", fragte sie. „Er ist vor ein paar Stunden nach Hause gekommen."

„Ihr Neffe kann Sie begleiten, wenn Sie wollen", bot Mycroft an. Er drückte ein paar Tasten und ging dann leise ins Telefon sprechend ins Wohnzimmer.

Sherlock stand auf, und Mrs. Hudson tat es ihm nach. Sie setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf, bevor sie ging, um ihren Koffer zu packen.

Als Mycroft die Küche wieder betrat, bot Sherlock ihm seine Hand an. Mycrofts Augenbrauen hoben sich einen halben Millimeter in enormem Erstaunen, aber er nahm die angebotene Hand. Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Danke", sagte Sherlock.

„Gern geschehen."

„Gruppenumarmung?", schlug John vor. Sein Gelächter angesichts ihrer entsetzten Gesichter durchbrach die Anspannung, und sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Tisch.

„Also … Würdest du mich auf den aktuellen Stand bringen?", erkundigte sich Mycroft. „Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ich alles weiß, was in einem Polizeibericht aufgetaucht ist", fügte er hinzu, was reichlich Augenrollen provozierte.

„Der Mörder selbst scheint unabhängig vorzugehen", begann Sherlock. „Die Wahl seiner Opfer ist konsistent, ebenso seine Methode. Ich denke, er arbeitet mehr oder weniger allein." Er warf John schulterzuckend einen Blick zu. „Aber ich glaube auch, dass er irgendeine Verbindung zu Moriarty hat, genau wie dieser Taxifahrer. Vielleicht kriegt er Geld oder Unterstützung, und Moriarty benutzt ihn, um mich in Verdacht zu bringen – und meine Kontakte zur Polizei zu zerstören, wenn er mich schon nicht ganz aus dem Weg schaffen kann."

Mycroft nickte langsam. „Und seine Methode?"

„Er hat sich mithilfe eines alten Ausweises von Lestrade Zutritt verschafft und sich entsprechend verkleidet. Vermutlich ist es ein Ausweis, den ich Lestrade geklaut habe, denn meine Fingerabdrücke sind drauf, und nach dem Grau seiner Haare auf dem Foto zu urteilen, würde ich schätzen, dass der Ausweis etwa zwei Jahre alt ist, wenn die Perücke dazu passen sollte. Bislang haben ihn Polizei und Presse auch noch unterstützt, indem sie von den Sonntagsmorden gesprochen haben, was bedeutet, dass die Leute nicht vorsichtig waren, wenn er am Samstagabend in der Dämmerung zugeschlagen hat.

Was er das ganze Wochenende macht, weiß ich immer noch nicht, allerdings habe ich mehrere Ideen. Er scheint die Opfer irgendwann am Sonntagabend zu töten, aber es ist auch möglich, dass er bis zum Montagmorgen bleibt und dann mit einer anderen Perücke, mit der er aussieht wie ich, den Tatort verlässt. Da es verdächtig aussehen würde, wenn er Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei hätte, muss er einen Mantel haben, der meinem ähnlich genug ist, um in einer mündlichen Beschreibung als meiner durchzugehen, der aber gleichzeitig zu einem Polizisten in Zivilkleidung passt. Die Taschen müssen außerdem groß genug für eine Perücke, eine getönte Brille und die Mordwaffe sein, und was immer er sonst noch für sein Ritual braucht."

„Du hast ein Problem", stellte Mycroft fest.

John fand das ziemlich offensichtlich, aber Sherlock nickte.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und wandte sich dann an John. „Er hat entweder aufgehört, oder er wird seine Methode ändern", erklärte er. „Lestrade nimmt an, dass das Opfer den Ausweis versteckt hat, aber da sie die Perücke hier gefunden haben, hat der Mörder den Ausweis höchstwahrscheinlich selbst versteckt. Also hat er keine Eintrittskarte mehr – es sei denn, er hat noch eine Kopie. Aber es könnte sein, dass die Öffentlichkeit davor gewarnt wird, und wegen des Samstagabends wird es garantiert Publicity geben …" Er breitete die Arme aus. „Die Spielregeln ändern sich."

„Motiv?", fragte Mycroft. „Ich nehme an, irgendwas mit Untreue, nach der Auswahl der Opfer zu urteilen."

„In der Tat, aber das schränkt den möglichen Täterkreis kaum ein", beklagte sich Sherlock. „Wieviele Leute kennen wir, die _nicht_ betroffen sind? Selbst wenn wir uns drei ausnehmen, müssen wir nicht lange suchen: Mrs. Hudsons Neffe hat versucht, Selbstmord zu begehen, nachdem er von seiner Frau betrogen wurde, unsere Nachbarn von nebenan haben sich wegen eines Seitensprungs getrennt, und die gesamte Polizei ist in Affären verstrickt – sogar der allgegenwärtige Hopkins hat erwähnt, dass sein Vater mit jemandem durchgebrannt ist. Es ist widerlich."

John war abgelenkt. „Ich frage mich, warum Hopkins heute nicht hier war", sagte er. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen würde, in deinen Sachen rumzuwühlen – und wahrscheinlich alle mögliche Souvenirs mitzunehmen."

Sherlock rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Ich nehme an, Lestrade hat ihm nicht getraut", sagte er. „Wenn er etwas Zweifelhaftes gefunden hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich zuerst _mich_ danach gefragt."

„Gutes Argument", räumte John ein. Er dachte noch etwas weiter nach. „Sally war merkwürdig", sagte er „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie was gegen dich hat, besonders in letzter Zeit, aber ich bin trotzdem überrascht, dass sie dir so was ehrlich zutraut."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass sie das tut", sagte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Nicht wirklich … Sie sah völlig schockiert aus, als die Perücke aufgetaucht ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, bis zu dem Moment hat sie einfach nur ihr übliches ‚Er ist ein Freak'-Programm abgezogen, aber dann wurde sie überrascht und hat aggressiv reagiert." Er warf John einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Ich fürchte, es war das Alibi, was ihren Verdacht erst richtig bestärkt hat", sagte er. „Na ja, jedenfalls der sehr … _persönliche_ Aspekt." Er beobachtete, wie die Röte in John Gesicht aufstieg. „Ihr Instinkt hat ihr gesagt, dass das gelogen war, was interessant ist, da alle anderen die Erklärung gerne zu akzeptieren schienen." Er lächelte leicht. „Vielleicht ist Sally nicht _ganz_ so dumm wie der Rest."

„Nun ja, ich muss mich verabschieden", sagte Mycroft und erhob sich. Er nahm seinen Regenschirm und hängte ihn sich über den Arm. „Ich weiß, es hat keinen Sinn, dich zu bitten, vorsichtig zu sein." Sein Blick haftete an Sherlock und wanderte dann zu John, als sich beide erhoben. „Aber bleibt zusammen, ja?" Er ließ eine unangenehme Stille zurück, als er zum Abschied nickte und ging.

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich blamiert habe", begann er. „Es war nur … All diese Beweise, die du gefunden hast, wären missachtet worden, und niemand wäre in der Lage gewesen, dieses Schw…"

„Halt die Klappe", unterbrach Sherlock ihn laut. „Was du getan hast …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte ich nie von dir verlangt, aber es war …" Er unterbrach sich wieder. „Danke."

Die Anspannung strömte aus Johns Gliedern, während sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Gern geschehen", erwiderte er und klopfte Sherlock auf die Schulter, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo er sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ und versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre und er jetzt allein wäre.

„Du schaffst es manchmal immer noch, mich zu überraschen", sagte Sherlock und setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Platz.

„Na ja, immerhin hab ich schon für dich getötet", stellte John fest. „Dann vor einer Lüge zurückzuschrecken, wäre irgendwie lächerlich." Er lehnte sich nach vorn und richtete seine Kissen, die Mrs. Hudson übertrieben gründlich aufgeschüttelt hatte.

„Wie auch immer, es war keine besonders große Lüge", fügte er hinzu. „Ich konnte gestern nicht schlafen und hab dich unten noch mindestens eine Stunde rumwerkeln gehört, nachdem ich ins Bett gegangen war. Und dann war da das Violinspiel, bei dem ich irgendwann eingenickt bin, also weiß ich, dass du nicht weg warst."

John blickte nur knapp zu spät auf, um Sherlocks Lächeln zu sehen – Bach brachte John immer zum Einschlafen.

„Aber das schien als Alibi nicht viel zu taugen, also hab ich gestern mit Freitag vertauscht."

Sherlock hob eine Braue. „Das war wirklich sehr … _intelligent_", sagte er. „Eine echte Erinnerung ist wesentlich überzeugender als eine falsche." Johns Gesicht erstrahlte bei dem Kompliment, und Sherlock beobachtete ihn etwas verwirrt. „Das ist vielleicht komisch in Anbetracht der Umstände, aber ich hätte nicht erwartet …" Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Gibt es irgendwas, was du nicht für mich tun würdest?"

John lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor den Bauch, während er es sich gemütlich machte. „Ich bring dir nicht noch eine verdammte Tasse Tee, falls du das meinst."

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte, aber dann schluckte er. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke", sagte er, bevor er sich unterbrach und sich räusperte. „Noch eine Tasse Tee wäre nett."

John warf ein Kissen in seine Richtung.


	12. Neue Spielregeln

**Kapitel 12  
Neue Spielregeln**

„Warum gehst du nicht ins Bett?"

Sherlocks Stimme riss John aus dem leichten Dämmerzustand, in den er gefallen war, und er versuchte, seine unbequeme Position zu wechseln. Sein Sessel, der anfangs immer gemütlich war, schien ihn auf die Dauer zu verkrüppeln.

„Mir geht's gut. Mach weiter."

„_Womit_? Ich liege auf dem Sofa und versuche, über das Geräusch deiner knirschenden Wirbelsäule hinweg zu denken."

„Entschuldige." John richtete sich auf, rollte die Schultern und gähnte laut.

Sherlock seufzte und schwang die Beine vom Sofa, um sich hinzusetzen. „Hör zu, ich weiß zu schätzen, was du tust, aber wenn du so weitermachst, bist du morgen ein Wrack. Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass der Mörder so schnell wieder zuschlagen wird."

John presste störrisch die Lippen aufeinander. „Du hast gesagt, die Spielregeln haben sich geändert."

„Es beschäftigt dich wirklich, oder?" Sherlock sah ihn neugierig an. „Sogar eine so kleine Lüge liegt dir auf dem Gewissen wie ein Felsblock."

„Ich bereue es nicht. Aber, ja, ich würde es vorziehen, nächstes Mal ehrlich antworten zu können", sagte John. „Lass uns um Himmels Willen hoffen, dass es kein nächsten Mal geben wird", fügte er hinzu.

Sherlock starrte ihn eine Minute an. „In Ordnung." Er stand auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, von wo aus bald diverses Klappern und Türenschlagen zu hören war. Nach ein paar Minuten rief Sherlock: „Na, komm schon!"

„Was?" John war immer noch recht benommen, aber er erkannte einen Befehl, wenn er einen hörte, also schlenderte er zu Sherlocks Zimmer und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Sherlock zog gerade sein Hemd aus. „Was?", wiederholte er, während er Sherlocks schlanke Gestalt automatisch musterte und erleichtert feststellte, dass er nicht ganz so mager war, wie er befürchtet hatte. Es schien, als würden sich all die getarnten Fütterungsversuche doch auszahlen.

Sherlock griff sich ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank und streifte es über, bevor er seine Pyjamahose anzog. Er deutete auf das Bett, das jetzt auf wundersame Weise frei von Gerümpel war. „Ich kann genauso gut hier denken", sagte er. „Mach's dir bequem."

John überlegte kurz, ob das angebracht war, aber Sherlock waren solche Erwägungen fremd, und für ihn selbst war es nach der Armee eine Kleinigkeit, sich ein Zimmer zu teilen. Er ließ sich auf die rechte Seite des Bettes fallen, und Sherlock hüllte sich in seinen Morgenmantel und streckte sich dann neben ihm aus. Nach ein paar Minuten streckte John eine Hand aus. „Das hier bringt nichts, wenn du einfach gehen kannst, ohne mich zu wecken", bemerkte er. „Darf ich?" Er umschloss Sherlocks Handgelenk mit den Fingern.

Er hörte Sherlocks Bewegung, als er den Kopf drehte. „Ich habe in Erwägung gezogen, dir Handschellen anzubieten", sagte er. „Du wirst loslassen, sobald du einschläfst."

John lächelte ins Halbdunkel, als er sich an die langen Nächte erinnerte, die er bewaffnet und in Alarmbereitschaft verbracht hatte. „Nein, werd ich nicht."

Mehrere Stunden später wachte John auf und fand sich auf der Seite liegend an Sherlock gepresst, den er mit einem ausgestreckten Bein nach unten drückte. Sherlock versuchte gerade, sein Handgelenk zu befreien, und John ließ augenblicklich los und rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken. „Tut mir leid."

„Lass uns einfach so tun, als wäre das deine Pistole gewesen, ja?" Sherlocks Stimme klang gepresst.

„Was?" John war verwirrt, aber dann erkannte er, was Sherlock meinte und schnaubte. „Das ist mein Handy, du Idiot." Er zog es aus der Tasche seiner Jeans und hielt es Sherlock unter die Nase.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank."

John kicherte hemmungslos, und nach einer Weile musste auch Sherlock lachen.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder beruhigten, starrte Sherlock an die Decke, seine Augen noch immer von Lachfältchen umgeben. „Weißt du, ich glaube, du bist der Einzige, der mich dazu bringen kann, über mich selbst zu lachen."

John wandte den Kopf. „Das liegt daran, dass du weißt, dass ich über den Witz lache, nicht über dich", erklärte er. Irgend etwas an der Situation erlaubte ihm, Gedanken auszusprechen, die er normalerweise für sich behalten hätte. „Du weißt, dass du mit einer Menge Referenzen auf Popkultur nichts anfangen kannst, und es ist nicht so, als würde dich das stören, aber es kann dazu führen, dass du übersensibel bist. Manchmal stößt du Leute vor den Kopf, weil du befürchtest, sie würden sich über dich lustig machen, wenn sie das eigentlich gar nicht wollen."

Er beobachtete, wie sich Sherlocks Gesicht glättete. „Lachfältchen", sagte John. „Die sind mein Geschenk an dich – was du von dieser Beziehung hast." Er lächelte traurig. „Während ich Augenringe und einen immerzu besorgten Gesichtsausdruck kriege."

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend da, dann sprach Sherlock wieder. „Beziehung?"

John schloss die Augen, als er spürte, wie ihn der Schlaf wieder übermannen wollte. „Na ja, wie auch immer du es nennen willst."

„Das Alibi, das du mir gegeben hast, war ziemlich zweideutig", bemerkte Sherlock. „Erst recht nachdem sich Mrs. Hudson eingeschaltet hat."

„Hmm."

„Und du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen, nicht mal, wenn der Fall gelöst ist. Ich hab versucht, das Getratsche in Grenzen zu halten, aber die Leute werden reden."

John zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. Wen kümmert es, was die Leute denken? Die können glauben, was sie wollen. Tun sie sowieso." Er gähnte und streckte seine Hand quer übers Bett aus. „Gib mir am besten dein Handgelenk wieder, bevor ich wieder einnicke. Schieb mich einfach weg, falls ich dir wieder auf die Pelle rücke."

Sherlock zögerte. „Das ist also nichts, was du … Ich meine, ich habe das Alibi akzeptiert, also könnte man argumentieren, dass ich die Pflicht habe … Nein, das ist das falsche Wort – ich meine, vielleicht sollte ich mich bereit erklären …"

John drehte sich auf die Seite und spähte ins Dämmerlicht. „Wovon um alles in der Welt redest du?"

Ein hörbares Schlucken kam von seiner Linken, dann nahm Sherlock wieder seine Hand, flocht diesmal aber ihre Finger ineinander.

John erstarrte, plötzlich hellwach, als es ihm dämmerte. Er drückte kurz Sherlocks Hand, um ihm nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, mit ihm sei etwas nicht in Ordnung, und befreite dann vorsichtig seine Hand.

„Aber das willst du nicht", sagte er. „Und ich auch nicht."

Sherlocks Haltung, als er ausatmete, verriet seine Erleichterung.

„Du kannst jede Regung deuten, die sich in meinem Gesicht abzeichnet – wie _kommst_ du überhaupt darauf, dass …?" John legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten.

„Bin ich nicht", sagte Sherlock, der immer noch an die Decke starrte. „Jedenfalls nicht seit unserer ersten Unterhaltung bei _Angelo's_ vor ein paar Monaten", fügte er hinzu. „Aber ich … Du scheinst dir … etwas aus mir zu machen. Und ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Zuneigung zu analysieren, die an mich gerichtet ist. Es kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich etwas fehlinterpretiert haben könnte …" Er legte sich unbehaglich anders hin. „Wie ich schon sagte – ist nicht mein Fachgebiet."

John war nicht sicher, was er von diesem seltsamen Angebot halten sollte, aber Sherlocks pompöse Rede ließ auf einen hohen Grad an Unsicherheit schließen. Es schien der richtige Moment für etwas Offenheit und Direktheit zu sein.

„Sherlock – hör genau zu, denn ich werde das nur einmal sagen." Er wartete, bis Sherlock sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Ich … na ja …" Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieses eine Mal ärgerte es ihn wirklich, dass er so verdammt englisch war. „Ich liebe dich, okay?", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Auf vollkommen platonische, nicht-sexuelle Weise. Du bist mein bester Freund."

Sherlock öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder.

„Was?", fragte John.

„Du hast mich korrigiert, als ich das gesagt habe. Du hast Seb gesagt, wir seien Kollegen."

John starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Meine Güte, das ist ewig her! Ich dachte, du löschst Triviales, um deine Festplatte nicht zu überfüllen?"

Sherlock schnaubte spöttisch. „Du fällst wohl kaum unter die Kategorie ‚Triviales'. Wir wohnen zusammen."

„Ja … und? Heißt das, du erinnerst dich an jede Kleinigkeit, die ich irgendwann mal gesagt habe? Das ist lächerlich."

Sherlock gab keine Antwort, und John seufzte. „Hör zu, das war nicht so gemeint. Das mit Seb – der übrigens ein Arsch war – das war nur … Ich wollte nur klarstellen, dass ich da war, um zu helfen … mich nützlich zu machen, nicht nur um …"

„Gut auszusehen?", schlug Sherlock vor und grinste über die „Arsch"-Bemerkung.

„Halt die Klappe." John erinnerte sich, wie vorsichtig Sherlock seitdem immer mit Vorstellungen gewesen war und wunderte sich, ob ihn diese eine belanglose Verbesserung tatsächlich die ganze Zeit belastet hatte. „Hast du das die ganze Zeit mit dir rumgeschleppt?"

Die Pause, während der Sherlock seine Antwort überdachte, war kurz, aber lang genug, dass jede andere Antwort eine offensichtliche Lüge gewesen wäre. „Ja."

„Frag nächstes Mal einfach, ja?", verlangte John. „Herrgott! Wir sind Freunde, okay? Ich werde nicht weniger von dir halten, weil du nach dem einen Prozent Informationen _fragst_, die du nicht selbst schlussfolgern kannst."

Sherlock drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken, aber sein Lächeln war deutlich zu hören. „Zwischen uns ist also alles okay?"

„Alles okay."

„Gut. Das ist gut."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann seufzte Sherlock. „Du kannst ruhig fragen", sagte er. „Du wirst nie einschlafen, während du so laut denkst."

„Entschuldige. Aber du hast mich eben ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ich dachte nicht, dass du überhaupt … Ich meine, ich bin jetzt seit zehn Monaten hier, und da war nie irgend jemand, daher dachte ich, dass du an … so was einfach kein Interesse hast."

„Hab ich auch nicht", bestätigte Sherlock. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich dazu nicht in der Lage wäre."

„Aha."

„Es ist lediglich … kompliziert und unnötig – ich brauche es nicht." Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf John. „Vor allem jetzt nicht."

„Wieso vor allem jetzt nicht?", fragte John, der sich nie scheute, die offensichtliche Frage zu stellen.

Sherlock hob beide Arme und rieb sich mit den Handballen die Augen. „Rede ich gerade tatsächlich darüber?"

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst", versicherte John. „Ich kann zwar nicht leugnen, dass ich neugierig bin, aber ich werde dich nicht drängen, wenn's dir unangenehm ist." Er beobachtete Sherlock, wie er da lag. Er wirkte ungewöhnlich verletzlich. „Aber … du redest sonst mit niemandem, oder? Ich meine … du kann mir vertrauen. Wenn du willst."

Sherlock stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus, als er die Hände sinken ließ. „Das englische Talent für Untertreibung", sagte er. „_Sherlock Holmes kann John Watson trauen_." Er drehte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich."

John musste tief Luft holen, um den Stolz hinunterschlucken zu können. Sherlock lächelte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte er. „Normalerweise reden wir nicht über so was."

John erwiderte das Lächeln. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Es ist dunkel. Wir sind in deinem Schlafzimmer – in einer merkwürdig intimen Situation, die rein zufällig entstanden ist. Das fühlt sich alles nicht richtig real an."

„Interessant", meinte Sherlock. Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und klemmte eine Hand unter seine Wange. „Die wenigen Gelegenheiten, zu denen ich versucht habe …" Sein Gesicht legte sich leicht in Falten. „ … _normaler_ zu sein …" Er sagte es, als würde er ein beschämendes Geheimnis preisgeben. „Ich … Es war nicht …"

„Es war nicht, was du wolltest?", tippte John.

„Ich … Nein. Ich habe ihnen was vorgespielt, damit sie mich akzeptieren … mich mögen." Sherlock verzog den Mund vor lauter Ekel vor sich selbst. „Aber je einfacher sie sich täuschen ließen, desto weniger hat mich ihre Meinung gekümmert, bis ich einfach keine Lust mehr hatte."

„War jemand Verheiratetes dabei?", fragte John. „Nur weil du mal was von einem schmutzigen Geheimnis gesagt hast", erklärte er auf Sherlocks Blick hin.

„Nicht gerade mein stolzester Moment", gestand er.

„Und das ist es, was du mir angeboten hast, ja?", fragte John und versuchte dabei, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verletzt er war. „Mitgliedschaft im exklusiven Club der Leute, die du gevögelt hast, um sie anschließend zu verachten?"

„Nein!" Sherlock sah erschrocken aus. „Du bist nicht … Nein. Keineswegs. Ich meinte nur, dass ich das tun könnte, falls es das ist, was du willst. Ich bin nicht unschuldig, oder so was, es wäre nicht unbedingt eine große Sache für mich. Als ich abhängig war, waren da … Ich meine …" Er zuckte die Schultern und wandte den Blick ab. „Das meiste davon hab ich gelöscht."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du bist so distanziert und … gehst jedem physischen Kontakt aus dem Weg", sagte er. „Du bist fast an die Decke gesprungen, als ich dich letztens umarmt hab."

Sherlock sah aus, als sei ihm die Sache unangenehm. „Ich war nicht bereit", sagte er. „Du hast _mich_ umarmt, nicht … Ich war nicht vorbeireitet."

„Vorbereitet …", wiederholte John, der mit seiner üblichen Zielsicherheit das Schlüsselwort identifiziert hatte. „Wie _bereitest_ du dich _vor_?" Es kam keine Antwort. „Meinst du, du … schaltest irgendwie ab? Distanzierst dich?"

Sherlocks Blick flackerte. „‚Distanzieren' ist ein gutes Wort dafür. Ich bin da, aber im Grunde abwesend. Mit Schmerzen gehe ich auf dieselbe Weise um. Mit allem physisch Unangenehmem."

John starrte ihn an. „Mach das ja nicht mit mir!", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Du musst mich nicht umarmen, wenn du nicht willst, oder mich überhaupt anfassen. Sei du selbst, hörst du mich? Absolut du selbst. Ich will keinen halben Sherlock." Er streckte instinktiv die Hand aus, zog den Arm aber schnell wieder zurück. „Versprich mir das", beharrte er.

„Ich versprech's." Sherlocks klang etwas benommen und verwirrt.

„Gut."

„Willst du mich nicht in eine Schublade stecken?", fragte Sherlock. „Asexuell, zölibatär, schwul, hetero – du hast nicht mal nach den zwei Leuten gefragt, mit denen …"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Schubladen sind für Leute, die man nicht kennt", erwiderte er. „Praktisch für die Statistik oder eine klinische Diagnose. Freunde passen nicht in Schubladen." Er lächelte. „Du bist Sherlock, du bist einzigartig, und du bist in Ordnung, genauso wie du bist." Er machte eine Pause. „Besser als in Ordnung. Wobei, du siehst müde aus." Er verengte die Augen, als er auf Arzt-Modus umschaltete. „Warum schläfst du nicht für ein paar Stunden?"

„Vielleicht tu ich das." Sherlock nahm Johns Hand und legte dessen Finger um sein Handgelenk. „Keine Sorge – ich werde noch hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

John unterdrückte ein Gähnen und streckte die Finger. „Ist das so okay?", fragte er.

„Ist okay."

Johns Lider senkten sich, aber dann öffnete er ein Auge wieder. „Du bist immer noch _hier_?", hakte er nach. „Ich meine … nicht abwesend?"

„Ich bin _vollkommen_ hier."

„Gut."

„Gute Nacht, John."

ooOOoo

„Wirst du ihnen jetzt das mit der Perücke sagen?", fragte John am nächsten Morgen, als sie Scotland Yard betraten.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Hätte keinen Sinn. Alles, was ich gefunden habe, sind ein paar meiner eigenen Haare, die in den Nähten steckten, was zweifellos so beabsichtigt war, da der Mörder wollte, dass die Perücke gefunden wird."

„Er muss ziemlich sauer sein, dass du nicht verhaftet wurdest", überlegte John. „Ich wette, er dachte, das wäre geritzt, nach dem Ausweis _und_ der Perücke."

„Exakt", stimmte Sherlock zu. „Daher Mrs. Hudsons Urlaub. Er scheint auf mich fixiert zu sein. Lass uns hoffen, dass er Fehler macht, wenn er wütend ist."

John zögerte auf den Treppenstufen. „Hast du dich deswegen nicht beschwert, dass ich dich überallhin begleite?", fragte er unvermittelt. „Beschütze ich _dich_, oder passt _du_ auch _mich_ auf?"

„Können wir nicht beides machen?", fragte Sherlock über seine Schulter hinweg. „Komm schon, John", drängte er, ging eine Stufe zurück, packte John am Oberarm und zerrte, bis John sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe – wo liegt das Problem?"

John stakste ihm steif nach. „Ich will keine Fliege sein", grummelte er. „Ich wär lieber die Klappe."

„Wir sind _beide_ Fliegen", betonte Sherlock, als er die Tür vom Treppenhaus zum Korridor öffnete. Lestrade, der auf der anderen Seite stand, sah perplex aus angesichts dieser Feststellung, entschied sich aber offenbar, nichts dazu zu sagen.

„Äh, ja, guten Morgen", sagte er. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen." Er deutete auf sein Büro, dann auf die Akte in seiner Hand. „Wir haben alle Kriminellen überprüft, die mit Ihnen noch eine Rechnung offen haben, außer Moriarty. Kommen Sie mit und sagen Sie uns, was Sie davon halten."

„Sie verschwenden meine Zeit", sagte Sherlock.

„Wie bitte?" Lestrade drehte sich zu ihnen um, abgelenkt von Johns plötzlichem Husten.

„Ich sagte ‚Verschwenden wir keine Zeit'."

Sie hatten den Raum zur Hälfte durchquert, als Sherlock abrupt stehenblieb und zwei Frauen anfuhr, die am Wasserspender in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren. „_Was_ haben Sie gesagt?", fragte er die größere der beiden, die ihn alarmiert anstarrte.

„Ich … gar nichts! Wir haben nicht über Sie geredet! Stimmt's, Linda?"

Linda nickte, während John und Lestrade einander ansahen.

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wiederholen Sie Ihre Worte", beharrte er.

„Nur zu, Heidi." Lestrade nickte ihr zu.

„Wir haben nur über die Quiz-Nacht gesprochen", sagte Heidi. „Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass Sally sich darum drückt, sie zu organisieren. Sie ist jetzt wirklich mal dran, aber sie ist nicht zu finden."

Sherlock zog sein Handy hervor. „Wäre sie um diese Zeit normalerweise hier?", wandte er sich an Lestrade, der einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf.

„Na ja … gewöhnlich schon. Aber es könnte sein, dass sie an irgendwas arbeitet. Vielleicht ist sie unten im Archiv."

Sherlock drückte ein paar Tasten und hob sein Handy ans Ohr. Sein Ausdruck war ernst, und Lestrade machte ruckartig ein paar Schritte rückwärts und wandte sich an die im Raum Versammelten.

„Hat irgend jemand heute morgen Sergeant Donovan gesehen?" Er sprach laut, und Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung, aber niemand nickte. „Sally Donovan", wiederholte er, als es still wurde. „Hat irgendwer sie gesehen oder was von ihr gehört?" Ausdruckslose Gesichter sahen ihn an, und er drehte sich zu Sherlock um.

„Ihr Telefon ist ausgeschaltet", berichtete er. Lestrade wurde blass.

„Vielleicht ist sie nur beschäftigt", warf John ein. „Vielleicht sitzt sie gerade am Steuer oder so. Oder sie hat heute morgen vergessen, ihr Handy einzuschalten."

„Sally schaltet nie ihr Handy aus", sagten Sherlock und Lestrade wie aus einem Mund. Sie sahen sich an.

„Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten." Lestrade hielt eine Hand hoch, ging in sein Büro und griff nach dem Telefonhörer.

„Schicken Sie die dichteste Streife zu ihrer Wohnung", rief Sherlock ihm nach. „Jetzt."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Äh … ist es nicht noch etwas früh, um in Panik zu geraten?", fragte er. „Sie könnte überall sein."

Sherlock sah ihn an. „Sally schaltet _nie_ ihr Handy aus", wiederholte er. „Du musst doch gehört haben, wie Anderson sich darüber beklagt hat." Er begann, auf und ab zu gehen, als Linda und Heidi davoneilten, um sich bei anderen Kollegen nach Sally zu erkundigen.

„Deshalb hab ich ihr eine SMS geschrieben, anstatt sie anzurufen. Im September", fügte er hinzu. „Sie vergisst immer, ihr Handy auf lautlos zu stellen, und sie war unterwegs, um einer Spur nachzugehen. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken, da sie sich gerade in einer gefährlichen Situation hätte befinden können." Er wirbelte wieder herum und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Aber … warte." John hatte Mühe, nicht den Faden zu verlieren. „_Deshalb_ hast du nicht angerufen? Warum zum Teufel hast du nie was gesagt?", begann er ungläubig. „Du hast dich einfach von sämtlichen Ermittlungen _ausschließen_ lassen!"

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht", sagte er. „Ich gebe ihr die Schuld, sie gibt mir die Schuld – die Familie ist trotzdem tot. Wie auch immer, das ist jetzt irrelevant." Er blieb einen Moment stehen. „Warum habe ich das nicht vorausgesehen?", sagte er und legte eine Hand an die Schläfe. „Sobald ich diese Frauen reden gehört habe, hat es geklickt. Dumm. Dumm!"

„Hey", beruhigte John, erschrocken über Sherlocks Aufregung. „Sie ist bestimmt okay. Gut, normalerweise schaltet sie ihr Handy nicht aus, aber es war alles ziemlich hektisch in letzter Zeit – vielleicht hat sie vergessen, es aufzuladen? Oder vielleicht … ist es ihr ins Klo gefallen, was weiß ich?"

„Nein, nein … Es passt alles zusammen." Sherlock wandte sich wieder ab und starrte durch die Glaswand in Lestrades Büro. Er tippte bedeutsam auf seine Armbanduhr. Lestrade war noch immer am Telefon, nickte aber und bedeutete ihnen mit einem erhobenen Finger, noch einen Moment zu warten.

„Wer hat mich in den vergangenen Monaten am lautesten schlecht geredet?", fragte Sherlock rhetorisch. „Wer konnte leicht bei mir gesehen und letzten Freitag auch gehört werden? Wer ist mir der offensichtlichste Dorn im Auge – wessen Tod würde die Polizei umgehend zur Vergeltung veranlassen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie passt sogar auf das verdammte Opferprofil, dank dieses inkompetenten Idioten, den sie anscheinend nicht abschütteln kann." Er machte ein paar lange Schritte auf Lestrades Fenster zu und klopfte an die Scheibe. „KOMMEN Sie schon!"

Lestrade kam Augenblicke später aus seinem Büro. „Letzte Nacht war sie noch ziemlich spät hier", berichtete er. „Ist gegen acht gegangen, hat sich aber noch Arbeit mitgenommen. Seitdem hat niemand was von ihr gehört, allerdings hab ich Anderson bislang noch nicht erreicht. Die Streife sollte ihre Wohnung in etwa zehn Minuten erreichen, aber ich glaube, wir sollten …"

„Gehen wir", stimmte Sherlock zu.

Sie durchquerten gerade das Foyer, als Anderson aus dem Fahrstuhl stürzte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er. „Jemand hat gesagt, Sally sei verschwunden – stimmt das?"

„Noch wissen wir nichts." Lestrade machte beruhigende Gesten. „Wir überprüfen jetzt ihre Wohnung. Wann haben Sie sie zuletzt gesehen?"

„Nicht seit Freitag", erwiderte er nervös. „Gestern hatte ich frei und war den Tag über weg, und am Wochenende … na ja, normalerweise …" Er unterbrach sich. „Haben Sie sie angerufen?"

„Ihr Handy ist ausgeschaltet", sagte Lestrade.

„Ich komme mit."

ooOOoo

Zwei uniformierte Polizisten standen auf Sallys Türschwelle, aber abgesehen davon gab es kein Anzeichen von Aktivität. „Sie antwortet nicht, Sir", berichteten sie, als Lestrades Trupp näherkam. „Die Tür ist ziemlich stabil. Wir werden einen Rammbock brauchen, wenn Sie wollen, dass wir die auf kriegen."

Lestrade sah Sherlock an. „Sie könnten nicht zufällig …" Er deutete unangenehm berührt auf die Tür.

„Nun, ich _könnte_", erwiderte Sherlock, „aber das erscheint mir sinnlos, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Anderson wahrscheinlich einen Schlüssel hat." Er trat zur Seite, als Anderson wieder zu sich kam und begann, seine Taschen abzutasten, bis er schließlich Erfolg hatte.

„Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten, bevor Ihre Leute sämtliche Beweise zertrampeln?", schlug Sherlock vor. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Flur schweifen, als die Tür sich öffnete, aber Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nach dem, was gestern passiert ist? Ich lasse Sie in dieser Wohnung nicht aus den Augen – und das ist auch zu _Ihrem_ Besten, also sehen Sie mich nicht so an." Er folgte Sherlock auf den Fersen, als der den Flur betrat. „Alle anderen warten hier", rief er über die Schulter.

Sie fanden nichts: keine Sally, keinen Hinweis auf einen Kampf oder darauf, dass sie hier gestört worden war – nichts, was irgendeinen Hinweis darauf gegeben hätte, dass irgend jemand anders hier gewesen war. Als Lestrade das Signal gab, marschierten die anderen in die Wohnung. Anderson sah sich ungläubig um, als erwarte er, dass Sally jeden Moment erscheinen würde.

„Das ist _Ihre_ Schuld", beschuldigte er plötzlich Sherlock. „Falls Sally irgendwas passiert, dann nur, weil sie mit Ihnen verfeindet ist."

Sherlock verzog den Mund. „Wir sind nicht ‚_verfeindet_', Sie unsäglicher Dummkopf!" Er wandte sich an Lestrade. „Beschaffen Sie ihre Telefonverbindungsübersicht."

„Schon dabei." Lestrade ging zum Sofa hinüber und nahm den Stapel Unterlagen, den Sally offensichtlich zum Durcharbeiten mitgebracht hatte. „Die hier sind von aktuellen Fällen, also hat sie es gestern definitiv nach Hause geschafft", berichtete er. „Ich habe eine Liste der Fahrten angefordert, die sie mit ihrer Monatskarte gemacht hat, aber das wird noch eine Weile dauern."

John beobachtete, wie Sherlock auf und ab zu gehen begann. Er vibrierte geradezu vor Anspannung und … so etwas wie _Zorn_. „Du glaubst also, der Mörder hat Sally?", fragte er. „Wie soll er das gemacht haben? Ich meine, Sally ist kein Weichei." Er dachte darüber nach. „Trotzdem, ich schätze, wenn jemand mit einer Waffe vor der Tür stünde …"

„Nein, nein." Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du die Sicherheitskette an der Tür gesehen? Sie hätte keinem Fremden geöffnet. Und es ist niemand hier gewesen. Der Teppich im Flur ist hochflorig, man sieht sogar, in welche Richtung sie hier staubsaugt. Bevor wir reingekommen sind, waren die einzig erkennbaren Fußspuren in Größe achtunddreißig, und wenn der Mörder meine Größe hat, ist es ausgeschlossen …" Er machte eine Kehrtwende und schritt in die andere Richtung.

„Nein, sie ist nach Hause gekommen …" Er blickte Richtung Tür. „… hat ihre Arbeit auf dem Sofa abgelegt …" Sein Blick folgte ihrer Route, als würde er sich Sallys Bewegungen vorstellen. „Die Akten liegen in der Mitte, das eine Ende scheint ihr üblicher Platz zu sein …" Er warf einen Blick auf Anderson, der nickte.

„Sie geht sich was zu trinken holen", fuhr Sherlock fort und musterte den Untersetzer auf dem Tisch, auf dem ein dunkler Ring zu erkennen war. „Sie zieht ihre Schuhe aus." Er sah sich den Teppich an. Möglicherweise rief er sich Druckstellen in Erinnerung, die er gesehen hatte, bevor sie plattgetrampelt worden waren. „Dann rollt sie sich auf dem Sofa ein und fängt mit der Arbeit an …"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und legte die Handflächen in vertrauter Weise gegeneinander. „Und irgendwann verlässt sie die Wohnung … und kehrt nicht zurück." Anderson gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, aber Sherlock ignorierte ihn. „Es gibt keine Spur von der Kleidung, die sie gestern getragen hat, weder im Schlafzimmer, noch im Wäschekorb, also hat sie sich nicht umgezogen, was eher auf gestern Nacht als auf heute Morgen hindeutet. Kein Hinweis darauf, dass sie sich Abendessen zubereitet hat und keine Kartons von einem Lieferdienst, also eher früher als später."

„Also ist _sie_ zu _ihm_ gegangen?", fragte John. „Warum sollte sie das tun?"

„Warum sollte sie _irgendwo_ hingehen, ohne Verstärkung anzufordern, ohne auch nur Bescheid zu sagen?", fügte Lestrade vom Sofa aus hinzu. Sein Mobiltelefon klingelte, und er zog Stift und Papier aus der Tasche, als er antwortete.

„Ja, sprechen Sie weiter." Er hob den Kopf, formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Anruflisten" und begann, Zeiten und Nummern zu notieren.

Sherlock sah ihm über die Schulter, während er schrieb, und zeigte augenblicklich mit dem Finger auf den ersten Eintrag in der Liste.

„Einen Moment bitte", sagte Lestrade ins Telefon und blickte dann auf. „Was ist?"

„Das ist eine Umleitungsnummer." Sherlock deutete auf die 070-Nummer am oberen Ende der Liste. „Ist das die letzte Nummer, die sie angerufen hat?"

Lestrade nickte.

„Verzeihung … was ist eine Umleitungsnummer?", fragte John.

„Eine Nummer, die die wahre Rufnummer verdeckt", erklärte Lestrade. „Anrufe an solche Nummern werden automatisch weitergeleitet, ohne dass der Anrufer die wahre Nummer herausfinden kann. Sally hat diese Nummer gestern um Viertel nach neun angerufen und war dann knapp vier Minuten in der Leitung." Er sah Sherlock an, der gerade wählte.

„Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer", berichtete er.

„Lestrade sprach wieder ins Telefon. „Wenden Sie sich an das Unternehmen, von dem diese Tarnrufnummer stammt", instruierte er. „Finden Sie raus, wohin die weitergeleitet hat." Er legte auf und verzog das Gesicht. „Das wird dauern."

„Wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht hilfreich", sagte Sherlock. „Das ist lediglich Verzögerungstaktik – vermutlich hat er ein Prepaid-Handy benutzt."

„Du glaubst also, das war der Mörder?", fragte John. „Sie hat den Mörder angerufen, und er … was? Hat sie irgendwie überzeugt, die Wohnung zu verlassen, alleine, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen – und sie sich geschnappt?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und ganz abgesehen davon, woher hatte sie die Nummer?"

„Exakt", stimmte Sherlock zu und wandte sich an Lestrade. „Ist da eine Liste mit Nachrichten dabei?" Er deutete auf Sallys Notizstapel. „Anrufe, die sie beantworten wollte?"

Lestrade ging den Stapel durch. „Nein, und das ist etwas merkwürdig. Eigentlich hätte ich so etwas erwartet."

„Vielleicht hat sie …" Anderson unterbrach sich, als sich alle zu ihm umdrehten. „Es war nur ein Stück Papier, sie hatte es in der Hand, während sie mit dem Telefon am Ohr auf und ab gegangen ist – Sie wissen schon, das macht sie immer so …" Alle nickten, und er schluckte. „Manchmal legt sie Sachen hinter der Uhr da ab."

Sherlock war mit zwei Schritten am Kaminsims und zog eine Handvoll Dokumente hervor, die er rasch durchging und direkt kopfschüttelnd wieder ablegte.

„Nichts", sagte er. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie den Zettel mitgenommen."

„Aber wie John schon sagte", meldete sich Lestrade zu Wort, „warum um alles in der Welt hätte sie zu ihm gehen sollen? Was zum Teufel kann er zu ihr gesagt haben?"

Sherlock warf einen Seitenblick auf Anderson, der jetzt unglücklich ins Leere starrte. „Vielleicht etwas, das mit mir zu tun hat", schlug er vor. Seine Miene verhärtete sich. „Vielleicht hat er behauptet, er hätte Beweise gegen mich – dafür, dass ich gelogen habe oder irgendwo war, wo ich nicht hätte sein sollen. Sally hätte sich darauf _gestürzt_. Besonders nach der Durchsuchung gestern."

„Und sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich davon weiß, da ich explizit angeordnet hatte, die Sache ruhen zu lassen", bemerkte Lestrade. „Jedenfalls solange sie nichts Konkretes hat. Aber sie hätte doch sicher _irgendwem_ davon erzählt?"

Alle starrten Anderson an, der erst jetzt wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren schien und dem Gespräch überhaupt nicht gefolgt war . „Was?", fragte er.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sally Sie gestern abend nicht angerufen hat?", fragte Lestrade. „Oder Ihnen irgendeine Art Nachricht hat zukommen lassen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war gestern mit meiner Frau weg, und wir sind erst spät wiedergekommen. Sally weiß, dass sie mich zu solchen Gelegenheiten nicht anrufen soll."

Lestrade erhob sich und sah Sherlock an. „Gut, wir wissen nicht, wohin sie gegangen ist, und wir wissen nicht, wer sie entführt hat. Also, schießen Sie los." Er unterbrach sich, als alle Umstehenden ob seiner Wortwahl zusammenzuckten. „Ich meine, _wieso_ sie? Okay, ich nehme an, sie passt aufs Opferprofil." Er sah Anderson nicht an. „Aber alles andere ist falsch. Es ist weder Wochenende, noch ist sie bei sich zu Hause, noch ist er hergekommen … Was ist hier los?"

„Die Spielregeln haben sich geändert", murmelte John, und Lestrades fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Ich fürchte, der Mörder könnte die Finalrunde eingeläutet habe", sagte Sherlock.

„Was denken Sie?", fragte Lestrade.

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Ich denke, falls sein Plan ist, Sally zu töten und es mir anzuhängen, dann ist sie entweder solange sicher, wie ich öffentlich sichtbar bin, oder …"

„Oder?"

„Oder sie ist bereits tot."


	13. Das Netz zieht sich zusammen

**Kapitel 13  
Das Netz zieht sich zusammen**

„Versuchen Sie nicht, sich zu bewegen."

Sally blieb reglos liegen, hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, die Übelkeit herunterzuschlucken.

„Beeindruckend", sagte die Stimme. „Sie sind die Erste, die meine Anweisungen so schnell befolgt. Da habe ich gleich einen ganz neuen Respekt für die Polizeiausbildung."

_Nicht in Panik geraten, sondern die Situation analysieren._ Sally zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren, trotz des Nebels in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte einen Klebestreifen über dem Mund. Sie lag auf dem Rücken auf etwas, das sich wie ein Bett anfühlte, ihre Hände waren unbequem auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Sie testete die Fessel: Das Material war weich, aber der Knoten fest, da gab nichts nach.

„Es kann sein, dass Ihnen übel ist, aber ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, dagegen anzukämpfen", sagte er. „Ich werde das Klebeband erst entfernen, wenn Sie die Regeln verstanden haben, und ich glaube, an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen zu ersticken, ist eine besonders unangenehme Art zu sterben."

Er wusste offenbar, dass sie wach war. Sally öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, aber alles war verschwommen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, und sie war desorientiert. Sie versuchte, sich zurückzuerinnern, aber es war schwierig, über das Wissen hinauszudenken, dass sie in einer schrecklich verletzlichen Position war. Da waren Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen … ein Telefongespräch, die Beweise, die sich fast schon zu gut angehört hatten, um wahr zu sein – und offensichtlich zu gut _waren_, um wahr zu sein. Wie sie hier angekommen war – seine offensichtliche Nervosität, als würde er bereuen, sich bei ihr gemeldet zu haben. Wie sie ihn überzeugt hatte, mit ihr zu reden, ihm versprochen hatte, die Polizei würde ihn beschützen, falls er aussagen sollte, wie sie sogar vorgeschlagen hatte, sie sollten erst mal eine „schöne Tasse Tee trinken". Oh – wie er gelacht haben musste, als er ihr die Drogen untergeschoben hatte.

Eine Hand strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, und sie versuchte automatisch, den Kopf wegzudrehen. Die Finger packten ihre Haare augenblicklich, der Schmerz stechend genug, um ihre Gedanken zu zerstreuen.

„Oh nein, das werden Sie nicht", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe zwar nicht soviel Zeit mit Ihnen wie mit den anderen, aber trotzdem genug, um Ihnen angemessenes Benehmen beizubringen."

Sein Griff lockerte sich, und Sallys Sicht wurde langsam wieder klar, bis sie sein Gesicht fokussieren konnte und die kalten Augen, die sie anstarrten. Seine Miene wirkte auf bizarre Weise deplatziert in seinem beinahe jungenhaften Gesicht.

„Braves Mädchen."

Ihr stieg wieder die Galle hoch, aber sie schluckte und versuchte, ihre Beine zu bewegen, und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie nicht gefesselt waren. Er saß auf der Bettkante, und sie spannte die Bauchmuskeln an – wenn sie sich ruckartig genug aufrichten konnte, um ihm eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen, hatte sie vielleicht eine Chance.

Etwas Scharfes kratzte sie seitlich am Hals, und Sally erstarrte.

„Doch nicht so gehorsam", sagte er amüsiert. „Ich sehe schon, Sie werden ein Spaß sein."

Sie versuchte, seine Worte mit der nervösen Stimme in Einklang zu bringen, die sie am Telefon gehört hatte, und mit dem scheinbar harmlosen Mann, in dessen Falle sie so arrogant hineingetappt war, aber es war unmöglich.

„Also – die Regeln", sagte er und entfernte, was immer es war, das er ihr an den Hals gehalten hatte. „Ich werde gleich das Klebeband entfernen. Wenn ich das tue, werden Sie keinen Laut von sich geben. Sie werden nicht schreien, um Hilfe rufen oder auf irgendeine Weise versuchen, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Es ist zwar niemand hier, der Sie hören könnte, aber das sind die Regeln, und Sie werden sie befolgen."

_Hört sich an, als wäre sehr wohl jemand hier, der mich hören würde_, dachte Sally. _Oder zumindest könnte jemand in der Nähe sein_. Ihr angeborener Starrsinn erlaubte ihr, die Panik zu unterdrücken, die an ihren Nerven zerrte.

„Sollten Sie sie nicht befolgen …" Er hob abrupt einen Arm, um ihr eine Spritze zu zeigen. „… werden Sie innerhalb von Sekunden bewusstlos sein." Er ließ die Spitze der Nadel ihren Hals hinaufgleiten, und Sally zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. „Es ist nur ein Narkosemittel, Sie werden wieder aufwachen", versicherte er. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Allerdings ohne Ihre Zunge."

Sallys Augen weiteten sich, und sie schluckte, während sie sich in Erinnerung rief, dass keins der Opfer in irgendeiner Weise verstümmelt gewesen war – er musste bluffen.

„Es ist schon komisch", fuhr er im Plauderton fort. „Als ich diese Drohung zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen habe, war ich tatsächlich ganz schön nervös deswegen." Er lachte in sich hinein. „All dieses Blut, wissen Sie. Der Gedanke, es durchzuziehen, war ganz schön widerwärtig." Er strich wieder gedankenverloren ihre Haare zurück, bevor er ihr schockiertes Gesicht in Augenschein nahm. „Natürlich würde ich es kauterisieren", fügte er hinzu, als wollte er sie damit beruhigen. „Ich habe einen kleinen Gasbrenner."

Sally schloss die Augen, atmete so tief ein, wie sie es durch die Nase konnte, und bemühte sich, die Vorstellungen zu unterdrücken, die seine Worte begleiteten. Sie konnte sich absolut nicht erlauben, in dieser Situation in Panik zu geraten.

Er beugte sich wieder nach vorn. „Aber inzwischen", murmelte er, „nachdem ich fünf Menschen auf recht unblutige Weise getötet habe – hoffe ich fast, dass mich jemand auf die Probe stellt." Er sprach ihr jetzt direkt ins Ohr, und Sally schauderte. „Vielleicht ist das hier mein Glückstag, hmm?", flüsterte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Also, was meinen Sie?", fragte er. „Soll ich das Klebeband entfernen?"

Sally nickte.

„Sie verstehen die Regeln?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Nun – wir werden sehen, wie Sie sich machen", sagte er, als seine Fingernägel an ihrer Wange kratzten, um die Ecke des Klebebands zu lösen und es dann abzuziehen.

Sally drehte den Kopf und versuchte, die klebrigen Rückstände an ihrer Jacke abzuwischen. Er hatte anscheinend nicht vor, sie sofort zu töten, daher schien es das Klügste, mitzuspielen und zu hoffen, dass sich eine Gelegenheit bieten würde.

„Wasser?", bot er an, und sie nickte erneut. Ihr Mund fühlte sich schrecklich an. Sein Arm glitt unter ihre Schultern und hob sie in eine sitzende Position. Er hielt ihr einen Becher an die Lippen, aber sie zögerte.

„Keine Drogen diesmal", sagte er. „Brauch ich wohl kaum, oder? Nicht jetzt, wo Sie so hilflos sind."

Sally verzog das Gesicht und trank, während ihr Blick durch den Raum schweifte. Es sah aus, als befände sie sich in einem Gästezimmer. Es gab keine persönlichen Gegenstände und nur wenige Möbel, lediglich das Bett, auf dem sie lag, eine Kommode und einen Frisiertisch samt Stuhl mit hoher Lehne. Die Vorhänge waren aus schwerem lila Samt, die Wände hatten einen etwas helleren Ton. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob es Tag war oder nicht, da die einzige Beleuchtung von einer nackten Glühbirne an der Decke stammte. Ihr Zeitgefühl war vollkommen unbrauchbar.

„So, haben Sie schon alles durchschaut?", fragte er, als er sie wieder aufs Bett legte. „Die Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt?" Er wartete und fügte dann hinzu: „Sie dürfen jetzt sprechen."

Sally räusperte sich. „Es gibt Leute, die wissen, wo ich bin", behauptete sie, ihre Stimme rau und heiser. „Sie werden mich suchen kommen."

Er lachte leise. „Ach, wirklich?", fragte er. „Und woher wissen die, wo Sie sind, wenn Sie das nicht mal selber wissen?"

Die Andeutung, er könnte sie weiter weggeschafft haben als nur bis ins Nachbarzimmer, verstärkte das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, das sie ohnehin schon zu überwältigen drohte. Sie lauschte angestrengt, konnte aber nichts hören außer dem gedämpften Dröhnen des Verkehrs draußen.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, wohin ich gehe", sagte sie und hob das Kinn. „Sie werden wenigstens Sie finden."

„Selbst wenn _Sie_ nicht mehr gefunden werden können? Wie selbstlos von Ihnen." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wem genau haben Sie es gesagt? Nicht der Polizei, denn ihr Vorgesetzter hat Sie ausdrücklich angewiesen, nicht mehr zu versuchen, Beweise gegen Sherlock Holmes zu finden."

Ihre Verwunderung musste sich auf ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben.

„Die Polizei ist nicht gerade leise, oder?", spottete er. „Wenn Sie sich direkt vor einem belebten Café streiten, gibt es Gerede."

Sally rutschte hin und her, um eine angenehmere Position zu finden. Sie erinnerte sich an Lestrades harsche Worte nach der Durchsuchung. „Sie waren es also. Die ganze Zeit." Es war keine Frage. „Aber warum Sherlock das Ganze anhängen?"

„Direkt vor seinen Augen", freute er sich. „Soviel zu seiner Genialität. Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach, ihn für dumm zu verkaufen. Er hält sowieso jeden für einen Idioten. Solange man nichts tut, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, ist man seines Interesses nicht würdig."

Sally runzelte die Stirn. Seine Haltung erinnerte sie beunruhigend an Andersons. Das war genau die Art Meinung, die er ununterbrochen von sich gab. Plötzlich fragte sie sich, wie sehr ihre Sichtweise von diesem steten Strom von Misstrauen und negativer Einstellung beeinflusst worden war.

„Aber warum ich?", fragte Sally, auf der Suche nach einem Ansatzpunkt. „Bin ich nicht die einzige Polizeibeamtin, die eigentlich auf Ihrer Seite ist, was ihn betrifft?"

Er schnaubte. „Falls Sie gerade versuchen, mich zu überzeugen, dass Sie mich verstehen und dass wir zusammenarbeiten sollten, dann sind sie auf dem Holzweg, fürchte ich", sagte er. „Ich kann akzeptieren, dass ich inzwischen geistig nicht mehr ganz gesund bin, aber ich bin sicher nicht _so_ verrückt." Er lächelte, aber es wirkte nicht freundlich.

„Sie sind _perfekt_", murmelte er und beugte sich vor, um wieder ihr Haar zu streicheln. „Eine Polizeibeamtin … können Sie sich die Empörung vorstellen? Der Druck, den Mörder zu präsentieren, wird überwältigend sein, wenn Sie tot sind." Sally biss die Zähne fest zusammen und zwang sich, weder auf die Hand noch auf die Drohung zu reagieren. „Jemand, der auf die Kriterien für die übrigen Morde passt, und gleichzeitig sein größter Gegner bei der Polizei – Sie sind ein Geschenk des Himmels."

„Ich bin nicht seine Gegnerin", leugnete Sally und schluckte den Fluch hinunter, der sich ans Ende ihres Satzes anhängen wollte.

„Tatsächlich nicht? Sie waren schnell dabei, sich auf Beweise gegen ihn zu stürzen, etwa nicht? Es hat nicht viel gebraucht, um Sie jede Vorsicht vergessen zu lassen …" Seine Stimme wurde hoch und nervös, als er eine übertriebene Version ihres Telefongesprächs zum Besten gab. „Oh, Detective, ich weiß nicht, was ich _tun_ soll … Ich sehe Sherlock Holmes immer _mitten in der Nacht_ das Haus verlassen, aber ich habe solche _Angst_ … Er ist so _schlau_, und die Polizei scheint immer auf seiner Seite zu sein … Sie sind die _Einzige_, der ich vertrauen kann!"

Sally hätte sich am liebsten in den Hintern getreten, aber er hatte recht. Sie war automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass er ein Zeuge war, kein Verdächtiger, nur aufgrund seiner Adresse. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Woche spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge noch einmal ab, und sie erkannte, wie lächerlich der Gedanke war, Sherlock könne zu so etwas fähig sein. Seit September war sie so gegen ihn gewesen, immerzu angespornt von Anderson, und sie war so erleichtert gewesen, als er offiziell verdächtigt worden war und ihr aggressives Verhalten gerechtfertigt schien.

„Jetzt singen Sie ein anderes Lied, was?", fragte er höhnisch. „Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb. Es ist nicht so, als würde er sich für Sie interessieren … Er interessiert sich für niemanden."

„Das stimmt nicht", sagte Sally, und sprach weiter, bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte. „Oh, vielleicht nicht für mich, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten, aber es gibt jemanden, der ihn interessiert … jemanden, der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hat … und er würde Himmel und Erde in Bewegung setzen, um ihn zu finden."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich nehme an, Sie meinen John Watson", sagte er. „Da täuschen Sie sich. Er behandelt ihn genauso schlecht wie alle anderen. In mancherlei Hinsicht schlechter."

Sallys Instinkt gab ihr ein, das zu bestreiten oder sogar zu lachen, aber das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, John zu einer Zielscheibe zu machen. „Ich spreche nicht von John", sagte sie und lächelte über seine Überraschung. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe es endlich. Es ist nicht so, dass Sherlock die Opfer egal sind, er ignoriert sie nur vollkommen … Denn jetzt gerade, in diesem Augenblick, ist seine gesamte Konzentration, die geballte Kraft dieses lächerlichen Hirns, einzig und allein auf _Sie_ gerichtet."

Er packte wieder eine Handvoll ihrer Haare und drückte ihren Kopf nach unten. „Würden Sie Ihr Leben verwetten?", fragte er boshaft.

Sally knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Sie war gefesselt und hilflos, an einem unbekannten Ort, in der Gewalt eines Mannes, der bereits fünf Menschen ermordet hatte, und sie sollte offensichtlich die Nächste sein. Sie würde tun, was er verlangte, aber sie würde auf keinen Fall betteln.

„Er wird versuchen, mich zu retten, aber es ist nicht mein Leben, was ihn hauptsächlich interessiert. Mein Leben ist für ihn irrelevant", gab sie zu. „Aber _Ihres_ nicht." Sie fletschte die Zähne in einer Grimasse, die einem Lächeln immerhin etwas ähnelte. „Es ist egal, wo Sie hingehen oder was Sie tun. Er mag ein Arsch sein, aber dieses verdammte Genie _wird Sie finden_."

Die harte Ohrfeige traf sie unvorbereitet, und sie hatte keine Zeit, den Schlag abzufedern. Ihr klingelten die Ohren, als er aufstand und sich steif vom Bett entfernte. „Es ist dumm, mich zu provozieren", warnte er. „Von den anderen habe ich niemanden geschlagen … darum geht es bei diesen Wochenenden nicht."

„Es ist nicht Wochenende", murmelte Sally und beobachtete ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Was?" Er schüttelte gereizt den Kopf. „Das weiß ich!" Er holte mehrmals tief Luft und schien sich zu beruhigen. „Es ist unklug, mich zu provozieren", wiederholte er.

Nach dieser Vorstellung war Sally geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war oder ob schon jemand nach ihr suchte, aber ihren Entführer bei Laune zu halten und ihn dazu zu bringen, so lange wie möglich hierzubleiben, schien der beste Plan zu sein. „Worum geht es dann bei diesen Wochenenden?", fragte sie in einem sanften, unterwürfigen Ton. „Warum erklären Sie es mir nicht?"

Er sah sie misstrauisch an und kam dann zum Bett zurück. Dieses Mal ging er zur anderen Seite, und Sally erstarrte, als er sich neben sie legte.

„Oh, keine Sorge", sagte er spöttisch. „Ich habe es nicht auf Ihre nicht existente Tugend abgesehen." Er hustete und rutschte nach oben, um sich mit den Ellbogen in eine halb aufrechte Lage zu bringen und sich gegen das Kopfende zurückzulehnen. „Eher würde ich eine Leprakranke ficken."

Sally hätte dasselbe sagen können, beherrschte sich aber.

„Ihr Leute", höhnte er. „Immer beschwert ihr euch über eure einsamen Wochenenden, dass ihr den Freitagabend ohne eure bessere Hälfte verbringen müsst – die in Wirklichkeit jemand anderes bessere Hälfte ist. Es macht mich krank. Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Die letzten Worte zischte er, und Sally manövrierte sich auf die Seite, um ihn sehen zu können. Die Position linderte den Druck auf ihre Arme und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie immer noch einen recht weiten Bewegungsradius hatte. Sie erwog, vom Bett aufzuspringen und es zur Tür zu versuchen, obwohl die sich auf seiner Seite des Zimmers befand. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihr, dass sie nicht ganz geschlossen war.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, und sie hob den Kopf, um ihn die Spritze hochhalten zu sehen. „Vergessen Sie's", sagte er. „Es sei denn, Sie wollen, dass ich doch noch dazu komme, meinen Gasbrenner zu benutzen." Er warf ihr einen unangenehmen Blick zu. „‚Keine Fluchtversuche' wäre eine weitere Regel, falls Sie gedacht haben, der Plural sei Zufall."

„Gibt es sonst noch welche?", fragte Sally. „Ich würde ungern aus Versehen eine brechen."

Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus. „Die Einstellung ist schon besser. Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen, wenn es so weit ist."

„Also … die Wochenenden?", erinnerte sie. „Das Wochenende mit ihnen zu verbringen, ist also wichtig?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe ihnen, was sie angeblich wollen", sagte er. „Ein geselliges Wochenende. Wir sitzen vor dem Fernseher, kochen, spülen das Geschirr, was auch immer sie wollen … Ich weiche ihnen nicht von der Seite." Sein Lächeln war auf soviele verschiedene Arten beunruhigend, dass Sally sie nicht zählen konnte. „Und sie mir auch nicht."

ooOOoo

„Sie bleiben hier." Lestrades Tonfall ließ keinen Raum für Widerspruch. Sie waren zurück bei Scotland Yard und bereiteten die Suche nach Sally vor.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht", erwiderte Sherlock, der Lestrades Kommandoton komplett ignorierte. „Ich werde ein Dutzend Mal mehr Informationen aus jedem Hinweis ziehen können als Sie alle zusammen."

„Das mag sein", räumte Lestrade ein, „aber, wie Sie selbst gesagt haben, ist die Tatsache, dass Sie öffentlich sichtbar sind, vielleicht das Einzige, was Sally am Leben hält." Er unterbrach sich, rieb sich eine Hand durchs Gesicht und sah Sherlock an. „Glauben Sie, sie _ist_ noch am Leben?", fragte er, deutlich leiser. „Seien Sie ehrlich."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte nicht bei Scotland Yard festsitzen, aber gleichzeitig konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, Lestrade in diesem Punkt anzulügen. Er versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen, aber das half nicht. „Wenn der Mörder immer noch darauf aus ist, mich als Täter hinzustellen – was wahrscheinlich der Fall ist – dann müsste ich ja sagen", antwortete er widerwillig. „Ich war nicht länger als zehn Minuten von John getrennt, seit Sie gestern die Wohnung verlassen haben."

Lestrade entspannte sich sichtlich. „Und gibt es sonst noch jemanden, der das bestätigen kann?", fragte er, während sein Blick zu John schweifte.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte John. „Wir waren für ein spätes Abendessen bei _Angelo's_, was Sie überprüfen können, aber abgesehen davon sind wir nur zu Hause gewesen."

„Ihre Vermieterin vielleicht?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Sherlock hat Mrs. Hudson für ein paar Tage weggeschickt, und ihr Neffe begleitet sie. Davon geh ich jedenfalls aus – er war eingeladen."

„Klingt irgendwie verdächtig, oder?", mischte sich Anderson ein. „Ihre Vermieterin aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Hört sich an, als hätten Sie nichts Gutes im Sinn, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Niemand fragt Sie", schnappte Sherlock.

„Genaugenommen war Sherlock _besorgt_", sagte John. „Moriarty würde nicht zögern, Mrs. Hudson zu benutzen. Er ist ein absoluter Psychopath."

Anderson öffnete den Mund, aber John kam ihm zuvor. „Tun Sie's nicht", warnte er, und sein Kommandoton trumpfte Lestrades um einiges. Anderson gab klein bei, allerdings nicht für lange.

„Zu schade, dass er nichts von dieser _Besorgnis_ für Sally erübrigen konnte", höhnte er. „Wenn er so ein Genie ist, warum hat er das dann nicht kommen sehen? Sie ist überhaupt nur seinetwegen in der Schusslinie."

„Sie sind vielleicht ein Stück Scheiße!" John hatte genug. „Mir reicht's, wie Sie und Ihre Bagage Sherlock die ganze Zeit wie Dreck behandeln, aber trotzdem erwarten, dass er ein Kaninchen aus dem Hut zieht, sobald Sie mit den Fingern schnipsen." Er machte einen Schritt auf Anderson zu, der eilig den Schreibtisch zwischen sich und John brachte. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass Sally dem Opferprofil entspricht, oder, Sie betrügerisches Schwein?"

„Äh … komm ich ungelegen?" Alle drehten sich zu Hopkins um, der nervös an die Bürotür klopfte.

„Kommen Sie rein", lud Lestrade energisch ein. Er wandte sich an Sherlock. „_Sie_ bleiben hier, in diesem Büro mit den Glaswänden. Fühlen Sie sich frei, hin und wieder einen Spaziergang übers Gelände zu machen, sofern Sie jemand begleitet, aber nicht weiter als bis zum Foyer. Ich habe immer noch den Haftbefehl, und glauben Sie nicht, ich würde ihn nicht benutzen."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bleibe mit John zusammen", bot er an und bewegte sich unauffällig seitwärts, so dass er sowohl näher an John als auch an der Tür stand. „Solange ich nicht allein und unbeobachtet bin, sollte sie sicher sein."

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. „_Öffentlich sichtbar_", zitierte er. „Außerdem ist John schon Ihr Alibi für den fünften Mord. Falls das hier ein geplanter Versuch ist, Sie zu belasten, dann wird Moriarty, oder wer immer dahinter steckt, John aus dem Weg räumen wollen. Wenn Sie beide alleine unterwegs sind, ist das geradezu eine Einladung, John eins über den Schädel zu ziehen."

„Dann sollte er hierbleiben", erwiderte Sherlock prompt.

„Und sich von Ihnen mal wieder in einen Ihrer irren Pläne verwickeln lassen? Das glaube ich kaum", sagte Lestrade entschieden. „John kann mit _mir_ kommen."

Er wandte sich an Hopkins. „Sherlock bleibt hier", wies er ihn an. „Ich übertrage hiermit Ihnen die Verantwortung dafür. Er kann sich im Gebäude frei bewegen und bei dem Fall helfen, aber er verlässt nicht das Gelände, haben Sie verstanden?"

Hopkins' Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Schrecken und Begeisterung, und Sherlock stöhnte. „Mein eigener kleiner Welpe", raunte er John zu.

Lestrade sah Hopkins scharf an. „Das meine ich ernst", sagte er. „Sergeant Donovans Leben könnte davon abhängen. Machen Sie Ihren Job." Er machte eine Pause. „Oder Sie sind Ihre Dienstmarke los."

Hopkins schluckte, richtete sich auf und nickte. „Ja, Sir." Er warf einen nervösen Blick auf Sherlock, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Na dann." Lestrade faltete kurz die Hände und deutete dann auf die Tür. „Sollen wir?"

„Ich komme sofort", sagte John. „Ich brauche nur eine Minute unter vier Augen …" Er nickte Richtung Sherlock. Der seufzte und ging zum Fenster hinüber.

„Oh, brauchen die Turteltauben einen Moment allein?"

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Anderson", ertönte ein Dreiklang. Hopkins sah aus, als würde er einstimmen, wenn er damit hätte durchkommen können.

„Also gut", stimmte Lestrade zu. „Kommen Sie, Anderson." Er deutete auf die Tür. „Hopkins, Sie kommen mit." Er lotste beide nach draußen und blieb dann im Türrahmen stehen, von wo aus er einen Blick zurück auf John warf. „Ich bringe nur eben alle auf den neuesten Stand." Er nickte zu einer Gruppe Beamte, die in der Nähe standen. „Fünf Minuten, in Ordnung?" Er ließ sie allein.

Sherlock war zum Fenster gewandt. „Wohin gehst du überhaupt?", fragte er, während sein Blick träge dem Verkehr unten auf der Straße folgte.

„Keine Ahnung", gab John zu. „Wahrscheinlich laufen wir nur in der Gegend rum wie aufgeschreckte Hühner, aber ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass Lestrade damit klarkäme, einfach nur rumzusitzen, während ein Mitglied seines Teams vermisst wird."

Sherlock grunzte, und John verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Hör zu, ich weiß, Moriarty hat für dich höchste Priorität …"

„Wer erinnert sich jetzt an jede Kleinigkeit, die der andere irgendwann mal gesagt hat?", fragte Sherlock und drehte sich mit gehobener Augenbraue um.

John ließ sich nicht beirren. „Und ich weiß, du willst nicht hier warten, während das ‚Spiel läuft' …" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Er sah extrem unbehaglich aus.

Sherlock ließ sich mit einem Schnauben auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich habe meinen Wachhund", bemerkte er.

„Wachwelpen", korrigierte John und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Hopkins kann dir nicht das Wasser reichen, Sherlock … das kann niemand." Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Sherlock wusste genau, was John wollte.

„Und? Willst du ein Versprechen? Ein Versprechen, dass ich hier warte, wie man es mir gesagt hat?"

John seufzte. „Ich will, dass du nicht Sallys Leben riskierst", sagte er. „Von da gäbe es kein Zurück." Er stellte sich vor Sherlock, der schmollend den Kopf gesenkt hielt, und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Wenn es darauf hinausläuft, dass du Moriarty töten kannst, auf Kosten von jemand anderem …tja, da weiß ich schon, wie deine Entscheidung ausfallen wird, oder?"

Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander, als John die Ereignisse in der Schwimmhalle erwähnte, ein Thema, das sie sonst eher mieden.

„Aber riskier nicht Sallys Leben nur für eine _Chance_", fuhr John fort. „Bitte, Sherlock."

„Bleib bei Lestrade."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich bleibe hier, wenn du bei Lestrade bleibst. Entscheide dich."

„Okay."

„Gut."

„Gut", echote John. „Sehr gut." Er sah zu, wie Sherlock schlecht gelaunt seine Schuhe anstarrte. „Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen. Das hast du gestern selbst gesagt."

„Er hat dich schon mal entführt", erinnerte Sherlock. „Und Lestrade hat recht, verdammt – Moriarty muss mein Alibi zerstören, was dich zum Ziel macht. Andererseits, vielleicht wird er auch nur versuchen, dich zu diskreditieren", fügte er hinzu, und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Eine falsche Anschuldigung von einem Patienten, Kinderpornographie auf deinem Laptop, irgend so was."

John schnappte nach Luft, und Sherlock blickte auf und betrachtete seufzend Johns empörten Gesichtsausdruck. „Lieber tot als entehrt, was?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und stupste dann mit dem Fuß gegen Johns Schuh. „Glaubst du, ich würde zulassen, dass dir jemand so was antut? Ich habe deine Firewall schon vor Monaten aktualisiert."

John atmete wieder aus und trat zurück. „Dann sag so was gefälligst nicht!"

„Äh … sind Sie soweit?" Lestrade stand in der Tür, sah sie allerdings nicht richtig an.

John straffte die Schultern. „Wir sehen uns."

Er machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, blieb dann aber wieder stehen. Sherlock, der die Anspannung in Johns Rücken bemerkte, beobachtete ihn neugierig.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab nur gerade einen _Star-Wars_-Moment", sagte John und drehte sich wieder zu Sherlock um. „Ist keine Hilfe, entschuldige. Ist ein Ausdruck, der in diesen Filmen häufig vorkommt", erklärte er.

„‚_Ich hab da ein ganz mieses Gefühl_'", mischte sich Lestrade ein. „Ich weiß, was Sie meinen."

Sherlock erhob sich graziös, strich sein Jackett glatt und knöpfte es zu. „Dann steh hier nicht rum", sagte er forsch und klopfte John auf die Schulter, während er ihn zur Tür schob. „Schick den Welpen rein."

John lächelte, auf irgendeine Weise, die Sherlock erst vage zu verstehen begann, durch den Kontakt beruhigt. Hopkins stellte sich unsicher neben ihn, aber Sherlock ignorierte ihn und beobachtete stattdessen, wie John ging, jetzt in wesentlich entspannterer Haltung. Körperkontakt ohne Hintergedanken … Es war ein neues Konzept. Er verschob diesen Gedanken auf später.

ooOOoo

Drei Stunden später hatte Sherlock drei Rundgänge durch das Gebäude gemacht und Hopkins mehrmals abgeschüttelt … allerdings nie für lange. Es war, als würde Sherlock ihn an einer elastischen Leine führen und Hopkins würde einfach immer wieder zu ihm zurückschnappen.

Nach der ersten Stunde voller Trivialitäten hatte Sherlock das Konzept der überfüllten Festplatte erklärt, und jetzt schien Hopkins zu zögern, _irgend etwas_ zu ihm zu sagen. Das war eine große Verbesserung – bis zu dem Moment als das Telefon klingelte und Hopkins die neuen Informationen nicht sofort mitteilte, sondern stattdessen das Gesicht verzerrte und versuchte, was er erfahren hatte mental auf so wenige Wörter wie möglich zusammenzuschrumpfen. Sherlocks Fingerschnippen vor seiner Nase öffnete die Schleusen.

„Die Verkehrsbetriebe haben gerade eine Nachricht für D. I. Lestrade hinterlassen", berichtete er. „Sie haben die Daten von Sergeant Donovans Monatskarte. Sie hat die U-Bahn gestern um kurz nach zehn verlassen …" Er wandte unbehaglich den Blick ab. „An der Station Baker Street."

_Sie ist tot_. Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider, als der Weg zu dieser Schlussfolgerung wie eine beleuchtete Straßenkarte in seinem Hirn aufleuchtete. _Sie ist tot, und ich weiß, wo sie ist_. Er bemerkte eine heftige Wut, zusammen mit etwas weniger Vertrautem, aber er verdrängte beide Gefühle und wägte seine Optionen ab.

Er war unvermeidlich, dass er verhaftet werden würde, sobald Sallys Leiche gefunden wurde, und es war gut möglich, dass er sogar für sämtliche Morde verurteilt werden würde, trotz des Mangels an einem vernünftigen Motiv. Am Tatort würde es garantiert weitere gefälschte Beweise geben, und wenn die Morde jetzt aufhörten, würde das einer Jury vielleicht genügen, um ihn zu verurteilen. Er konnte spüren, wie sich das Netz um ihn zusammenzog.

Hopkins sah ihn merkwürdig an, und Sherlock riss sich aus seiner geistigen Abwesenheit. „Wo können wir uns die Überwachungsvideos der U-Bahn ansehen?", fragte er. „Wir müssen wissen, wer Sallys Karte benutzt hat."

„Äh …" Hopkins sah überrumpelt aus, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „In der Einsatzzentrale?", schlug er vor. „Da gibt es …"

„In Ordnung", unterbrach Sherlock. „Ich werde alles vorbereiten …Sie gehen und besorgen die Bänder und finden die genaue Zeit, zu der ihre Karte benutzt wurde."

„Aber …" Hopkins war unentschlossen.

„Jetzt machen Sie schon!" Sherlock erhob die Stimme. „Haben Sie Lestrade nicht gehört? Sergeant Donovans Leben ist in Gefahr, wir haben keine Zeit zu verschwenden!" Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. „Wir treffen uns unten." Er hörte nur noch ein leises „Ja, Sir", als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Fünf Minuten später saß er in einem Taxi auf dem Weg nach Hause. Seine einzige Hoffnung, der Verhaftung zu entgehen, war, den wahren Mörder zu identifizieren, bevor Sallys Leiche offiziell gefunden wurde, was bedeutete, dass er zuerst am Tatort sein und alles bis ins letzte Detail untersuchen musste. Egal wieviele Probleme er kriegen würde, einen brauchbaren Verdächtigen zu liefern, würde die meisten davon lösen. Inzwischen wussten sie schon soviel über den Mörder, von seinem Aussehen über die Gelegenheiten, die er genutzt hatte, und seinen Aufenthaltsorten in den letzten Wochen bis hin zu seinen Motiven, die ihren Ursprung in seiner persönlichen Geschichte haben mussten … Alles, was ihnen noch fehlte, war ein Name, alles andere sollte sich dann von selbst ergeben.

Für einen kurzen Moment lehnte er den Kopf an die Scheibe, als er sich Johns Gesicht vorstellte, wenn er hiervon erfuhr. Er seufzte. Ganz gleich, ob er gewann oder verlor, Haft war wahrscheinlich der sicherste Ort für ihn, denn John würde nicht sehr glücklich darüber sein, wieder einmal ausgeschlossen zu sein. Aber es gab einfach einige Situationen, denen Sherlock sich allein stellen musste. Wie bei der Geschichte mit der Schwimmhalle … John hätte ihm nie gestattet, die Pläne für das Waffensystem zu riskieren, immerhin waren sie bedeutend für die „_nationale Sicherheit_". (Er verdrehte im Geiste die Augen.) Dieses Mal – er ging noch einmal die letzten paar Tage durch – dieses Mal würde John wahrscheinlich an seiner Seite sein, was immer es kostete, aber das Wissen darum war ein zweifelhafter Segen. Es war atemberaubend auf eine Weise, die er bislang noch nicht wirklich hatte aufnehmen können, aber gleichzeitig ein Hindernis, denn es bedeutete, dass er John nicht darum bitten konnte … Es wäre vollkommen unfair, ihn in diese Situation mit hineinzuziehen.

Er starrte durch sein Spiegelbild in der Scheibe, als er sich wieder konzentrierte und begann, die Fakten zu analysieren, die ihn hierher geführt hatten. Natürlich war es einfach gewesen, Sally zur Baker Street zu locken – wo sonst konnte sie sich solche Hoffnungen machen, Beweise gegen Sherlock Holmes zu finden. Und es gab keinen besseren Weg, sein Alibi zu unterlaufen. Er erinnerte sich genau, wie er Lestrade gesagt hatte, er sei nicht für mehr als zehn Minuten von John getrennt gewesen. Tja, zehn Minuten waren ausreichend, wenn er nur die Treppe hinuntergehen musste. Er hätte Sally umbringen können, während John unter der Dusche stand.

Moriarty war ihm die ganze Zeit einen Schritt voraus gewesen, hatte jede günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, sogar Mrs. Hudsons und Peters plötzliche Abwesenheit. Und sobald Sherlock festgenommen war, würde er den wahren Mörder mit Sicherheit loswerden, um nicht das Risiko einzugehen, dass die Morde weitergingen. Die Zeit wurde knapp.

Das Taxi hielt am Bordstein, und Sherlock zahlte rasch, ging zur Haustür und öffnete sie leise. Er trat in den Flur und lauschte, aber es war nichts und niemand zu hören, als er auf direktem Weg zur Tür von 221c ging, seinen Dietrich hervorzog und sich an die Arbeit machte.

Das Knarren, als er die Tür öffnete, klang laut in der Stille, und Sherlock erstarrte einen Moment, aber alles blieb ruhig, als er die Treppe hinabstieg. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die anderen Räume, blieb aber nicht stehen. Sally war mit Sicherheit im Schlafzimmer, damit alles mit den anderen Tatorten übereinstimmte.

Er ließ sich keine Zeit zur Vorbereitung, biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß die Tür auf. – Schock breitete sich in ihm aus, ein Gefühl, das ihn an den Moment vor Monaten erinnerte, als Moriarty den USB-Stick in das Schwimmbecken geworfen und damit seine Hypothese zerstört hatte. Es war wieder passiert … All seine Theorien basierten auf einem entscheidenden Fehler.

Sally war am Leben. Am Leben und auf dem Bett, flach auf dem Rücken, ihre Arme über dem Kopf gefesselt, die Handgelenke zusammengebunden und am Kopfende befestigt. Sie war geknebelt und hatte einen Bluterguss im Gesicht, aber ansonsten schien sie unverletzt.

Die Erkenntnis explodierte in seinem Kopf wie ein Feuerwerkskörper, als ihm die Schwere seines Fehlers bewusst wurde. Wenn Sally noch nicht ermordet worden war – weil irgend etwas am vergangenen Abend problematisch gewesen war oder weil es für den Geschmack den Mörders einfach zu früh gewesen war oder was immer der Grund war – dann war ihr Leben noch nie so gefährdet gewesen wie jetzt, wo Sherlock hier war, um als Täter dazustehen.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich zu wünschen, er hätte sich die Zeit genommen, Johns Pistole zu holen. Das Bewusstsein von Gefahr kribbelte ihm im Nacken, aber er konnte Sally nicht hier unten lassen. Er schritt schnell hinüber zum Bett, während er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ und nach dem kleinsten Geräusch lauschte, obwohl es schwierig wurde, über Sallys Laute hinweg etwas zu hören, als sie versuchte, durch das Klebeband zu sprechen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und alarmiert, und sie schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf, während er den Knoten löste, der am Kopfende des Bettes befestigt war.

Sobald ihre Arme frei waren, versuchte sie, ihn wegzustoßen und mit den Beinen einen Halt zu finden, aber Sherlock ignorierte sie, griff nach den Klebeband über ihrem Mund und riss es ab.

Der stechende Schmerz in seiner Wade kam in dem Moment, als Sally ihre Warnung ausstieß.

„Er ist unter dem Bett."


	14. Verworfene Annahmen

**Kapitel 14  
Verworfene Annahmen**

„Was meinen Sie damit, Sie haben ihn verloren?"

John sah besorgt zu, wie Lestrade ins Telefon bellte.

„Verdammt, Hopkins, wie können Sie einen melodramatischen 1,80-Meter-Mann verlieren, in einem Gebäude voller Polizisten? Er ist ja nun kaum unauffällig!" Lestrade hatte sich in seiner Wut vorgebeugt und wurde jetzt zur Seite geschleudert, als das Auto eine Kurve etwas scharf nahm. „Passen Sie doch auf!", raunzte er den Fahrer an.

John schob ihn zurück in eine aufrechte Position. „Wann?", zischte er. Lestrade hob eine Hand, als er versuchte, eine Pause in dem Strom von Entschuldigungen vom anderen Ende der Leitung abzupassen. John zog sein eigenes Handy hervor und rief Sherlock an, aber es klingelte, bis sich der Anrufbeantworter einschaltete. Das musste natürlich nichts heißen – Sherlock ging grundsätzlich nur ans Telefon, wenn ihm danach war.

„Vor fast zwei Stunden", sagte Lestrade und legte angewidert auf. „Irgendwas mit Überwachungsvideos. Das können wir uns ansehen, wenn wir da sind."

„Keine Nachricht von Sherlock, nehm ich an?"

Lestrade verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist wohl etwas schwierig, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, ohne zu verraten, dass man dabei ist, abzuhauen."

„Stimmt." John zog eine Grimasse. „Hören Sie, setzen Sie mich zu Hause ab, ja? Das liegt praktisch auf dem Weg. Wir treffen uns dann gleich in der Zentrale."

„Ich dachte, wir sollten zusammen bleiben?"

„Die Abmachung gilt nicht mehr", erwiderte John und schickte schnell eine SMS ab, dass er in ein paar Minuten in der Baker Street sein würde. Normalerweise reagierte Sherlock eher auf SMS als auf Anrufe, aber auf diese kam keine Antwort.

„Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie ihn finden?", bat Lestrade.

„Klar", stimmte John zu. „Und Sie mich auch."

Als sie sich Nummer 221b näherten, sah John, wie jemand an die Haustür klopfte. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Peter früher wieder zurück sein musste und seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte, aber dann erkannte er, dass es der Nachbar war, sein blondes Haar von einer Baseball-Kappe verdeckt.

„Alles klar, Tim?", grüßte John brüsk, in der Hoffnung, nicht in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. „Ich glaube, Peter ist nicht da, falls Sie den suchen." Er hob die Hand zum Abschied, als Lestrade weiterfuhr.

„Tatsächlich?" Tim sah überrascht aus. „Er hatte mich gebeten, ihm dieses Wochenende zu helfen. Ich klopfe seit fünf Minuten an diese verdammte Tür." Er zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und schnäutzte sich die Nase. „_Und_ er wollte mir eigentlich Mrs. Turners Bohrer wiedergeben", klagte er. „Typisch!"

John hatte inzwischen seine Schlüssel herausgeangelt und wollte sich nicht länger aufhalten. „Ich sag ihm, dass er Sie anrufen soll, wenn ich ihn sehe, okay?", bot er an. „Kann allerdings ein paar Tage dauern." Er schloss die Tür auf.

„Mrs. T. wird nicht glücklich darüber sein. Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Schlüssel für den Keller? Ich könnte sie einfach schnell holen."

„Tut mir leid", sagte John, als er sich ins Haus schob.

„Vielleicht lasse ich ihm einfach einen Zettel da", entschied Tim, der immer noch mitten in der Tür stand. „Hätten Sie einen Stift?"

John klopfte demonstrativ seine Taschen ab, während er schon auf dem Rückzug Richtung Treppe war. „Ah, sehen Sie, da liegt einer auf dem Flurtisch." Er zeigte darauf. „Bedienen Sie sich, ich muss was holen." Er rannte hoch in die Wohnung, aber von Sherlock war nichts zu sehen, und ein kurzer Rundgang zeigte nichts, was darauf hingedeutet hätte, dass Sherlock zu Hause gewesen war, seit sie die Wohnung heute morgen verlassen hatten.

„Ich leg den Zettel einfach hierhin", driftete Tims Stimme die Treppe hinauf. „Danke, John. Wir sehen uns."

„Wiedersehen!", rief John, als die Haustür zuschlug.

Er ging nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer, holte seine Waffe und steckte sie sich hinten in den Hosenbund. Als das erledigt war, kehrte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er einen Moment in die vertraute Umgebung starrte und versuchte, durch Sherlocks Augen zu sehen. Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sein Wort zu brechen? Und warum hatte er nicht angerufen oder wenigstens eine SMS geschrieben? Er konnte kaum gewaltsam aus der Polizeistation entführt worden sein. Hatte sich jemand mit ihm in Verbindung gesetzt, ihm vielleicht gedroht? Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, Lestrade nach Sherlocks Telefongesprächen zu fragen, obwohl das wahrscheinlich schon veranlasst worden war.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Totenschädel, und ihm fiel wieder ein, wie Sherlock jetzt jedes Mal die Augen verdrehte, wenn John den Schädel ansah. Er ging hinüber und hob ihn an. Keine Drogen. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Als er ihn wieder hinstellte, erhaschte er im Spiegel einen Blick auf sein grimmiges Gesicht, als er gerade gehen wollte. _Wo bist du, du Irrer?_ Er rannte die Treppe wieder hinunter und verließ das Haus auf der Suche nach einem Taxi. Taxis waren immer wesentlich seltener anzutreffen, wenn Sherlock nicht dabei war.

ooOOoo

„Wachen Sie auf, _aufwachen_!"

Sherlock stöhnte und versuchte automatisch, sich wegzubewegen von was immer es war, das ihn so heftig in die Rippen stieß. Er hörte ein Keuchen, und dann war da plötzlich ein Gewicht auf der rechten Seite seiner Brust.

Er blinzelte und zwang sein Hirn, sich wieder einzuschalten. Er musterte eine Masse aus dunklen Locken, dann war das Gewicht verschwunden, als Sally den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint, Mascara lief ihr übers Gesicht, und ihr rechtes Auge war geschwollen und halb geschlossen. Das Klebeband über ihrem Mund musste erneuert worden sein, aber es war ihr gelungen, das meiste davon wieder abzulösen. Ihre Wange war rot, wo sie sie … Er blickte an sich hinunter und bemerkte Spuren von Klebstoff an seiner Schulter. Sie musste sich daran gerieben haben.

„Vergessen Sie jetzt mal ihre blutige Jacke, kriegen Sie ihr Hirn lieber wieder in Gang", zischte sie.

Sherlock nahm seine Umgebung auf. Soweit er das sagen konnte, war er in exakt der gleichen Position wie Sally gewesen war, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte, abgesehen davon, dass er auf der Seite näher an der Tür war. Er lag flach auf dem Rücken, sein Mund war zugeklebt, und seine Arme waren über seinem Kopf gefesselt. Er zerrte an den Fesseln, aber sie hielten. Er neigte den Kopf nach hinten und sah, dass Sallys Handgelenke ebenfalls wieder am Kopfende festgebunden waren, aber sie hatte sich so herumdrehen könne, dass sie jetzt neben ihm kniete.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass er mich alleingelassen hat, und er wird nicht lange weg sein", murmelte sie. „Er begleitet mich sogar zur Toilette!" Sie wurde blass. „Oh Gott, wahrscheinlich wird er uns jetzt zwingen, alle zusammen zu gehen …"

„Mmmf!", machte Sherlock nachdrücklich, und sie konzentrierte sich wieder.

„Okay, tut mir leid. Vielleicht tötet er uns sowieso, bevor es soweit ist." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „_Oh Gott_ … Okay. Tief einatmen. Komm schon, Sally." Sie musterte das Klebeband auf seinem Mund, dann wanderte ihr Blick aufwärts, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Sie senkte den Kopf, hielt dann aber unvermittelt inne. „Sie müssen leise sein", warnte sie, und die Angst in ihrer Stimme ließ Sherlock die Augen zusammenkneifen. „Sie wissen nicht, wozu er …" Sie unterbrach sich. „Versprechen Sie's."

Er nickte ungeduldig, und sie runzelte die Stirn, fuhr aber fort. Er konnte spüren, wie ihre Zähne seine Wange streiften, als sie versuchte, das Ende des Klebebands zu erwischen, aber ohne Erfolg. Nach ein paar Versuchen richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Es ist zu fest. Bei mir nimmt er immer wieder denselben Streifen."

Sherlock rollte sich auf die Seite, um ihr einen besseren Ansatzpunkt zu geben, und sie versuchte es erneut. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als es ihr gelang, eine Ecke weit genug abzulösen, dass sie sie zwischen die Zähne nehmen und daran ziehen konnte. Sie richtete sich auf und zog den Streifen vollständig ab, bevor sie ihn über die Bettkante fallen ließ.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte er leise, während er sich die langen, schmalen Schals ansah, mit denen sie ans Bett gebunden waren.

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Sie bewusstlos waren, wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Stunden, aber ich kann auch total daneben liegen. Es ist schwer, den Überblick zu behalten. Er hat gesagt, es würde noch eine Stunde dauern, bis Sie aufwachen." Sie kicherte plötzlich. „Sieht so aus, als würden Ihnen all die Drogen doch noch was nützen." Ihr Kichern endete in einem Schluchzen, und sie sah plötzlich sehr mitgenommen aus.

„Sie halten sich gut", sagte Sherlock. „Machen Sie so weiter."

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. „Tut mir leid. Ich fühl mich, als wäre ich schon seit Ewigkeiten mit ihm hier." Sie holte ein paarmal tief Luft. „Könnten Sie …" Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, und er biss in die Ecke des Klebebands, das an ihrem Gesicht hing, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Das ist besser."

Sherlock spuckte das Klebebad aus und beendete seine Musterung der Fesseln. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich nicht so einfach lösen lassen würden. Das Bett war aus altem, solidem Holz, und sie waren an einen Querbalken gefesselt. Er spannte sich an und zerrte, aber erfolglos.

„Erzählen Sie mir soviel wie möglich." Er versuchte, sich beruhigend anzuhören, aber er war etwas unsicher, wie er mit einer Sally umgehen sollte, die ihn nicht angiftete.

Sie atmete tief ein und warf einen nervösen Blick zur Tür, bevor sie wieder hinunterrutschte, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten.

„Na ja, er hat Ihnen ein Narkotikum injiziert, und sie waren ziemlich schnell bewusstlos. Er hat keine Witze gemacht, als er gesagt hat, es würde nur Sekunden dauern", sagte sie. „Ich bin aufgestanden und hab versucht, Sie aufzufangen, aber Sie sind schwerer, als Sie aussehen. Sie sind gegen die Wand gesackt und dann irgendwie daran runtergerutscht. Erinnern Sie sich daran?"

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie meinen Namen gerufen haben … danach gar nichts."

Sie nickte. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er auf der anderen Seite unter dem Bett rausgekrochen. Er hat mich gezwungen, ihm zu helfen, Sie aufs Bett zu kriegen." Ihr Gesicht wurde verkniffen.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn, als sein Blick zu ihrem geschwollenen Auge schweifte. „Sie haben versucht, sich zu widersetzen."

„Ich bin Polizistin", war Sallys einzige Antwort. Dann sanken ihre Schultern. „Es hat nichts genützt. Er hat Sie gefesselt und …"

„Spulen Sie vor", unterbrach Sherlock. „Wann ist er gegangen und wieso?"

Sally schluckte. „Er hat Ihr Handy." Sie nickte zu seinem Mantel, der über die Kommode drapiert war, aber Sherlock drehte sich nicht um. Er hatte bereits alles im Zimmer katalogisiert. „Er hat den Klingelton wieder angeschaltet und Ihre Nachrichten abgehört, aber er schien nicht besorgt zu sein. Dann kam vor ein paar Minuten eine SMS, und er hat mich wieder gefesselt, das Klebeband wieder angeklebt und ist rausgestürmt. Aber er hat gesagt, es würde nicht lange dauern." Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Weiß D. I. Lestrade, wo Sie sind? Kommen die anderen uns holen?"

Sherlock schürzte die Lippen, und Sallys Mund blieb offen stehen.

„Sie sind _alleine_ hergekommen? Und _Sie_ wollen intelligent sein!"

„Dasselbe könnte ich zu Ihnen sagen", schnappte Sherlock. „Na ja, wenigsten den ersten Teil", fügte er hinzu.

Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Merken Sie sich, was Sie sagen wollten", wies er sie an. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er uns zu erpressen versucht, wenn es so aussieht, als würden wir nicht zusammenarbeiten." Er schenkte ihr ein kleines trockenes Lächeln. „Sollte ja kein Problem für Sie sein."

Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber er sprach weiter. „Haben Sie sonst noch mit irgendwem gesprochen? Haben Sie Moriarty gesehen?"

Ein halb ersticktes Husten ertönte plötzlich von der Tür her, und eine Stimme fragte: „Wer ist Moriarty?"

Sallys Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, aber Sherlock ignorierte sie. Durch das Husten und hinter der Hand hervor war die Stimme zu heiser, um sie erkennen zu können, aber der Tonfall hatte eine Spur echte Überraschung enthalten, was Sherlock komplett aus dem Konzept brachte. Er runzelte konzentriert die Stirn, als sich die Fakten neu sortierten und er seinen Verstand aus dem trägen Drogen-Nebel zu befreien versuchte. Er wollte wissen, was ihn erwartete, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Er entfernte Moriarty aus der Gleichung und betrachtete, was übrig blieb, als separates Datenset. Er verwarf seine Voreingenommenheit durch seine vorangegangen Schlussfolgerungen und ließ die Puzzleteile an ihren Platz fallen. Die Lücken im Puzzle nahmen plötzlich vertraute Umrisse an, und Sherlock schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. Verdammt, John hatte die ganze Zeit recht gehabt: Seine Besessenheit hatte sein Urteilsvermögen von Anfang an beeinträchtigt.

„Hallo, Tim", sagte er und rollte auf die andere Seite.

„Besser spät als nie, was?", erwiderte Tim und durchquerte rasch das Zimmer zu Sallys Seite des Bettes. Sherlock verrenkte sich, um Tim im Auge behalten zu können, als er eine Handvoll von Sallys Haar packte und ihren Kopf nach hinten drückte. Stahl blitzte auf, als er ihr ein Messer an den Hals hielt. Er sah Sherlock in die Augen. „Seien Sie still", warnte er, und Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand.

„Die SMS war von John. Er ist hier." Er lauschte angestrengt, aber kein Geräusch von oben drang bis in den Keller.

„Gut gemacht. Und jetzt Schnauze", sagte Tim, und Sally schluckte ein Wimmern hinunter, als sein Griff fester wurde. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was er in der Hand hatte, aber sie konnte es an ihrem Hals fühlen. Ihre Augen rollten, als sie versuchte, sich auf Sherlock zu konzentrieren, aber aus diesem Winkel konnte sie ihn kaum sehen. Stattdessen starrte sie an die Wand, und plötzlich wusste sie, wo sie war. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Peter letzte Woche aus dem Keller der Nummer 221 gekommen war und ihr eine farbbekleckerte Hand hingehalten hatte. Diese Wand hatte die gleiche Farbe.

„Keine Sorge, er wird es nicht riskieren", raunte Tim ihr zu. „Sie beide sind gefesselt, ich könnte Sie erstechen, bevor John auch nur die Tür offen hätte." Er lächelte und beugte sich tiefer über Sally, sah aber weiterhin Sherlock an. „Er weiß, dass ich Sie sowieso töten werde. Er wird nicht sein Leben riskieren für eine so geringe Chance, mich zu stoppen. Er wird auf eine bessere Gelegenheit warten."

Sherlock verzog keine Miene und hielt den Mund, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten und dann das Zuschlagen der Haustür. Sally biss sich auf die Lippe, als sich wieder Stille über das Haus senkte und Tim sie losließ, so dass sie sich aufrichten konnte. Sie rutschte ans Ende des Bettes.

„Das ist eine Friseurschere", bemerkte Sherlock mit einem Blick auf die Waffe in Tims Hand. „So was ist teuer und speziell und kann wahrscheinlich zu Ihnen zurückverfolgt werden."

Tim grinste und drehte sie zwischen den Fingern, als Sally versuchte, einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. „Oh ja, das ist sie", stimmte er zu. „Diese Scheren sind _sehr_ teuer. Molybdän-Stahl, konvexe Klingen mit rasiermesserscharfen Kanten … Diese hat mich über dreihundert Pfund gekostet. Daher habe ich es auch der Versicherung gemeldet, als sie mir vor ein paar Wochen abhanden gekommen ist." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich frage mich, wer sie gestohlen haben kann? Vielleicht ein Nachbar?" Sherlock verzog das Gesicht.

„Eine Friseurschere", echote Sally, während sie den Bewegungen der Klingen folgte, die Tim jetzt rhythmisch auf- und zuschnappen ließ. „Wieso …?"

„Er ist Friseur", unterbrach Sherlock. „Offensichtlich." Er beobachtete Tim aufs Genaueste und vermerkte, wie Tims Mundwinkel zuckten, als er unhöflich zu Sally war. „Der ideale Ort für Klatsch und Tratsch", fuhr er fort. „Ich wette, in jedem Büro, in dem eins der Opfer gearbeitet hat, war auch jemand beschäftigt, der sich von Tim die Haare hat schneiden lassen, oder wenigstens im gleichen Salon. Es ist eine unsichtbare Verbindung", gab er zu. „Wir hätten jahrelang das Leben der Opfer unter die Lupe nehmen können und sie trotzdem nie gefunden."

„Aber warum plötzlich Leute umbringen?", fragte Sally.

„Warum erklären Sie uns das nicht, Sherlock?", lud Tim ein, sein Tonfall düster und zornig. „Immerhin sind Sie derjenige, der _alles_ weiß."

„Sein Mann hat ihn verlassen", erklärte Sherlock. „Hat jemand anderen gefunden."

„Adrian hat niemanden _gefunden_", zischte Tim. „Das Schwein hat ihn _verführt_." Seine Fingerknöchel waren weiß, wo er die Schere umklammerte, aber Stück für Stück beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Das fünfte Opfer", sagte Sally plötzlich. „Bei ihrem letzten Anruf … hat sie gesagt, sie würde sich vielleicht die Haare waschen – obwohl es spät am Abend war und sie schon gebadet hatte. Ich _dachte_ mir doch, dass das komisch war."

„Zu schade, dass Sie das nicht gesagt haben", erwiderte Sherlock schnippisch.

Tim verzog den Mund. „Mit der musste ich viel Zeit verbringen", sagte er. „Sie hat sich für _so_ schlau gehalten."

„Warum ist Sally noch am Leben?", fragte Sherlock ohne Umschweife.

„Arschloch!" Sally trat ihm ans Bein, und Tim lachte.

Sherlock ignorierte den Tritt. „Wenn Sie sie gestern abend hierher gelockt haben …"

„Ich bin nicht _hierher_ gekommen", unterbrach Sally. „Ich war nebenan. Er hat behauptet, er wäre Mr. Turner, und irgendwo hatte ich seinen Namen schon mal gehört …" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, von Ihrer Vermieterin. Wie auch immer, der Name klang vertraut."

Sherlock konzentrierte sich auf Tim. „Also haben Sie …"

„Um Gottes Willen, wenn das so weitergeht, sitzen wir den ganzen Tag hier", sagte Tim. „Ich hab ihr was in den Tee getan und sie dann hergebracht, als Sie und John weg waren. Eigentlich wollte ich es wagen, solange der Fernseher an war, aber Sie haben es mir leicht gemacht." Er suchte nach Anzeichen von Verärgerung in Sherlocks Gesicht und schien wütend zu werden, als er keine fand. „Sie war noch halbwegs bei Bewusstsein, also hätte ich so tun können, als wäre sie meine betrunkene Freundin, aber es war keiner da, den es gekümmert hätte, also war das nicht nötig."

„Daran erinnere ich mich nicht", sagte Sally ausdruckslos.

„Oral eingeflößte Drogen wirken langsamer, aber erinnern können Sie sich trotzdem an nichts", erklärte Sherlock. Er sah Tim an. „Also, warum haben Sie sich gestern abend nicht getötet?", fragte er. „Sie haben offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über versucht, mir den Mord anzuhängen. Sie haben mein Alibi zerstört, indem Sie sie hierher gebracht haben. Sie hätten Sie töten und dann verschwinden können. Sie am Leben zu lassen … Es ergibt keinen Sinn."

Tim starrte ihn einen Moment an, rollte dann auf den Fußballen nach hinten und stieß einen Pfiff aus. „_Deshalb_ sind Sie hier so unvorsichtig reingeplatzt! Sie dachten, sie wäre tot!" Er begann zu lachen. Seine Freude steigerte sich nur noch, als er Sherlocks frustrierte Miene sah. „Oh, _das_ ist herrlich." Sein Gelächter ging langsam in Husten über, bis er sich an die Brust klopfen musste, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Ich fürchte, ich musste die Spielregeln ändern", sagte er schließlich. „Als Sie gestern nicht verhaftet wurden, trotz des Ausweises, der Zeugin _und_ der Perücke …"

„Die Perücke!", rief Sally und wandte den Kopf. Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern, und sie versetzte ihm erneut einen Tritt.

„Oh, Sie beide sind unbezahlbar", sagte Tim. „Es ist fast schade, dass ich sie töten muss. Ich denke, Sie beide aneinander gefesselt hierzulassen, wäre eine bessere Strafe."

„Ja. Warum tun Sie das nicht?", erwiderte Sherlock gedehnt.

„Strafe _wofür_?", wollte Sally wissen. „Ich kann ja noch nachvollziehen, dass _ich_ in Ihr beknacktes Schema passe, aber wenn Sie glauben, _er_ würde mit irgendeiner verheirateten …" Sie machte eine Pause. „ …_Person_ rumvögeln, dann sind Sie völlig verrückt. Der hat wahrscheinlich noch nie in seinem Leben jemanden –„

Tims Augen verengten sich. „Bieten Sie an, dabei behilflich zu sein?", fragte er. „Denn falls nicht, rate ich Ihnen, sich zu benehmen."

Sally wurde bleich. Tim grinste und ging hinüber zu Sherlocks Seite des Bettes, immer sorgfältig außer Reichweite von Sherlocks Füßen. „Was meinen Sie, Mr. Holmes?", fragte er. Er ließ die Schere wieder aufschnappen und ließ sie Sherlocks Kinn hinabgleiten, wenn auch nicht mit der scharfen Seite. „Wäre es Ihr letzter Wunsch, sich von einer Nutte einen blasen zu lassen?"

Sherlock spürte, wie Sally neben ihm zitterte und der Mut, den sie durch seine Anwesenheit gewonnen hatte, sie schlagartig verließ.

„Erzählen Sie mir von Neil Benson", sagte er. Er wusste, dass das Opfer, das nicht in die Reihe passte, eine Ablenkung darstellen würde.

Tim ließ seine Hand sinken, als seine Miene düster wurde und er einen Schritt nach hinten machte. „Das war ein Versehen."

Sherlock hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie sperrt man versehentlich jemanden für über zwölf Stunden ein und ersticht ihn dann?"

Tim wandte sich ab und fluchte laut, und Sherlock nutzte die Gelegenheit, Sally einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Streiten Sie mit mir, nicht mit ihm", flüsterte er. „Sie machen das gut." Sie starrte ihn einen Moment ausdruckslos an und nickte dann. Er wandte sich wieder um, gerade als Tim zu ihnen herumfuhr.

„Sie haben regelmäßig die Nacht zusammen verbracht", jammerte er. „Die gesamte Belegschaft hat geglaubt, die beiden hätten eine Affäre. Es ist extrem ungewöhnlich für ein männliches AA-Mitglied, einen weiblichen Betreuer zu haben. Woher hätte _ich_ wissen sollen, dass das alles war, was sie war?" Er klang empört.

„Aber trotzdem haben Sie ihn nicht vor Sonntagmorgen getötet", murmelte Sherlock. „Wollten Sie seine Erklärung nicht glauben?"

Tim stieß ein weiteres bellendes Lachen aus. „Ehrlich, langsam frage ich mich, was an Ihnen so toll sein soll", sagte er. „Ihre Schlussfolgerungen sind Scheiße." Er bewegte sich wieder auf das Fußende des Bettes zu. Zwei Augenpaare folgten ihm.

„Er hat mir überhaupt nichts gesagt. Ich bin selbst drauf gekommen, wegen der Chips und all der Fotos."

Sherlock dämmerte es, aber Sally zuliebe spielte er den Gedankengang zu Ende durch. „Das Opfer war gläubiger Christ. Er war am Boden zerstört, als seine Frau gestorben ist", erklärte er. „Nur die Angst, in der Hölle zu landen und sie nie wiederzusehen hat ihn vom Selbstmord abgehalten."

Als Sally das verarbeitet hatte, wandte sie sich geschockt an Tim. „Sie meinen, er _wollte_, dass Sie ihn umbringen?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hatte Angst, ich würde es nicht tun, wenn ich die Wahrheit wüsste", sagte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich gemerkt hab, dass hier was nicht stimmt, und dann noch etwas länger, bis ich kapiert hatte, was seine Motivation ist … Aber natürlich musste ich ihn töten." Er sah aus, als würde er es ehrlich bedauern.

„Er konnte Sie identifizieren", sagte Sherlock. „Sie hatten keine Wahl."

„Genau!", rief Tim, erstarrte dann und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Schleimen Sie sich nicht ein, Sie gefühlloses Arschloch."

Er sah Sherlock zornig an. „Ich werde Sie ausbluten lassen, aber eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, damit jetzt schon anzufangen. Soll ich meine Meinung ändern?"

Sally blickte nervös zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich dachte, Ihr Plan wäre, _ihm_ das alles in die Schuhe zu schieben."

Tim riss seinen Blick langsam von Sherlock los und sah sie an. „Oh, das ist mein Plan", erwiderte er. „Aber nach dem, was gestern passiert ist, scheint es, als wäre es unmöglich, ihn verhaften zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hat er zu viele Leute in der Hand." Er verzog den Mund, als er Sherlock wieder ansah. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es die Leute sehr kümmern wird, wenn Sie tot sind."

Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und drehte die Schere so schnell zwischen den Fingern, dass die Bewegung verschwommen war. Sally fand es merkwürdig hypnotisch und musste sich zwingen, den Blick abzuwenden. „Aber ich verstehe ich immer noch nicht, warum Sie ihm das alles _überhaupt_ anhängen wollen", sagte sie, dieses Mal sorgsam darauf bedacht, höflich zu bleiben.

Tim schnaubte. „Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte er Sherlock. „Liegen Sie heute mit _irgendwas_ richtig?"

„Sie geben mir die Schuld an der Sache mit Adrian", erwiderte er. „Sie sind wütend, weil er Sie verlassen hat, aber Sie lieben ihn trotzdem. Also richten Sie Ihre Wut auf Menschen wie den Mann, der ihn ‚verführt' hat, und auf mich, weil ich derjenige war, der Ihnen gesagt hat …" Er unterbrach sich und beobachtete Tims Miene genau. „Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz, oder?" Er runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich auf, bis er in einer halb sitzenden Position war, den Kopf an seine gefesselten Hände gelehnt.

„Sie wussten es schon. Sie wussten, dass er eine Affäre hatte, aber Sie haben nichts gesagt."

„Da wäre Gras drübergewachsen", beharrte Tim und stellte sich an Sherlocks Seite. „Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, er hat mich trotzdem geliebt. Adrian hat mich _immer_ geliebt. Er hätte mich nie verlassen." Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Aber ich habe es angesprochen", sagte Sherlock langsam. „Er hatte das Gefühl, sich entscheiden zu müssen. Und er hat sich nicht für Sie entschieden."

Ohne ein Wort hob Tim den Arm und ließ die Schere auf Sherlocks Hals zuschnellen. Erst im allerletzten Moment änderte er die Richtung und stieß sie ins Kopfende des Bettes neben ihm.

Sally erstickte den Schrei, den sie nicht hatte unterdrücken können, und Tim starrte jetzt sie an, während er die Klingen aus dem Holz zog. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie rasch. „Tut mir leid – das wollte ich nicht." Ihr Herz raste vor Schock, und ihr Blick huschte hin und her zwischen Tims mörderischem Gesicht und Sherlock, der bleich, aber anscheinend unverletzt war. Er drehte den Kopf und warf ihr ein halb verborgendes Lächeln zu, aber sie konnte ein Rinnsal von Blut an seinem Hals hinunterlaufen sehen.

„Es ist unklug, mich zu provozieren", wiederholte Tim die Warnung, die er ihr vor Stunden schon einmal gegeben hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht …" Sie schluckte und versuchte es von Neuem. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er absichtlich versucht, Sie zu provozieren", sagte sie. Sie hasste das Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „Er ist einfach immer unverschämt."

Es entstand eine angespannte Pause, doch dann lachte Tim und wandte sich ab.

„Sehr gut", mimte Sherlock, und Sally brachte ein wackliges Lächeln zustande, das sie schnell wieder wegwischte, als sie beide Tim wieder ansahen, der jetzt auf und ab ging. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie eine Bewegung und sah, dass Sherlock versuchte, die Knoten zu lösen, jetzt da seine Handgelenke außer Sicht waren. Seine Arme bewegten sich nicht mehr, als Tim wieder zum Fußende ging. Aber sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass Sherlocks lange Fingern trotzdem weiterarbeiteten.

Tim sah sie beide an. „Ene mene mu … raus bist …", sagte er und sah von einem zum anderen. Er lächelte Sally an. „Sie sehen etwas unordentlich aus, Sergeant Donovan", sagte er. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, Ihnen die Haare zu machen."

ooOOOo

John hätte sich wahrscheinlich komisch dabei vorkommen müssen, mit einer illegalen Waffe im Hosenbund Scotland Yard zu betreten, aber das tat er nicht. Wenn Sherlock in Schwierigkeiten steckte, dann würde John ihn verdammt noch mal rausholen, und seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass bei der Art von Schwierigkeiten, in die Sherlock geriet, eine tödliche Waffe oft von entscheidender Bedeutung war.

Die Waffe zu holen, hatte eigentlich noch einen zweiten Grund gehabt, nämlich zu prüfen, ob sie überhaupt da war. Falls Sherlock sich wissentlich in eine gefährliche Situation begeben hätte, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich die Waffe mitgenommen. Dass er das nicht getan hatte, war entweder gut … oder sehr, sehr schlecht. Da er sich nicht gemeldet hatte, neigte John stark zu Letzterem und war froh über das vertraute Gewicht im Rücken.

Er fand Lestrade mit ein paar Beamten in der Einsatzzentrale, wo sie sich alle um einen Monitor drängten und sich etwas ansahen, das aussah wie das Überwachungsvideo einer U-Bahn-Schranke.

„Also, das ist eindeutig Sally", sagte Lestrade und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wovon hat er geredet?"

„Äh, ich glaube, das war nur ein Trick, Sir", sagte Hopkins von seinem Platz in einer Ecke aus. „Um mich loszuwerden." Er bemerkte John in der Tür und wurde blass.

Lestrade drehte sich zu Hopkins um. „Ich will Sie sehen, nicht hören", sagte er nachdrücklich, in einem Tonfall, der ahnen ließ, dass er sich wiederholte.

Hopkins verstummte, und Lestrade bemerkte John. „Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein", lud er ein. „Vielleicht können Sie uns das hier erklären." Er brachte John auf den neuesten Stand.

„Tja, in der Wohnung war er nicht", sagte John. „Und Sally ist offensichtlich nie bei uns angekommen, falls sie tatsächlich zu uns wollte."

„Jamieson! Überprüfen Sie die Überwachungsbänder von der Gegend um die Station Baker Street zwischen zehn und halb elf gestern Abend." Er sah Hopkins an. „Sie! Helfen Sie mit. Versuchen Sie, rauszufinden, wohin sie gegangen ist oder wenigstens in welche Richtung."

„Ja, Sir." Hopkins ging langsam auf die Tür zu, blieb dann aber stehen. Er sah fürchterlich unglücklich aus. „Es tut mir leid, Dr. Watson", sagte er. „Ich fühl mich schrecklich."

„Wieso?", fragte John. „Weil Sie von Sherlock Holmes ausgetrickst worden sind? Damit stehen Sie wohl kaum alleine da."

„Aber ich hätte …"

„Man kann Sherlock nicht unter Kontrolle halten", erklärte John. „Oder auch nur mit ihm mithalten. Er ist nicht wie gewöhnliche Menschen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles, was man tun kann, ist, ihm hinterherzulaufen."

Hopkins sah erbärmlich dankbar aus, und John klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Also dann, lassen Sie ihn uns finden, okay?", sagte er und schob Hopkins zur Tür. „Ja?"

„Ja, Sir!" Hopkins straffte die Schultern und marschiert entschlossen hinaus.

Als John sich wieder umdrehte, stellte er fest, dass Lestrade ihn merkwürdig ansah. „Was?", fragte er.

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid", sagte er. „Es ist nur … Mit Sherlock sehen wir Sie immer in einer eher …" Er suchte nach der richtigen Formulierung. „ … unterstützenden Funktion."

John verdrehte die Augen. „Sagen Sie ruhig ‚Laufbursche', ich weiß, was ich bin."

„Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass Sie eine gute Führungspersönlichkeit sind", erwiderte Lestrade. Er nickte zur Tür, durch die Hopkins verschwunden war. „Ich glaube, der Junge hat gerade einen neuen Helden gefunden."

„Gott bewahre!" John tat das Kompliment ab, sah aber dennoch erfreut aus. „Meinen Sie nicht, Sie sind etwas zu hart zu ihm? Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe."

Lestrade seufzte. „Ich mache ihm keine Vorwürfe, weil er Sherlock verloren hat", sagte er. „Das hätte jedem passieren können. Aber er war in Panik. Es hat fast zwei Stunden gedauert, bis er es uns gesagt hat, und der Himmel weiß, wie lange er es aufgeschoben hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht zufällig angerufen hätte."

„Da ist was dran." John nickte. „Allerdings könnte das auch damit zu tun haben, dass Sie gedroht haben, seine Dienstmarke zu kassieren."

Lestrade sah ihn eine Weile an und seufzte dann wieder. „Okay … okay", sagte er. „Lassen Sie uns wieder an die Arbeit gehen."

Einige Zeit später betraten die beiden den Raum, in dem Hopkins und Jamieson noch immer die Überwachungsbänder durchgingen.

„Gibt's was Neues?", fragte Lestrade. Er erntete Kopfschütteln.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass Londons Straßen nicht mit Leichen übersät sind, so wie die hier aussehen", sagte Jamieson und zeigte auf eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen in Miniröcken auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen. „Meine Güte, es ist November, die werden sich erkälten und sich den Tod holen!"

„Erkältung wird durch ein Virus hervorgerufen", korrigierte Hopkins automatisch. „Man kann nur eine kriegen, wenn man sich bei jemandem ansteckt, der schon eine hat."

Das Gespräch ging weiter, aber John bekam nichts davon mit. Einige Minuten später verkündete er: „Ich muss gehen."

„Was?" Lestrade sah ihn blinzelnd an.

„Ich habe eine Verabredung."

„Eine Verabredung?"

„Ja."

„Sherlock ist verschwunden, und Sie haben eine Verabredung?"

„Ja."

„_Sherlock_ ist verschwunden, und Sie haben eine Verabredung?"

John runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe ihre Nummer nicht. Ich muss wenigstens hingehen und ihr sagen, dass es nichts wird."

Lestrade starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", versprach er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann doch hier sowieso nicht helfen, und ich kann eine Dame nicht einfach versetzen."

Lestrade rollte mit den Augen. „Gut, gut", murmelte er. „Gehen Sie schon. Aber wehe, _Sie_ verschwinden auch noch."

„Unwahrscheinlich." John grinste. „Ich bin schon wieder da, bevor Sie gemerkt haben, dass ich überhaupt weg war." Er ging zur Tür.

„Bringen Sie mir ein paar Brotstangen mit, ich bin am Verhungern", rief Lestrade ihm nach.

ooOOoo

„Erzählen Sie mir, wie es sich _anfühlt_, die Geliebte zu sein."

Sally biss die Zähne aufeinander und sagte nichts. Das hier machte ihr ernsthaft Angst. Tim hatte sie auf den Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne vor den Frisiertisch gesetzt, und sie starrte ihr Spiegelbild an, während er über ihre Frisur nachdachte, ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht zurückstrich und dann wieder fallenließ. Sie konnte Sherlock im Spiegel sehen und versuchte, ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Zeichen zu geben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.

„Soll tatsächlich irgend jemand glauben, dass _ich_ all diesen Unsinn veranstalten würde?", fragte Sherlock, noch immer ans Bett gefesselt. Seine Versuche, die Knoten zu lockern, waren bislang erfolglos gewesen.

Tim warf ihm im Spiegel einen Blick zu. „Diesen Teil wird niemand erraten, der ist nur für mich."

„Ach, wirklich? Die Druckstellen von dem Stuhl auf dem Teppich des letzten Opfers sollten also unbemerkt bleiben, ja? Oder die vor dem Schrank mit dem bodentiefen Spiegel an der Tür?"

„Ich werde so was von glücklich sein, wenn Sie tot sind", sagte Tim lächelnd. „Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich der Einzige sein werde. Glauben Sie wirklich, irgendwen interessiert es, was mit Ihnen passiert?"

Er wandte sich wieder Sally zu. „Erzählen Sie mir von all den Nachteilen", sagte er. „Was stört Sie am meisten daran, die ‚andere Frau' zu sein?"

Sally zerrte an ihren Fesseln, aber vergebens. Ihre Handgelenke waren auf der Rückseite der Lehne gefesselt, so dass sie sich nicht von dem Stuhl wegbewegen konnte.

„Ist es das, was Sie tun?", lenkte Sherlock ihn ein weiteres Mal ab. „Sie versuchen, Ihre Opfer zu überzeugen, dass es besser wäre, tot zu sein?"

„Großer Gott, halten Sie nie die Klappe? Kein Wunder, dass Sie keine Freunde haben."

Sherlock verstummte.

„Warum wollen Sie, dass ich darüber rede?", fragte Sally. „Ich hätte angenommen, dass es Sie nur wütend macht." Sie versuchte, ihren Tonfall und ihre Worte sorgfältig zu wählen.

„Das ist es, oder?", warf Sherlock ein. „Sie _wollen_, dass sie Sie wütend macht."

„Es wird schwer für Sergeant Donovan werden, mich mehr auf die Palme zu bringen als _Sie_", schnappte Tim. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit Ihnen anfangen?" Er lächelte unheilvoll. „Besonders, da das viel länger dauern wird." Er neigte den Kopf seitwärts, als er seine Möglichkeiten abwägte. „Nein", entschied er schließlich. „Ich halte ich an den Plan." Er hob die Hand mit der Schere und deutete auf Sherlocks Spiegelbild. „Aber halten Sie die Klappe", warnte er, „oder Sie werden wieder geknebelt."

„So, meine Liebe." Er wandte sich wieder ganz Sally zu. „Hm, wir haben aber in letzter Zeit an Spülung gespart, was? Wir werden was gegen diese splissigen Spitzen tun müssen." Er zog eine Zeitung aus einer Schublade hervor und breitete ein paar Blätter um den Stuhl herum aus. „Ich bezweifle, dass ihr Romeo so aufmerksam ist wie der da", sagte er mit einem Nicken zu Sherlock, „aber Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste, nicht wahr? Ich nehme an, _Ihre_ Haare könnte er bemerken, immerhin ist er es gewohnt, sie von seinem Kragen zu zupfen."

Er zog einen groben Kamm aus der hinteren Hosentasche und machte sich an die Arbeit, während Sally im Spiegel zusah. Ihr wurde zunehmend übel. Seine Hände hielten inne, und sie hob den Blick, um seinem im Spiegel zu begegnen.

„Erzählen Sie." Seine Stimme war weich, aber seine Miene war alles andere.

Sally schluckte nervös. „Um ehrlich zu sein, mir ist es _lieber_, die Wochenenden frei zu haben", sagte sie. „Ich hab keine Zeit für einen ‚richtigen' Freund."

Tim sagte nichts, also sprach sie weiter. „Es ist praktisch, aber bin nicht in ihn verliebt oder so was. Dass er seine Frau verlässt, ist das Letzte, was ich will."

Sie schrak zusammen, als Tim wütend den Kamm zu Boden schleuderte. „Mein Gott, Sie sind das schlechteste Opfer, das ich je hatte! Versuchen Sie mit Absicht, es mir zu verderben"?

Sally hatte keine Ahnung, was sie darauf antworten sollte, also sagte sie gar nichts. Einen Augenblick später hob er den Kamm wieder auf und bearbeitete wieder ihre Haare, diesmal ruppiger. „Fast jeden Tag sitzt jemand in meinem Stuhl und jammert darüber, wie _benutzt_ er oder sie sich fühlt. Man kann nicht einfach jederzeit anrufen, man geht nicht nett aus." Er senkte die Stimme. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie oft ich gelächelt und geplaudert und dabei Haare geschnitten habe, während ich mir vorgestellt habe, diesen Leuten stattdessen meine Schere ins Herz zu stoßen."

Er schnitt vor sich hin, während er sprach, und Sally bemühte sich, nicht bei jedem Klicken der Klingen zu zucken.

„Das ging so weit, dass ich manchmal dachte, ich hätte es wirklich getan. Ich habe in den Spiegel gesehen und ihnen bei ihrem letzten keuchenden Atemzug zugesehen, mir den Schrecken und den Schock in ihren Gesichtern angesehen, als sie die Klinge in ihrer Brust gesehen haben." Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Aber natürlich habe ich es nie getan", fügte er hinzu. „Ich kann ja nicht meine eigenen Kunden töten."

„Schlecht fürs Geschäft?", fragte Sherlock und riss damit Sally aus ihrer Schockstarre. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Tim ignorierte die Unterbrechung. „Es war nicht schwer, Ersatz zu finden", fuhr er fort. „Ich tue den ganzen Tag nichts außer Zuhören… Und wie _gerne_ die Leute reden." Er klickte mit der Zunge, als er einen Knoten in Sallys Haar fand und begann, ihn auszukämmen. „Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wie anstrengend es ist, immer so verdammt _nett_ zu sein?", fragte er. Er blickte auf und sah Sherlock an. „_Sie_ nicht, ich weiß."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile an, bis Tim wieder an die Arbeit ging, allerdings schien er Sally nun links liegenzulassen und sich stattdessen darauf einzustimmen, sie zu töten. Er konzentrierte sich jetzt auf Sherlock.

„Ich freue mich schon auf die Berichterstattung", sagte er. „Natürlich wäre es besser gewesen, Sie ins Gefängnis wandern zu sehen. Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht, mir vorzustellen, wie ein hübscher Oberschicht-Junge wie Sie im Gefängnis zurechtkommen würde." Er warf Sherlocks Spiegelbild einen unangenehmen Blick zu. „Ich wette, Sie wären nicht mehr ganz so hübsch, wenn Sie rauskämen." Sein Lächeln drehte Sally den Magen um.

Tim seufzte. „Wie auch immer, manchmal muss man einfach das Beste aus der Situation machen, wie Adrian immer gesagt hat." Er schien diese Bemerkung nicht ironisch zu finden. „_Sherlock Holmes tot neben seinem letzten Opfer_", zitierte er eine imaginäre Schlagzeile. „_Polizistin bezwingt ihren Mörder_." Er schüttelte Sallys Haare etwas auf, bevor er zurücktrat, um sein Werk zu bewundern. „Vielleicht kriegen Sie sogar eine Auszeichnung, meine Liebe", fügte er hinzu und sah sie einen Moment direkt an.

„Wie genau soll Sally mich Ihrer Meinung nach töten?", erkundigte sich Sherlock. „Wenn ich mal davon ausgehe, dass Sie schon so weit vorausgeplant haben."

Tim zuckte die Schultern. „Hm, lassen Sie es uns nicht zu kompliziert machen", erwiderte er. „Es gelingt ihr, die Schere zu packen und Sie damit zu stechen. Unglücklicherweise ist die Verletzung nicht sofort tödlich, Sie kriegen die Schere wieder und töten sie wie all die anderen. Allerdings …" Er hörte sich an wie eine Filmvorschau. „… stellt sich heraus, dass es der Heldin geglückt ist, eine Hauptader zu treffen, so dass der Bösewicht verblutet, bevor er die Flucht antreten kann! Aber leider …" Er seufzte, schob sich die Schere wieder in die Tasche und legte eine Hand über sein Herz. „… überlebt er trotzdem die tapfere Polizistin, die nie erfahren wird, wieviele Leben sie gerettet hat."

Er ließ die Hand sinken und sprach in normalem Ton weiter. „Ich dachte an die Arterie im Oberschenkel", fügte er sachlich hinzu. „Ich ersteche sie also hier vorne auf dem Stuhl, warte, bis sie tot ist …" Er blickte auf. „Keine Sorge, das dauert nicht lange. Ich weiß, Sie langweilen sich nicht gerne." Er stellte sicher, dass alle abgeschnitten Haare auf der Zeitung waren, und begann dann, die Blätter aufzusammeln. „Wo war ich? Ach ja … Dann steche ich Ihnen die Schere in den Oberschenkel. Darüber müssen Sie sich auch keine Sorgen machen, ich hab's gegooglet, ich weiß also, was ich tue." Er zog eine Plastiktüte aus einer anderen Tasche und stopfte die Zeitung hinein.

„Erwarten Sie, dass ich hier ruhig liegenbleibe, während Sie versuchen, eine bestimmte Ader zu finden?", fragte Sherlock mit gehobener Augenbraue. Sally hoffte, er nutzte die Zeit, um ein paar Knoten zu lösen, denn sie machte keinerlei Fortschritte bei ihren.

„Das will ich nicht hoffen!", erwiderte Tim. „Ich freue mich darauf, dass Sie mit aller Kraft kämpfen – was zugegebenermaßen nicht viel ist, da Ihre Arme immer noch gefesselt sind und ich mindestens so schwer bin wie Sie, was bedeutet, dass ich eigentlich nur auf Ihren Beinen sitzen muss. Trotzdem …" Er lächelte, als er die Tragegriffe der Tüte verknotete, die Tüte in den Flur warf und sich neben Sherlock stellte, um auf ihn hinabzusehen.

„Ich will ein paar echte Gefühle in diesen kalten Augen sehen, wenn ich Sie töte … Das wird eine Erinnerung sein, die mich an langen Winterabenden wärmt." Tims Augen wurden glasig, und Sherlock überlegte, ob er ihm einen Tritt verpassen sollte, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm einer gelingen würde, der Tim ausreichend außer Gefecht setzte, um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, war so gering, dass sie zu vernachlässigen war.

Tim blinzelte und riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Wie auch immer, wenn Sie genügend Blut verloren haben, was laut Wikipedia nicht lange dauern sollte, werde ich Ihre Handgelenke losbinden, und Sie können etwas in der Gegend herumtaumeln. Das sollte schön dramatisch aussehen."

„Sie sind verrückt", wisperte Sally.

„Er _ist_ verrückt, wenn er glaubt, dass sein Plan funktionieren wird", stimmte Sherlock zu. Er hob herablassend die Augenbrauen. „Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich rumlaufen und Leute mit Friseurscheren ermorden? Meinen Sie wirklich, dass jemand das glauben wird?"

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das jemanden interessieren wird?", entgegnete Tim. „Der Druck auf die Polizei wird enorm sein – werden sie den Fall weiter untersuchen, wenn sie den Hauptverdächtigen direkt vor der Nase haben? Die wissen sowieso schon, dass Sie ein Freak sind."

Sally zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen, aber Sherlock ignorierte es. „Meine Handgelenke zeigen deutliche Spuren von Fesseln, und ich habe eine Einstichstelle in der Wade", stellte er fest. „Sogar Anderson würde bemerken, dass da etwas faul ist."

Tim lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendwen überraschen wird, bei _Ihnen_ Einstichstellen zu finden!", sagte er. „Und die eine Hälfte wird glauben, dass Sie sich für ein Experiment selbst gefesselt haben … die andere wird annehmen, dass Sie sogar noch perverser sind, als sie dachten. Nein …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Einzige, der willens und in der Lage wäre, die Wahrheit rauszufinden, wären Sie, und jetzt raten Sie mal, wo das Problem liegen wird: Sie werden dafür nicht zu Verfügung stehen. _Nie wieder_."

Er grinste überaus selbstzufrieden. „Es gibt schon jede Menge Beweise, und Ihre Alibis werden auch nicht mehr viel wert sein, wenn Sie erst tot sind und das Handy, auf dem Sergeant Donovan mich gestern Abend angerufen hat, in Ihrer Manteltasche steckt." Er zählte die Punkte an den Fingern ab. „Ich denke, meine Arbeit hier ist so gut wie erledigt."

„Was ist mit all den anderen Leuten, die Sie damit verletzen?", fragte Sally plötzlich. „Wie Mrs. Hudson. Sie wird am Boden zerstört sein." Sie hatte selbst gesehen, wie gern Mrs. Hudson „ihre beiden Jungs" hatte.

„Machen Sie Witze?" Tim sah sie an. „Er behandelt sie wie eine Dienstmagd. Wussten Sie, dass er erwartet, dass Sie sich um seine Wäsche kümmert?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Man sollte meinen, es wäre eine Erleichterung für sie, einen Mieter zu finden, der den üblichen Marktreis für die Wohnung zahlt und keine Löcher in die Wände schießt."

Er brachte sich hinter Sally in Position, die Schere wieder in der Hand. „Und wenn dieses selbstsüchtige Arschloch nicht mehr im Weg ist und sich in jede Beziehung einmischt, die John aufzubauen versucht, wird John eine nette Frau finden, sie wird bei ihm einziehen können, und Mrs. Hudson wird endlich eine richtige Familie als Mieter haben."

Sherlock war still geworden, aber Sally konnte nicht sagen, ob Tim ihn damit getroffen hatte oder nicht. Noch vor einer Woche hätte sie die Vorstellung als lächerlich abgetan. „Was ist mit John?", fragte sie. „Sie können nicht abstreiten …"

Sie verstummte mit einem scharfen Atemzug, als Tim sich direkt hinter sie stellte, seine freie Hand auf ihre Stirn legte und ihren Kopf an seine Brust zog. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Augen geweitet vor angespannter Erwartung. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie ein silbernes Aufblitzen sehen, als er die Hand hin und her schwenkte.

„Nicht!" Die Worte sprudelten einfach hervor, und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie konnte die heißen Tränen nicht am Überquellen hindern. „Bitte nicht."

Vom Bett kam ein knarrendes Geräusch. Sie öffnete die Augen, brauchte aber einen Augenblick, bis sie verstand, was sie im Spiegel sah. Sherlock hatte sich irgendwie herumgedreht und saß jetzt mit dem Gesicht zum Kopfende des Bettes. Er war beinahe komplett vornüber gebeugt und stemmte sich mit beiden Füßen gegen das Kopfbrett.

„Lassen Sie das!" Tim sah, was Sherlock tat. Er ließ die Schere aufschnappen und hielt die scharfe Seite an Sallys Wange. „Hören Sie auf … oder ich töte sie ganz langsam. Ich könnte sie stundenlang foltern."

Sherlock drehte sich nicht um. „Was interessiert mich das?", sagte er schnaufend, als er alles daransetzte, das Holz oder den Schal zum Nachgeben zu bringen oder einfach seine Hände durch die Fesseln zu zwingen. „Sie hasst mich." Jede Sehne in seinem Hals war sichtbar, als er zerrte.

Eine Weile starrte Tim ihn nur an, dann lachte er. „Sie sind vielleicht ein kaltherziges Schwein", sagte er und senkte die Klinge. „In Ordnung. Versuchen Sie das, solange Sie wollen. Das ist ein Bett aus guter, altmodischer englischer Eiche, das werden Sie niemals kaputt kriegen." Er hielt Sally fest, während er Sherlocks Anstrengungen zusah.

„Also", fuhr er fort. „John Watson." Sherlock ignorierte ihn. „Oh, Sie glauben, er würde Sie mögen, aber das tut er nicht", sagte Tim. „Nicht wirklich." Er begann, leicht auf den Fussballen hin- und herzuwippen. „Wie könnte er? John ist ein guter Kerl. Warum sollte er sich was aus so einem kalten, gefühllosen Typen wie Ihnen machen?" Er brachte sich für sein Finale in Stimmung.

Sherlock musterte seine Handgelenke, jetzt da er seine Fesseln besser sehen konnte. Sie waren miteinander verknotet, wenn er also eine Hand befreien konnte, würde er genügend Freiraum für die andere haben.

„Im Moment ist John noch beeindruckt von Ihnen", fuhr Tim fort. „Sie haben ihn geblendet, aber er ist kein Idiot. Wenn Sie erst mal weg sind, wird er sich an die ständigen Erniedrigungen und die schlechte Behandlung erinnern."

Sherlock opferte eine Sekunde, um andere Optionen zu erwägen, aber er hatte keine Wahl, er musste eine Hand frei bekommen.

Tim war noch immer mit seiner Tirade beschäftigt. „Er will von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen können, ohne gleich wieder losgeschickt zu werden, um irgendwelche lächerlichen Besorgungen zu machen, für jemanden, der den ganzen Tag in seinem Morgenmantel rumvegetiert ist."

_Rechte Hand_, entschied Sherlock. Es mochte unwahrscheinlich sein, dass er anschließend noch einen Bogen halten konnte, aber er würde garantiert nie wieder Geige spielen, wenn er die linke Hand zerschmetterte.

Tims Griff um Sallys Kopf wurde fester. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sie schrie. Er hielt ihr den Mund zu und sah sie im Spiegel verärgert an.

Sherlock packte den Pfosten, an den er gefesselt war, zog sich nach vorn, legte seine rechte Hand flach gegen das Kopfbrett und klemmte sein linkes Bein unter sich. Er zog das rechte Knie so weit wie möglich an die Brust. Seine Haltung war gequetscht und bot ihm kaum genug Platz, um Schwung zu holen, aber es war dennoch die beste – die einzige – Chance, die er hatte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, konzentrierte alle Kraft in seinem Oberschenkel … und hörte ein Geräusch, das er kannte. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, rammte er seinen Fuß mit soviel Wucht wie möglich direkt rechts von seiner Hand gegen das Holz.

Die Erschütterung war unerwartet laut, und Tim fuhr herum, als Sherlock begann, wiederholt gegen den Pfosten zu treten. Er lachte. „Wir haben hier unten eine Woche lang Nägel eingeschlagen und Möbel umgerückt", bemerkte er. „Niemand wird sich über den Lärm wundern." Er wandte sich wieder um.

Nach einigen weiteren Tritten gab Sherlock auf. Seine Brust hob uns senkte sich angestrengt, während er sich bemühte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er warf Sally einen Blick zu, die jetzt offen weinte. Er versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen, aber sie schien hypnotisiert von der Bewegung der Schere, als Tims Wippen schwungvoller wurde, sein hasserfüllter Blick auf Sherlocks Spiegelbild gerichtet.

„Sie haben keine Freunde, weil Sie unfähig sind, selbst einer zu sein", knurrte Tim. „Sie spielen nachts um drei auf ihrer verfluchten Geige, egal ob andere Leute schlafen oder nicht." Er holte aus, und Sally presste die Augen fest zu, während sie mit Tims Hand auf dem Mund nach Atem rang. „Warum sollte es Sie kümmern, dass Ihr sogenannter Freund nicht durchschläft und seine Ruhe braucht? Ich hab die Schreie gehört. Er hat Albträume, wussten Sie das?"

Von der Tür her ertönte ein Klicken. „Deswegen spielt er, Sie Idiot."

Tim fuhr mit einer Miene völligen Unglaubens herum, und für einen Moment starrte er nur geschockt auf die Tür, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn und verkrampfte die Finger.

Sally wimmerte, als sein Arm sich anspannte, bereit, ihr einen Stich zu versetzen … und Johns Kugel traf ihn direkt zwischen den Augen.


	15. Abrechnung

**Kapitel 15  
Abrechnung**

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Johns Blick war auf Sherlock gerichtet, aber er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Sally zu seiner rechten hyperventilierte. Auf Tim verschwendete er keinen Blick. Er wusste, dass sein Schuss keinen Raum für Zweifel gelassen hatte.

Sherlock nickte knapp. „Kümmer dich um Sally."

John sah ihn einen Moment länger an und gehorchte dann. Mit einigem Bedauern legte er seine Waffe auf der Kommode ab. Mit Sally im Raum konnte er sie kaum einfach wieder einstecken und behaupten, _irgendwer_ hätte geschossen.

Er kauerte sich neben sie und musterte mit geübtem Blick ihr von Blutergüssen übersätes Gesicht. „Haben Sie noch andere Verletzungen?", fragte er behutsam.

Sally schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Blick wild. „Machen Sie …" Sie schnappte nach Luft, um sprechen zu können. „Machen Sie mich von diesem Stuhl los!" Sie zerrte mit zunehmend verzweifelten Bewegungen an ihren Fesseln. „Ich kann nicht … bitte!"

John war verblüfft über ihre Heftigkeit, aber wer wusste schon, was sie hier unten hatte durchleben müssen. Wenn sie von dem Stuhl weg wollte, dann würde er sie von dem verdammten Stuhl losbinden. Er sah sich den Knoten an, der ihre Handgelenke fesselte. Er war nicht am Stuhl befestigt, aber ihre Arme waren um die Lehne geschlungen.

„Nimm Tims Schere", riet Sherlock, aber Sally schrak zusammen und zitterte nur noch mehr.

„Ich werde Sie anheben, okay?", bot John an, und sie nickte heftig. Er legte einen Arm unter ihre Knie, den anderen um ihren Rücken, bis er auf der anderen Seite unter ihrem Arm ankam, und richtete sich dann auf, um sie von dem Stuhl zu heben. Er grunzte leicht vor Anstrengung. „Gut, dass Sie keine Kekse essen", scherzte er und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sie auf die Füße zu stellen, da sie ohnehin aussah, als würde sie direkt wieder umfallen. Er trug sie durchs Zimmer und setzte sie am Fußende des Bettes ab.

„Alles klar?", fragte er, und sie brachte ein leichtes Nicken zustande, während sie tief einatmete. „Lassen Sie mich nur Sherlock befreien, dann bringen wir Sie hier raus, okay?" Sie nickte wieder, und dieses Mal gelang ihr ein zittriges Lächeln. „So ist's gut." John tätschelte ihre Schulter und wandte sich dann Sherlock zu.

„Auf dem Fußboden." Sherlock nickte in die Richtung, in die die Schere aus Tims ausgestreckter Hand gefallen war, und John machte einen Schritt über die Leiche hinweg, um sie zu holen. Er betrachtete sie mit zweifelndem Blick. Das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein.

Das war es nicht. Die Schere durchschnitt den stabilen Stoff um Sherlocks Handgelenke wie ein Papiertaschentuch und enthüllte Verletzungen, die sich zu schlimmen Hämatomen entwickeln würden. Er streckte einen Arm aus, um sie zu untersuchen, aber Sherlock zog rasch seine Hände weg.

„Sally", sagte er und nickte zu ihr hinüber. Sie saß noch immer zitternd und mit gesenktem Kopf da.

„In Ordnung."

Sherlock nahm die Schere und kniete sich hinter sie, während John sich auf die Bettkante setzte und zögerlich einen Arm um sie legte. Sie lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen an ihn, und er konnte spüren, wie etwas von ihrer Anspannung wich. Nach einer Weile hörte er einen leisen, frustrierten Laut und blickte über seine Schulter. Sherlock mühte sich mit der Schere ab. Es war ihm gelungen, seine Finger durch die Griffe zu stecken, aber seine Hände zitterten, und er schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, die Schere zu betätigen. Er blickte auf.

„Ich kann nicht …" Er hasste es, irgendeine Schwäche zuzugeben, und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Deine Finger sind taub von den Fesseln", erkannte John. „Tut mir leid, daran hätte ich denken sollen." Er rieb gedankenverloren Sallys Oberarm, und offenbar beruhigte sie das. „Ähm … Plätzetausch?", schlug er vor.

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie John da saß, aber dann nickte er und setzte sich auf Sallys andere Seite. Sie schien sich zwischen den beiden sicher zu fühlen, denn sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und atmete wieder ruhiger. Sie protestierte nicht, als John sie anstupste, so dass sie an Sherlock gelehnt war.

John lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück, nahm die Schere und machte kurzen Prozess mit den Fesseln. Als ihre Hände frei waren, ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und zog ihre Arme vorsichtig nach vorn. Sie atmete vor Schmerz zischend ein.

„Ihre Schultern werden natürlich steif sein", sagte er, während er ihre Handgelenke untersuchte, die zwar rot waren, aber nicht so voller Blutergüsse wie Sherlocks. „Aber ich denke, Sie kommen wieder in Ordnung."

Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, aber dann verzog sie das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie und versuchte, sich die Augen an der Jacke abzuwischen, da John noch immer ihre Hände festhielt. „Ich bin okay. Das ist nur der Schock."

Sherlock sah völlig überfordert und seltsam ausdruckslos aus, als Sallys Tränen weiter rannen.

„Hey, ist schon gut", versprach John. Er ließ ihre Hände los und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Eine vollkommen normale Reaktion auf Stress. Nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste." Er legte seinen Arm wieder um ihre Schultern, und Sally lehnte sich sofort in seine Umarmung und presste ihr Gesicht in seinen Pullover. John legte auch den anderen Arm um sie, schaukelte sie hin und her und murmelte beruhigende Worte, während sie weinte.

Er sah Sherlock über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Bist du okay?", fragte er noch einmal?

Sherlock nickte ruckartig. „Natürlich bin ich okay." Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu Tims Leiche. Was er allerdings jetzt noch schlussfolgern wollte, konnte John sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sallys Tränen versiegten und sie sich verlegen von John löste. Sie murmelte ein „Danke", als er ihr ein Paket Taschentücher anbot.

„Keine Ursache", sagte John nachdrücklich. „Wie ich schon sagte, eine völlig normale Reaktion."

Sally schniefte. „Ich komm mir vor wie ein totales Weichei", sagte sie und putzte sich die Nase.

Sherlock schnaubte, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das ist jetzt idiotisch", sagte er. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht anhalten würde."

„Hey!" Die Empörung ließ Sally wieder wesentlich mehr nach ihr selbst klingen, und John stupste ihre Schulter mit seiner.

„Er meint, Sie waren tapfer", erklärte er. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, und er grinste. „An ihrer Sherlock-Übersetzung müssen Sie noch arbeiten", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment zweifelnd aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich hatte Angst."

Aus Sherlocks Richtung kam ein weiteres verächtliches Geräusch, und Sally sah wieder John an.

„Das ist der tapfere Teil", sagte er. „Ohne Angst braucht man keinen Mut."

Natürlich kann man auch zu_viel_ Mut und zu _wenig_ gesunden Menschenverstand haben", ertönte Lestrades Stimme von der Tür her. „Was auf Sie alle gleichermaßen zutrifft."

Er hob ein Funkgerät zum Mund. „Tatort gesichert", berichtete er, während er sich die Szene ansah. Sein Blick landete auf der Waffe, und seine Lippen wurden schmal. „Ah", sagte er. Er machte eine unangenehme Pause. „Und die gehört …?" Er sah sich im Zimmer um. John öffnete den Mund.

„Ihm." Alle drehten sich zu Sally um. Sie deutete auf die Leiche am Boden.

„Natürlich." Lestrade nickte. „Ich nehme an, es gab ein Handgemenge, in dessen Verlauf …"

„John …", warf Sherlock ein.

„John. Natürlich", stimmte Lestrade zu. „John die Waffe an sich bringen konnte, indem er – ich nehme an, das ist Tim? – überwältigt hat."

Sherlocks Augenbrauen hoben sich, als Lestrade die Leiche identifizierte, aber er nickte.

„Gut", sagte Lestrade, „Na ja, das klingt alles einleuchtend genug. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sich herausfinden lässt, woher _Tim_ sie hatte?"

„Eher nicht", sagte Sherlock. „Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Registriernummer abgefeilt worden."

„So eine Überraschung", sagte Lestrade, als polternde Schritte auf der Treppe ertönten. Er wandte sich an Sherlock. „Das war's dann also? Fall gelöst?", fragte er. „Oder suchen wir immer noch nach einer Verbindung zu Moriarty?"

Aller Augen waren auf Sherlock gerichtet, aber der mied sämtliche Blicke. „Keine Verbindung", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Tim. „Nur ein Serienmörder mit einer offenen Rechnung mit mir. Die Akte kann geschlossen werden." Sein ausdrucksloser Ton besorgte John.

Lestrade wandte sich jetzt an Sally. „Mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte. „Ich wäre froh, hier rauszukommen, Sir", sagte sie und erhob sich.

Lestrade sah sich noch einmal in dem Kellerraum um, der sich langsam mit Beamten füllte. „Dann kommen Sie", stimmte er zu. „Wir können draußen reden."

„Wie haben Sie uns gefunden?", fragte Sally, als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

Lestrade griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Notiz heraus, die auf die Rückseite eines Kassenbons gekritzelt war. „Sieht so aus, als wäre einer von Ihnen nicht _ganz_ so ein Idiot wie die anderen", sagte er und reichte Sally den Zettel, als sie in den Flur traten.

„Für D. I. Lestrade", las sie vor. „Falls ich nicht zurückkomme, überprüfen Sie unseren Nachbarn Tim." Sie machte eine Pause und warf Sherlock einen Blick zu, aber der sah ebenso verwirrt aus. „P.S.: Tut mir leid wegen der Brotstangen."

„Aah", sagte John verlegen. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie das _so_ schnell kriegen würden."

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sind verrückt, wenn Sie geglaubt haben, ich würde auf ‚Sherlock wird vermisst, aber ich habe ein Date' reinfallen. Ich hab Hopkins hinter Ihnen hergeschickt, und er hat gesehen, wie Sie das hier in den Briefkasten geworfen haben, als Sie gegangen sind. Unglücklicherweise waren Sie schon verschwunden, als er den Zettel rausgeholt hatte, daher hatten Sie etwas Vorsprung. Nach allem, was wir wussten, hätten Sie ja auch zu seinem Arbeitsplatz unterwegs sein können. Als wir raus hatten, welcher Nachbar Tim war und wir das richtige Haus gefunden hatten, hat uns seine Vermieterin gesagt, sie hätte von nebenan Lärm gehört."

„Und wie sind sie hier reingekommen?", fragte Sherlock. Er musterte die unbeschädigte Haustür, während sie in das grelle Licht der flackernden Sirenen draußen hinaustraten. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu John, und er runzelte die Stirn.

Lestrade lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Sie sind nicht der einzige Taschendieb hier", bemerkte er. „Ich dachte mir, eine Kopie Ihres Schlüssels könnte irgendwann noch mal praktisch sein. Schätze, ich hatte recht. Ein geräuschloser Auftritt schien in Anbetracht der Umstände klug."

Sherlock grunzte nur und zuckte dann, als John seine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Entschuldige." John entfernte die Hand umgehend. „Hier." Er hielt Sherlock den Mantel hin, den er mitgenommen hatte, als sie den Keller verlassen hatten.

Sherlock nahm ihn geistesabwesend, einen merkwürdigen Blick auf John gerichtet. Es war die Art Blick, die man seinem Hund geben würde, wenn er einem die Zeitung apportierte und man feststellte, dass das Kreuzworträtsel schon ausgefüllt war.

„Danke", sagte er und schlüpfte in den Mantel. Er nahm eine Tüte für Beweisstücke aus einer Innentasche, durchsuchte die anderen Taschen, bis er das Handy gefunden hatte, dass Tim ihm untergeschoben hatte, und benutzte die Tüte als Handschuh. „Beweisstück", verkündete er und reichte es Lestrade. „Das ist das Telefon, das Sally gestern abend angerufen hat. Das, das Tim benutzt hat, um sie hierher zu locken."

Lestrade nahm es entgegen. „Apropos", sagte er, „glauben Sie nicht, wir würden nicht noch detailliert darüber reden, was _Sie_ …" Er zeigte auf Sally. „ … und _Sie_ …" Sein Finger schwenkte zu Sherlock. „ … sich gedacht haben, als Sie sich ohne Plan B und ohne irgendwem Bescheid zu sagen in eine gefährliche Situation begeben haben." Er warf beiden finstere Blicke zu.

„Aber erst mal will ich wissen", fuhr er fort und wandte sich zu John um, „wie _Sie_ auf _das hier_ gekommen sind." Er nahm Sally die Notiz wieder ab und wedelte sie hin und her. „_Und_", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu, „warum Sie es nicht für nötig gehalten haben, Ihre Erkenntnisse mitzuteilen, sondern stattdessen allein losgerannt sind wie diese beiden Clowns vor Ihnen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „_Sie_ sollten hier eigentlich der Vernünftige sein!"

John war die Sache offenkundig unangenehm. „Na ja, Hopkins hat da so was gesagt", begann er. „Ähm, als wir uns die Überwachungsbänder mit den Mädchen in den kurzen Röcken angesehen haben."

Sally brachte ihn mit ihrem Schnauben aus dem Konzept.

„Machen Sie weiter", verlangte Lestrade.

„Ja, also, Jamieson hat gesagt, sie würden sich erkälten, und Hopkins hat darauf hingewiesen, dass Erkältungen Viruserkrankungen sind."

Sherlocks Augenbrauen hoben sich, als ihm ein Licht aufging. Er sah John an. „Außergewöhnlich", sagte er. Johns Ohren färbten sich rosa.

Lestrade sah ahnungslos Sally an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Tim hat ziemlich viel gehustet", sagte sie. „Er war wohl erkältet, aber ich verstehe nicht, was …"

„Warum erklärst du es nicht?", schlug Sherlock vor. „Lass uns deine Schlüsse nachvollziehen."

John begann, den Kopf zu schütteln, aber Sherlock kam seiner Weigerung zuvor, indem er ihn kurz an der Schulter berührte. „Na los." Er lächelte. „Du hast mir hunderte von Malen dabei zugesehen. Du bist dran."

John sah ihn unsicher an, aber Sherlock nickte noch einmal. John räusperte sich. „Na ja, Tim fiel mir nur ein, weil er sich die Nase geputzt hat, als ich ihn vorhin getroffen hab. Er stand gerade auf der Türschwelle, als Sie mich abgesetzt haben", fügte er an Lestrade gewandt hinzu.

„John hat mir eine SMS geschickt, um mich wissen zu lassen, dass er nach Hause kommt, und Tim hatte mein Handy", warf Sherlock ein, und Lestrade warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Entschuldige", sagte er zu John. „Mach weiter."

„Also hat er die beiden unten gelassen und so getan, als würde er an die Tür klopfen, anstatt sie hinter sich zuzumachen?", fragte Lestrade. „Gewagtes Manöver. Aber wieso?"

„Er wollte wissen, ob ich einen Kellerschlüssel habe", sagte John. „Und wahrscheinlich rausfinden, was ich da wollte, nehm ich an."

„Aber wie sind Sie von ‚Tim ist erkältet' zu ‚Tim ist ein geisteskrankes, mordendes, psychopathisches Arschloch' gekommen?", wollte Sally wissen.

John sah sie an und blinzelte. „Nett formuliert", sagte er. „Äh, ja, dann habe ich an Sherlock gedacht und mich erinnert, wie er geschlussfolgert hat, dass das erste Opfer – bei dem ersten Fall, zu dem wir gerufen wurden – erkältet gewesen sein musste. Er hat zu Anderson gesagt …" Er stieß Lestrade in die Seite. „Erinnern Sie sich? Er hat diese Sache zu Anderson gesagt …"

Lestrade schnaubte. „Oh ja! Dass er eine Box Taschentücher pro Woche verbrauchen würde, wenn ihm nicht regelmäßig jemand…" Er verstummte.

Sally atmete betont geduldig aus.

„Ja, wie auch immer", fuhr John rasch fort. „Dann dachte ich: _Was, wenn ihr Mörder sich bei ihr angesteckt hat_?" Er blickte kurz zu Sherlock auf, um sich zu vergewissern, wie er sich machte, und sprach dann weiter. „Erkältungssymptome setzen normalerweise zwei bis drei Tage nach der Infektion ein und erreichen ihren Höhepunkt zwei bis drei Tage später. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass Tim geniest hat, als ich ihn am Mittwoch gesehen hab, und dann am Freitag hat Peter gesagt, Tim wäre krank."

Er blickte in die Runde zweifelnder Gesichter. „Ich _bemerke_ Symptome", sagte er. „Ich bin nicht wie Sherlock, ich sehe nicht alles, aber Krankheiten oder Verletzungen schon, das geht einfach automatisch. Wie neulich, als Sie sich das Knie an diesem Bücherregal gestoßen haben", fügte er an Lestrade gewandt hinzu. Alle nickten, und er fuhr fort.

„Dann hab ich die Idee wieder verworfen, denn … na ja … es war nur Tim." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und holte dabei mit beiden Händen weit aus. „Und außerdem sieht er überhaupt nicht aus wie du", wandte er sich an Sherlock. „Mit seinen platt runterhängenden blonden Haaren und dem runden Gesicht … Und der Killer musste dir wenigstens oberflächlich ähnlich sehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber … dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihn schon zweimal mit Peter verwechselt hatte, als er seine Kappe aufhatte, und Peter _sieht_ aus wie du", sagte er. „Jedenfalls von hinten", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Natürlich könnte niemand sein Gesicht mit deinem verwechseln."

„Äh, danke", sagte Sherlock zweifelnd. John grinste ihn an. Langsam kam er in Fahrt.

„Und dann kamen mir die Perücken wieder in den Sinn, und Tim ist Friseur", sagte er. „Und er hätte Zugang zu unserer Wohnung gehabt und hätte den Ausweis da verstecken können." John legte an Tempo zu. „Und ich hab mich erinnert, dass er heute morgen nach einem Schlüssel für den Keller gefragt hat und dass ich die Haustür zuschlagen gehört habe, aber nicht gesehen habe, dass er tatsächlich gegangen ist, und dass Sally an der Baker Street aus der U-Bahn gestiegen ist und …" Er unterbrach sich und sah jetzt wieder verlegen aus. „Also hab ich beschlossen, das zu überprüfen."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Sally sah beeindruckt aus, Sherlock stolz, Lestrade einfach wütend.

Lestrade sprach als Erster. „Hm. Das ist alles schön und gut. Verdammt gut sogar, das geb ich zu. Aber warum zum Teufel haben Sie sich überlegt, es wäre eine gute Idee, _alleine zu gehen_?"

John senkte den Blick, anscheinend in der Hoffnung, sein Schuhwerk würde ihn inspirieren. „Ähm, tja …", druckste er, bevor er die Schultern straffte und die Frage beantwortete. „Ich liege fast immer daneben", gab er zu. „Manchmal glaube ich, ich hab alles raus, und alles scheint völlig klar zu sein …" Er warf einen Blick auf Sherlock, dann wieder auf seine Füße. „Aber dann stellt sich heraus, dass eigentlich alles ganz anders ist." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich wäre wahrscheinlich wieder auf dem Holzweg, wie üblich, und ich wollte keinen Aufstand machen, falls es sich als Irrtum rausstellen sollte", sagte er. „Ich dachte, ich könnte das prüfen und dann …"

„Also, ich finde, Sie waren genial", sagte Sally laut. Sie trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Sherlock Augen verengten sich interessiert, denn diese Umarmung war völlig anders als die, die er im Keller beobachtet hatte. Diese hier hatte nichts mit Schwäche zu tun, oder mit einem Bedürfnis nach Trost. Das hier war Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit von einer starken Frau, die sich wieder im Griff hatte.

„Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. John wurde rot, sah aber erfreut aus.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht", sagte er, als sie ihn losließ. „Diese beiden wären fast durchgedreht, als Sie verschwunden sind."

Sherlock setzte eine empörte Miene auf, aber die war verschwendet, denn Lestrade unterbrach mit einer weiteren Frage.

„Aber wie sind Sie ohne Schlüssel in den Keller gekommen?", fragte er. „Ich meine, Sie haben die Tür offensichtlich offen gelassen, was der Grund ist, dass ich sie bemerkt habe, aber sie sah nicht beschädigt aus, und überhaupt müssen Sie doch versucht haben, möglichst leise zu sein." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Haben Sie Tim angelogen, als Sie ihm gesagt haben, sie hätten keinen Schlüssel?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Keineswegs", erwiderte er. „Aber Mrs. Hudson hat einen Schlüssel, und wir haben einen Schlüssel zu Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung." Seine Miene wurde ernst, als er Sally ansah. „Ich hatte ihn gerade geholt, als ich Sie schreien gehört habe, daher hab ich die Tür etwas schneller geöffnet, als ich es vorgehabt hatte, und es gab ein schreckliches Knarren." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Ich dachte, ich wäre aufgeflogen, aber dann hat jemand – es muss wohl Sherlock gewesen sein – einen Riesenlärm veranstaltet, so dass das Knarren völlig untergegangen ist."

„Sie haben die Tür gehört", sagte Sally zu Sherlock.

„Ja", sagte er und besah sich seine Finger, während er sie hin- und herbewegte.

Vom anderen Ende der Straße ertönten Rufe, und alle drehten sich um, als Anderson auf sie zugestürmt kam. Er packte Sally, und sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Schultern quetschte.

„Es geht dir gut!", rief er. „Oh Gott, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Er riss sie in eine Umarmung. „Sobald es hieß, dein Handy sei ausgeschaltet, wusste ich, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst", verkündete er. „Du schaltest das verdammte Ding _nie_ ab! Ich musste es sogar hin und wieder verstecken, um mal etwas Zeit alleine mir dir zu haben!" Er ließ sie los und packte ihre Oberarme, während er sie von Kopf bis Fuß musterte.

„Du musstest was?", fragte Sally.

Er hob eine Hand zu ihrem geschwollenen Auge, ohne es jedoch zu berühren. „Großer Gott, was ist passiert? Hat er …?"

„Was soll das heißen, du musstest mein Handy verstecken?", unterbrach Sally.

Anderson winkte ab. „Nicht jetzt", sagte er. „Lass uns zusehen, dass du zu einem richtigen Arzt kommst." Er versuchte, sie auf einen Krankenwagen in der Nähe zuzuschieben.

Sally bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ich _wurde_ schon von einem richtigen Arzt untersucht", sagte sie betont und nickte Richtung John. „_Wann hast du mein Handy versteckt_?"

Er zuckte die Schultern und sah unbehaglich in die Runde. „Ach, nur ein oder zwei Mal. Können wir später darüber reden?" Er zog an ihrem Arm, aber sie riss sich los.

„Das hast du nicht …", sagte sie, aber ihr Ton war äußerst misstrauisch. „Du hast", entschied sie. „Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wie mein Handy damals unter deinen Autositz gefallen ist. Es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass du es da absichtlich hingeschoben haben könntest." Sie funkelte ihn zornig an. „Und du hast nie auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Kein verdammtes Wort. Nicht mal, als ich Sherlock die Schuld gegeben habe und er von unseren Ermittlungen ausgeschlossen worden ist."

„Ach, es _war_ doch auch seine Schuld", widersprach Anderson. „Ich meine, wer schickt nur eine SMS? Du hast selbst gesagt, er hätte anrufen sollen, dann hätte er gewusst, dass du dein Handy nicht dabei hast, und es bei jemand anderem versuchen können. Aber er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht!"

„Äh …" machte John und erregte damit Sallys Aufmerksamkeit. „Sherlock hat nicht angerufen, um Sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen", sagte er ruhig. „Weil Sie einer Spur gefolgt sind und Sie häufig vergessen …"

„… den Ton auszuschalten", beendete Sally den Satz, während es ihr dämmerte. Sie wandte sich an Sherlock, der schweigend und nachdenklich auf der anderen Seite der Gruppe stand. „Warum haben Sie mir das nie gesagt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hätte nichts geändert." Er warf John einen Blick zu, der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Außerdem …" Er machte eine lange Pause. „Außerdem hatten Sie recht", gab er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Ich hätte sichergehen sollen, dass die Nachricht Sie erreicht." Er biss die Zähne zusammen, hielt ihrem Blick aber stand. „Dafür entschuldige ich mich", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Sally klappte vor Schock die Kinnlade herunter. Sie war nicht die einzige. John fragte sich, ob er als einziger den Eindruck hatte, dass hinter Sherlocks Entschuldigung mehr steckte, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Wurde auch Zeit …", begann Anderson in seinem herablassendsten Ton, und Sally stieß einen unidentifizierbaren Fluch aus, fuhr herum und versetzte ihm einen Hieb ins Gesicht.

John stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Schöner rechter Haken", murmelte er Lestrade zu, der zustimmend nickte.

Anderson taumelte rücklings und hob eine Hand an seine Nase. „Du verteidigst doch wohl nicht ihn?", protestierte er, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen.

Sally ging auf ihn zu. „Du kleiner Wichser!", rief sie. „Es geht hier um _mich_, nicht um ihn. Du wusstest, was ich mir wegen dieser Sache für Vorwürfe gemacht habe, und du hast kein Wort gesagt! Du Dreckstück!"

„Du kannst mich nicht einfach schlagen!", rief Anderson, und seine Augen wurden feucht, als er seine Hand senkte, um nachzusehen, ob sie blutig war. „Schon gar nicht vor Zeugen."

Beinahe ein Dutzend Umstehende drehten sich abrupt in eine andere Richtung, obwohl die meisten aus den Augenwinkeln weiter zusahen.

John trat rasch vor. „Sie steht unter Schock!", erklärte er und legte ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf den Rücken.

Sherlock winkte einem sich nähernden Sanitäter zu. „Besorgen Sie dieser Frau eine Decke!", verlangte er.

ooOOoo

Es war spät am Abend, als John schließlich ihre Tür öffnete und in die Wohnung voranging. Sie hatten Stunden bei Scotland Yard verbracht, um ihre Aussagen zu machen und Erklärungen abzugeben, nachdem Lestrade Sherlock in unzweideutigen Worten die Leviten gelesen hatte. John war froh, ihn nach Hause bringen zu können.

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Sherlocks ausdrucksloses Gesicht und seufzte, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Er nahm den Kessel. Als er sich umdrehte, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass Sherlock direkt hinter ihm stand.

„Äh, willst du auch einen Tee?", fragte er, machte einen Schritt um Sherlock herum und ging zur Spüle. Sherlock antwortete nicht, also füllte John den Kessel und stellte ihn wieder auf den Herd. „Gibst du mir mal die Tassen?", bat er, da Sherlock jetzt vor der Arbeitsfläche stand. Es kam noch immer keine Antwort, also langte John vorsichtig um Sherlock herum.

„Jetzt bist du wohl dran." Sherlock sprach leise.

„Was meinst du?" John griff nach den Teebeuteln und wandte sich dann zum Kühlschrank, nur um innezuhalten, als er erneut seinen Weg blockiert fand. „Hör mal, warum setzt du dich nicht einfach irgendwo hin?", schlug er vor. „So stehst du nur im Weg rum."

Sherlock ging aus dem Weg und stellte sich an den Tisch. „Ich würde die Standpauke lieber zuerst hinter mich bringen", sagte er.

John holte die Milch und stellte sie ab, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich an die Arbeitsplatte lehnte, um die defensive Haltung des Mannes vor ihm zu studieren.

Sherlock verzog den Mund. „Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte er. „Ich brauche keine Decke."

„Tja, irgendwas brauchst du aber", erwiderte John. „Und dich noch etwas mehr anzubrüllen, ist nicht die Lösung."

„Ich hab's versaut."

„Ja, du hattest mich ja gewarnt, dass das wieder passieren könnte."

Sherlock schüttelte wegwerfend den Kopf. „Ja, aber ich meinte all diese …" Er schwenkte einen Arm durch die Gegend. „… komplizierten, gefühlsmäßigen Sachen, nicht einen _Fall_!"

John neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Was du tust, ist … na ja, es ist kein Trick, wie dieser Wichser Sebastian es beschrieben hat, aber es wirkt manchmal wie Magie. Du nimmst die kleinsten Hinweise und verbindest sie zu einer Schlussfolgerung, die anderen nicht mal im Traum eingefallen wäre, und du liegst fast immer richtig. Aber es wird immer wieder vorkommen, dass ‚Harry' eine Schwester ist. Das ist es im Grunde, was es so beeindruckend macht, denn sonst würde es wirklich übernatürlich erscheinen." Der Kessel wurde langsam laut, und John schaltete ihn ab.

Er runzelte die Stirn und ordnete seine Gedanken, bevor er sich wieder zu Sherlock umdrehte. „Ich habe ununterbrochen über diesen Fall nachgedacht, seit du ihn dargelegt hast, und sogar ich kann deinen Argumenten folgen. Warum Sally hierher bringen, zur Baker Street, wenn nicht, um dein Alibi zu unterlaufen? Und warum dein Alibi aushebeln und das dann nicht ausnutzen? Deine Schlüsse waren vollkommen logisch." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber Tim … war es nicht."

„Ich habe gegen Moriarty gespielt."

„Ja, das hast du", stimmte John zu. „In gewisser Weise warst du _zu_ schlau; du bist davon ausgegangen, dass dein Gegenspieler klüger ist, als er tatsächlich war." Er dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Aber dein großer Fehler war, alleine loszuziehen. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen."

Sherlock atmete scharf aus. „Ich hatte vor, einen Tatort zu untersuchen, ohne es zu melden. Dich mitzunehmen, hätte dich in eine unhaltbare Situation gebracht."

„Überlass es mir, mir über meine Position den Kopf zu zerbrechen", sagte John eindringlich. „Ich denke, du weißt genau, wo ich meine Position sehe."

„Fürs Erste."

John verengte die Augen und beobachtete, wie sich Sherlocks Gesichtsmuskeln anspannten und er sich duckte, als würde es ihn ärgern, dass ihm diese Worte herausgerutscht waren. „Ich hab vorhin nur einen Teil gehört", sagte John langsam. „Was hat Tim sonst noch für Mist erzählt?"

Sherlock zuckte die Schultern. „Das ging so weiter", sagte er. „Dass ich ein kaltes, gefühlloses Schwein bin. Dass mir niemand etwas bedeutet, und dass sich niemand für mich interessiert." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, aber das Ergebnis war ziemlich kläglich. „Das Übliche." Er wand sich unbehaglich unter Johns forschendem Blick und lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante.

„Du weißt, dass das Schwachsinn ist, oder?"

Sherlock zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Mrs. Hudson vergöttert dich geradezu."

„Ich bin ihren Schläger von einem Ehemann für sie losgeworden", bemerkte Sherlock. „Ich bin sicher, sie ist dankbar."

„Ja, genau", sagte John. Sherlock hatte nicht besonders viel Vertrauen in seine emotionalen Fähigkeiten, und das bisschen, das er hatte, hatte offensichtlich gelitten. John überlegte, ob er Familie ins Spiel bringen sollte, aber Mycroft war selten ein entspannendes Thema. „Was ist mit mir?", fragte er stattdessen. „Denn ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich vor weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden eine recht dramatische Rede zu dem Thema gehalten habe. Hast du das schon wieder gelöscht?"

Sherlock schnaubte spöttisch, schien dann aber plötzlich von seinen Schuhen fasziniert zu sein. Er sah so allein aus, dass John ihm zu gern eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hätte oder ihm die Haare zerstrubbelt, aber er konnte es sich nicht gestatten, Sherlocks Aversion gegen Berührungen zu vergessen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Es wurde angedeutet, du wärst nur von mir geblendet." Sherlock rümpfte die Nase über den Ausdruck „geblendet". „Die Implikation war natürlich, dass du, sobald der Glanz des Neuen verflogen ist … nun ja …"

„Mich vom Acker mache?", schlug John vor und versuchte zu lächeln.

„So was in der Art", sagte Sherlock und wandte den Blick zum Fenster.

„Komm ich dir vor wie eine wankelmütige Persönlichkeit?", fragte John. „Wie jemand, der nicht weiß, was er will?"

„Ich will nicht normal sein", murmelte Sherlock, der offenbar gerade eine andere Abzweigung genommen hatte.

„Nun ja, ich glaube nicht, dass da eine akute Gefahr besteht", erwiderte John vorsichtig, während er sich noch wunderte, worauf Sherlock hinauswollte.

Sherlock warf ihm einen frustrierten Blick zu. „Du sagtest, Sallys Reaktion sei absolut normal gewesen", sagte er. „_Ich_ bin nicht so, oder? Tims Beschreibung war wesentlich treffender. Keine Gefühle. Kein Herz. Kalt. Ein Soziopath, wenn auch ein hochintelligenter. Das ist das ‚Ich', das ich über Jahre aufgebaut habe. Das ist, _wer ich bin_."

John war überrascht über den Zorn in Sherlocks Tonfall. „Das habe ich nie geglaubt", sagte er leise.

„Warum solltest du auch?", erwiderte Sherlock und rieb sich eine Hand durchs Gesicht. „Treffender wäre: das _war_ ich." Er ließ die Hand sinken und sah John wieder in die Augen. „Jetzt kaufe ich _Handschuhe_", sagte er verzweifelnd. „Ich nehme den Fahrstuhl anstelle der Treppe, wenn dein Bein dir Probleme macht. Ich sehe mir grauenhafte Fernsehsendungen an, die mein Hirn verstopfen, und ich spiele Bach, wenn ich eigentlich Tschaikowsky spielen will. Ich essen, ohne dass ich am Verhungern bin, und ich schlafe, obwohl ich nicht verausgabt bin, und das Schlimmste – das bei weitem Beängstigendste – ist, dass ich _die Uhr nicht zurückdrehen will_."

John starrte ihn an. Sherlock sah elend aus.

„Das musst du auch nicht", sagte John. „Ich bin dein Freund." Er richtete sich auf und machte einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu. „Ich bin dein bester Freund, und ich sehe dich deutlich. Ich bin nicht geblendet, oder irre mich, oder erwarte, dass du etwas bist, was du nun mal nicht bist. Und korrigier mich bitte, wenn ich mich irre, denn das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dich in eine unangenehme Situation zu bringen, aber du hast vorhin Sallys Reaktion erwähnt, und du hast mich in die Küche verfolgt, _und_ du siehst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen, daher – wenn du nichts sagst, um mich aufzuhalten – werde ich dich jetzt umarmen."

Sherlock blieb der Mund offenstehen, als ihm genau das, worum er unmöglich hatte bitten können, plötzlich angeboten wurde. John näherte sich langsam, um ihm Zeit zu geben, und alles, was Sherlock tun musste, war … nichts zu sagen. Er schloss den Mund. Und dann legten sich Arme um seine Schultern, aber sie krallten sich nicht fest. Eine Hand lag auf seinem Hinterkopf, aber ohne seine Bewegungen zu lenken. Jemand presste sich an ihn, allerdings ohne sich an ihm zu reiben, er war einfach nur da, wie ein warmer Anker. Und Sherlock hob ebenfalls die Arme und schlang sie um seinen Freund, und er fühlte sich getröstet bis ins Mark.

„Ist das okay so?", fragte John, und sie konnten beide die Vibration seiner Stimme in der Brust spüren.

„Ich bin noch da", versprach Sherlock und schloss die Augen.

ooOOoo

„_Die grüne Klinge_?", spöttelte Sherlock, als er eine Woche später über Johns Schulter las. „Das klingt wie ein Comic-Held!"

„Na ja, ich dachte Grün für Eifersucht", erklärte John, während er weiter eifrig tippte. „Es ging schließlich um Eifersucht und all so was. Und er hat Klingen benutzt. Und außerdem hatte dieser Moly-irgendwas-Stahl einen grünlichen Schimmer, find ich."

„Molybdän." Sherlock rümpfte herablassend die Nase und setzte sich an seine Seite des Schreibtischs.

„Wenn du unsere Fälle selbst protokollieren willst, nur zu", lud John ein. „Wir werden ja sehen, ob irgend jemand die lesen will, wenn man für jedes dritte Wort ein Wörterbuch braucht. Es ist _mein_ Blog." Er sah sich den Bildschirm aus der Nähe an, bevor er sich zurücklehnte. „Außerdem passt das zu einigen unserer anderen Fälle: _Eine Studie in Pink, Die blaue Muschel_, es ist wie ein Thema."

„Ich nehme an, ich sollte schon mal nach der _magentafarbenen Mistgabel_ Ausschau halten." Sherlock schüttelte die Zeitung auf und begann, sie nach etwas Interessantem zu durchsuchen.

John blickte zu ihm auf. „Na, wie würdest du den Fall denn nennen?", fragte er. „_Der krepuskulare Killer_? Das hört sich nach Riesen-Crêpes an!"

Über Sherlocks Gesicht stahl sich ein abwesender Ausdruck, den John nur selten, aber immer gerne sah. Er speicherte seinen Text und klappte den Laptop zu. „Diese Crêperie in Soho?", fragte er.

Sherlock sah aufgeschreckt aus, lächelte dann aber reumütig. „Die neben dem _Frühstücksclub_?"

„Genau die." John erhob sich. „ _Süße Verführung_. Du zahlst."

„Dann machen wir besser einen Zwischenstop beim Geldautomaten. Es hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet, dich diese Woche durchzufüttern. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du immer so einen Appetit hast, wenn du Leute erschossen hast."

John öffnete den Mund, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass Sherlock ihm immer die Hälfte seiner Mahlzeit wegaß, wurde aber von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Morgen", grüßte Lestrade. Hopkins stand direkt hinter ihm.

„Vergiss nicht, sei nett", murmelte John. „Du hast Hopkins in jede Menge Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

„Neuer Fall?" Sherlock lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch, während er Lestrade fragend ansah, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Irgendwas Interessantes?"

„Nein, nein, ich wollte nur mal nach dem Rechten sehen", sagte Lestrade. „Ein Höflichkeitsbesuch, könnte man sagen." Sein Lachen war so offensichtlich falsch, dass sogar Hopkins peinlich berührt aussah. Er seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich hab nachgedacht. Vielleicht war ich letzte Woche etwas hart. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Sie nicht …" Sein Blick huschte verräterisch zu dem Totenschädel.

„Dass ich mir nicht meine Probleme wegspritze?", fragte Sherlock spöttisch. „Keine Sorge. John hilft mir durch jeden Gefühlssturm in den sicheren Hafen." Mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Wenn auch möglicherweise am anderen Ufer."

„Warum gehst du nicht schon mal den Kessel aufsetzen?", schlug John lautstark vor und stellte sich hinter Sherlock. „Sei _einmal_ ein halbwegs höflicher Gastgeber. Lass mich dir mit dem Stuhl helfen." Sherlock sprang auf, als John den Stuhl unter ihm wegriss.

„Danke, _mein Süßer_", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern in Lestrades Richtung, bevor er in die Küche ging.

„Äh, ich seh mal nach, ob er Hilfe braucht", meinte Hopkins und folgte ihm.

„Schließen Sie dir Tür", war Sherlocks Stimme von nebenan zu vernehmen. „Ihr Boss will mit John sprechen." Die Tür schloss sich.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Fragen Sie nicht, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", sagte er. „Er ist schon die ganze Woche so. Meistens ist er relativ normal, aber hin und wieder hat er diese … Anfälle." Er rieb sich eine Hand durchs Gesicht. „Stellt mich überall als seinen _Partner_ vor. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was den reitet."

„Sie also nicht?", fragte Lestrade, nur um anschließend sofort abwehrend eine Hand zu heben. „Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung, vergessen Sie, dass ich das gesagt habe", sagte er. „Das war unangebracht." Er sah sich um, bis sein Blick auf dem Sofa landete. „Darf ich?"

„Was? Oh, ja. Sicher." John machte eine einladende Geste, noch immer etwas vor den Kopf geschlagen von Lestrades anzüglicher Bemerkung. Er setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas.

Lestrade zögerte. „So … Sie und Sherlock sind also nicht wirklich …" Er verstummte. „Es ist nur … Eigentlich dachte ich nie wirklich, dass sie das wären, aber dann schien es so, als wären Sie's vielleicht doch – was okay gewesen wäre, was immer Sie glücklich macht – aber dann haben Sie diese Ausrede mit dem Date gebracht, und …"

„Offensichtlich bin ich nicht der beste Lügner der Welt", sagte John. „Ich hab nicht viel Gelegenheit zum Üben, immerhin wohne ich mit Sherlock zusammen, und es ist absolut unmöglich, ihn reinzulegen."

„Das stimmt sicherlich", sagte Lestrade. „Aber es war eher, dass Sie es so gedankenlos gesagt haben, als wäre es völlig normal, dass Sie eine Verabredung mit einer Frau haben."

John stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Sie sind selber gar nicht schlecht, wissen Sie das?", sagte er. „Es ist zwar weniger offensichtlich, wenn Sie neben Sherlock stehen, aber Ihnen entgeht nichts."

Lestrade zuckte die Schultern, ebenso entschlossen wie unbehaglich. „Sie machen ihm also nichts vor?"

John starrte ihn an. „Ist das die ‚Wenn Sie ihm das Herz brechen, breche ich _Ihnen_ was'-Unterhaltung?", fragte John ungläubig. „Im Ernst?"

„Oh mein Gott." Lestrade lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. „Es geht mich nichts an. Das weiß ich." Er seufzte. „Aber Sie kannten ihn vorher nicht, John. Und offen gesagt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was Sie beide voneinander gehalten hätten – ob _Sie_ den schnöseligen Junkie durchschaut hätten, oder _er_ das in Ihnen erkannt hätte, was er jetzt sieht." Er schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich nicht gerne an diese Zeit zurück", gestand er. „Es ist lächerlich, jemanden, der nur halb so viel erlebt hat wie er, als in irgendeiner Weise unschuldig zu beschreiben, aber irgendwie ist er das." Er wandte sich um, um John direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe nie erlebt, dass er jemals irgendeine eine Art bedeutungsvoller Beziehung gehabt hätte, ganz egal was für eine Art Beziehung, aber er hat sich Ihnen offensichtlich geöffnet, und ich mache mir tatsächlich Sorgen, was passiert, sollten Sie gehen."

„Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte John. Das war keine Unterhaltung, die John sich je hätte ausmalen können, schon gar nicht mit Lestrade, aber er hätte blind sein müssen, um dessen ehrliche Besorgnis zu übersehen. „Oh, ich werde Dates haben", fügte er hinzu. „Und Sherlock wird das mitkriegen, klar. Als könnte ihm jemand was vormachen!"

„Gutes Argument", gab Lestrade zu und setzte sich gerader hin.

„Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages sogar heiraten, falls ich eine Frau finde, die Sherlock überlebt." John hob eine Augenbraue angesichts dieses unwahrscheinlichen Szenarios. Dann wurde seine Miene ernster, und er senkte den Blick.

„Als ich nach London zurückkam", sagte er langsam, war ich ein verkrüppelter, elender Schatten von einem Mann." Er sprach leise. „Und Sherlock hat mich gerettet. Und seitdem rettet er mich jeden verdammten Tag." Er hob den Kopf wieder und sah Lestrade an. „Wir sind also vielleicht nicht im herkömmlichen Sinn ‚zusammen', aber wir gehören mehr zusammen als irgendwer sonst, den ich kenne, und ich werde genauso wenig gehen, wie ich mir plötzlich auch noch in die andere Schulter schießen würde, der Symmetrie halber. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?"

Lestrade atmete langsam aus. „Ja. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich eingemischt habe." Er schüttelte den Kopf und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich mir so viele Gedanken über so eine Nervensäge mache."

John lachte. „Ich weiß, was Sie meinen."

„War's das jetzt?" Sherlock schob die Schiebetüren leicht auseinander und streckte den Kopf durch die Öffnung. Er sah sich mit zwei warm lächelnden Mienen konfrontiert und schrak alarmiert zurück. Die Tür knallte wieder zu, und die beiden Männer auf dem Sofa lösten sich in Gekicher auf.

John kam zuerst wieder zu Atem. „Im Grunde interessiert es mich nicht mehr, in welche Schublade die Leute uns stecken. Eigentlich trifft sowieso keine Beschreibung richtig zu", sagte er. „Es ist ein ewiges Rätsel." Er begann, sich zu erheben.

„Lestrade hielt ihn noch einmal auf. „Darf ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?

John hielt inne und sah Lestrade vorsichtig an. „Die wäre?"

„Was ist das mit dieser Nacken-Sache?", fragte Lestrade. „Sie wissen schon, als Sie ihn im Nacken gepackt haben und er einfach die Klappe gehalten hat. Was _sollte_ das? Glauben Sie, jeder könnte die Technik anwenden? Mit ‚jeder' meine ich natürlich mich."

John lachte in sich hinein. „Das war ein Zufallstreffer", erklärte er. „Er saß in seinem Sessel und hat über irgendwas gequatscht und gequatscht, und ich bin vom Schreibtisch aufgestanden und über irgendeinen Schrott gestolpert, den er auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte. Ich hab einen Arm hochgerissen, um meinen Fall zu bremsen, und ihn dabei versehentlich im Nacken erwischt. Erst, als er nicht weitergesprochen hat, bis ich ihn losgelassen hab, ist mir aufgefallen, was passiert war. Aber er ist extrem empfindlich, was das betrifft, daher würde es nur im äußersten Notfall versuchen, und ich würde mich auch nicht darauf verlassen, dass es funktioniert. Vielleicht liegt es an mir, keine Ahnung."

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es an Ihnen", grummelte Lestrade. „Wenn ich mir überlege, wie oft ich seinen verdammten Arsch nach Hause gekarrt habe, nachdem er mal wieder irgendwo zusammengebrochen war … Es gibt einfach keine Gerechtigkeit."

„Kommen Sie." Diesmal stand John wirklich auf. „Lassen Sie uns nachsehen, was die beiden da drüben treiben."

John begab sich hinüber zur Küchentür. Als er sie öffnete, enthüllte er Hopkins, der über ein Mikroskop gebeugt war, während Sherlock einen Objektträger gegen einen anderen austauschte und dabei über verschiedene Arten von Schimmel dozierte.

„Hast du Constable Hopkins eine Tasse Tee gemacht?", erkundigte sich John.

Sherlock sah empört aus. „Ich sagte, ich würde nett sein. Ich habe nicht gesagt, ich würde so tun, als sei ich _du_."

„Wir müssen sowieso los", sagte Lestrade. „Mal sehen, ob wir irgendwelche interessanten Fälle auftreiben können." Er schlug John eine Hand auf die Schulter und öffnete den Mund, schien dann aber nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Machen Sie's gut", sagte John.

Lestrade nickte ihm zu. „Oh, bevor ich's vergesse. Da sind noch ein paar offene Fragen." Er zog ein Notizbuch aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. „Wir haben eine Perücke in Tims Wohnung gefunden." Er warf Sherlock einen Blick zu. „Eine _weitere_ Perücke", fügte er betont hinzu. „Dieses Mal sah sie _Ihren_ Haaren verdammt ähnlich. Außerdem haben wir mit seinem Ex gesprochen." Er konsultierte seine Notizen. „Adrian. Er hat gesagt, er hätte seit Jahren nach einer Entschuldigung gesucht, Tim zu verlassen, hätte sich aber nie wirklich getraut, und dass Sie ihm den entscheidenden Anstoß gegeben haben, indem Sie seine Affäre offenbart haben."

„Ich hab Adrian letztens getroffen", sagte John nickend. „Sein neuer Freund sieht aus, als könnte ihn ein einziger kräftiger Windstoß umhauen. Ganz anderer Typ als Tim, und er muss mindestens einen Kopf kleiner sein. Halt den Mund", warnte er Sherlock rasch und wartete dann auf das unvermeidliche Schnauben. „Wie auch immer, er schien zwar sehr geschockt, aber nicht wirklich total überrascht. Er hat gemeint, Tim hätte immer jede Menge Wut in sich hineingefressen. Ein Job, bei dem er den ganzen Tag über nett sein musste, war ohne Frage das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte."

„Du willst also damit sagen", warf Sherlock mit einer Spur Schadenfreude ein, „dass er offen gestanden …" John stimmte ein: „… ein grauenhafter Friseur war!"

Beide schienen das unerhört witzig zu finden, während Lestrade und Hopkins sich nur verwirrt ansahen.

„Entschuldigung, tut mir leid", murmelte John nach einer Minute und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist nur ein Running Gag, ignorieren Sie das einfach."

„Kommen Sie, Hopkins. Ich denke, wir sind hier überflüssig." Der junge Mann riss sich los, und die beiden verabschiedeten sich unter wiederholten Dankesbeteuerungen für die spontane Unterrichtsstunde zum Thema Schimmel. Noch als sie die Treppe hinabstiegen, war oben „Brillant!" zu hören.

John drehte sich um, um festzustellen, dass Sherlock ihn forschend ansah. „Wusstest du, was Lestrade sagen wollte?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Ich weiß fast immer, was Leute sagen werden", erwiderte Sherlock und legte den Kopf schief. „Es ist ihm also nicht gelungen, dich abzuschrecken?"

„Ich bin noch hier, oder?"

Ein Lächeln drohte Sherlocks Mundwinkel anzuheben, aber er hielt es unter Kontrolle. „Frühstück?", bot er an.

„Eher Brunch inzwischen, aber: ja. Auf jeden Fall." John griff nach seiner Jacke und stöhnte dann, als erneut Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren. „Was ist denn jetzt noch? Muss ich es ihm jetzt noch schriftlich geben?"

„Nur, wenn er in der Zwischenzeit die Schuhe gewechselt hat und jetzt hohe Absätze trägt", bemerkte Sherlock und blickte zur Tür, als Sally erschien.

„Hi", sagte sie etwas unsicher, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Es entstand eine etwas unangenehme Pause, bis John einladend auf die Stühle zeigte.

„Kommen Sie rein. Wie geht's Ihnen? Wollen Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Tee? Oder Kaffee?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe nicht lange", sagte sie. „Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Und um Ihnen das hier zu geben." Sie holte eine blaue Geschenktüte hinter dem Rücken hervor und überreichte sie John.

Er nahm sie mit überraschter, aber erfreuter Miene an und spähte hinein. Was er fand, war ein hübsch eingeschlagenes, buchförmiges Päckchen. „Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen."

Sallys Mundwinkel zuckten. „Da haben Sie vermutlich recht", räumte sie ein. „Aber es schien mir angebracht."

„Sie verreisen?", fragte Sherlock.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und blinzelte ein paarmal. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Es ist, als würde ich Sie doppelt sehen. Da sind all diese alten automatischen Antworten und dann zusätzlich das neue Zeug. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist irritierend."

„Dann werde ich einfach sämtliche sarkastischen Bemerkungen ignorieren, ja?"

„Genau, weil Sie niemals sarkastisch wären."

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue, wirkte aber amüsiert.

„Sie sind im Aufbruch?", echote John Sherlocks Frage, und Sally drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Urlaub", sagte sie. „Nur für ein paar Wochen. Ich kann eine Pause gebrauchen nach … na ja, nach allem, was passiert ist. Es hat sich da was ergeben, daher …" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ah, klar." John nickte. „Hoffentlich was Angenehmes?", erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Amerika." Sally schien nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie das noch weiter ausführen sollte, aber die beiden sahen sie interessiert an, also fuhr sie fort. „Mein klein Bruder – na ja, so klein ist er eigentlich nicht mehr, aber Sie wissen, was ich meine."

„Der, der Comics mag?", erinnerte sich John.

Sie nickte. „Genau. Er ist genial. Nicht auf eine nervige Art." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Sherlock, der mit den Augen rollte. „Aber brillant. Wie auch immer, er ist schon vor einiger Zeit zu dieser Konferenz in den Staaten eingeladen worden, aber wir konnten uns das nicht leisten. Ich meine, wir haben's versucht, und wir haben uns bei allen möglichen Stellen um Zuschüsse beworben, aber es war einfach zu teuer. Aber eine der Bewerbungen ist jetzt angenommen worden, also geht's los. Und das Stipendium schließt einen Partner ein, den er nicht hat, also begleite ich ihn. Wir fliegen am Wochenende."

„Das klingt toll", sagte John. „Ich hoffe, Sie habe eine schöne Zeit!"

Sally strahlte ihn an und sah plötzlich jünger und sorgloser aus, als er sie je gesehen hatte. „Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich's kaum erwarten", sagte sie. „In den letzten Jahren hab ich mich so ausschließlich auf meine Karriere konzentriert, dass ich kaum irgendwelchen Urlaub genommen habe, und D. I. Lestrade hat versprochen, meine Stelle freizuhalten, also …" Sie breitete die Arme aus. „‚Auf Wiedersehen, verregnetes England' und ‚Hallo, wahrscheinlich genauso verregnetes Amerika'!"

„Schicken sie eine E-Mail, falls Sie über irgendwelche interessanten Fälle stolpern", warf Sherlock ein.

„Keine Fälle!", sagte Sally energisch. „Und passen Sie auf, dass er sich nicht umbringt." Sie blickte Richtung John, bevor sie sich John zuwandte. „Das gleiche gilt für Sie", fügte sie mit einer Geste auf Sherlock hinzu.

„Wir werden unser Bestes tun", versprach John, als sie aufbrach.

„Werden Sie für das hier in Schwierigkeiten kommen?", fragte Sherlock. Sally blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass jemand was merken wird", sagte sie. „Es wird keine Verhandlung geben, es ist nur eine leere Kiste in einem Raum voller Kisten." Sie klappte ihren Mantelkragen hoch und zog den Gürtel fester. „Jedenfalls kann es nicht mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden. Machen Sie nur nichts Dummes." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nichts Dümmeres als gewöhnlich."

„Danke", sagte Sherlock, und sie nickte.

John stand der Mund offen, als ihre Schritte verhallten. „Das hat sie nicht getan!"

Sherlock grinste ihn an. „Willst du nicht auspacken?"

Weniger als eine Minute später saß John in seinem Sessel und blickte hinab auf seine Waffe in der geöffneten Schachtel. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Sieht so aus, als hätte sie die Aussicht auf einen Urlaub in gute Laune versetzt", sagte Sherlock und setzte sich John gegenüber. „Zumindest in eine weniger überkorrekte."

John riss den Blick von der Waffe los und musterte Sherlock eindringlich. Er sah ihn lange an, aber Sherlocks Gesicht war unbewegt. „Du hast irgendwas getan." Sherlock zeigte keine Regung. „Was hast du getan?" Er zeigte noch immer keine Reaktion. „Hast du Mycroft gebeten …"

„Nein, ich habe _nicht_ Mycroft um Hilfe gebeten!", explodierte Sherlock. „Zu deiner Information, ich habe auch ein _paar_ eigene Kontakte. Nicht alles hat mit Mycroft zu tun!"

John lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Erwischt."

Sherlock starrte ihn ungläubig an und sank dann in seinem Sessel zusammen. „Ich bin ruiniert", klagte er trotzig. „Du hast mich ruiniert."

„Du kannst es genauso gut zugeben", sagte John. „Du hast ganz offensichtlich irgendwie Einfluss ausgeübt wegen des Stipendiums. Woher wusstest du überhaupt davon?"

„Hinter der Uhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer lagen Anträge", gab Sherlock widerwillig zu. „Ich hab sie gesehen, als Sally vermisst wurde."

„Hast du tatsächlich ein eidetisches Gedächtnis?", fragte John. „Du hast diese Dokumente doch nur flüchtig durchgesehen."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irrelevant. Ich erinnere mich an Dinge, bis ich sie lösche." Er setzte sich mit einem besorgten Blick auf. „Erzähl das niemandem", befahl er. „Das würde meinen Ruf ruinieren."

John grinste ihn triumphierend an. „Du magst sie."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Doch, tust du."

„Das ist lächerlich. Ich werde mich nicht in einen dermaßen kindischen Streit verwickeln lassen." Sherlock lehnte sich zum Tisch vor und griff nach seiner Zeitung.

„Aber du magst sie."

„Herrgott! Jemand schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen, das ist alles. _Ein_ Anruf." Er schlug die Zeitung auf und und hielt sie sich vor's Gesicht.

„Warum hast du dir dann die Mühe gemacht? Ein Anruf ist mehr Aufwand, als du für die meisten Leute betreiben würdest, und du konntest auf keinen Fall wissen, dass sie mitgehen würde, oder dass das Ganze dazu führen würde, dass ich meine Pistole wiederkriege." John machte eine Kunstpause und fügte dann listig hinzu: „Du hast das einzig und allein getan, um nett zu sein."

„Es könnte sein, dass ich mich gleich übergeben muss."

John schwieg eine Weile. „Hattest du das Gefühl, ihr was schuldig zu sein?", fragte er. „Wegen dem, was passiert ist? Weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast?"

Sherlock ließ die Zeitung sinken. „Du bist die hartnäckigste Person, die ich kenne."

„Danke."

„Das war kein …" Er unterbrach sich und seufzte. „Na gut. Die Idee kam mir, als wir den Keller verlassen haben,. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Er begann, die Zeitung wieder anzuheben, aber dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel. „Aber das war nicht der Moment, wo ich mir überlegt habe, es definitiv zu tun."

„Und wann war der?"

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue, und John lachte, als ihm ein Licht aufging.

„Als sie Anderson eine reingehauen hat! Genial!" Er lächelte. „Du bist genial."

Sherlock wirkte einigermaßen besänftigt. „Mittagessen?", schlug er vor und legte die Zeitung weg.

John warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Meine Güte, kein Wunder, dass ich verhungere. Lass uns gehen, bevor noch jemand reinschneit."

In Mantel und Schal machten sie sich auf den Weg und ignorierten die Taxis, die in Pulks bereitstanden, da es lediglich ein Fußweg von zwanzig Minuten war.

„Meinst du, wir sollten Mrs. Hudson sagen, dass Lestrade einen Schlüssel hat?", fragte John und fiel in einen strammen Marsch.

„Nun ja, wenn das Urban Dictionary recht hat mit seiner Definition von ‚Silberfuchs', dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es sie sehr gestört hätte", erwiderte Sherlock.

„Nennt sie ihn so?" John schnaubte. „Oh, das muss ich irgendwie mal in ein Gespräch einfließen lassen!"

Er lachte eine Weile vor sich hin, während sie weitergingen, bevor er die Stirn runzelte. „Warte mal … gestört _hätte_?"

Sherlock zog mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Das geht jetzt monatelang so hin und her, oder?"

„Das glaube ich kaum", erwiderte Sherlock. „Das hier ist eine Kopie _deines_ Schlüssels."

„Was?" John starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Er hat _mich_ beklaut? Dieser dreiste Arsch!" Er grummelte eine Weile vor sich hin. „Und ich hab ihm auch noch mein Herz ausgeschüttet, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ich hätte ihm erzählen sollen, dass ich dich nur für Sex benutze."

„Nur zu", lud Sherlock ein. „Erzähl ihm das, meine ich", fügte er rasch hinzu. „Versteht sich." Er verstummte.

Sie gingen einen Moment schweigend weiter, bis Sherlock wieder sprach. „Was hast du ihm nun eigentlich gesagt?"

„Du meinst, du hast nicht gelauscht?" John setzte eine überraschte Miene auf.

Sherlock rümpfte die Nase. „Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war Hopkins wesentlich interessierter an Schimmel, als ich vorhergesehen hatte", gestand er. „Hat nicht aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen."

„Hört sich an, als hätte jemand einen Protegé."

Sherlock ignorierte diesen Einwurf und wartete stattdessen weiter auf eine Antwort. Da war ein Hauch von Anspannung in seinem Gesicht, wenn man wusste, wo man danach suchen musste. John wusste, wo er danach suchen musste.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht gehen werde." Er sah, wie sich ein Lächeln ausbreiten wollte, aber Sherlock unterdrückte es.

„Und war diese Aussage zeitlich eingeschränkt?"

„War sie nicht."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ziemlich vage, oder nicht?"

„So kann man das sehen."

„Ah." Die Anstrengung, seine Miene zu kontrollieren, rächte sich langsam. Sherlock sah aus, als hätte er einen nervösen Tick entwickelt.

John blieb stehen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er.

Sherlock blieb ebenfalls stehen, drehte sich dann um und machte einen Schritt zurück, bis sie sich direkt gegenüber standen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit mir?", echote er. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich da nicht ganz sicher." Er legte die Stirn in Falten anlässlich dieses seltenen Moments der Selbstanalyse. „Ich denke, ich fühle mich etwas high."

John neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Und ist das okay für dich?", fragte er. „Ich nehme an, ich setze hier wirklich eine Menge voraus. Ist es okay für dich, soviel in jemand anderen zu investieren? Einen Freund zu haben, der einem so nahesteht?"

Er machte einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts und legte Sherlock eine Hand auf die Brust. „Nah genug zum Anfassen?", betonte er. „Das ist nicht gerade normal für dich."

Sherlock grinste ihn an.

„Normal ist langweilig."

**Ende**


End file.
